<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Kisses Deep by yourwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544778">A Thousand Kisses Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing'>yourwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AM為主, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, 一章MA, 主僕變戀人, 奇幻, 師徒變主僕, 想像力是你的超能力, 扭轉過去未來, 長篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一個尋常的秋天，一場例行狩獵，亞瑟在森林裡發現了梅林會魔法的祕密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), 其他族繁不及備載</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>聲明：故事設定接在BBC Merlin S306劇情之後，並去掉S305 Morgana刺殺Uther一段。<br/>石中劍和王者之劍是分開的兩把，和第一季龍吹過的劍沒有關係。<br/>後續內容參考亞瑟王相關傳說+《永恒之王》四部曲+《梅林三部曲》的資料寫成。<br/>改寫時期歷經第四季第五季的熱映，於是揉合不少四五季的劇情。<br/>標題詩鈔則取自Leonard Cohen同名歌詩 《A Thousand Kisses Deep》。</p><p>我不擁有他們，他們擁有彼此。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>《A Thousand Kisses Deep》</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>《千吻之深》</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The ponies run, the girls are young </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>小馬飛奔，女孩們正青春</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The odds are there to beat.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>無數的未知等待被發掘</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You win a while, and then it</em> <em>’</em> <em>s done </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你贏得一時，即成過眼雲烟</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your little winning streak.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>這只是你的小小順境</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>and summoned now</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>鼓足勇氣吧</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>to deal with yourinvincible defeat</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>去面對不可逃避的失敗</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>you live your life as if it</em> <em>‘</em> <em>s real </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>生活似幻似真，猶如</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A Thousand Kisses Deep</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>千吻之深</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我將記憶鏤刻於宇宙掌紋中，以免時光幡然甦醒。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>　　那是一個滿是楓葉林的、巡視邊境的早晨。亞瑟王子與他的男僕梅林共同度過的第三個秋天。莫嘉娜消失一年後，在稍早的季節回到王都。邪惡的骷髏戰士，地精作崇，高文的出現……事情一件一件仿佛像切好的乳酪推到他面前。事實上，儘管亞瑟一路化險爲夷，甘美洛更加富足强大，但他還是覺得有些消化不良。這些日子，他幾乎沒有一刻可以停下來好好思考。</p><p>　　更不要說這次撼動了他整個信念的發現。</p><p>　　事情的發展遠比人們想像的簡單：亞瑟帶著梅林和幾名騎士按例行公事巡視邊境，然後在某座楓葉林裏遭六翼鳥怪襲擊。亞瑟甚至記不清細節，不知道騎士們如何跟丟了自己，自己爲何被擊倒，只知道趕上來的梅林眼睛迸射金芒，口裏喃喃念著聽不懂的語言，左手輕輕一舉便轟退了那只奇特生物。貨真價實的魔法──除非他瞎了、昏過去，或者根本智能不足才沒看出來。不幸地，這次亞瑟以上皆非，他看到了全部過程。確實的。</p><p>　　因爲太過震驚的緣故，以至於梅林跑過來時，他一時之間竟不知如何反應；事後亞瑟才驚覺，自己其實大可揪住梅林的衣領、毫不留情責問他，讓騎士押送他回城堡──但當時他唯一做的就是閉上眼睛。</p><p>　　「亞瑟、亞瑟！」梅林用足够强勁但不致傷人的力道搖晃他，語氣滿是擔心。亞瑟假裝從昏厥中醒來，同時對自己的戲劇天份感到訝異。他隨即迎上梅林貼近的、露出上排小小的門牙、明顯鬆一口氣的真誠微笑。</p><p>　　「我……暈倒了？」亞瑟忽然覺得他的笑容無比刺眼，刻意別過頭去不看。</p><p>　　「嗯──」梅林頓了頓，試著鼓舞：「但你在暈倒前成功擊敗了那只鳥怪耶，亞瑟，是你救了大家。」</p><p>　　這時，亞瑟的騎士們才仿佛約好似地出現在兩人面前，一如往常地擔任讚美王子的角色。</p><p>　　「我、擊、倒、的？」亞瑟快速瞥了梅林一眼。</p><p>　　「是啊。」梅林先是挑眉，後來又迅速點頭，笑得更燦爛了。</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟的胸口頓時隱隱作痛。</p><p>　　原來，有演戲天份的可不只他一個。</p><p>　　「哦，那在我昏倒之後，你做了什麽，梅林？」</p><p>　　「呃……叫醒你……？」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟躺在床前奄奄一息。他吩咐班德維爾將王者之劍交給湖中女神，唯有這樣才能從無盡的疲倦與疼痛中解脫。我出現在床沿時，他年邁但仍英俊的臉龐頓時閃過欣喜的神色，顫抖的手搭著我的前臂，仿佛他還是那個懵懂天真、什麼都仰賴我的小瓦。我立刻被排山倒海而來的悔恨淹沒。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong> Chapter ２</strong>
</p><p>　　回到甘美洛王宮後，梅林在王子的寢室裡幫他的主人卸下鎧甲，而他的主人──亞瑟，則用灼人的目光端詳著這個到現在還顯得笨手笨腳的青年。他早就知道梅林身上有股他說不出來的特別、他早就知道自己把梅林當成護身符隨時帶在身邊的舉動有多麼詭異──但他從沒懷疑過這個鄉下來的小男僕竟然會是巫師。拜託，梅林？他的男僕梅林？那個偶然顯出智慧光輝，但大部分時間都在扮演一個莽撞白痴的梅林？</p><p>　　有鑒於父王對剷除術士的堅定信念以及整件事情的嚴重性，他並未將發現梅林使用魔法的事實告訴任何人，包括梅林自已。理性與感性在腦袋裡交戰，當然還有無數回憶湧上心頭。</p><p>　　從一開始的訝異到現在拚命隱忍憤怒，亞瑟發現自己的憤怒竟然具有層次性。他最先氣梅林的欺騙，爾後氣梅林的不信任，最後氣自己居然得不到梅林的信任。</p><p>　　雖然亞瑟不肯言明，但這些年來他的確已經把梅林當成生活中不可缺少的一部份；不只是男僕的職責，梅林還身兼他的夥伴、智囊團、摯友……甚至──他完全不想承認──有時是心靈導師。梅林的存在感逐步擴大，大到讓他每次一覺醒來，第一個躍入腦海裡的名字就是梅林。父王也好、歌妮薇也好、其他騎士也好，沒有人可以像梅林那樣讓他放鬆、感覺親近、不用任何顧忌，不用扮演任何角色，只作亞瑟‧潘達剛。</p><p>　　然而這個人背叛了他的全心信任。把他當作一個真正的白痴來隱瞞。</p><p>　　亞瑟一想到梅林可能在過往無數次的戰鬥裡用魔法幫他解決困境，胃部就像不知被放了什麼東西直往下沉。梅林寧可忍著把所有功勞都讓給別人，從不試著向他明說，不就表示他害怕自己一旦知道真相，便會像父王一樣把他推入刑場，不念舊情、毫不猶豫嗎？</p><p>　　在梅林心中，他，甘美洛王儲亞瑟 ‧ 潘達剛，就是這樣一個人？</p><p>　　難道他對他親口應允的、甘美洛開國最偉大的王者，就只能給予這麼一點薄弱的信任？</p><p>　<strong>　──梅林，你到底想要瞞到什麼時候？你到底想要做什麼？</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟看著眼前細瘦單薄的傢伙，眼神瞟向他又撇開，瞟向他又撇開，一臉無辜可憐，又不服氣的模樣，像是要確定自己是否一直在瞪他。<strong>對，我就是在瞪你</strong>。亞瑟心裡想著。</p><p>　　第一次見面到現在都穿著同樣的衣服，如今衣服比起他的身形明顯寬大許多；第一次見面的時候多少還算結實，帶點市井氣息、桀驁不馴；現在卻只剩眼睛、顴骨、招風耳、一把瘦骨頭，看似溫和順從，實則神秘莫測，教人摸不清底細。</p><p>　　「好吧，亞瑟。我到底哪裡做錯了？」梅林把卸下的盔甲擺放到寢室的角落，一邊滔滔不絕地說：「你要嘛在邊境的時候一直躲著我，要嘛現在一直瞪著我──我以為我動作已經很快了？房間連一點灰塵也沒有，餐點也準備得很豐盛……難道你是在記仇，抱怨我早上把衣服熏得太香？哦！還是我太晚叫醒你，沒讓你看到六翼鳥怪逃跑的樣……」</p><p>　　「閉嘴，梅林。」亞瑟沒給梅林好臉色看。他知道黑髮青年想要逗他開心或激怒他，好讓他反映出內心真正想法，但他怕自己一旦開口就會忍不住質問，而梅林又要編謊話騙他。</p><p>　　「和你沒關係。」天大的謊言，亞瑟心想。知道梅林的秘密現在竟然變成他的秘密，這感覺糟透了。</p><p>　　「哦，好吧。既然跟我沒關係，那拜託你像以往那樣開心點，別那麼難以取悅。今天全國都要慶祝你的英雄事蹟，還有最大的馬戲團要進城呢！」梅林拿出一套亞瑟最喜歡的宴會服裝。</p><p>　　「……還是……你打算告訴我你在生誰的氣？」</p><p>　　繫上領扣後，亞瑟看見梅林臉上關懷的表情。</p><p>　　純粹的擔心，水潤眸光的眼睛。</p><p>　　他審視了無數次的眼睛。</p><p>　　回程中他曾仔細觀察梅林，這個還在裝傻的笨蛋男僕除了偷偷讓營帳快速搭起、火苗加速竄升外，並沒有任何非分的舉措；他既沒有一點魔法人士該有的深沉抑鬱，更別提老是怯生生、傻呼呼或忘東忘西的樣子。　　</p><p>　　為什麼梅林會魔法呢？</p><p>　　在甘美洛的日子裡，一連串的清算處決告訴他這個世界不允許魔法存在；在他正式擁有繼承權時，魔法人士接踵而來的搗亂報復，更讓他確信父王的禁令其來有自。</p><p>　　然而從梅林的眼睛裡，他實在找不出任何邪惡的可能。</p><p>　　亞瑟深深地嘆了一口氣。</p><p>　　如果我還是三年前那個任性無知的王子殿下，或者在打鳥怪時順利昏倒就好了。</p><p>　　這樣說不定永遠不會發現。</p><p>　　──所以那些叨叨抱怨「你從不知道我救了你多少次」的話語，原來都是真的？</p><p>　　──既然會魔法，為什麼又要待在我身邊？為什麼要代替我喝毒酒，幫我擊退魔法怪獸，幫我跑腿……忍受我的一切？</p><p>　　──為什麼不乾脆殺了我？明明有那麼多機會可以對我下手！</p><p>　　他多麼希望梅林現在就能親口告訴他，他該死的就是個會魔法的術士，然後他就能大方地對梅林發脾氣，然後……</p><p>　　「呃，亞瑟？」黑髮青年不死心地問。</p><p>　　「……真不知道為什麼我那麼相信你。」</p><p>　　梅林突然感到亞瑟朝他走近，近到有點不舒適的地步，他稍稍向後退，卻被對方拽住雙臂。</p><p>　　他第一個念頭以為亞瑟又想了什麼新招要懲罰他（畢竟之前水桶蓋頭可不怎麼好玩），下意識地身體微縮，不過亞瑟只是伸出堅實的臂膀環住了他。</p><p>　　咦？</p><p>　　之前差點有了山怪後媽，尷尬地拒絕他安慰擁抱的亞瑟，現在是……什麼情況？</p><p>　　梅林試圖推了推金髮王子──推不動，甚至還有整個身體朝他前傾的趨勢。非常重。</p><p>　　在梅林的印象中──女性不算──亞瑟沒有這樣擁抱過任何人。他曾經隱晦地表明過這和童年經驗有關：亞瑟沒有被媽媽抱在懷裡的印象，烏瑟也不曾好好抱過他。擁抱會讓人變得脆弱，烏瑟這樣說。在勝仗時，亞瑟會和騎士們單臂相擁，但絕不會像這樣雙手環抱著自己超過禮貌的時間。</p><p>　　難道打鳥怪時跌壞腦子了？梅林想。雙手從亞瑟腋下鑽出，象徵性地拍了拍：「亞瑟？」　　</p><p>　　「攻擊我。」亞瑟呢喃。</p><p>　　<em>趁我全身都是破綻的時候，快用你的魔法攻擊我啊。</em>亞瑟在 心底說。</p><p>　　這樣事情就簡單許多了。</p><p>　　「……什麼？」梅林沒聽仔細。</p><p>　　「……我相信你，幾乎全心全意。但你從不相信這一點，是吧？」</p><p>　　「亞瑟………」</p><p>　　亞瑟的下巴和鼻子就抵在梅林頸間，聲音迴響在梅林的耳廓。他明顯感到梅林身體一僵，呼吸凝滯。</p><p>　　「還記得我曾經跟你說過，你永遠逃不過我的眼睛。嗯？」</p><p>　　梅林的確會魔法，但他仍是那個有點笨又有點小聰明，容易慌張，有時候又很囂張的梅林。</p><p>　　沒有不一樣。</p><p>　　如果梅林現在就告訴他的話多好。雖然他們勢必會有一場長談或大吵，更甚之大打出手，但至少梅林會發現，他和其他的君王不一樣……</p><p>　　而在那之後，亞瑟發誓，他會，他一定會……</p><p>　　心裡有個想也不想就追上來的答案。</p><p>　<strong>　原諒他。</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>即使經歷一切苦厄，亞瑟還是亞瑟，反倒是我先背棄他。究竟為什麼我違背了當初的諾言，離開他身邊呢？</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>　　梅林不太清楚自己怎麼度過當天晚上的宴會了。</p><p>　　即使亞瑟守口如瓶並極力保持正常，但直覺告訴梅林，自從亞瑟從邊境回來後事情就不太對勁。什麼事情發生了，而他竟一點都猜不著。他曾猜測亞瑟會不會是突然想到歌妮薇而心情沉重，但卻找不到她與六翼鳥怪之間的關聯。一路上他發覺亞瑟凝視自己和沉默不語的時間遠遠超過平時，然而一旦四目交接，王子就馬上回避。那樣強烈的眼神，如果亞瑟會魔法的話，大概馬上可以在梅林身上燒出兩個大洞來。想裝傻都不行。但是，為什麼？</p><p>　　一個念頭陡然閃過他腦海，但立刻被他駁斥。</p><p>　　不，亞瑟是不可能知道他會魔法的。這個金髮、陽光、笑容燦爛，集上天寵愛於一身的皇家大白痴，絕不可能在他略施小技的情況下發現他會魔法。他的意思是，拜託，之前他曾在他身邊念咒設法讓大石掉落，甚至面對巨龍時大聲念著龍語，而這個嗜好是昏倒的王子都沒有發現──他又怎麼會在這種邊境巡視的小場面裡猛地睜眼，看到他施咒呢？</p><p>　　而且他記得，亞瑟當時是閉著眼睛的啊。</p><p>　　是吧……？</p><p>　　「梅林，你就這麼想看騎士用盤子喝酒的絕技嗎？」</p><p>　　在梅林第三次把酒倒在盤子裡而不是酒杯中時，萊昂騎士一臉好笑地問他，沒有責怪的意思。梅林常在狀況外這點意外地討人喜歡，加上醉意與歡快的氣氛下，沒人計較這樣失禮的行為；看著手忙腳亂善後的梅林，大家都被逗笑了。不過烏瑟還是挑了 挑眉。亞瑟知道父親的脾氣，在梅林還沒把宴會搞砸前，隨便找了個理由讓走神的梅林告退。梅林由衷感激這點。</p><p>　　「梅林，你在想什麼？從剛剛到現在都沒講什麼話。發燒嗎？」跟著走出大廳外的歌妮薇擔心地問，「蓋尤斯要我幫忙看著你，他在國王身邊走不開。」</p><p>　　「沒什麼……」</p><p>　　「和亞瑟發生什麼事？吵架了？」</p><p>　　「我還寧願吵架……哦不，我是說我們沒有。怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「嗯，亞瑟他……也變得很奇怪。」她臉上突然一陣緋紅，「從邊境回來後變得有些沉默……但卻更像個真正的、成熟又偉大的王者。」</p><p>　　「喔，他沉默就像個真正的、成熟又偉大的王者，我不講話就是發燒……」對比自己擔心身份是否暴露的焦慮狀態下，眼前的歌妮薇似乎幸福地有些刺眼。梅林的回話不自覺地發酸起來：「好吧，隨你怎麼說。」</p><p>　　「喔，梅林，別這樣，你得承認你剛剛真的不太對勁吧？沒有哪國的王族會用盤子喝酒的……哦，梅林，對不起。」歌妮薇想起剛剛的畫面，忍不住輕笑出聲，但隨即又對梅林感到抱歉。</p><p>　　「……算了，歌妮薇，我承認我剛剛是滿蠢的。但如果你真的感到抱歉就得幫我個忙……」梅林並不介意自己使女孩發笑，畢竟他剛剛的確表現得像個呆瓜：「幫我回去盯著那個真正的、成熟又偉大的王者吧！別讓他來找我麻煩。」</p><p>　　「欸……？」</p><p>　　梅林輕輕扶著她肩膀，將她轉往大廳方向，而自己則快步朝他與蓋尤斯的小閣間走去。不顧歌妮薇的呼喊。</p><p>　　他現在真的很需要獨處，釐清思緒。</p><p>　　他完全著慌。</p><p>　　當男僕的日子裡，梅林花了很久的時間才瞭解並習慣：亞瑟只在他一個人面前表現狂妄、炫耀、任性、十二歲小孩式的欺負，原來全是金髮王子慣有的撒嬌與信賴方式。他確信自己之於亞瑟絕對是有別於其他僕人的──但這並不表示身為巫師的身份就可以輕易被寬容諒解。雖然在威爾死後，他就將金髮王子視作唯一的朋友，但實在不確定亞瑟是否同樣看重他。</p><p>　　加上這些日子以來，他們的關係一直時遠時近……有時梅林會對亞瑟產生敬愛的情感，深以服侍他為榮；但更多的時候會氣他不停的誤解、惡質的玩笑，以及無知的殘忍。</p><p>　　他知道亞瑟愈來愈倚賴他的想法和意見，不過──有什麼關係能強過血親呢？亞瑟是烏瑟的兒子，面對魔法，很有可能做出和父親相同的決定；就算基哈拉預言亞瑟是讓魔法重回王土的不二人選……他也很清楚絕不是現在，至少不是烏瑟在位時代。</p><p>　　雖然在緊要關頭，他們倆隨時都可以為對方赴死──可那是在亞瑟不知道他會魔法，不知道他一直在說謊的前提下。</p><p>　　如果有一天亞瑟知道事實真相，親自下令把他趕出甘美洛、 甚至處決……</p><p>　　不，絕不能冒這個險。梅林對自己搖搖頭。</p><p>　　即使必須不斷隱藏實力，一輩子都扮演笨拙男僕，也好過讓亞瑟恨他。</p><p>　　再說，如果他再也無法待在甘美洛，豈不是讓莫嘉娜有更多機會對亞瑟出手？</p><p>　　如果亞瑟的生命危在旦夕、如果他不能保護亞瑟……</p><p>　　腦海光是閃過這樣的念頭就讓他難以忍受。</p><p>　　難道他可以棄自己的「命運」於不顧？</p><p>　　梅林真的需要時間獨處、好好思考。</p><p>　　但他沒想到，接下來的自己根本不會擁有那樣的時間。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>直到現在，亞瑟與莫德雷德生死交鋒的畫面仍在我腦中閃爍。莫德雷德是命運的玩笑，一個可悲又可恨的錯誤。但這錯誤卻並非來自亞瑟，而是來自於我。是我讓亞瑟背負了亂倫的罪孽，是我決定了他的死期。都是我的錯。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>　　「你好，<strong>恩利斯(Emrys)</strong>。我們又見面了。」</p><p>　　當梅林回到小閣間後，眼前的景象瞬間凍結他的思考。</p><p>　　一個約莫十七、八歲，皮膚相當白晰，全身散發冰冷氣息的俊美黑髮少年，此刻正坐在他常和蓋尤斯一同吃飯的桌子上，而莫嘉娜則不知道什麼時候從宴會大廳來到他的房間，雙手交疊胸前，斜靠在藥櫃旁，陰鷙的目光直瞅著他。</p><p>　　「你是誰？」梅林後退一步，腦中開始跑起所有他能想得到的攻擊魔法。「莫嘉娜的朋友？」</p><p>　　「拜託，恩利斯，仔細看我。」少年熟悉的輪廓咧起笑容，隨之而來的邪惡氣息讓梅林毛骨悚然。「當我第一次叫你恩利斯的時候……」</p><p>　　「……莫德……雷德？」梅林腦中突然響起削木般的噪音，讓他眉間隱隱作痛。</p><p>　　「很好。」少年滿意地點頭，輕輕抬起下巴。梅林身後的房門隨即「砰」的一聲關上，堵住他唯一出路。事實上，莫德雷德完全不用那麼做，就算梅林逃出門外，他仍然可以用魔法讓他回到原處，但他深知密閉空間會造成弱勢一方多大的心理壓力。梅林驚慌的模樣正如少年所期待。</p><p>　　「拜你所賜，我的時間永恆靜止了。往後我會一直以十七歲的身份活下去。」他優雅起身，走向梅林，仿佛炫耀般展現和當初完全不同的頎長身形。</p><p>　　「……這跟我有什麼關係？」他注意到莫嘉娜皺起眉頭，眼神愈發陰狠。他吞了吞口水，不甘示弱地回應：「我不明白你想說什麼，我不需要知道你那些違背自然的黑魔法！」</p><p>　　「哦，如果我是你，我可不會那樣說。」莫德雷德順手拿起桌上一本白皮燙金字的書籍，「畢竟這個咒術的創始人是你呀，偉大的魔法師。」</p><p>　　「什──什麼？」他赫然明白莫嘉娜的眼神──<strong>憎恨</strong>──原來她已經發現梅林會魔法的事實。那個曾經在她為了自己擁有魔法而感到困擾驚懼，要求梅林給她一點肯定的時候，梅林什麼都沒說，拒絕承認是她同類，甚至還對她下毒的這個事實。梅林絕不敢奢望她能體諒他的苦衷。</p><p>　　「<strong>不存在之未來</strong>的你遠比想像中還要有用、偉大多了。這真有趣，不是嗎？」莫德雷德隨意翻弄書本，「這本書記載著亞瑟成王的傳奇歷史，還有你，梅林．安布勞希的重要事蹟。雖然最後的結局令我很滿意，不過……」</p><p>　　「原本早些時候，跟據文中記載，你是一個垂垂老矣的智者，與法力無邊的術士，一手促成亞瑟的命運……」莫德雷德的眼神仿佛蛇虺吐出的舌信般快速閃動，不懷好意地刷舐著梅林，「但似乎有人為了自己的私欲，竟然運用強大魔力改變歷史，扭轉命運，做了一次完美的重生，讓自己變成晚亞瑟兩年出生的男僕，企圖扭轉終局……究竟是誰比較違背自然呢？恩利斯？」</p><p>　　「我根本不知道你在說什麼！」梅林第一反應就是念出目前正在學習的變形咒語──效果是把莫德雷德變成一隻鼯鼠。</p><p>　　當然這對莫德雷德完全無效。少年一個抬手，就把他往房門結結實實地甩過去。</p><p>　　「唔─────────！」梅林從門上跌了下來，感覺自己骨頭都要碎了。</p><p>　　「十九歲的大法師居然這麼彆腳。你那可愛的咒術幾乎要讓我打從心底笑出來了。」莫德雷德走了過去，用力抓住梅林的頭髮，逼他仰頭看他，一手則掐著他脖子。</p><p>　　「我不懂，你甚至可以任意更改自己的誕生日，為什麼就不用更聰明的辦法──比如直接把我殺掉之類的，來保護亞瑟？書上的文字一直都在改變，但亞瑟王最後死在我手裡的字句，仍牢牢地黏貼在書頁上……你想要改變的就是這個結局，不是嗎？你所有的心思，都只繫在那個沒有魔力的凡人身上……這是你所謂的命運？你知不知道那些沒有魔力的低等生物都會因為害怕而排斥我們？你真的應該站在我們這邊的，恩利斯！」</p><p>　　「亞瑟不一樣……」雖然此刻莫德雷德正用力拽著他的頭髮又掐得他喘不過氣來，但梅林不知哪裡生來的勇氣，一邊掙扎一邊嘶喊：「亞瑟會讓魔法重回大陸！你不能傷害他，我不會讓你……絕不，我……噢唔！」</p><p>　　梅林確切知道自己成功激怒了莫德雷德。後者暴力地再次將他摔到一旁的地板。他痛得眼眶泛淚，一邊咳嗽一邊呻吟。</p><p>　　「莫嘉娜。」莫德雷德輕蔑地瞥了他一眼，轉身向黑髮美女示意。</p><p>　　完全臣服於仇恨與神秘魔法魅力的莫嘉娜，此時離開藥櫃，臉上帶著一抹讓梅林心痛的扭曲笑容，步步朝他逼近。</p><p>　　她幾乎是用咬牙切齒的方式狠狠對梅林說話：「梅林，我曾經多相信你，現在就有多恨你。當你家裡有難，我是第一個要陪你去艾爾多的人，但你自始至終都不肯告訴我，你和我是<strong>一樣</strong>的。你為了亞瑟的王位對我隱瞞，最後甚至想把我毒死。」</p><p>　　「莫嘉娜，那時狀況危急，我……」梅林狼狽地站起身，想向她解釋，但莫嘉娜的指控完全正確。隱瞞是事實，下毒也是事實。就算梅林當時內心再多搖擺衡量，都不可能被她理解。「我只能……做我該做的事。我真的很抱歉。」</p><p>　　「該做的事？呵，說得多理所當然！然後再用那種受傷的眼神要人原諒──」莫嘉娜突然揪住他的衣領，將他拉向自己，兩人因為重心不穩而一起往後退至長形餐桌。「但不是任何事都會得到寬恕，尤其像你這種人──你懂嗎？叛徒！」</p><p>　　「莫……」</p><p>　　「叛徒就該要有叛徒應得的下場。」她咧嘴笑開，像一朵盛開的黑色玫瑰。梅林發現自己掙脫不開莫嘉娜的抓縛，而她的眼神已轉為金芒。</p><p>　　莫嘉娜大聲喊叫，瞬間藥櫃箱、藥瓶、窗戶、梅林的單人床全都炸開。</p><p>　　「莫嘉娜！不要！」屋子裡的物件持續被破壞，包括莫嘉娜身上的衣服。她珍珠色的禮服幾乎要撕裂成碎布。梅林搞不清楚她的意圖，只是連忙掙脫她的糾纏，接著念咒移動毯子，把即將全裸的莫嘉娜裹住，同時捂住眼睛。　　</p><p>　　下一秒，烏瑟王，亞瑟，蓋尤斯，歌妮薇，以及幾名士兵闖進他的房間。</p><p>　　他赫然意識到自己的處境，抬頭看向莫嘉娜。美麗的女孩頂著淩亂的黑色卷髮，滿是淚痕，模樣驚慌失措又惹人憐惜，裹起毯子與梅林擦肩而過，撲進烏瑟王的懷裡。</p><p>　　施法的手勢還僵在那裡，梅林緩緩側過頭──</p><p>　　看見了烏瑟王臉上迸發的怒氣。</p><p>　　看見了歌妮薇吃驚地捂住嘴巴。</p><p>　　看見了蓋尤斯沉痛地閉上雙眼。</p><p>　　看見了亞瑟。卻解讀不出他的情緒。他寶藍色的眼珠此時竟像墨水一樣深。</p><p>　　他擔心了老半天自己的巫師身份會不會被發現，早知如此還不如在大廳上痛快宣佈。</p><p>　　他的魔法一定在亞瑟眼中成了最下流的惡術。</p><p>　　「來人！把這個下人拖到地牢去，鞭刑後閹割，明天早晨在廣場處決！」</p><p>　　「陛下……」蓋尤斯想替梅林辯解爭取時間，但立刻被烏瑟盛怒的眼光遏止──「蓋尤斯，你居然沒發現你的徒弟是個術士，而且還是個強暴犯！你不要再想說任何一個字，你的處份我明天再決定！」</p><p>　　梅林其實可以立刻用魔法逃離現場，就像莫德雷德稍早做的那樣，但他完全呆住了。他覺得自己仿佛在作一場永不醒來的惡夢，昏昏沉沉始終無法逃脫。他同時考慮到，如果現在逃跑的話，蓋尤斯不知道會發生什麼事，於是任由士兵把他架住。</p><p>　　<em>瞧瞧你所忠心侍奉的人們給你怎樣的回報吧，我親愛的恩利斯。</em></p><p>　　耳邊傳來莫德雷德的心音。梅林輕咬下唇。</p><p>　　「交給我，父親。我來執刑。我堅持。」</p><p>　　被拖行出房間時，梅林終於聽到亞瑟仿佛由湖底冒出來的含糊聲音。</p><p>　　他不確定自己是否因為絕望而難看地笑了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>如果我讓莫歌絲分享我的魔法，也許她就不會轉而誘惑亞瑟；她知道我和亞瑟終有一天會對付她，她必須要有談判的籌碼。亞瑟打贏了人生第一場戰爭，十四歲的他有著猖狂的興奮，我可以理解他年少的急迫，對男女歡愛的追求。況且在不知道莫歌絲是烏瑟私生女的前提下，她的確是個相當有魅力的女人。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>　　士兵把梅林重重甩入地牢。地牢位在城堡西邊另置的高塔下，據說是清算時期用來禁錮魔法人士的「特別室」。潮濕、幽涼、 晦暗、充滿黴味的建築，讓人不由得感到絕望。梅林狼狽地跌趴在地板上，隨即又被亞瑟粗魯地整個拉起。</p><p>　　「噢……」梅林低吟。</p><p>　　「剩下的我來。」亞瑟接過侍衛的長鞭，一臉冷漠。</p><p>　　「可是王子殿下……剛剛國王特別交代要我們……」侍衛一臉為難地說，「因為王子您可能會心軟，所以……」</p><p>　　亞瑟還沒等他說完，亞瑟就用力扯動梅林的上衣。</p><p>　　「亞瑟───不───等───」梅林的驚惶掙扎徒勞無功，便宜材質的布料很快被扯開一大道裂痕，順勢就從他身上卸了下來。赤裸的上身曝露在秋夜乾冷的空氣中，他感到一陣哆嗦。月光從地窗篩下，讓梅林象牙色的肌膚看來閃閃發亮。無助又潔淨地像是他們曾經在森林遇過的獨角獸。</p><p>　　而幾乎同時，亞瑟拿起地上盛滿冷水的桶子就朝他潑過去。</p><p>　　「噢──」他立刻側身縮起肩膀，但還是免不了被潑了滿臉，半身濕透。巨大的憤怒、巨大的屈辱感，以及巨大的涼意瞬間襲卷而來。「你這混帳───！」梅林忘了自己的身份，大罵出聲，發現自己的唇齒已微微打顫。抬頭迎上的還是從剛剛到現在都面無表情的臉。亞瑟並沒理他。</p><p>　　殘忍，無情，暴力，來真的。梅林感到絕望。亞瑟英俊的側臉像個魔鬼。皇家大白痴！</p><p>　　「我需要你出去。他是撂不到我的。還是你特別想要看我一下一下鞭打我的男僕，或者──閹、割、他給你看？」亞瑟冷冷地瞟了侍衛一眼，「我保證你會有個難忘的夜晚。然後你將代替他的位置來服侍我。」</p><p>　　侍衛嚇得頻頻搖頭，識相地告退。臨走前不忘拋給梅林一個交雜同情與鄙視的眼神。</p><p>　　一直到侍衛帶上牢門，交錯的腳步聲漸行漸遠，亞瑟才把長鞭丟到一旁，飛快脫下外衣，丟向不停呵出白氣，看來快凍到失去知覺的梅林臉上。</p><p>　　「梅林，想辦法，做些什麼，把自己弄乾，快一點！」看到梅林還慢吞吞地把衣服抓在手中，亞瑟忍不住上前搖晃他，加重語調：「你的魔法！那不是只能用來打六翼鳥怪吧？」</p><p>　　「亞瑟……？」梅林一時反應不過來。亞瑟臉上生動的表情讓他有種不真實的感覺。</p><p>　　他不是要鞭打他嗎？</p><p>　　等等，他剛剛說了六翼鳥怪。所以他那個時候真的沒有昏倒……？</p><p>　　「老天，梅林，弄乾自己，穿衣服！」聽到梅林發顫的聲音，看著水珠從劉海垂綴而下，延著他的顴骨滑落，癡愣的眼神，發紫的嘴唇……他快氣瘋了。</p><p>　　關於他們一群人在梅林房間發現的那幕，亞瑟躍入腦海中的 第一個想法，竟然是<strong>「糟了，梅林被發現了」</strong>。他甚至根本沒注 意到莫嘉娜衣衫不整──當然，他內心仍然敬愛這個強勢但心地善良的王姐，他也沒忘記梅林舉起手就像是在施展魔法的畫面，只是他下意識的念頭就是「<strong>不可能</strong>」。</p><p>　　也許梅林曾經對莫嘉娜有好感──但是說真的，有好感到足以讓他冒險成為強暴犯，還讓所有人當場目擊？（梅林固然笨手笨腳，但真有到這麼愚蠢的地步？）</p><p>　　再說，當時梅林臉上的表情，怎麼看都像是被侵犯的那一個。即使他比莫嘉娜高大，即使他可以用魔法逼她就範，但他那絕望無助的模樣，實在無法讓亞瑟相信眼前所見。</p><p>　　他甚至沒辦法確實對梅林發怒。</p><p>　　梅林終於回過神，然後很應景地打了個大噴嚏。</p><p>　　他瞥了亞瑟一眼才朝自己念出咒語，讓身上水珠一一不見。他很詫異亞瑟只是嚴肅地望著他，打量他，近乎小心翼翼地忍耐住好奇。他不禁有些感嘆<strong>第一次在亞瑟面施展魔法一定要用龍語召喚巨龍才帥氣</strong>的妄想就此破滅。</p><p>　　亞瑟皺眉，但目光中沒有厭惡或畏懼。</p><p>　　梅林迅速穿上王子的外衣，淡淡熏衣草香還是自己前幾天特別弄上去、想讓王子心情好點的。</p><p>　　「……你那時就知道了？」沉默了一會兒後，他有些艱難地開口，「……所以你回程的時候一下子躲著我，一下子又盯著我，都是因為你早就知道我會魔法？」</p><p>　　「你很驚訝我沒你想像中那麼笨吧。」亞瑟的聲音有些嘲諷，但更多的是懊惱。</p><p>　　梅林眨眨眼。不知道該怎麼消化湧上心頭的各種情緒。</p><p>　　「那麼你……你不生氣？不感到害怕？你……不想殺了我嗎？」</p><p>　　亞瑟猛然抬眼與梅林對視，前者齜牙狠狠瞪他：「我怎麼可能不生氣──三年！三年！如果你從我們見面的時候就會魔法的話，你根本就是一直在騙我，把我當白痴！你怎麼敢做這種事？我這麼信任你，我一直認為誰都有可能背叛我，除了你……」</p><p>　　「我不會背叛你！我使用魔法只是為了幫你！亞瑟，我──」</p><p>　　「可是我就是沒辦法忍受你絕望的白痴表情，至於處決你──根本辦不到！」</p><p>　　「我真的──咦……什麼？」</p><p>　　梅林怔住。</p><p>　　「哦，別那副白痴樣，梅林，你聽見我說什麼了。」亞瑟的語氣有些焦躁，還有些臉紅。「我不是瞎子也不是笨蛋，我會觀察，雖然我有時候沒那麼敏銳……但我怎麼會猜到巫師會來當我男僕？」</p><p>　　「………」梅林望向亞瑟，仍然一臉茫然。</p><p>　　但暖意的火苗已經在心裡悄悄點燃。</p><p>　　「我相信你有苦衷──不，其實即使你沒有理由，我還是相信你。我不是一直都這麼跟你說嗎？」</p><p>　　有種人平時似乎什麼也沒做，但卻懂得在關鍵時刻說出扣人心弦的話，於是一下子便讓人永生難忘，心甘情願為他賣命。亞瑟是梅林所遇過最能把這點發揮到淋漓盡致的人。那簡直算是一種天賦，梅林心想。</p><p>　　「另外，關於潑水，好吧，我承認是有點過頭了。我想讓他們相信我真的會處罰你。」他聳了聳肩，「但我忘了其實只要你想，你就逃得掉。對吧？也許你剛剛就可以隨便用個咒語把我和侍衛弄昏。」</p><p>　　「……謝謝你，亞瑟，」梅林的眼睛直直地盯著另一個大男孩，情緒簡直滿溢得翻箱倒櫃了。不知道是因為魔法的關係還是什麼，他整個人熱呼呼的，熱氣一路蒸潤眼眶。</p><p>　　「我………我 不知道該怎麼說，但是謝謝……還有對不起。」</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟不是沒有憤怒、沒有掙扎，不是沒有懷疑過梅林，但當這傢伙一臉傻氣乖乖入獄的瞬間，他就決定再給黑髮青年一次機會。</p><p>　　像只過度受驚的小鹿隨時會心膽俱裂而死的梅林並不怎麼有趣，亞瑟心想。梅林被抓的時候就像是那樣，他痛恨他臉上近乎自棄的表情。　　</p><p>　　但現在凝視他、眼睛閃動水花的梅林又太過溫順可愛了一 點，如果梅林是女孩子的話，這種氣氛應該要以吻來封緘剩下的語言……呃，他開始期望梅林對他諷刺兩句了。</p><p>　　不然他要怎麼反應才對？</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」</p><p>　　「好了，梅林！拜託你不要用那種少女的感動表情看我！先警告你，我……關於魔法的事還有很多沒弄清楚，你得一一和我說明，不准再有隱瞞，還有……噢，以後不准說不過我就用魔法捉弄我──別否認，我猜你之前一定做過──不然的話……我會在你念咒語前就先喂你吃一大堆辣椒，讓你的嘴唇腫到再也說不了咒語。」</p><p>　　王子真的很不擅長應付這種溫馨場面，簡直胡來地回話。梅林先是一愣然後笑彎了腰。</p><p>　　他注意到亞瑟說了以後。表示他還能夠待在他身邊。</p><p>　　「你真的很難讓我有這種機會。明明都是你說不過我。」梅林的語氣變得輕快。</p><p>　　「哼，最好是。」亞瑟推了他一把，「我們把氣氛搞得太輕鬆了，這可是生死攸關的逃亡，不是遠足。」</p><p>　　「也是。……我逃走你怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　「就說在抽你鞭子時你突然使用魔法消失不見。父王如果還有點理智，我想他會原諒我的無能。你介意嗎？」</p><p>　　「不，完全不。那蓋尤斯……」</p><p>　　「我保證他不會出事。你現在只要擔心自己就好了。」</p><p>　　「……如果我離開的話，不就表示我真的是強暴犯？」</p><p>　　「你就這麼想被、閹、割、然、後、處、死嗎？梅林？」　　</p><p>　　「……你真的相信我，就算我會魔法，剛剛那些事都不是我幹的？」</p><p>　　「所以我說我真的不知道自己為什麼那麼相信你。」亞瑟皺皺鼻子，「另外莫嘉娜什麼都沒說，她根本還沒來得及指控你，你就被定罪了。我知道父王的心情，可是你是我的男僕。我應該要為你的清白負責，是吧？」</p><p>　　「亞瑟。」梅林有股衝動想要給亞瑟一個大大的擁抱。在他真正準備這麼做之前──在微弱的光線下──他看到亞瑟的長臂早他一步繞到他後背。</p><p>　　沒有任何語言可以形容這一刻。對於梅林來說。歸屬，認同，或者說是幸福都不足以描述。所有的傷口與怨懟都值得了。</p><p>　　「祝你好運，梅林。我沒打算要找下一個男僕。」亞瑟開始覺得擁抱還不錯，尤其是和梅林。那不會讓他感到自己變得軟弱，反而充滿了力量。「先找到地方安頓自己，隨時給我消息。知道嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯，我會想辦法。但你得提防莫嘉娜，她……」</p><p>　　梅林頓了頓，不確定亞瑟是否能承受莫嘉娜也會魔法的事實。</p><p>　　「你說過要我相信自己的使命，我的確是。一切都會沒問題的。」</p><p>　　亞瑟說這句話的時候，梅林確信他全身都在發光。那是專屬於王者的光輝。</p><p>　　他覺得自己擁抱的是太陽。是不滅的希望。</p><p>　　「那你打算用什麼方法出去？」又過了一會兒，亞瑟才發現自己抱著梅林不放，儘管他覺得有些捨不得，但還是鬆開了手。 現在真的不是沉浸在感動的好時刻。</p><p>　　「……就用你說的那個方法──消失不見。」梅林朝他眨眨眼。</p><p>　　「噢，你還真的會啊……」亞瑟瞇起眼睛，不自覺翹起嘴唇。 梅林的魔法好像真的很厲害。</p><p>　　梅林又笑了。</p><p>　　那時候的倆人還不知道，屬於他們的磨難和考驗，僅僅只是揭開序幕而已。</p><p>　　命運齒輪正悄悄改變軌道。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我坐在床邊的椅凳俯身向前，輕輕爬梳亞瑟色澤深暗的金髮。他眼尾皺褶加深，輕抬嘴角，似乎不再那麼痛苦。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「我懷念你的鬍子。」他說。我發現自己更懷念他的聲音。 「我記得以前常常扯你鬍子，希望能變得和你一樣老。那時 你總是很不以為然地說<em>活那麼久未必是好事</em>。」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「亞瑟……」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「活那麼久的確是很糟糕，必須看著我愛的人一個個背叛我，離我而去。」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我無話可說。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>　　亞瑟因為自己的不感愧疚而感到有些愧疚。他曾經為梅林在父王面前撒過一次謊，隱瞞失去尼雅德水晶的原因，他沒忘記當時有多麼不安，埋怨梅林讓他陷入兩難境地。</p><p>　　沒想到才過一年，他就比自己想像得還要沒罪惡感。</p><p>　　幫助梅林竟是無比自然的事，連王子自己都感到不可思議。</p><p>　　然而當亞瑟在烏瑟王面前講出擬定的說詞時，他沒得到預期的大聲喝斥或一場驚心動魄的下令追逐。</p><p>　　「哦……消失？也好。」</p><p>　　「……什麼？」</p><p>　　烏瑟一臉不悅地向吃驚的王子說明昨晚事件真相：莫嘉娜當時為了阻止德魯伊人把梅林帶走而遭到攻擊，梅林則施法保護她免於赤身裸體。</p><p>　　「所以……梅林反過來是保護莫嘉娜名譽的恩人？那麼，為什麼？為什麼您不立刻下令停止他的刑責？」他不確定自己顫抖的聲音是否來自於憤怒，「您知道這樣會讓一個清白無辜、甚至還有功勞的人遭到最不合理的判決！」</p><p>　　烏瑟從亞瑟極度忍耐的語氣中聽出了不滿。他加重音調：「<strong>清白無辜的人？</strong>有功勞？亞瑟，你膽敢這麼對我說！他會魔法，而他在這皇宮待了三年！他騙了我、騙了你、騙了蓋尤斯、騙過所有人！德魯伊人想要把他帶走，而莫嘉娜想要阻止一切──他救莫嘉娜是應該的。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我猜，他甚至沒有受到任何鞭刑就消失了，是吧。」</p><p>　　亞瑟沒有說話，抿了抿唇。烏瑟知道那是他兒子不想說謊時的表情。看著兒子如此袒護一個身份低微的僕人，他不由得想起昨天與莫嘉娜的對話。</p><p>　　（梅林畢竟救了我。再說他是亞瑟的男僕，大家都知道亞瑟一向對他很放縱。我想他不會傷害他。）</p><p>　　（哦，莫嘉娜，對於魔法人士，任何人都必須收起多餘的善良與同情心。亞瑟也一樣。）</p><p>　　（我聽見那個德魯伊人說，他要把梅林帶回去他們的魔法世界。梅林似乎對他們很重要。）</p><p>　　（哼，德魯伊……想不到我有生之年還會聽到這個令人憤怒的邪惡名詞。）</p><p>　　（哦，父王，這你不用擔心，我保證你之後不會再聽見了。）</p><p>　　（你保證……？）</p><p>　　（只是在這之前，您必須在公開的場合上承認我是您的<em>親生女兒</em>，讓我成為真正的王儲，並授予我實質的兵權。」</p><p>　　（……莫嘉娜，你怎麼會知道……？）</p><p>　　（親愛的父王，我怎麼知道這件事不是現在要討論的。重要的是，我尊敬您、愛您勝過任何人。過去我太過愚蠢，而現在我終於知道魔法的可怕。請您想想，隨便一個德魯伊人都能直搗皇宮，這是多麼嚴重的情況？豈不是代表魔法至今還殘存在甘美洛王土？而梅林居然可以隱瞞他幾乎形影不離的王子長達三年之久……）</p><p>　　（那個男孩……哦不，你的意思是亞瑟……）</p><p>　　（是的……我們一直讓他曝露在危險之中。偉大的王，您有沒有想過，也許這個狡猾的巫師早已經迷惑了您的兒子，甘美洛的王儲，我們的亞瑟？）</p><p>　　「……我想莫嘉娜的話是對的。你被他徹底迷惑了。」回到現實，烏瑟低吟。</p><p>　　「父王？」亞瑟輕輕皺眉。</p><p>　　「我不是戀棧王位，父王──我只希望亞瑟清醒過來。您有必要讓他知道繼承者不只他一個，這樣他才會明白自己的職責，並對您展現忠誠。父親，我們都愛您，因此我更需要實際的名份，才能幫助您輔佐亞瑟。」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟，你聽好，」烏瑟把手搭在年輕的王子身上，神情肅然。</p><p>　　「現在，你不要再管那個巫師男僕了。我有更重要的事情要說。」</p><p>　　於是，一道驚人消息猶如晴空閃電，在亞瑟生命中的第二十一個的秋天，毫無預警地朝他頭頂劈下。</p><p>　　梅林詛咒未來的自己，就因為未來的他想要改變亞瑟的未來，於是讓現在的自己無端被囚禁在水晶石洞裡，受停止生長的十七歲莫德雷德囚禁之苦。</p><p>　　同時梅林也詛咒過去的自己，為什麼過去的他居然這麼天真 地只學一些無關痛癢的變形術，企圖把人變成鼯鼠……<strong>鼯鼠</strong>！？</p><p>　　他早料到，莫德雷德的出現絕對不可能只是出來打聲招呼，那代表著背後一連串的陰謀，只是他沒想到那些陰謀來得這麼快。梅林原本還十分得意自己成功離開那座囚塔，卻在抄近路走進殞王峽谷時，被莫德雷德逮個正著。</p><p>　　結果，他只不過從一座囚牢跑到另一座囚牢，並且是更恐怖的那座。早知道他寧可在甘美洛的塔裡被亞瑟鞭打！</p><p>　　「該死的莫德雷德……」黑髮青年全身微顫，雙眼因疼痛泛起淚花，遍體盜汗，嘴裡含糊著咒駡和呻吟。</p><p>　　梅林被關在一座峽谷深處的水晶石洞內，臉部朝下，雙手手腕被與地面相連的水晶鎖銬銬住，雙腳分開被兩隻水晶枷鐐栓住，鐐上的鏈子長度讓梅林有拱身屈膝的空間，而他伏跪的姿勢就像是德魯伊族獻祭用的羔羊。</p><p>　　年輕的魔法師今天已經不曉得是第幾次全身通電。只要試念咒語，束縛他的水晶就會傳來強烈電流，導致短暫地失去知覺。</p><p>　　一股淡淡的焦味從他的四肢傳出，黑髮青年身上的細毛已經燒灼冒煙。</p><p>　　「不愧是史上偉大的魔法師。」莫德雷德慵懶地坐在梅林前方，一臉有趣地打量著他：「六次，你居然念了咒語六次！沒人能承受那麼多次電擊，只有你……要知道，把身體當作容器，讓每個器官都承受魔力只進不出，一點都不是什麼舒服的事情，你卻始終不肯屈從……不錯，真了不起。」</p><p>　　自從莫德雷德成為德魯伊族的領袖後，一改原先低調的作風，變得既強勢又殘忍。</p><p>　　「……我才不會向你屈從！早知道我那時候就……就不該救你！」梅林咬牙切齒地說，並對當初不聽基哈拉勸告、協助莫嘉娜搭救莫德雷德的往事後悔不已。</p><p>　　梅林身上仍穿著亞瑟及膝的騎馬外衣，因為汗水浸潤濕了又乾的關係，已經沒有原本熏衣草香，全染上他自己的味道。</p><p>　　──除了這件外衣外他什麼也沒穿。</p><p>　　他大腿一半以下全部裸裎，緊致、年輕、勻稱、修長的腿部線條暴露在空氣與莫德雷德的目光之下。腿部原本佈滿的細毛則被仔細刮除。蒼白的肌膚滲出汗珠，在水晶的折射下顯得濕潤晶亮，像是上好的玉石綴飾。汗水旋又化成薄薄的霧氣籠罩著梅林，使他整個人彷佛隨時會消失般朦朧曖昧。不論是誰看到這副畫面都會怦然心動。</p><p>　　「噢，恩利斯，瞧瞧你現在的樣子。」莫德雷德腳尖抵住梅林的下巴，將他的臉抬起：「你覺得這樣還不夠屈從嗎？」</p><p>　　「……你嚇不了我的。」梅林咬著牙關，怒目瞪視，柔和的下巴棱線出現剛毅的線條。如果可以，他真希望眼神可以化作刀刃，把莫德雷德碎屍萬段！</p><p>　　「我從來沒想過嚇你，恩利斯……」莫德雷德走近他，彎下身來。</p><p>　　「我對你說的每一句話，都是認真的……」他忽地伸手，掐住梅林的膝蓋內側。</p><p>　　「────！」</p><p>　　看著梅林身軀一震，脖頸猛地後縮，下意識蜷起身體卻躲無可躲，滿臉慌張的模樣，莫德雷德滿意地笑了。</p><p>　　「莫德雷德！」梅林吼出聲，卻發現自己居然只喊得出甜膩的啞音，接著脊椎深處傳來強烈的麻癢與熱意。這是什麼奇怪的感覺？</p><p>　　莫德雷德俯身在他耳邊說：「我想看你墮落，恩利斯。你想要改變命運，我就陪你玩改變命運的遊戲，但你也得和我一起下地獄才行。未來的你可是很慎重拜託我呢。」</p><p>　　「我才……我才不可能拜託你任何事！你只是怕我真的改變命運，讓你殺不了亞瑟……」梅林偏過頭，儘量與莫德雷德拉開距離，隨即扯出一個嘲諷的笑容：「我猜史書根本沒有寫這件事，只是你任意編造的謊言罷了！你能殺死亞瑟，真的？我很懷疑──……嗚！」</p><p>　　在激怒人方面梅林有的是天賦。莫德雷德掐住膝蓋的手往上前行，讓梅林倒吸口氣，笑容僵在臉上。</p><p>　　「我倒很好奇你是不是因為常熱衷於和亞瑟進行這種展現忠誠的活動……」莫德雷德的手揉進梅林大腿內側，明顯感到對方緊致肌理開始激烈抗拒──梅林盡可能地扭動自己，想甩掉他卻徒勞無功。此時莫德雷德的怒氣才稍稍消解──「所以才會不論現在或者未來，都為他賣命到這種程度……」</p><p>
  <strong>　　「滾開─────────」</strong>
</p><p>　　盛怒之下，梅林說出了龍語，但連他自己都沒察覺，那不是一般召喚基哈拉的詞匯，而是連龍都難以完全析辨的太古真言。</p><p>　　霎時金芒重現──</p><p>　　莫德雷德瞬間被彈開──</p><p>　　水晶碎片破碎四濺──</p><p>　　少年被撞飛到一座水晶柱下──</p><p>　　但束縛梅林的銬鐐仍堅不可摧──</p><p>　　「唔！」金芒突然在黑髮青年的瞳孔裡急速收束，梅林大叫一聲痛得閉上眼睛。</p><p>　　比以往更激烈、突如其來的電流，帶給梅林暈眩又撕心裂肺的疼痛。</p><p>　　但這次他沒有失去意識。失去意識儼然成為一種恩惠，而他未能享受。</p><p>　　能量的過度集中與排解不能。</p><p>　　他感到全身發燙。膨脹。火的味道。但他知道不是確切著火。</p><p>　　「恩利斯……」被強大力量震退數步之遠的莫德雷德，冰霜般冷冽的俊臉露出興奮的暈紅：「你果然是最厲害的魔法師……所有在這裡待過的巫師都不能做到這種程度……你知道你自己像一塊正被烤融的奶油一樣，散發著誘人吃食的氣味嗎？」</p><p>　　「莫德雷德，你閉嘴──噢……」梅林全身拱起，感受到肌肉的瞬間緊繃，強大的能量在他體內拼命衝撞無法舒張，每個毛細孔都在隱隱作痛。他的臉因忍耐痛苦而扭曲，身上唯一蔽體的亞瑟外衣再次被汗水浸濕，屈膝跪姿的雙腿不住發抖，腳踝上的鐵鐐因為不自覺地掙紮而鏘鏘作響，四肢肌膚泛起了淺淺的粉紅色。</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」梅林的頭本能地貼近地面，認為水晶的材質可以多少減輕他的熱度。他沒有意識自己在叫著王子的名字。</p><p>　　奇異的是，在他呢喃著亞瑟的刹那，眼前的空間陡然──他想不出更好的形容詞──陡然裂出一條大縫。</p><p>　　空氣被什麼東西硬生生劃出一道門，有人把那門推開。</p><p>　　他以為那是他瀕死所產生的幻覺。</p><p>　　「……梅林？」</p><p>　　直到那個美好的幻象出聲。</p><p>　　仿佛一道清涼往他身上澆灌。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟不聽我的勸告，執意要娶歌妮薇，心灰意冷之下，我決定前赴羅馬。正值壯年的國王一方面擔心我，一方面又生我的氣拉不下臉求我，直到臨行前他才拜託我留下來待在他身邊。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我仍清楚記得他當時的表情。他的眼睛像寶石一樣湛藍耀眼，我差一點就心軟了。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>如果當時神讓我預知未來，知道下一次見面，彼此就要做最後道別，我絕對不會離開他身邊一步。哪怕是要看著他娶傷害自己的女子。如果神讓我知道……</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>但是，祂沒有。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>　　亞瑟發誓，所有他做的，僅只是推開梅林的小房間。</p><p>　　莫嘉娜一夕之間和他成了親姊弟，不但擁有繼承王位的權利，還和烏瑟要了一支自己的軍隊。她本來連亞瑟最信任的萊昂騎士都想納入自己的勢力範圍中，幸好忠誠的騎士主動婉拒了公主的厚愛。這讓金髮王子著實松了口氣。至少整個宮殿裡還有些人信賴他，沒有頃刻倒戈。</p><p>　　亞瑟和蓋尤斯都很訝異父王居然真的答應她的要求，他也沒想過有天會和莫嘉娜產生政治性的交鋒。他察覺王姐眉宇間的氣質不太對勁──原本的正義感被恒常的冰冷取代。雖然他想改善彼此之間緊張的關係，但他向來就不擅長安撫情緒；加上莫嘉娜突然贊同父王對魔法人士肅清的態度也令人匪夷所思──他所知道的莫嘉娜絕不可能這樣殘忍。</p><p>　　唉。亞瑟在沒有任何打擾聲音、過份安靜的寢室裡嘆息。</p><p>　　自從秋天以來，他嘆氣了多少次？</p><p>　　思慮紛雜追撞，讓王子對自己的判斷力感到質疑。</p><p>　　比起莫嘉娜擁有繼承權，他更在乎的是父王承認莫嘉娜的血 統，因為這等於間接承認他背叛母后的真相。</p><p>　　母后為了生他而死，而他的父王卻在她生前和別的女人偷歡。</p><p>　　那又為何非要她生下自己不可……假使他不是那麼愛她的話？</p><p>　　亞瑟覺得如果自己不出世可以換回母親的性命，他真的很樂意這麼做。</p><p>　　這使得他好幾天心裡悶得難受。感到被間接地背叛，被自己最親的人蒙在鼓裡。萊昂騎士雖然常常捎來關心的眼神，但亞瑟沒有習慣和自己的騎士訴苦。他不能在騎士們面前示弱。</p><p>　　到底身邊還有誰可以讓他完全放心呢？</p><p>　　梅林不在。</p><p>　　失落的感覺突然湧入他腦海裡。於是沒有人會跟他拌嘴，做愚蠢的事來轉移焦點，或安安靜靜地聽他說心底話。在父王面前，他必須也只能是一個聽話忠實的繼承者；在普通老百姓眼底，他必須也只能是一個華麗出色的王子；而在歌妮薇與騎士團面前，他必須也只能是一個驍勇善戰的英雄。</p><p>　　光輝熠熠，甘美洛的榮耀與指標。無有軟弱。</p><p>　　亞瑟當然不會意識到自己正在想念梅林這件事，就算意識到他也不會承認。他有點生氣，明明告訴過梅林要捎消息卻音訊全無，隨即開始擔心他的安危，接著又生氣自己居然這麼擔心。後來他終於明白，這樣想東想西根本不能好好練習，他的騎士團們也意興闌珊，於是草草結束了常規訓練。</p><p>　　回到寢室的路上他腳不自覺拐了個彎，來到了前任男僕與御醫的閣間。</p><p>　　自從莫嘉娜事件後，蓋尤斯搬到了西側離圖書館較近的房間，這裡便形同棄室。那天的碎藥瓶、掀翻的桌子都保持原樣，一派淩亂不堪。他走進閣間，環顧四周，仿佛在拾起記憶的碎片。最後來到梅林的房門口。</p><p>　　只是一個非常偶然的念頭，他想像著也許梅林就像當初躲在他床底下那樣，在房門的另一邊，一臉好笑地用氣音說：「亞瑟，我在這裡！」</p><p>　　於是他推開門。</p><p>　　即使在多年以後，他倆憶及此情此景，仍然訥訥無法解釋──為什麼他們只要分開，又同時想著對方時，空間就會扭曲揉轉，斷裂卸切，再拉近黏合，讓他們得以相遇。</p><p>　　他推開門，真的看到了梅林。</p><p> </p><p>　　「……梅林？」</p><p> </p><p>　　梅林的房間瞬間變成一個詭異的洞窟。</p><p>　　他踏進石洞時背後的房門立即消失。四周佈滿水晶。</p><p>　　他竟離開王宮，來到水晶石洞裡了。</p><p>　　而梅林的樣子，一點都不好笑。</p><p>　　當梅林以為亞瑟只是他腦中幻象的時候，他覺得很美好，至少昏厥前可以看到些賞心悅目的畫面，而不是莫德雷德邪魅的臉孔。</p><p>　　可是當他的幻象亞瑟低下身來，用手指輕輕敲著他的額頭，而他確實感受到手指溫度與力道時，突然覺得大事不妙。</p><p>　　「亞瑟……你是真的？」梅林吃力地抬頭看他，試圖動了動手臂，但完全沒辦法把身體撐起來，只能趴著。</p><p>　　真的亞瑟怎麼會在這裡？那莫德雷德呢？他會不會現在就對亞瑟下毒手……</p><p>　　等等，亞瑟真的在這裡？那他現在這副鬼樣子全被他看見？哦老天……</p><p>　　梅林閉上眼睛，低頭，像駝鳥遇到敵人就把頭埋進土裡那樣逃避現實。</p><p>　　「我才想要問你這到底是怎麼回事……」亞瑟半跪在梅林面前，發現他的男僕想撐起自己卻無能為力，於是扶住他雙肩，幫他撐起上半身到能和自己對視的高度。</p><p>　　「噢……」梅林低低呻吟。亞瑟的碰觸令他敏感。</p><p>　　僅只是如此輕微的搬移，梅林身上就飄散著一股烤甜麵包的香氣。他一開始以為是汗水的味道，因為梅林身上的衣服有點潮濕。但見鬼了哪有人的汗是甜的？</p><p>　　梅林疲倦的藍色眼睛近在咫尺，睫毛上面還沾有水珠。雙唇 微啟。亞瑟覺得有些炫目而稍微下移視線，然而躍入眼前的竟是令人想一口咬住的脖子和鎖骨。</p><p>　　<strong>哇噢。</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟身體一僵，顯然被自己的想法嚇到了。</p><p>　　開什麼玩笑？</p><p>　　「喂，你怎麼把自己弄成，呃，這樣──這樣……？」亞瑟乾咳一聲，試圖保持鎮定，但當他的眼光繼續飄移，無意間瞥見梅林衣衫之下毫無遮蔽的雙腿後，腦袋瞬間空白。他想往下接起「狼狽」這個詞匯，但腦海卻一直彈跳出「色情」這個字眼。以至於舌頭打結。</p><p>　　他的衣服穿在梅林身上顯然有些寬大，像現在身體朝下的姿勢可以一路從領口處縱覽到平坦的小腹。並且……</p><p>　　他咽了咽口水。終於察覺到現在的梅林並不僅是字面上的好吃而已。</p><p>　　身為甘美洛的王儲，今年已屆二十一歲的亞瑟，當然不可能還是個未經人事的純潔少年。十四歲前都寄養在艾克托爵士領土下的他有過人生中唯一一段的浪漫歲月：他曾經讓身旁的少女們瘋狂迷戀他的容貌與身體，吟游詩人美稱他為金色的愛欲天使。</p><p>　　為他爭風吃醋的人不計其數，甚至連艾克托爵士親生的一對兒女都同時對他心生愛慕……為數可觀的風流逸事在當地被廣為流傳。</p><p>　　儘管烏瑟將他接回甘美洛後從此收拾玩心，四年後遇到梅林又發生一連串事件而沒時間風花雪月，但他很清楚所謂的欲望究 是什麼感覺。</p><p>　　絕對不是他該對梅林產生的感覺。這簡直荒謬極了。</p><p>　　「老實說，我真不知道我自己怎麼弄成這副傑作的。」梅林翻了翻白眼，扯出諷刺的笑容，「把自己當牲口一樣對待，不，比牲口還不如。真是該死的精彩極了。敬這該死的手銬和腳鐐。」</p><p>　　梅林有些不好意思──好吧，是非常不好意思，他猜自己現在的模樣肯定狼狽到不行，甚至配得上個蠢字，而亞瑟只是基於同情而不笑出來，導致他隱忍的表情有些癡傻。</p><p>　　他環顧四周，沒有發現莫德雷德的蹤跡，他想那邪惡的化身一定還待在附近，可能是隱了身在窺視他。</p><p>　　全身還感覺腫脹作痛。他勉強自己思考。</p><p>　　亞瑟突然到來是莫德雷德的意圖嗎？他突然消失是早就計算好的陰謀嗎？</p><p>　　毫無答案讓梅林的意識很快陷入渾沌。唯一明白的是亞瑟支撐他的手臂似乎正替他分擔那些無法排解的力量，被亞瑟觸碰過的肌膚開始減輕痛楚。十分舒服。</p><p>　　雖然不知道什麼原因亞瑟會來到他身邊，亞瑟多半也沒辦法幫他解開水晶手銬腳鐐，但光是他這樣端端地待著（看上去還有點呆），梅林就感覺自己的體內被埋入安心的種子，驚懼恐怖遁於無形。</p><p>　　他甚至渴望他再多碰觸一點。梅林的目光不覺地瞥向亞瑟吐息的唇間。</p><p>　　<strong>哇噢。</strong></p><p>　　他在想什麼……？</p><p>　　「……那是誰弄的？」就在梅林暗罵自己大腦不正常的同時，亞瑟的左手不知何時攀附上他的肩膀，拇指輕輕在他鎖骨上滑動。開口。</p><p>　　亞瑟的聲音突然有種少見的正經，比平常低，聽起來有些沙啞。他的拇指搔得他有些癢。他的眼神失焦在梅林臉上，讓梅林覺得亞瑟看他的方式好像他下巴黏了什麼髒東西。</p><p>　　四周溫度一下子升高了許多。</p><p>　　「什麼？」他眨眨眼。想轉移注意力。</p><p>　　梅林當然不會知道──亞瑟本人也沒發現──他已經切換成金色的愛欲天使模式。</p><p>　　「有人對你做了什麼，嗯？」</p><p>　　一想到這個神秘複雜卻又十分脫線的傢伙可能被人迫以酷刑與折辱，亞瑟體內便驟然燒起一股比梅林騙他、不信任他時還要來得狂盛的怒氣。</p><p>　　不行，我不允許。他想。</p><p>　　梅林很香、很香、很香，一直刺激他的神經。他的下唇永遠是濕濕潤潤的，中間有條明顯的小凹溝，在那裡閃動水光。仿佛邀請別人親吻。</p><p>　　很可惡。</p><p>　　幾種情緒交融成完全不同的動力，促使亞瑟將所有雄性的魅力展現出來，帶著王者的霸氣，仿佛一頭捍衛私領域、金光閃閃的雄獅。</p><p>　　「……呃，王子殿下？」梅林看著亞瑟瞇起眼睛，充滿著狩獵的氣息，非常迷人耀眼，但也非常危險。梅林不明所以，略略 偏頭，皺眉，對上他的視線。眸光潤澤。</p><p>　　一頭不知死活的小鹿。</p><p>　　「……叫我的名字。」</p><p>　　亞瑟湊過去。</p><p>　　輕咬住梅林的嘴唇。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>當然我阻止不了他，因為我完全用錯方法。我把腦中的意象全盤告知毫無保留，盼望他能做出最正確的決定。我預言他的婚姻會是災難，預言他的騎士將會背叛──</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>他當然不願意信我。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>畢竟是我最早說歌妮薇是個好女孩，最早教導他圓桌精神，教他要敬愛蘭斯洛。如今我又全盤否定告訴他的一切。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我真是一個糟糕的老師，不是嗎？</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>　　被亞瑟的小虎牙一口咬住下唇之前，梅林不過單純想聽清楚 王子的問題罷了。他實在不知道自己到底做了什麼會讓對方必須立刻咬──好吧，是<em>吻</em>──吻他的舉動。</p><p>　　「唔……」</p><p>　　被亞瑟啃吻瞬間，梅林的頭下意識往後仰，但立刻發現自己的處境：被禁錮的手腕限制了行動，而亞瑟正半跪在他兩臂中間，避無可避。下一秒他的腦袋就被亞瑟給固定住，對方的手梳進他的髮際，動作輕柔卻無法反抗。</p><p>　　該死的亞瑟居然在吸他的舌頭。</p><p>　　該死的亞瑟……</p><p>　　梅林就在一邊訝異於亞瑟親吻技巧，以及一邊惱怒的狀況下笨拙回應他的吻。身體的沖闖積聚的魔力似乎找到了疏導的方向，而亞瑟──亞瑟就是唯一出口。</p><p>　　亞瑟前額垂散的金髮搔弄著他的眉眼鼻尖，濃密的睫毛刷過他顴骨，無時無刻不在提醒著他，金髮王子是多有魅力的一個人。梅林的手指不自覺輕輕摳著地面。他不合時宜地想著，如果這時雙臂能靈活運用，他或許會順著本能把眼前這大型貓科動物更抱近自己。</p><p>　　他向來喜歡閃閃發亮、漂亮的東西。</p><p>　　亞瑟似乎受到鼓舞般地，將他曾經讓少女們神魂顛倒的吻技全在梅林的舌腔裡施展。梅林感到自己的牙齒全都被仔細又深情地舔過一遍，亞瑟的舌頭攪動著他口腔裡每條神經。他甚至懷疑他是否想舔進他喉嚨裡，因為亞瑟是如此靈活又具侵略性，持續撩起他從尾椎處蔓延到牙關的酥麻。他身體上好幾個部位集中性 地凝聚熱度。耳朵，胸口，側腰，還有其它難以啟齒的地方。</p><p>　　既舒服又難熬。</p><p>　　想要趕快結束又想永遠不結束。</p><p>　　帶著水澤的親吻聲震耳欲聾。</p><p>　　亞瑟似乎正用令人瘋狂的搔癢與甜蜜的顫慄，來換取他肺部所有的空氣。</p><p>　　他感到即將滅頂。</p><p>　　直到亞瑟雙唇用力在他嘴角上摁了一記後驟然離開。</p><p>　　分開的唇間還有銀絲相連。異常綺靡的空氣圍繞四周。</p><p>　　「梅林，白痴，呼吸。」亞瑟微微喘氣，輕拍梅林的臉。</p><p>　　突然灌進的清冷空氣讓梅林大聲咳嗽，不住喘息，眼眶泛著水霧。他這才意識到自己剛剛竟然和亞瑟親吻到渾然忘我，根本不記得要換氣。他仿佛一個全然青澀無知的少年，只能匍伏於狂飆的欲望，毫無節制忍耐的美德。</p><p>　　哦，老天。</p><p>　　還有什麼比在亞瑟面前衣衫不整一臉軟弱、魔法完全沒作用，又被吻到幾乎窒息還要更尷尬的畫面呢？梅林心想。以前魔法還沒被亞瑟發現的時候，他多多少少還有些優越感，亞瑟罵他白痴，他也不以為意，因為他知道真正笨的是被拯救無數次還不知情的亞瑟；可是現在……</p><p>　　他瞥見亞瑟仍然躍躍欲試的表情。好像只要等他順過氣後，對方就會毫不猶豫地把他一口吃掉。</p><p>　　<strong>皇家大白痴！漿糊腦袋！自大狂！</strong></p><p>　　「怎麼了？」亞瑟強迫自己把注意力從梅林紅腫的嘴唇上移 開。然後看見梅林不滿的眼神。挑了挑眉，「你在瞪我。」</p><p>　　──怎麼了！？</p><p>　　「什……什麼怎麼了？你倒是好意思問……你咬我……像個野獸一樣……像之前在山洞裡遇到的蠻牙獸！」梅林控制不住自己的語無倫次和微顫音調。</p><p>　　「……蠻牙獸？」亞瑟對梅林竟敢把他如此用心取悅的吻和巨大鼠輩相比覺得莫名火大──「蠻牙獸會吸你舌頭、讓你發出好聽的聲音嗎？哦，你那顆我一直以為是裝飾用的腦袋想像力還真豐富，簡直讓我刮目相看！」</p><p>　　「你……誰發出……」</p><p>　　「我可以原諒你的經驗不足……但容我提醒你，這可算是相當高明、超過水準的吻──當然，我還可以做得比這更好，假使你不是被這樣銬住的話。」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟，這並不好笑。」梅林瞪大雙眼，不可置信地搖搖頭。亞瑟說得好像他隨時還會再吻第二次的樣子。</p><p>　　「我知道，梅林。」亞瑟若有所思地看著梅林防備的表情。<strong>你逃不掉的。</strong>他在心裡對梅林說。</p><p>　　他從來不曾對任何人產生這種心情。一方面覺得梅林惹人同情憐愛，一方面又想看他哭泣崩潰；想要守護他同時又想要欺負他。</p><p>　　如果單純只是生理需求的話不會讓他這麼驚訝。梅林本來就長得不醜，更何況他身上散發著的香氣正是引逗欲念的源頭；再加上他現在的姿勢，泛紅的肌膚，無辜的表情……亞瑟相信任何人都會為梅林瘋狂。</p><p>　　而讓亞瑟驚訝的是此刻盤旋在他腦海裡的念頭──</p><p>　　<strong>想要。想要。</strong>想搜集梅林所有表情，探索他所有秘密，要他只在我面前展現不為人知的風情。</p><p>　　他從來沒有那麼想要完完全得到一個人過。</p><p>　　亞瑟大部份時候給人的印象總如太陽般燦爛光明：精緻的容貌、優雅的體態、良好的騎術劍術，不僅是甘美洛全體人民的偶像，在鄰近國家也頗享聲譽；雖然他常因難掩鋒芒而顯得傲慢自大，眾人還是一致公認亞瑟是位善良、正直的王子。</p><p>　　然而，即便亞瑟對於他人的憧憬總表現出司空見慣的態度，其實他的內心比誰都還要不確定。</p><p>　　母親為了生他而逝世的這段回憶，讓他深信一旦擁有衷愛的事物，最終都會一件件離他而去。因此他敬愛父王，卻不敢主動和他親近、撒嬌討好；他敬愛領養他的艾克托爵士，於是毅然決然拒絕了艾芙琳與凱的追求。他從不和露水姻緣藕斷絲連，他總是平等應付他人的愛意，沒有任何偏好。避免任何糾紛。</p><p>　　他珍惜和每位騎士的情誼，卻禁止自己和他們太親近。他不奢求他們瞭解他，只要他們獻上足夠忠誠。</p><p>　　隨時拿捏安全距離──這是金髮王子維持多年的習慣。</p><p>　　然而他居然打從一開始就無法拒絕梅林進入他的生命。</p><p>　　他曾經試著嚇退這個看似笨拙的青年，對他忽冷忽熱，頤指氣使。</p><p>　　一般人都會受不了他自動退場。但梅林沒有。</p><p>　　梅林總是……</p><p>　　留下，陪著他。像個奇蹟。</p><p>　　經過了三個秋天才第一次真正分開。幾天後再見面，亞瑟終於理解，梅林早就蠶食鯨吞自己的生活。</p><p>　　自從宮殿的捨命相救後，十六歲的梅林和十八歲的亞瑟經由命運的莫名牽繫成為主僕，打打鬧鬧度過幾個年頭。不論遇到什麼災難，梅林和亞瑟總是並肩作戰。</p><p>　　他原本以為是梅林必須跟在他身邊、仰賴他才能存活──時至今日他發現根本是自己依賴梅林成性。</p><p>　　梅林會魔法，而且似乎頗為強大；梅林有敵人、有自己的難題要解決。</p><p>　　梅林不用跟在他身邊也可以活得好好的。</p><p>　　但亞瑟已經沒辦法先疏遠退開。</p><p>　　對於這個人的消失再也不能從容以對。</p><p>　　他想要梅林，一直一直在他身邊。</p><p>　　這樣的吻並沒有紓解他萌發的渴念，反而星火燎原地喚醒心 中對梅林的真正想望。</p><p>　　「先別說這個，你為什麼不用魔法把水晶手銬解開？」金髮王子決定先解決眼前問題，梅林的體力看來是沒辦法再忍受用這種姿勢久待了。</p><p>　　「……魔法也有做不到的事……這些水晶不知為何有聚集魔力的作用，我念咒的力量會全部回向到自己的身上，最後全身通電。」梅林試著以最簡單的方式解釋，不過其實亞瑟也沒在聽，只是兀自檢查手銬結構。</p><p>　　「你運氣真好，我剛從訓練場回來，我的男僕又不見了，沒人幫我卸全部裝備。」亞瑟似笑非笑地看了看梅林，從腰間取出佩劍，接著開始挑弄水晶鎖銬的機關。「我剛剛看過了，除了是水晶材質和屬於嵌地式之外，這玩意兒和你一般常去報到的那個 枷銬裝置沒什麼不同。剛好我以前有興趣研究了一下解開的方 法……」沒兩三下就讓水晶手銬自動打開。</p><p>　　「哦，幸運。」亞瑟輕呼。</p><p>　　但幸運從來不是梅林的好夥伴。</p><p>　　「啊──」梅林還來不及甩甩重獲自由的雙手，一下子解除禁錮讓多股強悍的力道仿佛河流潰堤，從他體內爭相沖闖而出。他眼睛浮現金芒，身體冒煙，表情痛苦，四周的水晶環狀似地依序破裂，地表不斷震動。</p><p>　　「不、梅林──」亞瑟把手中的劍丟在一旁，趕緊抱住失控的梅林。飛射的水晶碎片在他們兩人身上劃出一條條小口子，腥甜氣味與焦燒的熟香四逸。接著他快速地用一隻手把梅林兩條手臂攬在自己肩臂上，另一隻則環過他背後，扶住黑髮青年的腰際。</p><p>　　「腳……腳……」梅林痛得講不出正確的詞彙。</p><p>　　為了不讓梅林摔到地面，亞瑟順勢一抬，再將梅林上半身掛在自己肩上，扶住梅林腰際的手則往下搭在他的尾脊骨邊，讓彼此距離更貼近。跟著他摸出掛在靴子旁的備用匕首，甩掉刀鞘，撬開梅林腳踝的鐐鎖。</p><p>　　「梅林──」</p><p>　　「噢──────」亞瑟扛著梅林，舉目所見只看到一雙白晰的長腿狂亂蹭蹬，四周的水晶仍持續破裂，直到前方一條堅實無比的水晶柱應聲粉碎才終於停止。</p><p>　　梅林不再掙扎，但亞瑟卻可以從黑髮青年起伏劇烈的身體頻率知道他正急迫呼吸。亞瑟自己也心跳劇烈。</p><p>　　解開水晶銬鐐與梅林魔法失控所造成的爆破地震雖僅維持一瞬，但對兩人來說似乎耗去了半天力氣。</p><p>　　「梅林，你還好……」恢復鎮定的亞瑟問句還沒結束，梅林就急著推拒著他的身體，從他身上下來。幾乎是用彈開的方式。</p><p>　　「很好。讓我……讓我自己一個人先待一下……亞瑟，」梅林臉色蒼白，聲音啞膩，雙頰浮現不正常的紅暈，抓著頭髮，既不知所措，又懊惱為難。</p><p>　　「我現在 ……該死的 ……你可以 ……你可以先離開嗎……？」</p><p>　　「梅……」</p><p>　　他看到梅林一瘸一拐退後幾步，隨即被自己絆倒，跌坐在地上的瞬間正拼命拉低衣服下擺。</p><p>　　他突然領悟到是怎麼回事了。</p><p>　　「你怎麼還……還不走？」</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　當亞瑟往洞口方向走兩步又轉身朝自己快步走近時，梅林第一個念頭就是向後退，但他發現自己的運氣大概在解開水晶手銬時就被亞瑟給用完了──他身後已經抵著水晶岩壁，沒有後路可退。</p><p>　　法力化身為強勁的攻擊力道，從他身體各處飛射而出，而顯然地，梅林本身並不能控制這些力道往哪裡奔走，更無法預料居然還會有一股無法化解的能量凝聚在他的雙腿中間──代表雄性性徵的地方。</p><p>　　於是，是的，他正在亞瑟面前，不可理喻且荒謬可笑地勃起了。</p><p>　　「……很難受？」亞瑟再一次蹲在梅林面前，低低淡淡的聲音撩撥梅林全身。梅林不自覺地夾起腿，好保持安全距離。亞瑟面無表情地望著他，眼神複雜深沉，難以解讀。強大的威脅感，強大的安全感，同時從金髮王子身上傳遞過來。他目光低垂，點點頭。感到自己身體又開始顫抖了。</p><p>　　「梅林。」亞瑟的聲音環繞在他的四周。他溫熱的氣息包圍著梅林。他的聲音滿溢深情。梅林懷疑亞瑟其實不是在叫喚自己，而是在召喚他身體裡別的東西。</p><p>　　「亞瑟，走開。你這樣會讓整個情況變得……很尷尬。我等一下就好……」梅林感到亞瑟的視線正在灼燒他。低下頭不看。　　</p><p>　　「梅林。」</p><p>　　「走開。」緊閉雙眼。</p><p>　　「梅、林。」</p><p>　　「………」抿唇。</p><p>　　亞瑟不再喊梅林的名字，只是牽引著男僕的手腕來到自己的大腿根部。</p><p>　　黑髮青年吃驚地睜開眼睛。</p><p>　　「我和你一樣。」眼前是亞瑟放大數倍、佔據他所有視線的臉──不知道是否是他的錯覺，那張臉此刻竟掛上了極輕極輕的笑容。儘管臉上還有劃傷的小血漬，仍然是那樣漂亮，甚至更加炫目。亞瑟的鼻子蹭著他的，帶點撒嬌的意味。梅林覺得自己的身體簡直像隨時會綻裂開來般疼痛。魔法在身體裡翻天覆地。</p><p>　　亞瑟不讓梅林有更多的時間思考，輕鬆分開了魔法師的雙腿。態度隨意自然，好像他每天都在做這件事。</p><p>　　「───────────」</p><p>　　接著握住他昂揚的性器。</p><p>　　「啊──」年輕的魔法師弓起了身子。</p><p>　　「梅林……」亞瑟低吟。</p><p>　　千吻如雨。</p><p> </p><p>　　於此同時，另一名黑髮青年因時空扭曲反被轉換到男僕房間，他看到那淩亂不堪的房裡，每本魔法書冊都自行攤開，內頁唰唰舞動，不停翻飛。</p><p>　　一條又一條黑色墨粉竄飛到空中，形成一個個渦旋，不停回圈翻攪，最終拼湊成深奧難解的文字。</p><p>　　然而對德魯伊最高領袖來說，解讀那些訊息再簡單不過。莫德雷德朝半空中的墨字仔細端詳了一番，再從袖口抽出那本來自不存在之未來的白皮書比對。</p><p>　　他先是微微皺眉，之後牽起嘴角。瞇起眼笑了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>就在我認為我的神已經完全拋棄我、將我完全遺忘的時候，失去的魔力又統統回歸體內──那是非常強烈的經驗。感受自己說出的語言再度擁有力量，聽見山川草木柔情的低語。我不知道這一切是怎麼辦到的，也許就是為了這一天、這個決定。總之，我把這個現象視為祂的應允。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>當然，毫無疑問地，這將是一場極其危險的賭局。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>　　當一隻褐黃羽色的雲雀輕輕啄著梅林髮絲時，順道啄起了他藏在深層睡眠裡的意識。他不太協調地摸摸自己額頭，眼睛還沒睜開，四周就響起拍動翅膀的聲音。</p><p>　　「噢。」</p><p>　　日光從參差交錯的葉片中篩下，秋風吹拂，一派晴燦颯爽。</p><p>　　梅林發現自己背倚樹幹，渾身酸軟，疲倦但仍覺舒適。他低頭瞥見腹部蓋著一條毛毯，上身一套乾淨的橄欖色短衫，下半身則是一條稍嫌寬大的深色長褲。小鳥在他手指上跳了幾下才飛開。</p><p>　　接著是火堆的熱度與木炭氣味。以及在他左手邊看來乾淨又威風凜凜的王子。</p><p>　　「那些鳥兒把你的肩膀當作樹枝，看起來很開心。」作為梅林醒來後的第一句寒暄，亞瑟可真夠特別了。特別到有些不自然。</p><p>　　「……」梅林眨眨眼睛，還在分辨眼前是不是一場夢。</p><p>　　「先吃這個。」亞瑟很快地證實了這不是什麼夢境，他將手中木碗朝梅林輕拋。</p><p>　　梅林接了過來，發現裡頭盡是濕濕糊糊的稠狀物。</p><p>　　「呃……這……咳，是什麼？看起來像一團綠色的漿糊。」黑髮青年皺眉，同時覺得自己的聲音啞得詭異。</p><p>　　亞瑟眉毛頓時高高挑起：「心存感激，梅林！不要抱怨──不是人人都可以吃到甘美洛王子親手調製的豌豆布丁，你知道的。」</p><p>　　「──豌豆布丁？哦不……我是說好吧，謝謝。」梅林因為亞瑟瞬間拋來的殺人目光而立刻改口，縮縮肩膀，小聲補充著：「我又沒說你做的難吃，只是沒看過這麼糊的嘛……」加上這道凱爾特人流傳下來的菜肴從來都不符合他的胃口。他討厭豌豆。</p><p>　　「無論如何，對於好幾天沒進食的人來說，這東西比較容易消化……沒有湯勺，你將就點。」王子語氣顯然還有些不悅。</p><p>　　梅林撇撇嘴，乖乖伸進碗裡撮了一塊放在手掌，鼻子湊上去聞聞，跟著舔了一口。其實味道還可以，甚至能算得上可口。他不禁有些感動。</p><p>　　「嗯，比想像中好。」他點點頭，隨意拋給亞瑟一個微笑。</p><p>　　「……當然。」金髮王子瞥見他的笑容後似乎愣了一會兒，微微臉紅。</p><p>　　經亞瑟這麼一提，梅林才想起自己真的好幾天沒吃東西了。</p><p>　　一旦意識到這點，胃部便很配合地咕嚕作響，黑髮青年開始狼吞虎嚥。</p><p>　　食物刺激著味蕾，身體一點一滴凝聚力氣，他覺得滿足舒暢。這麼單純只在吃食的日子真是人生中少數至福的一刻。這讓他想起了多年前和威爾在家鄉艾爾多大片草原上野餐的愉快回憶。</p><p>　　等到肚子填進食物後，他的大腦才真正運轉。</p><p>　　……等等，他好像跳過了什麼。</p><p>　　梅林下意識抬眼，立刻被亞瑟的熾烈眼神纏住。</p><p>　　那是一種打量的態度，在他身上來回逡巡，欲言又止。</p><p>　　接著亞瑟朝梅林身旁稍稍坐近，縮短了彼此距離。梅林感受到一股熟悉的、令人眷戀的氣息，那是屬金髮王子獨有的、淡淡的麝香氣味。</p><p>　　突然覺得永生停留在此刻也不錯。沒有使命，沒有詭計，沒有仇恨，沒有殺伐。</p><p>　　他倆就這樣直視對方，眼神深邃，兩對湛藍色的眸子裡充滿符碼，不讓彼此破譯。</p><p>　　直到他眼角餘光瞄到王子脖頸右側有個深紅帶咖啡色的，憑空生成的印痕。</p><p>　　「……」他沒來由地心頭一熱。</p><p>　　亞瑟沒有說話，只是伸手幫他把嘴角沾上的豌豆泥抹去。</p><p>　　王子的動作太過隨興敏捷，因此梅林毫無防備。</p><p>　　於是當對方指尖擦過他嘴角時，黑髮青年止不住全身一陣顫慄。</p><p>　　霎時間，旖旎且放蕩的畫面就像鳳仙花的種子，被亞瑟輕輕一觸就彈跳出記憶的果莢。</p><p>　　「啊…………………！」</p><p>　　梅林原地向後一躍，扶住最靠進自己的一棵樹猛地站起身，大口呼吸。</p><p>　　木碗翻覆，食物幾乎全潑濺到亞瑟身上。</p><p>　　「──梅林！你這笨蛋！在幹什麼呀你？」</p><p>　　亞瑟也跟著迅速站起來，拍掉身上的豌豆泥，原本深情眷戀的目光突然變成氣急敗壞。</p><p>　　梅林下意識躲到更遠的樹幹後面。</p><p>　　「──梅林！」</p><p>　　場面一時變得好笑又尷尬。</p><p>　　他完全想起來了，關於水晶石洞內發生的所有事。而且該死的，那些景象還異常清晰。</p><p>　　黑髮青年扶住額頭。</p><p>　　眼前的亞瑟目光炯然、像只忍受饑餓太久的獅子般眈眈，一如之前水晶石洞裡被魔力引導，完全失去理性，又是撒嬌又是命令又是誘脅他的那個金髮王子。亞瑟長滿劍繭的手指靈巧律動，在他兩腿間遊刃有餘地把握撫摸，逼著他眼眶盈著情欲的淚水，無力闔上雙腿，膩啞地叫著對方的名字，一次，接著又一次射精，直到那裡什麼也吐不出為止。</p><p>　　亞瑟是個皇家白痴，但卻在探索人體性感帶方面擁有絕佳的直覺與天分，他嘴唇點過的部位仿佛熱鐵烙膚，從胸口撩起大火直至下腹；而他吸吮過的地方，全成為梅林的敏感版圖。</p><p>　　水晶石洞內，他幾乎要為貪婪的亞瑟熊熊燃燒。亞瑟身上不斷滲出晶瑩的汗水，在水晶的照映下顯得閃閃發光，漂亮得不得了，就像是欲望天使的化身，神聖華嚴同時淫靡誘人。</p><p>　　於是儘管他體內積蓄的法力差不多傾巢而出時，他仍順從地跪坐在亞瑟的大腿上，任由他掐著自己的腰臀，任由兩人彙聚欲望的中心互相磨擦，任由亞瑟引領他上上下下地獄天堂。亞瑟要親，他就給他漫長而熾熱的深吻；亞瑟喃喃地說<em>梅林，你也摸我的……</em>，他就聽話、笨拙但是不停歇地去撫觸，讓亞瑟的欲望更加囂張……</p><p>　　他只是本能地在取悅亞瑟。</p><p>　　他喜歡聽到亞瑟喉嚨裡發出渴望的低吟。</p><p>　　他喜歡亞瑟的眼神時而狂亂、疑惑卻又心滿意足。</p><p>　　那的確是很荒謬的成就感，也是另一種形式的征服與佔有欲。</p><p>　　他不確定亞瑟是怎麼想的，他也覺得自己不需要知道。</p><p>　　他們像兩頭發情的小獸，以撩撥對方為唯一宗旨，毫無顧忌地發洩旺盛的精力。除了征服與佔有之外，他們同時還想隸屬於對方。</p><p>　　以至於當他發現亞瑟還想往他臀間更隱密的深徑探求時，他並沒有拒絕。</p><p>　　不過在可能感到的撕裂劇痛等等知覺之前，他就失去了意識。</p><p>　　「等一下，亞瑟，我……」回過神來，梅林對走向他的亞瑟喊了一聲，但又不確定自己想說什麼。亞瑟的目光愈來愈像個獵手，而他則是老早被鎖定的獵物。一個轉身跑開的念頭浮現在他腦海，可是光用想的都覺得蠢極了──他不需要逃離亞瑟，再說以現在雙腿發軟全身燥熱的狀態，也絕對不可能脫逃成功。</p><p>　　「不准再後退……」亞瑟壓低下顎，目光銳利，朝梅林一步步逼近：「既然你已經想起來了，趁我的朋友還在前面紮營，我們先把事情說清楚──」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　</p><p>　　「那沒有關係──我、我可以當作什麼事都沒發生過！」黑髮青年打斷對方，慌張地伸出雙臂，抵住金髮王子胸口，阻止他更加靠近。</p><p>　　亞瑟投來訝異的目光。</p><p>　　「嗯，聽著，那個……關於水晶石洞裡的事，你幫我……呃，嗯……總之謝謝。身為一個男人，我一點也不在意那種小事，一點也不……所以……根本沒必要浪費時間談論，對不對？」梅林假裝爽朗地牽起嘴角。</p><p>　　然而他很快就知道自己不該自作聰明。</p><p>　　亞瑟搖頭，金色髮絲隨風翻飛，齜牙笑笑，眼中卻飆升怒氣。他快速抓住男僕的手腕。</p><p>　　如果要說為什麼和梅林相處永遠都不會覺得膩，那絕對是因為梅林每次反應都出乎他意料的緣故。</p><p>　　並且出乎意料地令他生氣。</p><p>　　即使離開水晶石洞，梅林身上的香氣也早已褪去，但亞瑟發覺自己仍受梅林吸引。梅林的一舉一動在他眼裡會呈現近距離、慢動作播放的狀態，細緻，華麗，隨時都能讓他血液沸騰。這種感覺十分奇特，他甚至不能明確指出到底是什麼。</p><p>　　他原本想為自己在水晶石洞裡的強勢態度向梅林道歉，希望他們之後的關係能如以往一般，不必感到尷尬；但梅林卻搶先他一步，說出那些要把一切都當沒發生過的句子。</p><p>　　不知為何，這讓他難以忍受。</p><p>　　好像在乎的只有他一個。</p><p>　　「你從來都不知道自己講話總是造成反效果吧？」亞瑟抬起下巴，趾高氣昂的模樣此刻在梅林眼中竟有種莫名的可愛感。梅林在心底詛咒自己的胡思亂想。</p><p>　　「嘿，那是因為你從來都不聽我的……」</p><p>　　在梅林企圖和亞瑟爭辯的同時，王子拉近他，傾身向前，像是為了將梅林多餘的話語全都收納似地，含住梅林嘴唇。</p><p>　　溫柔卻又堅定、充滿渴望的吻。</p><p>　　梅林瞪大眼睛，無法拒絕。他遲疑了一會兒，最後情不自禁回應。</p><p>　　慢慢分開的時候兩人都明顯捨不得。喘氣。</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　亞瑟瞇起眼睛，先盯著梅林紅潤的嘴。</p><p>　　「當作沒發生過，根本不用在乎的那種小事，是嗎？」</p><p>　　接著對上梅林總是濕潤潤的目光，揚起挑釁的微笑。</p><p>　　「不可能的。如果你膽敢再說一次，我會讓水晶石洞裡發生的一切變成每天的例行公事……」</p><p>　　梅林看起來呆呆的，還沒從剛才宣誓般的深吻中反應過來。 亞瑟明顯的在乎讓他驚訝，但更讓他驚訝的是自己居然有點高興。他們有宿命，有默契，有理解，現在則有……無以名狀的激情。之前他從沒想像過會有這麼一天。</p><p>　　說真的，從來沒有。雖然其他僕人曾暗地揶揄他倆的關係，甚至連蓋尤斯、烏瑟王都懷疑過，但亞瑟喜歡女人，還與歌妮薇互有好感，這點他很清楚。他認為亞瑟應該比他更急著想抹去這段記憶……畢竟他們只是被無法控制的魔力吸引。</p><p>　　畢竟。</p><p>　　想到這裡，梅林又開始微微掙扎，想要擺脫亞瑟的箝制：「可是……你不覺得你變得很奇怪嗎？以前的你根本不會做這種事吧？」</p><p>　　「閉嘴，梅林。」</p><p>　　「噢，除了中愛情魔咒的時候……嗯，肯定是因為魔法的關係……也許過幾天你就會後悔做了這些事，絕對──」</p><p>　　「梅林，閉、嘴。」</p><p>　　「亞瑟，難道你忘了每次忽視我的意見，下場都會很慘的這個事實嗎？你知道的，我──」</p><p>　　「對，梅林，我是忘了，」金髮王子終於受不了了，鬆開手勁讓梅林抽回自己的手腕，而空出的雙手立刻又抓住黑髮青年的一對大耳朵，用力向兩旁拉扯，「我忘了你的耳朵和你腦袋一樣也是裝飾用的，從不會乖乖聽話！是吧？是吧？是吧？」</p><p>　　「喂喂喂喂喂喂喂喂喂喂喂！會痛──」</p><p>　　「這和你的魔法一點關係也沒有，是我自己想這麼做的！別以為你多有瞭解我，你不知道的事還多著呢！白痴！」他停下拉扯動作，手指還勾掛在梅林耳朵。王子的手肘順勢停放在梅林肩上，兩人距離再次近得可以感覺到對方吐息。</p><p>　　「……亞……」</p><p>　　不夠瞭解──真的嗎？</p><p>　　梅林盯著亞瑟。後者沒有任何回避。他幾乎可以從對方漂亮的藍眼睛裡看到自己的倒映。</p><p>　　也許他真的不夠瞭解亞瑟吧。梅林心想，忍不住傾身。</p><p>　　這次，換他主動吻他。</p><p>　　馬蹄聲從遠處林中傳來，打斷了兩人輕如羽毛的點吻。</p><p>　　「亞瑟──」</p><p>　　一個比梅林亞瑟都顯得高壯、臉上有著深淺不一雀斑的紅發青年從馬上一躍而下，朝他們走來，面色凝重。</p><p>　　「哦，凱。」亞瑟無意識地甩甩頭髮，表情動作瞬間恢復王子身份：「怎麼回事？」</p><p>　　名為凱的青年在亞瑟看向他時，臉上浮現淡淡的紅暈。他乾咳了一聲，目光來到梅林身上，上下打量：「……所以你的男僕終於醒了。不用叫他回避嗎？他值得信賴？」</p><p>　　「哦，凱，他是我最忠心的男僕。另外，他也要親自向你道謝。」亞瑟拍拍梅林的肩膀，把他拉到自己的身旁。</p><p>　　「梅林，這位是我養父艾克托的兒子凱 ‧ 艾克托，和我情同血親。如果今天沒遇到他的話我們就死定了。」亞瑟拍了拍梅林肩膀，在他耳旁低聲說：「而且是讓你有這身衣服的恩人。」</p><p>　　「哦，謝謝您……」梅林按照規矩向凱行禮，「閣下。」</p><p>　　凱沒理會他，只是兀自搭上亞瑟的肩，把亞瑟帶到一旁附耳說明。</p><p>　　梅林不知道這位凱騎士為什麼這麼不喜歡他，尤其那個搭亞瑟肩膀的姿勢和把他排拒在外的態度，實在讓他莫名其妙。</p><p>　　他無事可做，只好一手插腰，一手抓著臉，腳無意識地踢著路上小碎石。亞瑟邊聽邊回頭看他。</p><p>　　後來紅髮青年提到了莫嘉娜的名字。</p><p>　　金髮王子的臉突然變得嚴肅、沉重，最後激動地揮舞雙手。</p><p>　　「不，她不可能這麼做！她怎麼能……她怎麼能……無論如何，那是我們的父親！」</p><p>　　梅林皺起眉頭。亞瑟的狀況不對勁，他有不好的預感。隨即快步走向兩人。</p><p>　　「亞瑟，你冷靜點！」凱扶住金髮王子的肩，「所以現在，我們得趕緊……」</p><p>　　金髮王子示意要凱停止發言，轉向梅林。</p><p>　　「梅林……你之前叫我要小心莫嘉娜……所以你知道她<strong>會魔法</strong>這件事，是嗎？」</p><p>　　梅林瞬間止住腳步──睜大眼，有點慌亂地看著亞瑟。</p><p>　　「……她……她行動了？」</p><p>　　亞瑟沉痛地閉上雙眼。</p><p>　　「所以，她真的也會魔法，而你沒告訴我。」再次睜開時，亞瑟潮濕晶亮的雙眸瞪著梅林。</p><p>　　「亞瑟，我沒來得及……」</p><p>　　「在我救你的時候，莫嘉娜當眾處決了她的父親，我的父王，並放出所有被禁錮在石像中的滴水獸。<strong>用魔法</strong>。」</p><p>　　梅林僵住。</p><p> </p><p>　<strong>　「甘美洛，淪陷了。」</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>百合情節略有。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>對我來說，女人充滿魅力卻十分危險，仿佛一團迷霧，又如香氣四溢、色澤紅潤卻塗上毒藥的蘋果。擁有強大魔力的女人更是如此。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟另一位同父異母的姊姊，莫嘉娜，在亞瑟與莫德雷德決戰前夕偷走王者之劍的劍鞘，使亞瑟受傷後無法復原，患部綻裂潰爛，血流不止，直到咽下最後一口氣。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我始終猜不透為什麼……她明知得不到王位，卻也要讓亞瑟痛苦地死去。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>　　王宮寢室內，王女莫嘉娜──現在已成為女王──正坐在梳粧檯前，任由夜色般波浪的黑髮，如瀑布傾瀉而下，襯得她睡袍 下的豐潤肌膚更加雪白。</p><p>　　和她情同姐妹的女僕歌妮薇消失無蹤，只剩她一個人獨自凝視鏡中的自己出神。她深色的眸子已無昔日明亮的光輝，取而代之的是一股冰霜般的死亡氣息。</p><p>　　她纖長的手指在爬梳到髮稍間的一根銀絲時突然停住。</p><p>　　所有甘美洛城的人事物就像這根銀絲一樣，突兀、多餘、令人憎厭。</p><p>　　她略施手勁拔了下來。</p><p>　　在梅林與亞瑟相繼消失之後，她的第一個念頭便是殺死烏瑟，再嫁禍不知去向的王弟，以便合法繼承王位。這是個天衣無縫的計畫，不過莫德雷德給了她一個更有趣的提議──</p><p>　　何不讓甘美洛的臣民知道，他們的王在魔法面前是如此弱小無力？何不讓烏瑟看看甘美洛毀滅的美景？</p><p>　　於是她選擇公開行刑，並向大家彰顯自己的魔力。</p><p>　　魔法生物只是最初的鎮壓。之後她乾脆直接施法，操控著整座甘美洛城人民的心智，下至百姓，上至王宮大臣，全都溫馴如同羔羊；而城堡裡的騎士們也成為她的專屬武器，只服從她一個人的命令。</p><p>　　一位金髮的絕麗佳人無聲無息地出現在莫嘉娜身後，撥弄著她的髮絲，眼裡流露親密與溺愛。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「沒有……只是在想一些往事。」莫嘉娜凝視著鏡中自己蒼白憔悴的面容，「那時差點被毒死的我，也許身上某部份確實已經死去。」而那死去的部份正是良心，莫嘉娜想著，「要不然我怎麼對親生父親下毒手都毫不猶豫？」</p><p>　　「……同情心是最不需要的東西，尤其是對烏瑟，我天真的妹妹。」莫歌絲發出了銀鈴般的笑聲：「就算一部份的你死去，但卻產生了更美好、更強大的部份。你會為此後悔嗎？」</p><p>　　似曾相識的一句話，烏瑟也對她說過。對於魔法人士，任何同情心都是多餘。</p><p>　　「我絕不後悔。」莫嘉娜迅速回答。</p><p>　　烏瑟才是多餘的那個。</p><p>　　「再說，你也不是真的殺了他嘛。」莫歌絲語氣輕鬆地說。</p><p>　　「……讓他全身灼傷，四肢癱瘓卻不得死去，只剩下腦袋有意識，眼睛能轉動，必須眼睜睜看著他一手建立的王朝走向毀滅……這比死還不如，不是嗎？」莫嘉娜看著鏡中姐姐豔冶的身影露齒而笑。</p><p>　　烏瑟沒死，但正如她所說，屍居餘氣地被關在濕冷陰暗的西塔地牢裡，維持最低限度的營養補給，生不如死。讓他存活的目的只有一個，就是見證。見證他親生女兒的背叛，他兒子的死亡，以及甘美洛城的惡夢。</p><p>　　「雖然我的確懷疑過你是否真的可以那麼恨他，我親愛的妹妹。」莫歌絲輕輕揉著莫嘉娜的肩膀，「不過你從來沒讓我失望。」</p><p>　　莫嘉娜眼神頓時更冷了幾分：「只要一想到他怎麼對待我們的同胞……只要一想到明明都是他的小孩，亞瑟卻理所當然成為王儲，而我只能成為彰顯那個男人仁慈的養女……我就無法原諒他。」</p><p>　　她無意識地撫摸莫歌絲的手。</p><p>　　「我還曾經聽他對亞瑟說茵格琳皇后是他這輩子唯一的真愛，而亞瑟是他不惜一切代價也要守護的珍寶……」她回頭看向莫歌絲，「那麼，他奪去你父親的性命，再強佔我們的母親，把我生下來的目的又是為了什麼？為什麼要生下我？」</p><p>　　「親愛的妹妹……你知道即使你擁有一半烏瑟的血液，我也絕不會責怪你。你永遠是我最疼愛的妹妹。烏瑟只是媽媽傳承魔力的工具。」金髮麗人彎下腰，親吻莫嘉娜的額頭。</p><p>　　「……我知道。」莫嘉娜輕輕閉上眼睛，「你也是我最親愛的姊姊。」</p><p>　　「如果我不殺了他，總有一天他會殺了我……就算我是親生女兒也一樣。」</p><p>　　「……烏瑟絕對會這麼做的。愚蠢的凡人總是因為害怕而不計一切代價消滅他們不能理解的事物，再把所有錯誤都推到死人身上。」</p><p>　　莫歌絲邊說邊走到床沿，莫嘉娜則隨她坐到床上。</p><p>　　「不過……你說的那個停止生長的德魯伊人──他值得信賴嗎？你確定他站在我們這邊？」</p><p>　　「我不知道他是不是真的站在我們這邊，但莫德雷德他……」莫嘉娜露出笑容：「他對<strong>不存在之未來的梅林</strong>有心結。雖然不明白那句話的確切意思，但總之……他沒有不幫我們的理由。」</p><p>　　「哦，梅林？你是說那個男僕？」莫歌絲若有所思地說：「……他的確很特別。明明是個瘦得不成人形，毫無戰力的男孩，卻敢一個人半夜跟蹤你……而且那些巨型蠍怪居然殺不死他。如果是巫師的話，一切就合理了。」</p><p>　　「我也沒想到他隱藏得那麼好。」莫嘉娜的笑容瞬間消失。</p><p>　　他曾經是她所見過最天真、有趣、古靈精怪的男孩。一個鄉下來的，活潑迷糊卻又不失溫柔體貼的少年。甘美洛皇宮因為他添增了不一樣的歡快氣氛：蓋尤斯不再只是沉默穩重的長者，時而會展現風趣的一面；亞瑟不再只是個驕傲自大的皇家白痴，他開始懂得體諒別人，行事更為圓滑。</p><p>　　而梅林讓她覺得莫名親切安心，他聽她訴說不安，送她花束，帶她去找德魯伊人……他讓她在王宮裡首次體會友誼的滋味。</p><p>　　她把梅林當朋友。</p><p>　　直到他對她下毒。</p><p>　　於是她發現梅林善良、真誠的特質其實全是騙人的假像。</p><p>　　他對她好只是方便隨時監控她。</p><p>　　他為了亞瑟，對她下毒。</p><p>　　他只擔心她的魔力若無法控制，會毀了亞瑟的王國。他是個陷害自己人的魔法師，只在意亞瑟的魔法師。</p><p>　　一切都是為了亞瑟。</p><p>　　他的所作所為像狠狠賞了她一巴掌，讓她知道無論怎麼真心誠意，她莫嘉娜在所有人眼中，永遠都不是第一順位。除了莫歌絲之外。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯那邊你怎麼打算？」金髮麗人的手指輕輕劃過摯愛妹妹的臉，描繪著她的輪廓。她們之間的親蜜小舉動總能讓彼此 從沉浸的思緒中回到現實。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯有很多用處，不是嗎？」莫嘉娜斜倚床頭，呈現放鬆的姿勢：「他可以確保烏瑟性命，也可以牽制亞瑟和梅林的行動──當然，前提是如果那兩人還沒死的話。他們為了要顧及老御醫的安危，自然不敢冒然攻擊甘美洛，而這對我們來說有極大優勢。」</p><p>　　莫歌絲替莫嘉娜拉起被子，贊許的笑容像是夜生曇花般，短暫卻無比絢爛：「我美麗的妹妹就像是脫蛹而出的蝴蝶呢。」</p><p>　　莫嘉娜微揚嘴角。</p><p>　　「對了，還有那個逃走的女僕呢？帶走她的男人似乎不好惹。」</p><p>　　「哦，你說歌妮薇？不用理她，她沒有威脅。至於那個曾經被封為騎士，卻又被驅逐的男人……我們有萊昂騎士。」</p><p>　　她想起和她情同姐妹的女僕，最後也變成了叛徒。僕人是最不可交付忠誠的──她現在非常清楚這點；梅林如此，歌妮薇亦然。至於那位曾經短暫被封為騎士的劍客……叫什麼，蘭斯洛？她相信萊昂騎士足以對付他。</p><p>　　莫歌絲滿意地點了點頭，坐到莫嘉娜身旁，嘴唇輕點對方左右臉頰後，充滿愛憐地看了她好一會兒才起身。</p><p>　　「睡吧……我得去應付森瑞德那個白痴，讓他的愚蠢來取悅我。晚安，明天見。」</p><p>　　「等等……」莫嘉娜抓住了莫歌絲的袖子，「姊姊，今天可以陪我嗎？我覺得冷。」</p><p>　　她的手指微微顫抖。</p><p>　　的確是冷。</p><p>　　冬天陡地降臨。</p><p>　　一如她的心。</p><p>　　<strong>梅林，</strong></p><p>　　莫嘉娜在心裡對黑髮青年起誓：</p><p>　　<strong>如果每個人的人生故事中都不得不出現一個壞角色，</strong></p><p>
  <strong>　　那麼，我一定要成為讓你永生難忘的那個。</strong>
</p><p>　　「那有什麼問題？你比世界上任何東西都還要珍貴。」</p><p>　　莫歌絲洋溢著寵溺的笑容，解下罩衫，攀上了莫嘉娜柔軟的床墊。</p><p>　　在凱的紮營區落腳兩天后，主僕二人、凱騎士與他的隨從在清晨動身。</p><p>　　亞瑟幾乎沒睡，企圖藉由生理上的疲憊使心情趨於平靜。</p><p>　　仿佛贖罪般地，梅林也陪著他一夜未闔眼。</p><p>　　理智告訴王子這不是梅林的錯，他沒時間也沒機會告訴他莫嘉娜會魔法；即使他說了，那也只能算是毫無證據的指控，他無法對皇姐做什麼。</p><p>　　但感情上他卻無法接受。皇姐因為他的離開趁機叛變，父王因為他的離開而死亡，一切在他離開後完全改變──但誰也不能解釋為什麼他會離開王宮來到水晶石洞。</p><p>　　他救了眼前這個大耳朵的青年，卻輸掉了整座甘美洛，輸掉了兩個親人。</p><p>　　他難以原諒自己。</p><p>　　為什麼不能自己察覺莫嘉娜的異常？為什麼明明覺得她不對勁卻不能提早防範？</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」梅林曾試圖和亞瑟溝通，但亞瑟只是打斷他。</p><p>　　「梅林，你相信我嗎？」</p><p>　　「……」梅林先是一愣，接著點頭，「我信。」</p><p>　　「那就先不要解釋。拜託，」亞瑟朝他揮了揮手，兩人目光交錯後立刻移開，「我相信你，也想要相信你。愈多的解釋只會讓我更加懷疑，你懂我的意思嗎？」</p><p>　　「……哦。」黑髮青年抿起嘴唇，眨眨眼睛。修長的手指無意識地揉搓起地上乾草，眼底的落寞毫不掩飾，看來像只被人遺棄的小狗。</p><p>　　這讓亞瑟感到非常困擾──他發現自己只要多看梅林一眼就想把他身上衣服全數剝光，不顧一切狂吻他。簡直就像個來到發情期的野獸，腦子裡只有交配的念頭。</p><p>　　國仇家恨拋到哪裡去了？還是這也是魔法的作用？</p><p>　　他幾乎必須用全部的力量逼迫自己冷靜下來，不去理會身體燥熱的感受，不去浮想梅林一臉無辜、可憐兮兮的表情，不被梅林若有若無的香氣迷惑，變得狂亂。</p><p>　　於是莫名其妙地，紮營的兩天裡，他們沒再交談。</p><p>　　「接下來要往東北方？」亞瑟問凱。</p><p>　　本來金髮王子堅持要先回甘美洛弄清事實真相，但在凱嚴正的警告下，他明白自己還有比探查事實更重要的任務得去執行，不能意氣用事。</p><p>　　根據紅髮青年打探到的消息，莫嘉娜在處決烏瑟、佔領甘美洛後，釋放了禁錮於城堡雕像裡的滴水獸，命令它們攻擊企圖逃跑的百姓；接著再用魔霧操控全城人民的心智，讓他們變得安靜、自閉、沮喪，只能照著她的話語行動。</p><p>　　他不懂為什麼莫嘉娜如此仇視他們的父親，仇視到不惜毀滅整個甘美洛城？父親雖然比較暴躁強勢，但他熱愛他的國家，他希望百姓可以過得很好──然而莫嘉娜呢？打著清算魔法的旗幟組織自己的軍隊，反過來將父親殺死，獲得王位後引動魔族、擺佈人心，讓其他王國紛紛脫離結盟……這就是她想要的？</p><p>　　她是父王的親生女，他的親姊姊，也是甘美洛的半個主人，就算她擁有魔力，但事情未必沒有轉寰餘地──父王是如此愛她！為什麼她不能對這個國家仁慈點？不能對自己的父親仁慈點？</p><p>　　是因為太害怕父王知道她具有魔法後會殺了她？她相信自己一定會受到懲罰或處決？</p><p>　　每個人都怕烏瑟王，同時都不真正信任我。年輕的王子心想。就連梅林也是。</p><p>　　但他們都相信我會和父王一樣殘暴。</p><p>　　所以一個隱瞞了自己的天賦，一個打算要把我徹底消滅。</p><p>　　金髮王子握緊拳頭。</p><p>　　「嗯，我們原本的行程是要去培裡諾爾王城，那裡有一場空前絕後的比試。」凱看到亞瑟終於妥協，臉上露出欣慰笑容：「能在殞王峽谷遇到你真的很幸運。甘美洛淪陷後，坎特伯雷大主教遠赴培裡諾爾尋求援助。他宣稱接收上帝旨意，預言大不列顛的真主將在今年冬天出現。他與培裡諾爾王召集了各方騎士與王宮貴族，全部人都可以在建設好的廣場比武，進而推選出聯合國王。」</p><p>　　「……聯合……國王？」</p><p>　　「嗯，<strong>王中之王</strong>，所有諸侯都將臣服於他。你知道的，莫嘉娜使用魔法力量統領甘美洛，對於我們新教王國來說絕對是最大的威脅。我們需要一個強悍的領導人來抵禦她。而你……我想，你就是最有機會成為王中之王的人選。」</p><p>　　「但她是我的姊姊，你確定我參與比試他們會服氣？」</p><p>　　「亞瑟，她殺了你們的父親。你有足夠的動機，再說──」凱朝金髮王子使了個眼色，附耳過去：「再說，你也不用一開始就要讓他們知道你是誰。我們得防範莫嘉娜的耳目。」</p><p>　　亞瑟若有所思，點點頭：「你做事一向小心謹慎。那麼一旦成為國王，就擁有決定統合諸侯向甘美洛宣戰的權力。……只要打贏所有人就可以了？」</p><p>　　「還有一個小難關。」</p><p>　　「難關？」</p><p>　　「廣場中央據說不知何時出現一塊插著寶劍的巨石，寶劍上面鐫刻金字，內容寫著：<strong>凡是能拔出巨石上寶劍的人，即為英格蘭全境之真命國王</strong>。」</p><p>　　「那就算無法打贏所有人，只要拔出寶劍的就能成為真命國王嗎？」</p><p>　　「不，主教和培裡諾爾不會讓王宮貴族白來，那會引發眾怒。只有戰到最後沒有倒下認輸的前五位戰士，才有資格去試拔寶劍；如果還不能拔出寶劍，所有的比武皆視為無效。我們將持續等待真主降臨。」</p><p>　　「持續等待──？」亞瑟皺眉，有些焦躁：「萬一我無法拔出寶劍，我們能做的只剩下等待？我不認為莫嘉娜會給我們這種餘裕……」</p><p>　　「你可以的，亞瑟。」兩人後方約半個馬身距離的梅林突然說道。亞瑟和凱同時回頭看他。</p><p>　　梅林已經沉默多時，久到幾乎可以完全遮掩自己的存在。</p><p>　　他知道亞瑟需要時間平復情緒、面對傷痛，他可以理解亞瑟為什麼不願意聽他解釋──甚至不願意正眼瞧他。雖然心裡不好受，他還是可以忍耐，忍耐亞瑟的刻意忽略，甚至忍耐凱騎士的不友善。</p><p>　　但亞瑟現在需要他。</p><p>　　「你很清楚自己可以辦得到，殿下。這是你的使命。你會拔起寶劍，成為聯合國王，阿爾比恩的歷史絕對有你的名字。」梅林重申，神情堅定。</p><p>　　「……」凱半信半疑地看著黑髮青年，再看向亞瑟：「他果然對你很忠誠。」</p><p>　　亞瑟的視線從梅林衣襟露出的大片鎖骨，上移到那對因咳嗽而霧濕的藍眼睛，心頭一股熱流湧入。</p><p>　　「關於命運，你總是比我瞭解嘛。」王子挑眉。</p><p>　　「總是。」</p><p>　　兩人都不自覺笑了起來。兩天前的沉重氣氛竟然一掃而空。</p><p>　　金髮王子深吐一口氣，舒緩肩負重責大任的壓力。</p><p>　　未來的半年內，他必須在比試中贏得勝利、成功拔取石中劍、說服其它王國為他效忠、重新建立自己的騎士團，再回南方擊敗莫嘉娜，收復甘美洛。</p><p>　　他訓練了大半輩子，或許就在等這刻。</p><p>　　而梅林的應許，更讓他覺得非他不可，他一定可以做到。</p><p>　　「無論如何，石中劍都值得我們一試，是吧。」亞瑟目光再次轉向凱，眉宇間的焦慮已完全消失，換上相當篤定的表情。</p><p>　　沒人能拔起的石中劍？只屬於王中之王的石中劍？</p><p>　　為了甘美洛全體人民，無論如何要試一試。</p><p>　　「是的，當然。」凱一方面偷偷觀察著男僕，訝異他對於亞瑟的影響；一方面則對充滿自信的金髮王子有著無限期許和驕傲。</p><p>　　亞瑟曾經是他沒有血緣關係的「弟弟」，從小就擁有令人嚮往不已的領袖氣質；再次相見，年輕的亞瑟已儼然一副王者之相 ──抽長的身高、殷實的肌肉、英俊的容貌、威風凜凜的姿態，就像是吟游詩人嘴裡歌頌的偉大國王。</p><p>　　即便告知他如此沉重的噩耗，他也選擇不讓自己頹喪沉溺，反而積極尋求復辟之路。這樣的人一生可以遇見幾次？</p><p>　　他凝視著亞瑟由造物主精心雕琢的側臉，金髮在天光下反映出燦亮的色澤，不由得產生一輩子追隨他的心情。</p><p>　　亞瑟朝凱笑了笑，視線又悄悄流連到梅林身上。不一會兒，他放慢速度，讓凱和他的一行隨從走在前頭，自己則與梅林並騎。</p><p>　　「梅林，你剛剛叫我殿下，你知道嗎？」</p><p>　　亞瑟開的話頭總是很奇妙。梅林心想，有一種詭異的幽默感，但似乎只有他才能理解。</p><p>　　「嗯，我只是覺得如果再直呼你的名字，凱騎士可能會殺了我。」梅林先噘起嘴，想作出不滿的表情，但最後還是忍不住笑了。</p><p>　　「凱是有點貴族情結，我以前也是那樣，對階級差別很在意。他以為你只是我的男僕，如果他知道你是我的……」</p><p>　　「……你的什麼？」</p><p>　　金髮王子感覺臉部一陣燒熱。咬咬嘴唇，還是硬著頭皮說了。</p><p>　　「我的魔法師，我的先知，我的軍師，以及我最重要的…… 朋友。如果他知道的話──」</p><p>　　「如果凱騎士知道我救過你這條皇家小命多少次的話，想必會感激地親吻我腳趾吧。」梅林打趣地說。</p><p>　　「我不會讓他吻你的。你想都不要想。」亞瑟飛快地接上。</p><p>　　「……呃，好吧。」這次輪到梅林臉紅。而當亞瑟終於意識到自己說了什麼時，他有股咬斷舌頭的衝動。</p><p>　　「梅林……」過了一會兒，亞瑟重新開口，這次他的眼裡有慎重，有請托，還有更多掩藏不住的情感，在目光裡流轉盈盈。</p><p>　　「說實話，這一趟會非常危險。你確定你願意跟著我，不離不棄，就算即將面臨的是一場最危險的殺戮，生還機會微乎其微？」</p><p>　　「嗯……」</p><p>　　「如果不想，你可以選擇離開，真的可以。」</p><p>　　「……不，」梅林聳聳肩膀，面無表情地看著金髮王子：「這任務絕不可能比你早上賴床還要我想新的起床詞，不高興就朝我摔東西還危險──你知道你丟東西有多不準嗎？都打不到我，只打到旁邊昂貴的裝飾品，害我要收拾……」</p><p>　　「梅林──」</p><p>　　看到亞瑟瞇起眼睛表達不滿，梅林大笑出聲，吐了一口氣。</p><p>　　他希望他們可以一直這樣下去。</p><p>　　「放心吧，還記得我怎麼說的嗎？我永遠會站在你這邊，像平常一樣守護你……」梅林向王子承諾，「你就是我的命運，我們會一起勝利。」</p><p>　　「────！」亞瑟勒馬急停讓梅林嚇了一跳。</p><p>　　「喂，亞瑟？」黑髮青年他納悶地望向王子。一臉擔心。</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　亞瑟懷疑是不是梅林在言語間注入了魔力，否則他怎麼會如此感動。被梅林的全部打動。心跳劇烈。</p><p>　　「所以你決定放棄離開的最後機會。」</p><p>　　「所以你會一直跟著我……因為我是你的命運。」</p><p>　　「啊？你說什麼？」</p><p>　　一陣狂風呼嘯而過，樹葉被吹打得沙沙作響，梅林沒有聽清亞瑟最後幾句像是咒語般的呢喃。他下意識地將頭靠過去。</p><p>　　「……<strong>而你是我的</strong>。」</p><p>　　亞瑟這麼說後，傾向梅林湊過來的臉，輕啄對方毫無防備的唇角。</p><p>　　梅林一臉呆愣，耳朵陡然發燙。</p><p>　　「現在不要問。走吧。」金髮下另一對耳朵則是完全泛紅直到頸後。</p><p>　　王子策馬奔騰，目標培裡諾爾王城所在。</p><p>　　年輕的魔法師遲了一會兒才跟上。</p><p>　　歷史等待著英雄，甘美洛等待著亞瑟。</p><p>　　石中劍等待著屬於它的傳奇。</p><p>　　未知等待著梅林。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>愈寫愈長.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>剛開始，烏瑟根本不願意承認亞瑟的存在，要求我將男孩帶到別處安置，遠離他的視線，亞瑟出生時甚至連茵格琳也沒親手抱過他一下。直到烏瑟明白自己時日無多，皇后又生不出其他子嗣，他才想起有個皇子被寄養在艾克托公爵家十一年。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟漂亮、強壯、敏捷，個性雖然有些衝動，但心地善良、處事公正，擁有父親戰士般的體魄，又具備母親精緻的五官，簡直是完美的王位繼承人，烏瑟和茵格琳幾乎立刻就喜歡他。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>幾乎沒有人不喜歡他。但不喜歡他的人，則對他恨之入骨。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 11</p><p>　　當亞瑟一行人終於來到位於阿爾比恩中部的培里諾爾王城時，時序進入了冬季。</p><p>　　相較於被魔法操控的甘美洛，培里諾爾王城洋溢著歡快的節慶氣氛。首見的廣場比試大會、石中劍的神跡，加上各國王族、公主、騎士紛紛彙聚培城，一時之間好不熱鬧。坎特伯雷大主教被培里諾爾王千里迢迢救來這裡，看來絕非只為「尋找真主」的目的，其中政治聯盟、角力的意味濃厚，而宣揚國威的色彩更加鮮明。</p><p>　　「如果甘美洛沒遭到攻擊，現在大概也會這麼熱鬧吧……」</p><p>　　亞瑟不無感嘆地說。他和梅林費了一番功夫，終於找到離比試廣場僅百尺之遙的旅店，以兩倍的價格入住。當然，這種時候他們只找得到一間空房。</p><p>　　「我們會讓甘美洛回復以往熱鬧的，而且比這裡更熱鬧──熱鬧一百倍！」梅林盡可能充滿信心地說，有意轉移話題：「話說回來，要不要賭耶誕節那天會不會下雪？」</p><p>　　「什麼時候你開始變成樂觀的那一個？」</p><p>　　「在你悲觀的時候啊。」梅林打趣。</p><p>　　他一邊卸置行李，一邊點亮客房內的燭火，接著檢查旅店的床鋪，再幫亞瑟脫下外衣，動作熟練，一氣呵成。</p><p>　　「……賭什麼？」亞瑟再次發現自己是如此容易讓梅林鼓舞，梅林總能在他最需要被激勵時適時地、又仿佛全然無心地說出他想聽的話。</p><p>　　好不容易有個室內歇腳的地方，亞瑟心情相對輕鬆不少，雖然失去父王的悲痛仍不時縈繞心頭，但此刻他已將沉重的情緒暫時掃到角落。他坐到床沿，隨意撥著散亂的髮絲，順著梅林的話頭搭去：「你全身上下除了身體之外沒一項是自己的。」</p><p>　　「……」梅林掛衣服的動作瞬間一僵。</p><p>　　「呃──我的意思不是要你用身體賭……」脫口而出的瞬間，亞瑟立刻察覺自己的刻意解釋反而更糟，但因為看不到梅林的表情，只好硬著頭皮繼續說：「我可不喜歡占人便宜。」</p><p>　　「別講得一副好像你穩贏的樣子。」梅林回頭看他。挑眉。</p><p>　　「那我賭下雪。」亞瑟抬起下巴，信心滿滿。</p><p>　　「……我倒寧願猜你拒絕和凱一起去王宮的真正理由。」梅林不以為然，一手插腰，歪著頭一臉狡黠：「你不知道你拒絕凱的時候我多想踹你小腿，我以為我們今晚要露宿培城大街了。」接著拿起腰間沉甸的錢袋掂了掂，「雖然凱騎士很討厭我，不過還好他夠喜歡你，看看──這麼多金幣！」</p><p>　　凱為了要和父親艾克托爵士會合，於是先行離開。雖然他離開前力邀亞瑟與他同回王城提供的居所，不過亞瑟似乎自有打算。紅髮青年有些懊惱自己的大嘴巴，不小心把艾芙琳也來到培里諾爾王城的事透露給亞瑟知道，這使得亞瑟說什麼也都笑著打發他，不肯答應他回王城的請求。最後他只好依依不捨地交給亞瑟一袋金幣，並緊緊地擁抱了他後才告別。</p><p>　　「我不想昭告天下我還活著，以免更容易讓人殺死。哦，更多的原因是因為相信你──梅林，」亞瑟聳肩，覺得自己拌嘴的功力愈來愈精到：「就算我們只能睡在結冰的湖面上，你也能想辦法把它們弄暖，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「哦，謝謝你的信賴，殿下。用偉大的魔法把冰川融化，然後一起掉進河裡，多麼美好的結局？」梅林用滑稽的語調說完後，再把話題轉回來：「但你還是沒說，究竟為什麼不和凱騎士他們一起回王宮。我以為王宮的伙食和床會舒服很多……你和艾芙琳公主有什麼私人恩怨嗎？」</p><p>　　亞瑟聽到這名字立刻露出了痛苦的表情，腳蹭了蹭地面，「你不知道……艾芙琳的眼睛是美杜莎之眼。」</p><p>　　「……這是很漂亮還是很嚇人的意思？」</p><p>　　「意思是她很有本事讓人石化。你幹嘛對她那麼有興趣？掛好衣服就過來，不要像只壁虎一樣黏在衣櫃上。」亞瑟有點不耐煩地結束和艾芙琳有關的話題，拍了拍床墊，示意梅林。</p><p>　　「……」梅林鼓起腮幫子，呶了呶嘴。</p><p>　　歡迎回來，皇家大白痴。梅林在心裡對亞瑟說。他很清楚亞瑟在沒有外人的時候總是這樣。什麼意氣昂揚正經八百都是面具，在他面前立刻被拋到不知名的國度，只剩下一個我行我素的霸道小王子。</p><p>　　老實說，梅林並不討厭亞瑟這個模樣，日子久了甚至心裡還莫名有點得意──因為那是沒人見過的亞瑟。</p><p>　　儘管有時亞瑟惡整人的方式讓梅林不下一次在腦裡惡狠狠地想像把他變成山豬，不過這同時表示，自己也能拋卻身份彼此毫無顧忌地談笑。他們倆人似乎都很習慣用打鬧鬥嘴的方式溝通。</p><p>　　在這非常時期，梅林很珍惜自己與亞瑟都還能保有以往的幽默感。</p><p>　　黑髮青年走了過去，在亞瑟發號施令前，自然地蹲在他膝蓋前方，替他解開靴子的扣帶。</p><p>　　「喂，我只是叫你過來……」</p><p>　　「反正你等下一樣會叫我幫你脫靴子、擦靴子、燒熱水……」梅林手邊動作沒有停歇，亞瑟的雙腳很快就曝露在空氣中。</p><p>　　梅林又忘記了。</p><p>　　他的大腦一向以塊狀方式運轉，一次只能集中一個特定範圍思考，於是有時他會表現得心細如髮，有時又粗枝大葉到令人發噱的地步。</p><p>　　當他一心要幫亞瑟奪回甘美洛的時候，他可以忘記自己的所有感受。</p><p>　　他忘記了甘美洛的命運可以奮力扭轉，但有些關係，是再也回不去的。</p><p>　　他忘記了水晶洞事件後，命運已經奏出全然不同的弦音。</p><p>　　他們有宿命，有理解，有默契，更有難以名狀的激情。</p><p>　　他們早已不是，當梅林跪蹲在亞瑟雙膝之間，亞瑟還能處之泰然、無動於衷，單純享受他服侍的關係了。</p><p>　　「梅林。」當他還在忙著拍打亞瑟褲子上灰塵的時候，突然聽到一聲低沉的叫喚，抬頭時只覺得眼前一黑，鼻尖撞到亞瑟的肩膀。下一刻才意識到自己被亞瑟抱個滿懷。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「太瘦了。」不等梅林開口，亞瑟撫著他的背，來到肩胛骨明顯的線條。</p><p>　　亞瑟的頭髮搔著他脖子和耳朵，他的臉貼在亞瑟頸間，可以感覺到對方藏在皮膚底下脈博的跳動。</p><p>　　充滿生命力的亞瑟。暖和得令人心安。</p><p>　　「你知道有個新教傳說嗎？當我們都還是天使的時候，翅膀就長在這裡。肩胛骨就是擁有翅膀的證據。」亞瑟的口吻聽起來既認真又溫和，和剛剛開玩笑的音調完全不同。他觸摸梅林的方式相當輕柔，這讓他感到無比親昵。</p><p>　　房間氣氛陡然轉變。</p><p>　　「是嗎……」梅林不由自主地伸手回抱他，手指試圖在他堅實寬厚的背上找到突起的兩塊骨頭。</p><p>　　「你的好不明顯，應該從一開始就是人類。」接著被自己的話逗笑了。</p><p>　　亞瑟按住梅林因笑而輕輕顫抖的肩頭，把彼此拉開一點距離，朝他的臉仔細端看。笑意還未從梅林臉上褪去，但眼裡又多了幾分好奇，顯然是等待亞瑟下一步要說什麼。</p><p>　　那是讓亞瑟覺得相當好看，充滿靈氣，很乾淨、沁甜的一張臉。這並非表示梅林像個女孩的意思──雖然他曾經這麼取笑過他。事實上三年來他成熟不少，不但肩膀寬了，下顎的棱角更加鮮明，明顯是男孩即將轉變為男人的象徵。</p><p>　　然而不論怎樣變化的梅林，總是不斷拉扯他心上最柔軟的部份。梅林玩笑的表情明明和以往沒什麼不同，但亞瑟卻愈來愈無法壓抑自己對他的渴念。</p><p>　　好想要他，全部的他。亞瑟不只一次這麼想。如果說在水晶 洞裡衣衫不整的梅林充滿原始野生的誘惑能量，撩撥他強烈的、對於同性也能產生的情欲；那麼眼前的梅林則像荒漠裡的一泓清泉，澆涼他因情欲燒啞乾涸的身體。</p><p>　　他是著了梅林的魔嗎？</p><p>　　亞瑟開始親吻黑髮青年的眉毛、眼睛、顴骨、鼻樑，接著舔他嘴唇。擁抱與撫摸的動作霎時變得充滿力道。</p><p>　　而梅林和之前一樣，一次也沒有抵抗亞瑟的吻，甚且熱烈地回應他。</p><p>　　沒有魔力困在體內的藉口，梅林的嘴唇仍不停追尋著亞瑟的，自己也不清楚為什麼不想分開。他扣著亞瑟的脖子，感覺膝蓋有些沒力。</p><p>　　「……也許你說的對。我大概真的中了什麼法術，是不是？</p><p>我以前從來不會這樣。」亞瑟停下動作，給梅林喘息的空間，自己也輕輕歎氣。他明明不是浪漫的類型……為什麼會這麼眷戀這個人的體溫？</p><p>　　「……」梅林張開嘴，卻沒辦法說出任何一個字。</p><p>　　這到底算什麼？亞瑟的眼神熾烈得令人畏懼，好像在和他索求什麼珍貴的東西，讓他情不自禁想把自己能有的全都交給他。</p><p>這很糟糕，他已經沒什麼可以給的了，不是嗎？</p><p>　　他感到身體被亞瑟的目光釘住，動彈不得，但靈魂卻在體內狂竄騷動。</p><p>　　「……我沒有，亞瑟。」梅林好不容易才輕聲回應，像是在說給自己聽。他們的臉靠得很近，感覺下一秒又會繼續吻上。</p><p>　　「……沒有什麼？」</p><p>　　「沒有魔法，沒有咒語。我確認過了。這個玩笑並不適合我們……你……你為什麼要親我？」</p><p>　　一問出口，梅林才驚覺自己竟然如此在意亞瑟吻他的原因。為什麼？為什麼這超過了兄弟之情、朋友之義與主僕之忠的舉動會出現他們之間？他是魔法師，不是亞瑟的孌童。他是為了輔佐亞瑟和保護亞瑟才待在他身邊的……</p><p>　　然而，梅林的問法大有問題。他把他們之間的吻歸為玩笑，這完全、絕對、足以激怒亞瑟。</p><p>　　「……玩笑？你覺得是玩笑？你覺得不適合？真奇怪，這些通常是我會說的話。」果然亞瑟挑眉，露出不悅的臉色：「好，隨便。如果你不喜歡，那為什麼不拒絕？」</p><p>　　「……你不能用問題來回答問題。」</p><p>　　「……」面對梅林的執拗，亞瑟愣住了。</p><p>　　「好，我現在就告訴你，我吻你，是因為我想，我沒有辦法控制。只要你看著我，我就只有這個念頭──這樣你滿意了嗎？</p><p>那麼，換我問你──只因為我是王子，只因為那條龍告訴你我是你的命運，你就無條件相信它，無條件地順從我，甚至願意拿你的命來賭？那條龍比我還值得信賴嗎？」</p><p>　　亞瑟說出他心中一直疑惑的問題。來培里諾爾城的途中，梅林盡可能地解釋了關於魔法和宿命；他曾提到，一開始會出手救他，全是因為那條從甘美洛放出的大龍一直對他耳提面命的緣 故。它說他們是一個硬幣的兩面，而梅林此生的使命，就是用魔 法協助他成為統一阿爾比恩之王。</p><p>　　他實在難以理解──包括那條龍原來仍然活著，而梅林不但是魔法師，還是個禦龍族這件事──為何梅林這麼相信這條龍說的話？相信到……即使一開始他們那麼看對方不順眼，他也肯順從它所說的命運指引？</p><p>　　「我……又沒有無條件順從你……」</p><p>　　梅林還在為剛剛亞瑟的回答感到震驚，不確切知道自己回應了什麼。不過看來亞瑟對他的答案並不滿意。</p><p>　　「那不是重點！如果有天基哈拉跟你說這一切都是假的，說你的命運其實是和別國的王子連在一起，你就會毫不猶豫離開我嗎？」</p><p>　　「不！我的意思是……我不知道……」他搖搖頭。皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　如果命運之人不是亞瑟，如果一切只是個誤會……？</p><p>　　初見面的亞瑟的確讓他這麼想過；可是相處愈久，他愈能確定亞瑟的王者特質，愈覺得自己的犧牲是值得的，一切不會白費。這個亞瑟就是未來的萬王之王。</p><p>　　如果基哈拉現在和他說搞錯了……</p><p>　　不，怎麼可能。</p><p>　　然而梅林尚未明白，有時僅是片刻遲疑，就足以釀成巨大錯誤。忽然之間──梅林肯定這不是他的錯覺──亞瑟身上閃耀的光輝瞬間黯淡下來。深邃的藍色眸子開始捉摸不清。</p><p>　　「梅林，你這個白痴。」</p><p>　　亞瑟突然抓住梅林衣襟使勁往後一拉，讓兩人橫跌在床上。</p><p>　　「你知道的，你根本什麼都知道。你知道是你自己選擇了我，不是其它的什麼。」</p><p>　　「──亞瑟，不──等──」</p><p>　　他們的房間只有一張大的雙人床。他們只找得到這一間。</p><p>　　亞瑟在梅林還沒反應過來之前，迅速翻身壓住他，雙手高舉過頭牢牢箝制，膝蓋抵住他的大腿內側。那是大型猛獸典型的撲擊方式。</p><p>　　他的眼睛充滿憤怒，還有點受傷。那句不知道準確擊中自尊的軟肋，還有更多無法解釋的情感。</p><p>　　「不然，你就認真反抗我看看。」</p><p>　　培里諾爾王城郊外。瘦高的黑髮青年佇立在寒風中，傾斜的肩膀、削尖凍紅的耳朵，單薄的衣衫翻飛，沒有表情的深邃臉孔上有著深淺不一、尚未退去的淤青。</p><p>　　青年仰起頭，低沉但充滿力道地說出古老語言，音量翳入天聽。霎時間遠方雲層流轉聚集，藍色的天空混著橘霞紫彤，不久便傳來翅膀振動的巨響。</p><p>　　一條巨龍從天而降。</p><p>　　「你很沒精神。」大不列顛唯一的年輕禦龍族看著頻頻打哈欠的巨龍，覺得十分訝異。</p><p>　　「彼此彼此啊，梅林。你臉上的傷看起來很滑稽。吃到莫嘉娜的苦頭了吧？我早跟你說過。不過你一直沒召喚我，我以為你和亞瑟可以解決一切。而事實上……看樣子，一切也正照著計畫走。」</p><p>　　「計畫？我以為你說的是命運……」梅林想起他和亞瑟的衝突，不由得擰起眉頭。</p><p>　　「計畫也是命運的一部份。說吧，你想知道什麼？」</p><p>　　「基哈拉，我想再問你一次……為什麼不是別人？」梅林的表情透露著困惑與憤怒：「你憑什麼那麼確定？你預測的未來難道真那麼準確？也許還有別人可以讓魔法重回大陸，還有別人可以成為甘美洛的王者……為什麼一定是亞瑟？」</p><p>　　「噢，小法師……因為這不是預測的未來，而是你的期望啊。梅林，一直以來，所有我說的、我做的，都只是在傳遞著你的期望。」</p><p>　　「我的……期望？」</p><p>　　「我只能告訴你這麼多。你有你的使命，我也有我的。還是說你改變主意了？」</p><p>　　「不，我沒有，可是──」</p><p>　　「那就夠了。有鑒於這可能是你最後一次召喚我，我要把所有的魔法都交給你……把那些原本就屬於你的魔法。準備好了嗎？」</p><p>　　「……你的意思是不再聽命於我了嗎？」</p><p>　　「龍是不能違反禦龍族的，除非……」巨龍發出了模糊的笑聲，那感覺有幾分遺憾，「是生命到了盡頭。」</p><p>　　「基哈拉……」</p><p>　　「梅林，希望你能理解，是你選擇了亞瑟。因為你們兩人決定屬於彼此，所以才會相遇。你不能害怕它。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　他並不害怕，只是想要知道所謂的宿命，難道還包括了他們彼此對對方……身體與心靈的完全掠奪嗎？</p><p>　　他和亞瑟變成這樣，也全是因為宿命的安排？</p><p>　　「閉上眼睛吧，梅林。你想幫亞瑟奪回甘美洛，就得先增強你的實力。快來不及了。」</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　亞瑟失去意識前的最後一個畫面，是梅林吃驚、慌張的眼神；而當他醒來的時候，卻發現自己已經躺在截然不同、更加柔軟的床墊上。守候在旁的則是一臉擔心的凱。他勉強坐直身子，頭部瞬間感到一陣撕裂般的疼痛。</p><p>　　怎麼回事？他往後腦探去，摸到一層厚厚的紗布。</p><p>　　「你還好嗎？」凱瞥了亞瑟一眼，「還好後腦沒有再滲血。」</p><p>　　「……我在……培里諾爾王宮？」</p><p>　　「……嗯，」凱回答得有些心虛，「抱歉，是梅林要我把你帶來的。不過請放心，我沒有讓艾芙琳知道。」</p><p>　　「……梅林在哪裡？」</p><p>　　「梅林說要回去收拾行李，我剛剛已經派人去旅店找他了，也許一會兒就過來。」隱忍在凱心底沒提的是，梅林其實從昨晚就不見人影了。雖然凱覺得僕人不見也沒什麼大不了的，但他非常明白梅林對亞瑟的重要性，如果把事實告訴亞瑟的話，金髮王子肯定會擔心地立刻奪門而出。</p><p>　　凱曾經在私底下問過亞瑟有關他與梅林之間的故事，後者半開玩笑的說他欠梅林很多條命。這句話的意思是指梅林救過他很多次，但凱就是不明白──這看來沒多少氣力，既不利索又不禮貌，甚至會跟主人頂嘴的傢伙，怎麼可能救過亞瑟性命，而且還很多次？</p><p>　　如果真要說什麼梅林的優點，大概只有他很忠心、笑起來的樣子感覺很天真，沒有一般僕人的拘謹世故或者奴媚態度。其餘實在相當普通。</p><p>　　相遇的那天，亞瑟對這名男僕的悉心照料、關懷緊張讓他吃驚不已，他從沒看過亞瑟對一個人如此在意。</p><p>　　他不懂亞瑟為什麼會依賴僕人依賴成這樣子，甚至在昏睡中喊對方的名字不只一次。</p><p>　　「你怎麼會在房間跌倒，還被掉下的花瓶砸到？這不像你。」凱問。其實他早就注意到亞瑟臉上、身上不尋常的抓擦傷，以及送他來時梅林眼角的淤青。他很肯定梅林給的理由是胡說八道，但他卻沒有揪著青年的領口尋問他來龍去脈，因為對方的表情實在讓人不忍再問。</p><p>　　「而且你的男僕也滿臉是傷，一身狼狽的樣子。你們遇到麻煩了？」</p><p>　　「……什麼時候開始比試？」亞瑟沒有回應，只是轉移話題。</p><p>　　「……後天開始，一個禮拜的預賽。耶誕那天選出二十名騎士。」凱嘆口氣。</p><p>　　亞瑟陷入了沉默。強烈的不安、深沉的憤怒、莫名的愧疚在腦中糾結。原本不應該變成這樣子的；在親吻的時候，他們的感覺是如此親近，好像他們只有彼此，他們是彼此的唯一。梅林沒有拒絕他，而且反應一樣熱烈，就算不是在水晶洞，沒有被施法也一樣，這讓他雀躍並且感動。直到梅林的回復毀掉一切。</p><p>　　梅林的答案是那麼不確定，彷佛在對他宣稱，他為他所做的一切全是被迫與不得已。</p><p>　　於是亞瑟毫不留情地欺負他──如同字面上的意義──利用體型上的優勢，壓制梅林，箝鎖他，啃咬他，撫摸他，追逐他，既暴力又色情；他把梅林逼近角落，把他摔到地上，扣住他的腳踝，像貓在吃掉老鼠之前的把玩，不斷放梅林逃開之後再狠狠切斷他的出路，讓他感到絕望；直到梅林撞上衣櫃，而衣櫃劇烈搖晃著要把他壓倒時，亞瑟才察覺事態不妙，沖過去擋在他和衣櫃之間。但這一沖，卻讓嚇壞了的魔法師以為亞瑟又要攻擊他，終於使出魔法──讓旅舍裡的裝飾花瓶飛起，砸向亞瑟的後腦勺。一股溫熱由後腦溢出，亞瑟還來不及感到疼痛便昏了過去，梅林驚慌的表情在眼前模糊一片。</p><p>　　然後他清醒在沒有梅林的地方。心裡彷徨失措，懊惱沮喪。</p><p>　　事到如今，他終於清楚自己的感受。再也無法抵賴。</p><p>　　佔有也好，取鬧也好，欺負也好，擔心也好，煩惱也好，疼痛也好。</p><p>　　雖然結果有點糟糕，但他沒辦法否認。也無從遏阻。</p><p> </p><p>　　<strong>他喜歡梅林。非常非常喜歡。</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這回的莫德雷德很像痴漢......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟拔出石中劍後，再取得王者之劍統一阿爾比恩，成為了傳說中的萬王之王。應該這麼說：是我，梅林‧安希勞希，讓他符合傳說中萬王之王的各項條件。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>人生如果真的可以重來，我真希望從沒做過這些事。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 12</p><p>　　梅林耗費將近一個禮拜時間，學習咒語與融合所有基哈拉灌注到他體內的魔力。他不知道該不該感謝莫德雷德當初囚禁他時的身體虐待，在有過那次被當作魔法容器的經驗後，儘管現在身體仍無法完全控制龐沛的魔法，讓能量不斷在體內周流，但他已經習慣被魔力充斥、體溫忽高忽低且頭暈目眩的感覺。</p><p>　　耶誕節當天尚未破曉前，梅林乘著巨龍回到培里諾爾。</p><p>　　<em>（梅林，今後還要多加小心，培里諾爾不只你一個人會使用魔法，而你現在的力量仍不穩定。那些早該結束生命而未死的人，正不計任何代價完成他們的使命。）</em></p><p>
  <em>　　（所有法力咒語都交給你，我的任務也就完成得差不多了。如果還有機會再見面，也許就是我跟你永別的時候。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　（再見了，年輕的魔法師。）</em>
</p><p>　　梅林忍著不捨的情緒，目送巨龍消失於地平線之外。他很難解釋自己對基哈拉的感覺，雖然它曾經背信大鬧甘美洛，但梅林可以體諒它的心情。它幫過他很多忙，教他法術，聽他牢騷，無可否認。而事實上巨龍的預言與警告，幾乎沒有一次不準確。它甚至可以算是梅林的朋友。</p><p>　　基哈拉離開後，無處可去的梅林鑽進了競賽場外的狹窄小暗巷裡，那緊臨著騎士們必經的市集街道旁，倚靠牆邊，短暫休息並等待天明。</p><p>　　梅林後來才想通，亞瑟一個禮拜前何以如此生氣──因為他說了那句關鍵的不知道。</p><p>　　把所有事情都推給宿命當然很輕鬆，進行的時候可以不分是非對錯，因為所有行為都可以宣稱是被指派的。　　他的回答像是表示他與亞瑟三年相處的情誼在宿命面前不值一提。</p><p>　　宿命要他不再輔佐亞瑟，他就會毫不猶豫地離開。</p><p>　　所以亞瑟生氣。生氣到必須要欺負他才能消氣。</p><p>　　但這有什麼道理？</p><p>　　一開始的確是半信半疑，照著基哈拉說的宿命論成為亞瑟的男僕，助他脫險……但到最後所有的冒險犯難都是為了亞瑟。雖然亞瑟就等同於宿命，但這兩者之間，他知道是有差別的。</p><p>　　如果不是認同亞瑟的成長，認同他可以成為萬王之王，他怎麼可能忍耐到這種地步，甚至以服侍亞瑟為榮？</p><p>　　如果不是心裡也同意這麼做，怎麼可能讓亞瑟親他、摸他、甚至還學著去回應他？</p><p>　　他還沒笨到搞錯亞瑟的性別、笨到忽視他的身份、笨到忘記 他心裡還有歌妮薇。</p><p>　　只因為他當下來不及好好回答心裡的感受，亞瑟就可以這樣對他。</p><p>　　那麼那些主動的吻、撫觸、不可言喻的熱情呢？</p><p>　　亞瑟只回答說那是因為他想。</p><p>　　皇家大白痴。</p><p>　　「但不管你對我多惡劣，不管你多令人生氣，我還是會想待在你身邊，救你，幫你……」梅林低語。</p><p>　　就是這點令我生氣。</p><p>　　空無一人的街道，座落幾處尚未擺設食物的攤子，店間窗戶緊閉，只有幾條野狗晃蕩。氣溫冷冽得仿佛連時間也凍結。</p><p>　　梅林甩了甩頭，不再思考關於自己和亞瑟之間。他就這樣靜靜等待，腦裡複習著艱深咒語，一邊用魔法升高體溫，眼神凝視虛無的一點。直到四周景物隨著時間流逝一層一層染上蒼白的晨光。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　亞瑟今天起得很早。</p><p>　　在凱的安排下，亞瑟順利以法蘭西騎士的身份通過預賽。凱宣稱他與艾克托爵士素有深交，是代替法蘭西第四王子特地來見識大不列顛人民驍勇一面的貴賓。這個說法被培里諾爾王輕易接受，他認為這正足以顯示這場拔取石中劍的大會將使培城威揚海外。</p><p>　　預賽中近百位元騎士互相爭雄，全程都帶盔甲的亞瑟並不特別受人注目，直到預賽最後一天，二十位騎士紛紛上場卸去頭盔接受觀眾丟灑鮮花，只有亞瑟和另一名王子堅決不露臉。於是他和那位王子分別有了法蘭西怪客和神秘騎士的封號，一下子聲名大噪。</p><p>　　預賽前他確定頭傷無大礙時立刻離開了王宮，回到原本的旅店，畢竟王宮裡被認出來的機會相對要大得多，他必須避免任何和艾芙琳見面的機會。</p><p>　　另外一個重要的原因是，等待梅林。</p><p>　　然而梅林並沒有回來。他不清楚這是暫時還是永遠。</p><p>　　梅林不在的一個星期，他仍打勝戰，仍吃仍睡，仍可以笑著和凱每晚喝酒慶祝勝利；眾多廷臣隨同王公出席、名流淑女與貴族公主數以萬計、旗幟幾欲蔽空的盛會仍在持續。熱鬧的人潮讓他記憶猶新，戰況的激烈使他血性沸騰。鼎沸的歡呼令他感到平靜。</p><p>　　唯獨自己一人時的安靜是最大的噪音。</p><p>　　梅林不在的日子，贏的時候並不感到特別高興，吃飯不一定吃得出味道，睡覺總是多夢，夢見父王的死，王姐的背叛，所有人的離去；笑著和凱喝酒時意興闌珊，盛會在持續只覺得厭煩。</p><p>　　熱鬧的人潮與戰況的激烈讓他印象深刻讓他激動，而激動過後只剩下虛空。像是身體的某一部分走失了，只留下一個大洞在那兒。</p><p>　　喜歡若是一種魔法，那必定是使用最邪惡的咒語來完成的禁物。亞瑟想。</p><p>　　昨晚的聖誕夜，他留給自己。吃了一半的食物，辭退了凱安排的女僕，躺在床上，一夜無眠。</p><p>　　今早沐浴完畢後，他替自己扣緊鎖子甲，上好全副裝備。</p><p>　　天濛濛亮，斑駁的晨曦從雲霧中透出來。儘管只有一點點陽光，對於冬日的不列顛都是無上的恩典。</p><p>　　他看著窗外，地上沒有積雪，沒什麼行人，只兩三隻無家可歸的狗。沒有主人的狗。</p><p>　　他驀然覺得自己跟那些狗並沒有什麼不同。</p><p>　　他不允許自己這樣想下去。</p><p>　　「給你最後一天時間，如果……」</p><p>　　亞瑟喃喃說著不知道代詞是誰的話語，轉身走出房門。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　「亞瑟。」</p><p>　　市集裡，零星攤販開始準備。以往耶誕節前後都是休息的日</p><p>子，但因為盛會的緣故，培里諾爾王特別要求市集小販與店家在今日營業，好滿足王宮貴族、公主騎士們的不時需求。亞瑟想要提早趕到競賽場，於是抱著頭盔抄小路前進，直到一聲氣音的叫喚使他停下腳步。</p><p>　　即使是如此細微的聲音，亞瑟還是注意到了。因為現在大家都喊他的化名皮里耶，沒人知道他是甘美洛的王子亞瑟。</p><p>　　因為怕穿幫，就算是凱私底下也會稱呼他皮里耶。</p><p>　　會這樣叫他的，只有梅林。</p><p>　　亞瑟猛然回頭。</p><p>　　「亞瑟。」</p><p>　　確定聲音來源後，他退了幾步，停在某個堆滿雜物的狹窄小巷入口。</p><p>　　窄巷裡斜倚著牆邊的魔法師，眼神有些失焦地看著巷子口充滿困惑的王子。這條巷子的寬度幾乎只能容下一個不帶盔甲的亞瑟，亞瑟側身滑進小巷中，兩人齊肩靠牆。</p><p>　　「……梅林？」</p><p>　　他原本以為梅林不會再回來了。</p><p>　　還來不及狂喜，他只想確定這個梅林是不是真的。</p><p>　　梅林臉上被他弄傷的淤青部份都已回到原來的膚色。</p><p>　　梅林仿佛隨時會消失般充滿透明感，亞瑟伸手摸了摸他的臉。</p><p>　　「你在發燒？」隔著手套的亞瑟不太確定，但他感到梅林呼吸時吐出的白霧相當溫暖，身上也頻頻傳遞過來熱氣。</p><p>　　「沒有。我自己讓體溫升高的，不然會死掉。」梅林側過頭，不讓亞瑟的手指在他臉上駐足。</p><p>　　梅林在生氣。</p><p>　　因為亞瑟的身體幾乎擋住小巷外的全部光線，使得梅林的側臉佈滿暗影。長長的、因消瘦呈現許多棱角的臉龐沒有表情，下巴處有一點點髭須，看來疲倦狼狽、睡眠不足。梅林看了亞瑟一眼，輕輕抿起唇，視線又轉回自己膝蓋。</p><p>　　冷淡的模樣，變長的前額劉海，別有一番令人心動的頹廢風情。</p><p>　　老天，亞瑟在心裡祈求，希望自己只是純粹喜歡梅林，而不是腦子有病。</p><p>　　短暫的沉默讓亞瑟注意到他身上久違的烤甜麵包香氣，那和水晶洞穴裡時的味道如出一轍，只是較為微弱。亞瑟皺皺眉：「你身體又積聚強大魔力了？」</p><p>　　「……你怎麼知道的？」</p><p>　　「味道。」亞瑟沒說的是，除此之外，梅林還微微喘氣，皮膚潤澤，眼神迷蒙，不尋常的……性感。</p><p>　　「這就是你這幾天消失的原因？……去積聚魔力？」</p><p>　　「算是吧。」</p><p>　　「你一直待在這裡？」</p><p>　　「天快亮到現在。」</p><p>　　「……這裡很冷。」</p><p>　　「所以我升高體溫，」梅林頓了頓，手抓了抓臉，眼神始終沒有看向亞瑟，有點不太想承認似的：「但剛剛一下升太高了，所以頭暈。」</p><p>　　「……噢，」亞瑟告訴自己忍住不能笑出來，咳了一聲，「那麼，我想你還欠我一個解釋。」</p><p>　　「我想你欠我一個道歉。」梅林淡淡地說。</p><p>　　「………」　</p><p>　　亞瑟臉有些熱，感覺身體各處隱遁的情緒又鮮明起來。他在梅林面前又一次忘了維護王子派頭。</p><p>　　「好吧，<strong>對、不、起。</strong>」</p><p>　　他乾脆地道歉，但還是附帶王子式的抱怨：「……但你打破我的頭，明知道我不想和艾芙琳見面還把我送到凱那邊，沒我的允許擅自消失了一整個預賽，害我以為你不會再回來了。是誰說 要一直待在我身邊，守護我直到永遠的？」</p><p>　　為什麼看到梅林沉默嚴肅時就想討好他、逗他呢？這就是喜歡一個人的心情？亞瑟暗忖。他想起梅林和他被山賊偷襲，他中箭昏迷後醒來看到梅林一臉害怕沉默不語，他居然認真地稱讚他、放話要給他獎賞，就為了要他開心；想起找禦龍族時，他拿樹枝戳他，不惜讓他用一些艱深的字彙來咒駡自己，就為了讓他沉思的表情多點生氣……</p><p>　　原來那麼久以前就開始喜歡了嗎？</p><p>　　「承諾一直待在你身邊，就得毫無理由地忍受被你像只玩偶一樣抓過來丟過去？就算我不是你的騎士、你的朋友，只是一個不夠稱職的僕人──我也是個活生生的人，亞瑟。即使得不到你的尊重，敢問是否可以得到──哪怕只有那麼一點──您罕見的仁慈呢？我的殿下，我偉大的王？」</p><p>　　梅林仍然淡淡冷冷地說著辛辣字句。事實上這樣的話語早就遠遠超過一個僕人的分際，可是梅林不在乎，亞瑟也不計較──他甚至有點緊張。</p><p>　　「好吧，再說一次，對不起……我想我欠你一個解釋，梅林。」他用肩膀輕推年輕魔法師的肩膀，表示善意，「雖然我完全不知道該怎麼解釋……」</p><p>　　「──算了。」梅林看了亞瑟一眼，眼神又看向前方。眨了眨眼睛，歎口氣，終於轉過頭來凝視著他──「其實，我想我也欠你一個道歉。」</p><p>　　「咦………？」</p><p>　　「抱歉，亞瑟。我不該用花瓶打破你的頭，畢竟你已經夠白痴了。」梅林輕抬嘴角。一點點的笑。</p><p>　　亞瑟想咬他的顴骨。</p><p>　　「……聽著，我記得等一下的比賽有兩回合，第一回人馬入賽場時還好，但第二回合劍術加上搏擊戰，大家都要脫頭盔，對吧？你的真實身份目前除了凱騎士和我之外還沒任何人知道，為了避免讓人認出你，我得先幫你換一下髮色，臉上加點工，弄得平凡一點。」梅林很快解釋他從郊外趕回來的第一個目的。</p><p>　　「噢，我不知道原來在你眼中我長得那麼出色，需要靠魔法才能平凡一點。」亞瑟不知怎地突然覺得精力充沛，心情雀躍，說話也變得輕鬆起來。</p><p>　　「你可以等拔出石中劍後再盡情炫耀你唯一的優點，但不是現在，你知道的。」</p><p>　　「梅林……」亞瑟撇撇嘴，只要他想，他可以和梅林在這個話題上拌嘴兩個小時，但他還是決定先回到正題：「他們總要知道我的真實身份──如果我真能拔出石中劍──有誰會服氣一個法蘭西王子帶領大不列顛騎士進攻甘美洛？」</p><p>　　「他們確實會知道你就是甘美洛的王子，只是我們要戲劇化一點……」他一個轉身，「面對我，亞瑟。」</p><p>　　亞瑟艱難地離開牆壁，緩緩轉身，肩肘上的盔甲擦過兩面牆時鏗鏘作響。實在是相當狹窄的巷子。</p><p>　　梅林雖然比亞瑟高些，但他面對亞瑟時總習慣縮著肩膀，稍稍傾身以便仰視對方。</p><p>　　梅林的手輕擺在亞瑟面前一個拳頭的距離，亞瑟看到他的掌紋全扭成一團金色的小光球，竄出來圍繞著自己的臉。梅林的瞳仁轉為金色，他嘴唇開闔，念出奇異的咒語；亞瑟在小光球的旋繞下猛地臉頰發燙，頭髮搔癢。</p><p>　　「……好了。看一下。」過了一會兒後梅林說，朝亞瑟眨了眨眼睛，接著在牆壁上施法。亞瑟右手邊的牆面立刻向內凹陷出橢圓型的鏡面。</p><p>　　「雀斑會不會太多了？頭髮會不會太卷了些？──地毯一樣的棕色？鬍子倒還不錯……你眼中的法蘭西人就是這樣嗎？」</p><p>　　「我正好學會新的咒語，你再這麼挑剔，我就把你變成法蘭西鼠蛙來達到自然平衡。」</p><p>　　亞瑟愣了一下然後噴笑出聲。</p><p>　　「法蘭西鼠蛙和自然平衡是指什麼？」</p><p>　　「……我也不知道。」梅林臨時想的。</p><p>　　兩人都笑了。</p><p>　　之前的爭吵計較好像都煙消雲散。</p><p>　　就是如此容易。　</p><p>　　「你要小心，我會在人群中找機會幫你。」意識到行人愈來愈多，梅林催促亞瑟趕緊到競賽場。</p><p>　　「你知道我馬術、矛槍、搏擊和劍術的實力，不用麻煩……你先讓自己不要被人擠下觀眾台就好了。」</p><p>　　「我會幫你解決魔法的部份。」梅林正經地說，「有魔法人士混進了騎士或觀眾裡面，非常可能是針對你而來。我不知道易容術可以幫到多少……」</p><p>　　亞瑟把手搭到梅林肩上。「你不能幫我用魔法拔出石中劍的……瞭解嗎？」</p><p>　　「非常清楚。」梅林灰藍的眼珠轉了一圈，挑眉看他，「不過拜託你趕快取得拔劍資格，不要像個女孩一樣戰鬥，讓我忍不住出手幫忙。」</p><p>　　梅林沒忘記基哈拉說的話──無論有沒有那個可笑的遊戲──好吧，你說是比試……總之能拔出石中劍的，只有亞瑟一個。</p><p>　　有了基哈拉的承諾，他對亞瑟能夠拔取石中劍更具信心。</p><p>　　「那麼，來賭吧。」</p><p>　　望著梅林毫無防備的笑容，嘴角右邊凹下去的笑渦，亞瑟有股想把這個人揉進自己身體裡的衝動。永遠不放他走。亞瑟想。然後低低地說。</p><p>　　「什麼？」</p><p>　　「下雪的話。」</p><p>　　「……你說的是不列顛語嗎，亞瑟？」</p><p>　　亞瑟深吸一口氣。</p><p>　　<strong>「把你的身體給我。」</strong></p><p>　　***</p><p>　　國王進行演講，主教說明規則，全場有著按捺不住的歡欣鼓舞。</p><p>　　人潮幾乎在觀覽台擠成一道牆壁，騎士名媛、仕紳侍從、王公貴族、平民百姓，全都悉數前往，他們將共同見證歷史性的一刻。梅林也悄悄混入人群之中。</p><p>　　「……對不起……」旁邊的少女在擦撞到他的瞬間立刻兩眼發直地盯著他看，面頰潮紅。這讓梅林想起了亞瑟說的味道。莫德雷德也說過他累積魔力時有食物的氣味，不過那到底是什麼味道？烤雞或豬肉的味道嗎？他嗅了嗅自已的肩臂，卻怎麼也聞不出來。梅林快步攀上最高層還沒被人群塞滿的觀覽台，而精彩的賽事再次轉移他的注意力。</p><p>　　坎伯雷特大主教下了信號，長型競賽場兩旁的傳令官吹起了令人激昂的號角聲。兩邊的對門緩緩開啟，一組一組的人馬進場向大家致意。場上的盔甲閃耀光芒，二十位騎士威風凜凜。觀眾們陷入瘋狂狀態。</p><p>　　第一組騎士與戰馬彼此廝殺呼嘯、聲嘶力竭，勝負底定的時候，梅林感到有雙手在他後腰。他身體一僵，趕緊挪了挪身體，那只手就移開了。他松了口氣，暗笑自己因為亞瑟的話神經緊</p><p>張。也許他沿路走來那些曖昧的眼神，只是因為比試而過度興奮的表現罷了，和他本人無關。</p><p>　　第二組的凱成功地扳倒對面的選手，群體掌聲。</p><p>　　第三組亞瑟和神秘騎士的矛槍對戰則令人印象深刻：開始時，神秘騎士似乎被什麼東西絆住武器，且馬匹被人動了手腳，導致無法舉矛也無法順利控制馬匹，因此亞瑟高舉長矛表示放棄比賽，不趁人之危。</p><p>　　因為第一回合是亞瑟主動放棄比賽，所以第二回合即使和神秘騎士打成平手，也只能算亞瑟輸，在場的觀眾都紛紛對亞瑟吹起讚賞的口哨，佩服他的勇氣與精神。沒想到第二回合神秘騎士竟也高舉長矛表示放棄比賽，不打算占人便宜。</p><p>　　觀眾們無不對這最神秘的兩人感到欽佩歡呼。掌聲更加熱烈。</p><p>　　第三回合亞瑟順利擊敗神秘騎士，取得晉級第二場比賽的資格；神秘騎士雖被擊敗，但並未摔落馬下，躺在馬背上一會後又撐著坐起，可見其高超的騎術與忍痛的耐力。兩人得到了前排坐位的貴族們全體起立鼓掌，他們同時得到最多公主們丟灑的鮮花。</p><p>　　當梅林看到法蘭西怪客的精湛表現，露出放心又驕傲的微笑時，突然覺得腰間一松。低頭看去，發現皮帶不知什麼時候被人扯掉在地上。他剛要彎腰去撿，一隻手毫無預警地便伸入他的衣服下擺，手指輕按他的腰際，旋往他胸前肌膚上探。</p><p>　　「────噢！」那只手如蛇虺快速滑動到他胸前的尖棱。強烈的刺激使梅林不由得縮起身子，一隻手抓住前方扶欄，低叫了一聲。另外一隻手緊緊扣住那只突襲的元兇。</p><p>　　他活了十九歲從沒想過自己會在公開場合被人非禮……如果是偷錢袋也就算了，居然……</p><p>　　梅林發現自己竟然無法拉開那只伸進來的細瘦手臂，並聽到輕輕的笑聲。</p><p>　　「莫……莫德雷德！」梅林向左側瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　熟悉的，俊美的，冰冷的面孔。戲謔的表情。</p><p>　　「別緊張，我是來幫你的。」莫德雷德輕快地說著，指頭卻變本加厲搔著梅林小小的突起，這引發了梅林劇烈的顫抖和低吟。　　</p><p>　　「那你就先放手！」梅林低聲氣憤地說。他不能太過大力掙扎，讓別人發現他正在被一個男孩戲弄；更不能在這擁擠的地方對莫德雷德使用魔法，以免傷及無辜。</p><p>　　比試很快來到第二場，凱、亞瑟和其他八位騎士紛紛攜劍進場。很多女性的歎息聲傳來，似乎是因為法蘭西怪客的長相不如預期而感到扼惋。</p><p>　　「唔──」梅林另一隻手也加入扳開莫德雷德的陣營，然而群眾似乎為了看清楚騎士們的比試，紛紛朝他後方與右側擠過來，使他突然之間不但找不到施力點，甚至也失去站立的重心，原本抓著莫德雷德的雙手只好分別扶住他的上臂和抓著前方扶欄，一連串的動作反而像是他主動貼進莫德雷德，迎向他的撫觸。</p><p>　　「立起來了哦。」兩個人的臉靠得很近，莫德雷德說話時的氣息全噴在他臉上，眉毛高高挑起，似乎因為梅林痛苦尷尬的表情感到興奮。他的左手同樣抓著扶欄，右手還覆蓋在梅林左胸，食指和中指夾著他的乳尖，輕輕上下摩擦。</p><p>　　「放手！」梅林身體往後仰，顧不得會撞到其它觀眾，劇烈掙扎，想把那讓他全身起雞皮疙瘩開始的手指撥開──至少離開他的胸口！</p><p>　　「是你自己不好，恩利斯──」莫德雷德似乎覺得玩夠了，順勢收起手，在其他人感到異樣前讓梅林停下扭動。他用爬蟲類般無機質的雙眼看著驚惶未定的梅林，「一點都不知道自己的價值，隨意地暴露弱點，沒有防備，好像巴不得要人折磨的樣子。你現在在魔法人士的眼中就像是好吃又營養的蛋糕；而在那些凡人眼裡，你根本和強烈的春藥沒什麼兩樣。」</p><p>　　「什……」</p><p>　　「不然你以為剛剛那些被你碰撞到的人，為什麼會兩眼直直地盯著你看？我又怎麼會如此輕易就發現你呢……」莫德雷德似笑非笑地說，「看來那條笨龍沒有告訴你收束的咒語，真不知道是太溺愛你還是想害你。上次的訓練被打斷真的很可惜。一下子得到那麼多魔力，又不懂得收束，再晚一點你就不是被人注視而是被抓到暗巷侵犯了。我可是和亞瑟一樣完全無法忍受這點哦。」</p><p>　　「你怎麼會知道基哈拉……噢────」梅林突然覺得左胸到側腰一陣刺痛麻癢，他彎著身體跪了下來。</p><p>　　「───你！」</p><p>　　「痛只是一開始……你不覺得忽冷忽熱的感覺消失了，也不頭暈目眩，所有力量都集中在那些咒語上了嗎？」</p><p>　　「咒語………？」梅林感到自己的身體正如莫德雷德所言，刺痛很快褪去，身體也沒有之前那麼不舒服，而體內強大的魔力仿佛沉睡了一般，靜靜躺在某個角落。他撩起自己衣服下擺一小部份，發現剛剛莫德雷德手指碰觸過的肌膚，全都浮現影子般淡薄的符文，一直延伸到左胸。</p><p>　　「這……這是什麼！」</p><p>　　「……我也是很矛盾的呢。看著你愈來愈強，真的很有意思，可是最後一定對我不利。基哈拉教你的那些魔法可厲害得很，我若不先收束你的能量，計畫就無法實現了。」</p><p>　　「你是什麼意思──！？」</p><p>　　「意思是，那些騎士們要置你親愛的偉大王者於死地；意思是，在我們都知道只有亞瑟能拔出石中劍的情況下，我在劍的外邊動了手腳，只要他拔出的一瞬間，整座觀覽台都會爆裂，所有在場的人都會成為他的殉葬者；意思是──你的亞瑟死定了，而你一點忙都幫不上，恩利斯。」莫德雷德講到最後一句話時，揚起了令人顫慄的燦爛笑容。他讓梅林感到噁心。莫德雷德的身體逐漸變得透明。梅林可以穿透他的身體看見後面的觀眾。</p><p>　　「莫德雷德！」梅林從來沒有如此憎惡過一個人。而此時莫 德雷德已經完全消失。</p><p>　<em>　剩下的就交給你煩惱了，親愛的恩利斯。</em></p><p>　　耳裡再次傳來莫德雷德的心音，他抿起唇，眼中流露狂盛的怒氣。他重新擠到扶手前，競賽場中原先剩下的十名騎士已經銳減到七個，他看到那個化身棕髮大鬍子的亞瑟還在場上活躍的時候松了一口氣。不過他也注意到現場的氣氛已經不是歡呼而是驚喊，觀眾的神情從興奮轉換成恐懼。觀覽臺上的小孩哭了出來。</p><p>　　他再仔細一看三個倒地的騎士，一個被斬斷了腿，一個被一劍刺穿胸膛，另外一個身首異處，死狀相當慘烈，明顯違反騎士精神和比試規則。</p><p>　　很快的，凱把其中一人打暈，亞瑟也讓培里諾爾的王子投降退場。依照原先的規則，剩下五人都有資格拔取石中劍，應該立刻停止比賽──事實上，培里諾爾國王與主教也立刻起身舉手，場上同時搖起停賽的大旗──然而比賽卻仍持續。</p><p>　　另外三名騎士無視停賽的大旗，逕自展開一場對凱和亞瑟追逐殺戮。</p><p>　　梅林越過被嚇呆的群沖下觀眾台。一邊下樓梯一邊把學過的咒語輪番念了一遍，但魔法毫無反應。</p><p>　　「可惡……啊──」梅林心中一急，三步作兩步踩，又過於用力，以至於踏空了階梯後，還整個人騰空飛起。</p><p>　　魔法沒有作用，他本能閉上眼睛，雙手護頭，等待跌到地面時的巨痛。閉眼前他感到有黑影閃過。</p><p>　　如果他這一摔失去意識，亞瑟……亞瑟該怎麼辦？</p><p>　　然而從階梯滾下的悲劇並沒有發生，他在整個身體都要貼跌地面的時候被人攔腰抱起。</p><p>　　他像溺水的人們看見浮木一樣，用力攀住對方，借對方的支撐重新站穩自己浮空的腳步。</p><p>　　「……這種打招呼的方式真的太帥了，梅林。」</p><p>　　被梅林像八爪章魚一樣攀附的那位青年，帶著酒氣，爽朗地笑出聲音。</p><p>　　<strong>「……高文？」</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>騎士高文登場！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>因為成為萬王之王的代價，就是將孤單死去。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 13</p><p>　　當凱親眼目睹被自己打暈的對手因為來不及抬出場外，而被三名發狂的騎士砍斷身體的畫面時，他幾乎立刻在心裡替自己判了死刑。那些喪命騎士所屬的王國國君們，此刻全站在護欄上憤怒焦急，但卻束手無策。群眾挾帶著詫異、恐懼的驚叫並未能替場中的他們帶來分毫救援；三名騎士的四周似乎飄散著能夠溶蝕一切勇氣與力量的紫霧。</p><p>　　他們的雙眼染上血腥的紅色。</p><p>　　「你沒事吧？凱。」亞瑟的背抵住凱的背，調整呼吸準備迎接下一波的攻擊。這聲問候讓他頓時安心不少。他意識到亞瑟儘管易容成棕髮、雀斑、大鬍子的法蘭西騎士，胸前鎖子甲被切開一條大縫，臉上還沾滿激戰時的塵泥，完全是狼狽不堪的樣子，但卻絲毫無損他的王者氣息。他既無視那團紫霧帶來的絕望感，身體似乎還含藏著更加強大的光束來對抗它們。藍色的眼珠流露令人傾倒的自信。</p><p>　　「……不算太好。」凱喘著氣，「第一場比賽膝蓋受了點傷。」</p><p>　　「這麼老實可不像你。」他轉頭朝凱笑了一下，露出一向是標誌的虎牙：「我對付左邊兩個。」</p><p>　　「我真想知道你怎麼不會受影響……看看他們！他們簡直瘋了！」凱一邊說一邊對抗右方騎士不斷揮來的劍。</p><p>　　在認識梅林之前，亞瑟扮演著一個思考不夠深刻又驕傲的王子，這點他做得很稱職──每個人都喜歡他的外表、無視他的個性並忽略他的內涵。事實上唯有與他一起上過戰場的人才知道，他優異的軍事戰略能力正是展現己身智慧所在。他的確是個天生的武士。直覺準確，劍法俐落，懂得用最快的方法找出對方弱點並予以痛擊，並且用最少的力氣贏得勝利；即使這些瘋狂的騎士使用開鋒的劍，打不昏殺不死，一時之間卻仍占不了上風。</p><p>　　「那是魔法……」再次躲過淩厲的攻擊後，亞瑟和凱又站到同一邊，他沉著地對紅髮青年說：「別太早絕望，在強大的後援到來前，我們要做的就是儘量延長壽命。」</p><p>　　「……後援？」</p><p>　　亞瑟巧妙地接上別的話頭：「更何況，魔鬼總藏在細節裡──注意到了嗎？他們的耳朵？」</p><p>　　凱瞇起眼睛：「……啊！」不禁輕呼。三個人的右耳骨上都有銀制的環狀物穿透。</p><p>　　亞瑟肯定地朝他點點頭。他們兩人都清楚看到，只要銀環一發光，三名騎士就開始攻擊，紫霧也隨之逸出。如果可以成功地除去銀環……也許可以停止這場荒謬的殺戮。</p><p>　　但這可不是件輕而易舉的事。近身搏擊把銀環拔去根本不可能，鈍劍也無法砍掉他們的耳朵。</p><p>　　然而亞瑟是為了勝利這兩個字存在的人物。愈是險惡的處境，愈能激發他的戰意。</p><p>　　「讓他們看看我們的實力！魔法也有無能為力的時候，這點我很清楚──凱！活下去，我還沒有替你刻墓碑的打算！」</p><p>　　說完，亞瑟就像頭矯健的獵豹衝了出去。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　「嗨。」高文一臉開朗地朝梅林笑。他似乎因為酒意未退，還沒有意識到競賽場與觀眾台的氣氛丕變，但其中更大部份的原因是他根本不在乎。他來培里諾爾觀戰的最大目的是比試大會期間有免費酒喝。</p><p>　　「很高興在這裡遇到你 ……亞瑟有危險，我需要你的幫忙！」梅林來不及說明，拉著高文匆匆忙忙地跑下石階。</p><p>　　「亞瑟？」高文皺皺眉，朝競賽廣場望去：「希望不是我太醉……這場比試中沒一個是金髮小王子吧？」浪蕩不羈的劍客隨著急的魔法師跑下階梯。梅林兵慌馬亂的模樣讓他覺得既有趣又懷念──直覺告訴他跟著梅林就會遇到不得了的冒險。</p><p>　　「等一下就會有了。」梅林說著令人摸不著頭緒的話。他口中喃喃自語，看起來相當苦惱。</p><p>　　「喂，梅林，」高文提醒拉著他跑又逕自走神的梅林，「我們已經在觀眾台最底層了。」</p><p>　　「啊！我知道了──」梅林突然想起，被莫歌絲用施法的鎖鏈束縛住時，自己後來是怎麼順利解開的。或許有用，不，一定有用。他想。</p><p>　　他拉著高文離開觀眾台，到競賽場旁的休息處，再拐彎隱入人煙稀少的角落：「你有匕首嗎，高文？」</p><p>　　高文不疑有他，從背心裡邊抽出一把樸素刀柄的小匕首交給梅林：「你要做什麼，梅林？這小玩意是沒辦法和那些發瘋的騎士們火拼的……我說這些貴族還真變態，都死了那麼多人還不曉得停。」</p><p>　　「有騎士被──呃，施了魔法。他們打算對亞瑟不利。」梅林盡可能簡短的說明。拿到匕首後，他前後轉動刀身端詳著刀鋒，抿了抿唇，眼神有點畏怯，但很快地又充滿決心。</p><p>　　「施了魔法？」高文嗅到一股危險的氣氛，而梅林毅然決然的表情讓他覺得不妙。</p><p>　　梅林知道，當初自己可以解開鎖鏈的關鍵在於，被蠍子螫到時，他的血濺到了鎖鏈上，之後再次施法，才能使其斷裂。黑魔法的咒語施予人身時，須用詛咒者或被詛咒者其中之一的鮮血來解除，基哈拉的話言猶在耳。他不確定這方法對上莫德雷德的咒術有無效用，不過卻是他現在能用的唯一方法。</p><p>　　他把衣襟撩至腰際，匕首對準了腹部。</p><p>　　驚訝吞噬了高文所有語言。他酒意全消，立刻清醒了。</p><p>　　梅林匕首抵著的部位，有道蔓延至衣服裡處、像是影子般浮現在肌膚上的咒文。而梅林很明顯地打算用匕首延著那道咒文劃開它──</p><p>　　高文抓住他的手腕，搖搖頭。</p><p>　　「喂，你不是像我想的那樣……你真的要這麼做？這樣做那些騎士的魔法就會被解開？」</p><p>　　「高文，我現在很難跟你解釋，但不這麼做我們都會完蛋……再不快點就來不及了！」</p><p>　　梅林試著甩開高文的手，但高文還是仍然緊緊扣住著他的手腕。目光充滿審視的意味。</p><p>　　「為了一個王儲做到這種程度，值得嗎？」他似乎在梅林身上看到和自己父親相同的悲劇──他不容許自己認定的朋友走上父親的老路，為國王白白犧牲，永遠得不到尊敬、感謝與任何應得的回報。</p><p>　　「我不是為了王儲，我是為了……<strong>重要的朋友。</strong>還有甘美洛。還有場外所有的人，包括你我。」他看向高文，似乎覺得有些難為情，但眼神愈發堅定：「謝謝你，但請你放手，高文。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我也會你做同樣的事，如果將來你有危險的話。」梅林第二次甩了甩他的手。</p><p>　　「……我可不希望有那一天。」高文終於放開梅林。他很納悶自己竟如此輕易就被梅林說服，眼睜睜地看著他傷害自己來拯救甘美洛的王子。</p><p>　　但梅林的眼神不容拒絕。</p><p>　　梅林看了高文一眼，低頭，再一次把刀鋒對準自己身上如影子般浮動的咒文。閉上眼睛，深吸一口氣，屏住呼吸。</p><p>　　他曾試圖用自己的生命來換取亞瑟的。在和妮姆薇談判的時候。</p><p>　　所以只是劃破身體又有什麼大不了的？</p><p>　　亞瑟的生命比他重要的太多了。</p><p>　　手一施力，尖端隨即刃入他過於蒼白的肌理。</p><p>　　「梅──」</p><p>　　血液在梅林平坦的腹部上綻開一條鮮紅的小徑。</p><p>　　「唔噢！……該死的……呼……」</p><p>　　梅林沒料到皮開肉綻的真實痛感是如此強烈，忍不住叫出聲來。他的手在顫抖，氣喘吁吁，聲音裡甚至聽得出疼痛，但動作卻不肯稍停；他再次深呼吸，咬住自己嘴唇，緊繃肌肉，將匕首繼續往上切至左胸。</p><p>　　「你瘋了，梅林！」</p><p>　　直到莫德雷德的咒文終於全被他血液覆蓋。</p><p>　　「噢───！」他又一次低吼。匕首甩到一旁，發出清脆的哐當聲。被血浸染的咒文顏色逐漸變淡，終至消失。梅林感到魔法逐漸從身體最裡層蘇醒，快速地充盈全身。</p><p>　　「梅林！」高文即時扶住看來搖搖欲墜的梅林。</p><p>　　梅林並不是騎士，沒有戰鬥的經驗──即使是騎士，也許具備為國王犧牲的精神勇氣，但不見得每個都能拿刀剜進自己腹部直到胸口，用最大的痛楚來折磨自己。</p><p>　　他一方面感受到梅林的純粹與脆弱，一方面完全震懾於他的執著與強大。</p><p>　　他一向對令人窒息的君臣情誼嗤之以鼻，也討厭綁手綁腳的人際關係，浪跡天涯、我行我素、自由自在的生活方式一向被他奉為圭臬……但此時他竟然有點羡慕起那個金髮小王子來。</p><p>　　他竟然開始羡慕梅林與亞瑟的強烈羈絆？</p><p>　　梅林因為傷口的痛楚直不起腰，只能抬頭看高文，但他的表情卻像得到糖果的孩子般開心地笑了，瞳孔閃耀著燃燒般的金芒，全身都在發燙。</p><p>　　這讓高文著實吃了一驚，心跳加速。</p><p>　　甘美洛以外的領地，不是每個國家對魔法的態度都像烏瑟這麼嚴峻。他被驅逐邊境時看過不少這樣的人。他很清楚梅林這樣的狀態意味著什麼。</p><p>　　<strong>魔法。</strong></p><p>
  <strong>　　梅林是個巫師。</strong>
</p><p>　　「不要太驚訝，高文……」看著眼睛睜大的高文，梅林不再隱瞞自己的天賦，他並不擔心這事實會嚇到高文，但如果他覺得噁心，那也是沒辦法的事……當然他認為高文一定不會那麼想。</p><p>　　「這才是真正的我。」</p><p>　　梅林勉強轉身向觀眾台，恢復法力的他清楚看見場中的黑色大理石，上頭的石中劍露出半截劍身與寶石劍柄；周圍則包覆了許多條常人看不見的銀絲，猶如蜘蛛網般一路攀附到觀眾臺上。</p><p>　　那大概就是莫德雷德所說，會使整座觀眾台爆裂的咒術。</p><p>　　他舉起手，嘴裡念著複雜的咒語，然後向空中用力一推。霎時雲層疾速聚攏，成團的雲堆裡陡然打下閃電，幾道幹雷傳入人們耳膜，銀絲應聲而斷。</p><p>　　「太好了！」梅林仿佛忘記痛楚般興奮叫喊，第一次為自己擁有魔法感到如此高興。他隨即看到其中一名瘋狂的騎士被亞瑟撂倒在地，並在亞瑟用劍劃過他耳朵時停止攻擊，再也沒有起身。</p><p>　　全場觀眾似乎看到了結束殺戮的希望曙光，不禁發出欲聾的 歡呼聲，開始全面支持亞瑟。</p><p>　　然而凱卻沒那麼幸運，他被另一名騎士挑去了武器並削傷肩 膀，頓時鮮血迸射。</p><p>　　正當他狼狽地在地上閃過那名騎士的攻擊後，亞瑟大聲叫了他的名字，將手中的武器丟了過去。</p><p>　　凱一臉不可置信地接過劍來，振作精神，繼續對抗騎士的毒辣劍術。於此同時，亞瑟赤手空拳地滿場奔跑，企圖避開另一個改使大斧的騎士。</p><p>　　眾人皆替亞瑟捏了把冷汗。被施法的騎士似乎完全不會疲累，動作仍如初時戰鬥那般俐落迅速，他的功擊充滿了不是一般人類能擁有的強力勁道。</p><p>　　直到亞瑟為了躲過騎士的攔腰攻擊而跌坐在地上時，他背正抵著那塊黑得發亮的大理石，而石中劍就在他右手後方。</p><p>　　騎士高舉大斧，準備朝亞瑟的頭頂劈了過去。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>　<strong>　「亞瑟─────拔劍！」<br/>
<br/>
</strong></p><p>　　梅林忍痛跑向賽場圍欄大吼。鮮血一滴一滴灑在地上。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　一直到此刻亞瑟才真正相信，原來人在面對死亡的時候，真的會在腦海裡播放一生的回憶。回憶就像書頁快速翻飛，一些他原先認為不重要或早就記不得的事件都浮上心頭。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>　　四歲的時候他與凱第一次騎馬。</p><p>　　十歲的時候艾克托爵士告訴他，他只是他的養父。</p><p>　　十四歲的他回到甘美洛，與烏瑟正式見面，他看見父王眼中陌生、憐愛與驕傲交雜的情感。</p><p>　　十五歲的他和莫嘉娜在不斷衝突中漸漸培養感情。</p><p>　　十八歲的他遇見梅林。</p><p>　　此後所有的畫面都是梅林。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>　　聽到那聲熟悉呼喊的同時，亞瑟想也不想就側身握住劍柄，瞬間所有人都聽到了石中劍發出愉悅的嗚嗚聲，隨即像是緊緊吸附在亞瑟掌中一般，頃刻間離開了黑色的大理石。</p><p>　　在場眾人無不瞠目結舌──原本棕髮、臉上佈滿雀斑、蓄著鬍子的法蘭西怪客，突然變成了閃耀光澤的金髮俊美青年，精緻的輪廓與寶劍相映成輝，聖潔凜然，像極了版畫中宣佈佳音的大天使。</p><p>　　他輕而易舉地拔出石中劍，並用它將對手的大斧斷成兩截。</p><p>　　兩名瘋狂騎士突然甩開武器，捂住自己的耳朵，表情扭曲，一個接一個跪在地上掙扎；不一會兒，他們終於像斷了線的玩偶，全身散軟倒地。</p><p>　　比賽結束了。</p><p>　　亞瑟高舉著劍，向群眾致意，震天的掌聲和歡呼從觀眾臺上傳來。王公貴族們的觀覽臺上不少公主們眼神發亮，而國王們則是交頭接耳，竊竊私語。只有培里諾爾王一臉陰沉，與不知所措的主教交換眼神。而同在場中的凱則是負傷走到亞瑟面前，低頭跪下，親吻王子的手背。這樣莊重又充滿戲劇性的場面讓現場的觀眾又是一陣叫好。</p><p>　　斷鋼截鐵，宛若新生。培里諾爾競賽場拔出石中劍一事，被後世詩人如此形容。在兩萬群眾的目光之下，一位偉大的英雄、一段偉大的歷史、一連串偉大的冒險皆由此發端。</p><p>　　然而當時被包圍在熱切視線中的亞瑟看來並不十分欣喜，他只是四處逡巡張望，想尋找剛剛叫他拔劍的聲音來源。他很快找到自己的目標。</p><p>　　不遠處的圍欄旁，梅林半彎著腰，皺著眉頭嘴邊卻掛著笑容，膚色異常蒼白，似乎在隱忍著什麼。旁邊攙扶他的是不知何時出現的高文。</p><p>　　梅林的上衣有大片褐紅色的污漬。</p><p>　　亞瑟沉下臉來。他想過去梅林那裡，但卻被培里諾爾王叫住。</p><p>　　「年輕人，你拯救了這場比試，你的勇敢與智慧終結了這場殺戮，我代表培里諾爾全國向你致上最大的謝意……」培里諾爾國王的表情遠不如他說出的言語那樣感激。</p><p>　　石中劍的擁有者不是臺上王公貴族們其中之一，的確是很大的殺傷力，這表示他們前些天的政治聯盟拉攏勢力全是無用之舉，因為他們分配好的利益關係，現在全要重新排列，且說不定還真得聽命於這個神賜的無名英雄。</p><p>　　事實上，因為一個可靠的人士曾信誓旦旦地向培里諾爾保證，這場比試中沒有人可以取出石中劍，而最終會由坎特伯雷大主教與他一起遴選適合的「萬王之王」人選，他才沒有把這突然出現在競賽場上的神跡私下處理掉。他原本就把這場比試當作宣揚國威的表演，並且聚集各國國王，從中挑選有力的盟友，壯大自己的國力，順便借機併吞鄰近幾個小國，與甘美洛南北兩分大不列顛。萬王之王只是聚集人潮的空殼子。</p><p>　　但如今他辛辛苦苦籌畫的一切，花了大筆費用人力招待各國國君，換來的卻是削弱自己勢力的統治者。</p><p>　　培里諾爾王的眼神變得冰冷，麻癢癢的恨意在四周揮之不去。</p><p>　　他要盡一切可能來阻止眼前的這乳臭未乾的金髮小子成為聯合國王。</p><p>　　「然而，據我所知，你是法蘭西派來觀摩的劍客，雖然取出了石中劍，但你從來沒有生活在這塊土地上過……」培里諾爾王最後一句話則是看向觀眾發言，「有過羅馬的經驗，恐怕我們不能再冒險。」</p><p>　　全場一片譁然，見證神跡的人們有些仍表示支持，有些則被培里諾爾王說服，開始窸窣的討論聲。</p><p>　　「培里諾爾閣下，這位男子並不是法蘭西……」凱上前企圖解釋，但馬上被培里諾爾王嚴厲駁斥。</p><p>　　「你的意思是你幫這位男子捏造假身份？你確定你做了這件會 讓艾克托爵士蒙羞一世的妄行？請你閉上那張帶著罪行的嘴巴！」</p><p>　　一旁的艾克托爵士立刻拉下臉。</p><p>　　「培里諾爾閣下，懇請你給予我兒子一點尊重。這位青年……」</p><p>　　「……和我父親無關！」</p><p>　　培里諾爾充滿威脅性的語言，逼得凱漲紅了臉，進退維谷。</p><p>　　亞瑟示意凱不要說話。</p><p>　　「培里諾爾閣下，您大可以問您身邊的主教；他長年為我父王主持重要的典禮，也曾參與我的成年儀式……」亞瑟說著邊看向培里諾爾身邊的老者，然而昔日親和的坎特伯雷大主教卻對亞瑟視若無睹，低頭默然不語。</p><p>　　主教不願意承認他的身份。亞瑟意識到這一點，而其中必有不可言說的陰謀。</p><p>　　「……我不是法蘭西人。我是……」就在亞瑟意圖為自己解釋易容並偽裝成法蘭西騎士的原因同時，一道響亮的聲音從競賽場左側入口傳來。</p><p>　　「我可以保證他是阿爾比恩的子民，無庸置疑；」走入場中央的是從頭到尾沒有卸下頭盔，被群眾戲稱「神秘騎士」的勇士。</p><p>　　「我以整個戈德溫國家的名譽作保證。」</p><p>　　「你在胡說什麼……你的身份應該是……」培里諾爾大吃一驚。大不列顛最富有的戈德溫國一開始就表明不參與這場比試，因此他並沒有邀請戈德溫國王中的任何人。況且……</p><p>　　「我是戈德溫國王的唯一子嗣，也是下任王位的繼承者……伊蓮娜‧葛爾文。」</p><p>　　神秘騎士摘下了頭盔，及肩的淡金髮色隨風飛揚。尖尖的下巴上方鑴刻清秀五官，笑起來時，眉宇間氣定神閑，英姿勃發。長相雖不是驚為天人但也相當賞心悅目。</p><p>　　「……伊蓮娜公主！？」一聲聲驚歎從觀眾臺上發出。</p><p>　　從百位騎士晉級到前二十名的驍勇戰將，竟然是一位明豔動人的公主？多麼不可思議！</p><p>　　「你……」亞瑟驚訝地說不出話來。</p><p>　　「沒能真正和你在馬上矛槍賽一分高下真是可惜，你應該知道剛剛是我讓你的。」女子偏過頭，走向亞瑟，露出俏皮又不失高貴的笑容，小聲對亞瑟說：「知道你活著真好，父王一直想為甘美洛盡點心力，但卻苦無你的消息。」</p><p>　　「伊蓮娜……」亞瑟看著這個充滿朝氣的少女，她的出現以及承諾不啻是一項奇跡。他不禁轉頭看向圍欄旁的梅林，梅林看來和他一樣不知情，臉上同時寫滿了疑惑和驚喜。</p><p>　　伊蓮娜抓住亞瑟手腕，高舉並拉著他在原地轉了一圈，用洪 亮又悅耳的聲音向群眾宣佈──</p><p>　　「臺上高貴的閣下們，以及外場的諸君！這位拔出石中劍的勇士就是甘美洛的王子，亞瑟‧ 潘達剛！他擁有純正高貴的血統，以及無人能及的王者之心！我將代表戈德溫國王給予無條件的支持，幫助亞瑟成為能夠帶給全英格蘭和平與富庶的萬王之王！」</p><p>　　她無視培里諾爾王愈發難看的臉色，用極具說服力又富搧動性的說法，替亞瑟在群眾心中奠定王者形象。觀覽臺上的人們不由得對場中的兩人吹起口哨、響起幾乎足以搖撼世界的掌聲與歡呼。競賽場內紛紛又拋落了許多花束。</p><p>　　「這公主滿厲害的……」看了出好戲的高文意味深長地笑笑：「看來命運是站在你和亞瑟這邊的啊，梅林……梅林？」</p><p>　　相較於旁人的鼓噪歡快，梅林出奇的安靜。高文攙扶著他的手輕輕拉了一下。</p><p>　　而梅林竟順著那微弱的力道，整個重心往高文身上跌去；高文趕緊把他的手掛在自己肩上，環住梅林的腰扶穩他。</p><p>　　此時梅林傷口上的血已完全止住，取而代之的是撩撥人吃食欲望的香氣，不斷從他身上汩汩流泄。那是一股可以讓任何男女立刻興奮起來的甜膩味道。</p><p>　　高文發現自己的呼吸竟然變得有些急促，不由得在心底罵了一句髒話。</p><p>　　「睜不開……」使用超過本身能力能負荷的強大魔法，其後果就是得面臨猶如排山倒海襲卷而來的猛烈睡意。梅林兩排像小刷子一樣的睫毛不斷閃動，用力甩頭，但幾乎撐不了一分鐘。</p><p>　　真詭異，以前沒人知道他會魔法的時候，他都是保持清醒解決一切的那個；怎麼一旦亞瑟知道他會魔法之後，就變得總是他先失去意識讓人照顧呢？這可不是王子背後偉大魔法師該有的樣子啊……他還想多分享一下亞瑟的光榮時刻……</p><p>　　未免太遜了……</p><p>　　這是梅林昏厥前最後閃過的念頭。</p><p>　　閉上眼時，一片雪花飄落他鼻尖。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章AM，NC-17哦！有肉～</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>即使需要犧牲所有，我也要完成亞瑟最後的願望。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p><p>　　和所有建立王朝的名君一樣，要獲得百姓與諸侯國愛戴信服並不是件容易的事。培里諾爾王的私心與刁難不會是唯一一個，當然也不會是最後一個。在場的王公要求亞瑟將石中劍插回原位再拔出連續三次，又打破原先講好的規則，讓根本沒晉級最後一關的貴族騎士們試著拔劍，好來確定只有亞瑟一個人才能拔出石中劍。</p><p>　　魔法介入比賽的事情被王公貴族們模糊焦點，因比賽陷入激情的民眾仿佛也忘卻了方才廣場上可怕的景象。沒有人把亞瑟拔出石中劍這件事視為魔法把戲，這讓金髮王子覺得慶倖，也覺得有些諷刺：如果是在自己的國家甘美洛，根本用不著讓別人試著拔劍，只要將他所做的一切──包括變回金髮這種華麗的表演──全都歸於魔法，那麼他立刻就會被拖去斬首，培里諾爾王根本不用那麼苦惱。</p><p>　　他抬頭看了看在臺上仍一臉茫然的主教，大概是被他的出現嚇壞了吧。不然他想不透以坎特伯雷大主教在甘美洛的經驗，為 什麼不用這種方法將他一軍。</p><p>　　既然老天爺決定站他這邊，他便要抓住機會，絕處求生。</p><p>　　亞瑟已經贏得現場數以萬計的民眾敬仰之心，無庸置疑。</p><p>　　而在騎士貴族皆無法拔出劍後，觀眾們又更加認同他了。不過亞瑟還是從容應允萊恩斯、羅特、胡立安等王公的要求，在不久的將來分別進行三次比試，讓他們心甘情願服從神諭，聽從自己號召。</p><p>　　只要莫嘉娜不試圖那麼快地用魔法征服不列顛，他願意不厭其煩地向那些人展現自己的力量，直到他們臣服為止。</p><p>　　賽事終於暫告一段落。</p><p>　　為了不讓艾克托爵士為難，亞瑟再次婉拒了凱邀他一同回領地的請求，選擇和伊蓮娜回戈德溫。</p><p>　　從精靈手中逃過一劫的伊蓮娜是個重然諾的人，引領亞瑟和他的夥伴們──包括餵食過她解藥的黑髮男僕，以及新面孔高文，一同前往她的國家，並保證在收復甘美洛之前，無條件地提供各項支援。亞瑟猜想伊蓮娜送的這份大禮不無政治考量：戈德溫的富強加上自己打著天命所歸的頭銜，應該可以吸收許多小國的依附，也能吸引其他強國結盟；將來收復甘美洛，擁有最大領土的邦交國以及本身就是最富裕的領土國，想必能讓戈德溫王攀上權力最高峰。</p><p>　　但對於她雪中送炭的舉動，亞瑟心中仍滿懷感激。畢竟，支持他就等於公開和整個甘美洛作對，亞瑟不認為憑他與伊蓮娜在甘美洛短短幾天的交情，足以讓她冒這個險。金髮王子不禁深深感念自己父王當初與戈德溫國王結盟的決定。</p><p>　　至於伊蓮娜這邊，過往造訪甘美洛的經驗是她人生重要的轉捩點──身體、精神狀態的完全改善令她感到無比欣喜，與亞瑟悔婚更是爭取自由的全面勝利。亞瑟很誠實，她想，這讓她留下了好印象。沒有婚盟關係的她過得十分愉快，且正因為沒和亞瑟履行婚約，她才有機會化身為神秘騎士，到培里諾爾一展身手，測試自己的實力。凡此種種，加上聽聞甘美洛人民現今的慘況，更讓她決定要幫亞瑟一把。</p><p>　　她將梅林與高文同樣當作上賓看待，貼心地準備三間相同規格的客房。亞瑟對這點無比贊同。</p><p>　　一路上用意志力苦撐的梅林，踏進戈德溫的王宮後便昏睡不起，任由亞瑟和高文把他扶到房間休息。</p><p>　　「我很高興你能留下，高文。在我眼裡，你絕對值得騎士的頭銜。」親自將棉被蓋上梅林胸前的亞瑟這麼對高文說。</p><p>　　「噢，亞瑟，別說得好像我是為了這個頭銜而來，那太瞧不起人了。我只是對你在競賽場上的表現感到有趣，想知道你到底是怎樣的人罷了。況且朋友有難，我不會坐視不管。」他抬了抬下巴，眼光拋給了床上的梅林。</p><p>　　梅林全身透著一層淡薄溫和的鵝黃光芒，呼吸深沉，看來已經進入熟睡狀態。</p><p>　　不過如果他知道自己正被兩名各具不同魅力、但同樣英俊挺拔的男子在床邊默默審視的話，恐怕就無法睡得如此安穩了吧。</p><p>　　「梅林……是個很有意思的傢伙。」高文意味深長地說。</p><p>　　一般人身體是不會發光的，他們兩人都很清楚。</p><p>　　「我知道。」</p><p>　　「你確定你知道他現在這副模樣背後所代表的意義？」</p><p>　　「再清楚不過了。」</p><p>　　「噢……我以為甘美洛是禁止魔法人士出入、視魔法人士為亂源的國家。還是只要對自己有利，什麼魔法禁令都是狗屁？那梅林還真是個好人選。當時在競賽場旁，他隨時都打算為你犧牲。」</p><p>　　亞瑟雙臂環繞胸前，犧牲這個字彙投擲到他腦海裡，一度激起濤天怒浪。梅林保護他，就像他曾說過的那樣時時時刻守護他，而他卻無能為力周全梅林的性命。他怎麼能那麼沒用？</p><p>　　如果是以前，面對高文毫不客氣的質疑，他也許會逞強說出又不是我拜託他的這種冷酷話語吧，儘管他不是認真這麼想。但經歷過這麼多事之後，他只是低低地、用幾乎只有自己才能聽到的音量回應。</p><p>　　「我也會為他做同樣的事。」</p><p>　　嚴肅的神情完全不像是在說漂亮話，也無意替自己辯解。雖然小聲，但高文聽得一清二楚。</p><p>　　他開始重新定義亞瑟這個人。</p><p>　　幾個月前遇到這位金髮小王子時，雖然梅林不斷說他好話，他的行為舉止也的確和只在乎貴族的烏瑟王不同，但那時亞瑟給他的感覺仍然是個驕傲、不知世事的小鬼頭，不值得讓人效忠。</p><p>　　可是眼前的亞瑟……不太一樣了。</p><p>　　不論是先前比賽中把手上的武器丟給需要的夥伴，自己去面對更危難的處境，或者是現在對待梅林的態度，都讓他感受到亞瑟的善良與王者氣度。</p><p>　　跟著落魄的小王子一點保障也沒有，隨時都有可能喪命，這點他很清楚；然而這份不確定性與危機感正是他想追求的。愈危險的事物他愈樂此不疲。他的心裡總有一股聲音對他說這樣下去不行，再過幾年他就要滿三十歲了；他的內心渴望有所作為，渴望一生能有一次轟轟烈烈的冒險。過去的日子裡，他始終找不到可以心甘情願跟隨的對象，一直到今天，與甘美落淪陷後的亞瑟重逢，他才有了想要有所從屬的念頭。</p><p>　　他在亞瑟身上嗅到了和自己相同的叛逆、不認輸，而亞瑟坦承自己能力不足的率直更令他讚賞。亞瑟竟然能磨練到這種程度。高文在心底暗忖。</p><p>　　當然還有另一個重要的原因，就是梅林。</p><p>　　梅林在他們初遇時就毫不猶豫傾力相助，甚至敢用亞瑟的名義幫他和酒館賒帳──從那個時候高文就認定梅林是個可以交心的……濫好人。</p><p>　　但──人好是有個限度吧？也不至於是非不分吧？高文無法想像，梅林的父親與他父親一樣，各自因為不同的理由為國君白白犧牲，再加上本身又是甘美洛最忌諱的術士身份，他怎麼可以待在敵人兒子身邊長達數年之久，目的還不是為了復仇，只是純粹想幫忙？</p><p>　　在他眼裡，梅林是個有趣、神秘、帶點瘋狂，又會激起人保護欲的傢伙。看起來沒什麼心機，但舉止往往令人瞠目結舌。競賽場旁拿刀劃破身體後呼喚閃電的梅林太讓他震撼了。</p><p>　　他一向喜歡結交猶如謎團般的人物，而他十分確定，梅林絕對會使他的生活充滿挑戰性。</p><p>　　而於此之外，亞瑟對梅林的態度也是讓高文感到玩味的部份。他發現亞瑟同樣察覺出梅林身上吸引人的香氣；而當金髮小王子從自己這邊接過梅林時，臉上表情雖沒太大變化，但急迫的動作卻出賣了他。</p><p>　　明顯的獨佔欲。再遲頓的人都能一目了然。</p><p>　　亞瑟堅持要和梅林同騎一匹馬，並且差點要把梅林綁在他身上好讓他可以一邊睡而不會掉下去；但被保有最後一點意識的梅 林撐著眼皮拒絕。</p><p>　　結果他們一路上用不停拌嘴來振作精神。那股親昵氛圍，連伊蓮娜都留下了深刻印象。</p><p>　　「你和你的僕人感情還真好！」高文記得那時她是這麼說的。</p><p>　　這樣的梅林和亞瑟，他們的未來，還有甘美洛的未來，最後究竟會如何呢？</p><p>　　高文知道這段收復甘美洛的浩蕩長路絕對會在歷史上留名，亞瑟和梅林的名字也會流傳百世。</p><p>　　而他呢？</p><p>　　這一次，他決定不再作壁上觀。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　梅林眨眨眼，發現自己竟在夢境中裡迷路。</p><p>　　開始時他跟著一頭毛色潔白無暇的的獨角獸來到森林深處，接著便在充滿霧氣、古木參天的森林裡失去方向。他不渴、不累、不餓，腦中只充斥一個念頭：向前走，否則就醒不過來。於是他繼續向森林深處探索，奇形怪狀的巨大綠葉和五顏六色的花朵看來超乎尋常，的確像是只有在夢裡才會出現的景觀。不久他便看見蹲踞在小溪旁的金毛生物。</p><p>　　那是一個氣質像頭小獅子的男孩。他似乎在研究溪中的自己。</p><p>　　「嗨。」梅林上前打招呼。</p><p>　　「──你是誰？」男孩很快抬頭看他，充滿警覺性。</p><p>　　那張臉上鑲著不像是現實世界會存在的美麗五官。寶石般深邃精緻的藍色眼珠，大理石般飽滿光澤、蛋殼般滑嫩白晰的臉頰，鼻樑挺直，嘴唇鮮紅如血。像個四肢細長、一碰即碎的玻璃娃娃。眉宇之間貴氣逼人，張開嘴時兩邊的小虎牙看上去有些面熟。</p><p>　　「……我叫梅林。」梅林懷疑自己上輩子是烏鴉轉世的，所以才會對亮晶晶的東西這麼有興趣，連做夢都會夢到。他覺得男孩尚未變聲的童音聽起來很可愛，情不自禁走到那頭有著漂亮金髮的小男孩面前，「你又是誰？為什麼在哭？」</p><p>　　「我哪裡有哭。」男孩吸了吸鼻子。揮落掛在睫毛上的水珠。 小小的臉上泛起了紅暈。</p><p>　　男孩的身高在梅林腰際，他覺得逞強的男孩實在可愛得不得了，於是彎腰下來與他對視，並揉了揉他的柔軟的金髮：「是因 為找不到回家的路才哭的嗎？」</p><p>　　「我說我沒有哭！」男孩拍掉了梅林的手。臉因為生氣更紅了。</p><p>　　「好吧，對不起……」梅林忍著笑，「但你還沒告訴我你是誰？……我不是壞人哦。」</p><p>　　「……」夢中的男孩斜睨了他一眼，又轉向小溪，拿起石頭往溪裡丟，企圖把自己的倒影打碎。「我都不知道我自己是誰了。 我爸爸今天告訴我我不是他親生兒子。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我不想當別人的兒子，不想當甘美洛的王子，不想離開這裡……」男孩說著說著目光又漸漸濕潤起來。</p><p>　　梅林心跳加速，他驚覺自己竟然在夢裡創造出一個童年時期的……不，這樣真實的感覺，難道是小時候的王子闖進了他的夢裡？</p><p>　　梅林蹲跪在男孩旁邊，牽起他的手。</p><p>　　「聽著……」</p><p>　　男孩不等梅林把話說完，只是轉頭看他：「陌生人，你告訴我，為什麼我喜歡的東西，總會一一離我而去？我再也不要喜歡任何人了……我再也不要和凱一起玩了……」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟……」望著男孩悲傷的神色，梅林情不自禁將他輕輕抱在懷裡，吻去他臉上的淚珠。而男孩仿佛為了回應梅林的關懷，也學他用嘴唇輕點著梅林的顴骨，小小的虎牙還擦過他的腮幫子。</p><p>　　少年亞瑟的身體暖烘烘的，給他一種安心和愛憐的感受。</p><p>　　「你怎麼知道我的名字？你也會離開我嗎？」男孩抓住梅林的耳朵，精緻的臉蛋鼓起，「如果是這樣，那我也不要你……」</p><p>　　「……不，我絕不離開你，亞瑟。我們說好了。」他捧起小王子的臉，那猶如一朵冬日盛開的、薔薇般清豔的容顏，閉上眼睛，點水千吻。</p><p>　　「……梅林……」</p><p>　　當年輕的魔法師再次睜開眼睛時，被自己吻著的稚嫩臉頰，已經轉換成十幾年後的模樣。</p><p>　　然後他驚醒過來。</p><p>　　「…………………………！！！」</p><p>　　二十一歲的亞瑟此刻坐在床沿，傾斜著身子靠向梅林，炙熱的呼吸噴在他臉上。梅林驚覺自己的手正掛在王子的後頸與肩胛，而對方額前垂落的金髮不斷搔弄著他的眉毛眼睛。亞瑟的姿勢像是被梅林一把往自己的方向拉近，而他結實的胸肌正與梅林單薄的上身相貼。</p><p>　　「亞……瑟？」當梅林意識到眼前這張過於貼近的臉是屬誰的時候，心頭警鐘大響。夢中給予安慰之吻的小男孩變成了大人，而且還是真人，強而有力的臂膀落在他肩頭，手扶著他後腦勺。</p><p>　　很明顯地，他們剛剛正在熱烈親吻。</p><p>　　原本斜靠在梅林身上的亞瑟在黑髮青年睜開眼睛的刹那，本能的第一個反應就是預防他逃跑。他迅速攀上床，雙腳跨在他腰際兩側，雙手箝起梅林手腕，取得絕對的制空權。</p><p>　　「是你的錯，梅林……」亞瑟瞇起眼睛，一邊持續舔咬著梅林的唇，一邊說話，「如果不是你在睡夢中叫我名字又親我……」</p><p>　　亞瑟本來只是因為太早起床，什麼都還沒來得及想就只想看看梅林的情況下，進到黑髮青年的房間。</p><p>　　但他才剛坐在他床沿不久，就被睡夢中的魔法師緊緊嵌在懷抱裡。親吻。</p><p>　　然後就停不下來了。</p><p>　　他順勢輕坐到梅林髖骨上方，兩人最私密的部位隔著衣褲貼合在一起。</p><p>　　「如果不想要的話，現在就叫我停手，不然我……」</p><p>　　看到那樣極度渴望、充滿欲念的表情，比起水晶石洞裡、比起旅店裡的亞瑟還要強烈和……煽情。梅林一直以為旅店裡那個生氣起來的亞瑟已經是他情欲開啟最大限度的模樣。</p><p>　　事實證明，在梅林面前，亞瑟的渴念只會一次一次加劇，終至比狂瀾更狂瀾的龐沛愛戀。</p><p>　　如果真的喊停會怎麼樣？</p><p>　　這個念頭閃過梅林腦中一秒。但他沒有去想像結果。</p><p>　　因為根本不會有這個選項。</p><p>　　夢中的男孩與眼前這個散發著野獸氣息的男人形象重疊在一起。</p><p>　　<strong>我們約好了。</strong></p><p>　　他全身的毛細孔都在訴說著喜歡。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　戈德溫王宮的房間重視採光，於是晨曦仍能透過鏤空式的華美窗簾一道道篩下，讓一對糾纏於床上、洋溢青春氣息的軀體，此時佈滿著斑駁的影子。</p><p>　　薄汗氤氳，綺麗氣氛，深重吐息。</p><p>　　「自己把腳張開一點。」</p><p>　　亞瑟的舌頭從梅林胸前滑至下腹，將那道淡粉色的傷疤鋪上一層水澤。他靈動的舌尖來到梅林勃發的欲望中心時，他用壓抑的、命令式的語調進行淫靡的指令。</p><p>　　「……辦不到……該死……」梅林嘴邊呢喃不成句子的詛咒邊喘氣，身體卻不由自主臣服於亞瑟的言語。</p><p>　　他的肩膀縮在一塊，全身肌肉都因興奮顫慄，不受控制。亞瑟的手指似乎很清楚如何喚起他的欲望，他的舌頭更是惡魔的信徒。亞瑟把他硬挺的分身整個含住，熱度包圍與舔舐同時進行。</p><p>　　瞬間梅林全身弓起，雙腿下意識地收攏。然後再被亞瑟扳開。</p><p>　　「哈啊──」</p><p>　　他的腳趾不自覺絞起被單。長長的手指梳進亞瑟的髮絲。</p><p>　　唾液、肌理、口舌磨擦聲以及他自己無法抑止的低吟刺激著兩人耳膜。</p><p>　　尊貴、驕傲的甘美洛王子，拋卻所有的羞恥心，在他身下舔他。取悅他。</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」想到這裡，恥骨處傳來一波波麻癢熱潮，加上亞瑟輕輕按撚，梅林終於忍不住解放在亞瑟口中。</p><p>　　「呃──」梅林睜大濕潤的雙眼，臉已經紅到不能再紅，他不可思議地看著亞瑟煞有其事抹去唇邊殘留的屬他的精液，並盯著自己，眼神沒有笑意，嘴角卻牽起幾不可見的笑容。</p><p>　　「好快。」得意洋洋的臉，非常挑釁也非常色情。「不過是第一次的話也沒辦法。」</p><p>　　「……你又知道是第一次了……」梅林咬咬嘴唇，似乎很不甘心。</p><p>　　「不是嗎？」亞瑟重新握住梅林已經疲軟濕黏的分身，惹來 黑髮青年一陣顫慄呻吟。</p><p>　　「……我還年輕，」梅林跳過亞瑟的問題，不甘示弱地說：「隨時……隨時都可以再來一次。」</p><p>　　黑髮青年無意識地扭動腰部想甩掉燥熱的溫度，殊不知這只 是造成反效果罷了。</p><p>　　「噢，真巧，我也是。」亞瑟傾身扶住梅林的腰，嘴唇追上了黑髮青年的。</p><p>　　體液的味道讓梅林不住咳嗽。</p><p>　　「惡──」</p><p>　　「……你自己的味道。梅林。」亞瑟的手指順著梅林的鼻樑來到嘴唇，喉結，鎖骨，「真的不是第一次？我是說，那是誰？你和誰……」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟，嫉妒不適合你，你簡直比我還囉嗦。」梅林翻了翻白眼，假裝嫌棄的樣子，嘴角卻忍不住揚起。他主動環住金髮王子親吻，借力使力把對方壓在自己身下。</p><p>　　燎原般的撫觸。身體的咒符，征服與版圖。</p><p>　　起伏的背脊作旋律，指尖在身體跳舞，搔動彼此髮膚。</p><p>　　梅林沒有說謊。青春的身體不會被背叛他們。彼此的雄性象徵不久又再度硬得不象話。</p><p>　　即使沒有魔法，也能讓人熊熊燃燒。</p><p>　　體液浸濕床單，他們的身體既滑順又黏膩。</p><p>　　逸蕩又放浪。</p><p>　　沒有盡頭的冬日春光。</p><p>　　漫長又甜膩的前戲後，亞瑟不知何時將床頭矮桌上滋潤肌膚的香油塗抹在左手，探入梅林隱藏在臀間的狹窄甬道。</p><p>　　「唔……！」梅林仍在亞瑟上方，他的汗水滴到亞瑟臉上，為突然其來的侵入皺起眉頭，來不及呼喊，太過鮮明的感覺讓他 第一時間內只從喉頭髮出不明所以的氣音。</p><p>　　金髮王子凝視著梅林把訝異、羞澀、怨懟以及過盛的情欲交錯混雜在深刻的輪廓上，黑色的頭髮、象牙白的肌膚、灰藍的眼睛佔據他所有視線，撩撥他所有感官。他的魔法師，他的梅林。</p><p>　　無與倫比的性感。</p><p>　　梅林腰間一緊，亞瑟安撫似地，揉著他的後臀，但又壞心眼地稍稍使力下壓。</p><p>　　「噢──！」這回梅林真的叫出聲了。</p><p>　　左手食指與中指在腸壁內逡巡探索，拇指則抵住穴口不緩不急地施壓。右手不安份地從臀部來到梅林胸前粉色的尖棱，用會使黑髮青年整個彈跳起來的力道按捏。</p><p>　　「唔……………！」</p><p>　　亞瑟的手指很快找到了令梅林瘋狂擺動身體的部份。壞心眼地持續抽動節奏。</p><p>　　「啊……啊……」年輕的身體證實了梅林的言論，在亞瑟指頭的逡巡下，他的確隨時都可以興奮，剛釋放過一次的欲望前端又開始分泌透明的汁液。</p><p>　　金髮王子則不斷考驗自己耐力的極限。他盤算著當他硬到不能再硬的那個部份全都埋入梅林身體的時候，他要怎麼一寸一分地跟他討回他忍耐的時光。</p><p>　　「梅林，聽著……」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟……亞瑟亞瑟……」他的名字碎落在梅林帶著泣音的唇齒間。</p><p>　　他很喜歡這樣。</p><p>　　「我好想……」</p><p>　　亞瑟說不出完整的句子。梅林的一切讓他如此分心。他所有的精神都放在梅林身上。</p><p>　　亞瑟猛然抽回自已的手指，不理梅林的驚呼，不等他反應過來，逕自掐住梅林膝蓋內側，快速地翻身。</p><p>　　他在梅林充滿欲望的瞳孔裡看見自己相同的倒映。</p><p>　　「想要把你變成我的……想要在你的頭骨上刻滿我的名字……」</p><p>　　他半跪坐直身體，並將梅林的右腿抬到自己肩上，使梅林側著身體，雙腿被大幅拉開距離。</p><p>　　亞瑟的上身就在他兩腿中間，他昂揚的分身正抵著被手指撫弄過而泛紅的皺褶入口。</p><p>　　想要想要想要──</p><p>　　梅林已經無暇去分辨自己是用怎樣的體位來承受亞瑟。無暇感到羞恥。他的身體、心、還有靈魂，全被亞瑟接下來決定性的言論熔蝕。</p><p>　　<strong>──我想我愛上你了，梅林。</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟把自己用力挺進梅林發燙的身軀。熾烈的熱度同時襲卷他們兩個。</p><p>　　時間仿佛停止於現在。沒有過去未來，沒有其他念頭，沒有別人。單純無雜質的現在。</p><p>　　直到亞瑟開始動。</p><p>　　然後他們只能淪陷於彼此製造的、沒有盡頭的渴望裡了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第十五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>凡事皆有其代價。然而我卻不忍心讓他和我一樣禁止體驗男女歡愛的過程。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>那位救過他性命，讓他鍾愛一生的女子，最終還是把溫柔的眼神轉向他人。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>如果當時我成功阻止亞瑟追求歌妮薇的話，命運會不會改變呢？</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15 </strong>
</p><p>　　如果有這輩子能做過最愚蠢的事這種比賽，那麼梅林確信只要一直跟在亞瑟身邊，他將會是最大贏家。</p><p>　　就拿早晨那場令人難以置信、沒完沒了的歡愛來說──在別人的國土，在冷冽的冬日──他與他的王子拋卻了理智，袒裼裸裎，肢體交纏，激情又狂烈地佔有彼此……簡直完全失控。</p><p>　　他們顧不得疼痛與悖德的本質，甚至有可能被任何人發現的後果，兀自跌入情欲的漩渦，只在乎是否能夠取悅對方或被對方取悅。</p><p>　　他們像是迷失在彼此身體沙漠的旅人，唯一的目的地就是往對方身上探求、挖鑿，企圖找到能滿足他們乾涸靈魂的愛欲泉源。</p><p>　　還有什麼比這樣的放縱還要令人羞恥的呢？</p><p>　　在他們數不清第幾次更換體位的時候，梅林的好友──亞瑟未來的得力助手──擁有騎士血統的高文差點推門而入。</p><p>　　「……梅林，你還好嗎？我好像聽到你的叫聲……」</p><p>　　梅林這輩子恐怕永遠不會忘記，高文當時尚未清醒的慵懶聲音，以及門被悄悄推開一條小縫的瞬間。他的心臟仿佛跳到喉頭，整個身體陡地緊繃。梅林事後萬分感激上天給予自己的天賦，讓他可以在關鍵時刻用魔法讓門栓扣下。</p><p>　　「……我在洗澡……嗯……我等一下就……出……去……啊嗯……」</p><p>　　然而最令人氣憤的是，在他千鈞一髮用魔法扣下門栓、拼命思考如何不讓高文起疑的同時，金髮王子仍壞心地不抽出自己，反而更加埋入梅林的身體，俯身在他耳邊呢喃。</p><p>　　<em>夾得更緊了怎麼辦，梅林……</em></p><p>　　<em>亞瑟你這混帳……</em></p><p>　　「你確定你已經沒事了嗎？」因宿醉而沒察覺出梅林房間早已春色無邊的高文，還繼續煞有其事地詢問。</p><p>　　亞瑟在短暫停頓後，又開始緩慢而持續地朝梅林身體最深最敏感處戳刺，後者被亞瑟堅挺的欲望填滿且不厭其煩摩擦的地方，此時更加灼熱火燙，一連串甜膩的顫抖便從那隱晦的地方拉 扯到肌膚表層，惹逗得梅林幾乎要狂抓全身。</p><p>　　「沒事，只是水……太……燙……」梅林抓著床單，用盡最大的力量不呻吟出聲，完整地把句子講完。</p><p>　　「好吧，那我先回去了。你好好休息。」如果高文夠清醒的話，他絕對能分辨得出門後的梅林那帶著喘息、哭腔的語調所代表的意義。</p><p>　　<em>……水太燙？</em></p><p>　　等到確定高文遠離房間後，背後的亞瑟用喑啞的氣音搔拂梅林耳朵。惡質的調侃。</p><p>　　<em>閉嘴……</em></p><p>　　皇家大白癡輕笑出聲，似乎毫不覺得自己的行為有何過分之處，只是用嘴唇在梅林光滑的背上重新點起火苗。</p><p>　　想當然爾，接下來根本不會有什麼我等一下就出去的事情發生。</p><p>　　事實是，等到梅林再度恢復意識時日已西沉，而他是被自己的饑餓給喚醒的。</p><p>　　當亞瑟的石中劍在半空中劃過漂亮的弧，和戈德溫第一劍士打成平手時，訓練場上爆出一陣掌聲。這場由伊蓮娜主導的友誼賽與甘美洛的日常操練完全不同，戈德溫國的騎士們並不顧忌他的身份，出手絲毫不放水；甚至因為他拔出石中劍的緣故，個個卯足全力，躍躍欲試，想要一探傳說中王者的真正實力。</p><p>　　亞瑟承認這是一場相當痛快又驚險的比試，並暗暗把自己訓練的騎士團與伊蓮娜的騎士們做了強弱分析。</p><p>　　當然，他精湛的劍術表現同樣沒令戈德溫的精銳們失望。</p><p>　　這不能不說是上天寵愛；亞瑟的外表如果要用俊美漂亮以外的字彙來描述的話，大概只有純正足以形容。人們會不自覺地欽 慕他，信任他，幫助他。</p><p>　　明明是個浴血戰士（很多時候還被自己的男僕戲稱成自大的皇家笨蛋），但渾身上下就是有股不受污染的純潔正氣，以及不知世事的天真。亞瑟篤定的眼神，眉宇間流露出的自信，光是臉蛋就足以說服大半民眾；加上他這陣子在外磨礪斂去了驕氣，做人處事更為圓滑成熟，但凡再見識他的身手，任誰都會心甘情願為他所用。</p><p>　　亞瑟微笑，和第一劍士摩洛德握手。彼此說了些溢美之辭。</p><p>　　伊蓮娜走到莫洛德身邊悄聲吩咐後，褐色卷髮的青年便帶領其他騎士向亞瑟點頭致意，逕自退下。而淡金髮絲的清秀少女則飛快地來到亞瑟身旁。</p><p>　　「對不起，我想我可能太心急了。」伊蓮娜投給亞瑟一個充 滿歉意的微笑。</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「你才剛來戈德溫，體力都還沒恢復過來，我就讓你和我的騎士們比試。」</p><p>　　「不會，剛好可以使順這把劍……」他揮了揮手中的劍，撥動額前掉落的劉海。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」亞瑟發現伊蓮娜仍然盯著他瞧，好像他臉上黏了什麼。</p><p>　　「總覺你有些精神不濟。還是你在擔心梅林？……你的男僕叫梅林對吧？」</p><p>　　「………」伊蓮娜仿佛用話語作斧，一舉劈開了亞瑟思緒的閘門。亞瑟不可思議地看了伊蓮娜一眼。他以為自己沒表現得這麼……明顯？</p><p>　　他皺皺眉，感到有些臉熱。</p><p>　　在戰鬥時心不在焉是很要不得的一件事，既不尊重對手，也會為自己帶來危險。他一向自豪自己在戰鬥中能保持絕對的專注，然而這堅持了十多年的原則卻在瞬間被年輕的魔法師打破。</p><p>　　是的，他在想他。比擔心更純粹一點，他只是想念著梅林。</p><p>　　長長的眉毛與睫毛，水氣蒸潤的碧藍眼珠，彈性光滑的肌膚。被自己吻到紅腫的雙唇也許是全身上下最豐潤的地方。充滿骨頭、硌得他有些生疼的身體在亞瑟進入之後，瞬間變得柔軟，不時散發焦糖一般的甜香。</p><p>　　黑髮青年體內的溫度是如此灼熱，引逗他忘情地抽顫。無比舒服。</p><p>　　他的每個表情動作都在亞瑟腦海放大而靜止，揮之不去。</p><p>　　亞瑟無法克制自己，只能發狂似地掠奪梅林才能安心。</p><p>　　然後，只是離開了一個上午，他就焦躁不定。</p><p>　　我想我愛上你了。</p><p>　　亞瑟從沒預料自己有天竟然能說出這樣肉麻的甜言蜜語。</p><p>　　「哦，希望你不會認為甘美洛的男僕都像他那樣弱不禁風，隨隨便便就昏倒……」金髮王子強迫自己開口說些什麼，免得又陷入了綺靡的回憶空間裡。</p><p>　　「怎麼會呢？當然不。」伊蓮娜對於亞瑟拐彎抹角的態度感到有趣極了。「善待自己的僕人，將他們視如己出，並不是什麼難以啟齒的事啊。我一向如此。你實在沒必要這麼不好意思的，亞瑟。」</p><p>　　「……」如果你知道我是如何善待梅林的話，絕對不會這麼說的，亞瑟心頭暗忖。但他完全無意和任何人分享自己和梅林關係上的質變，隨即以拙劣的技巧轉移話題。</p><p>　　「我沒有在不好意思……話說回來，你的騎士們表現得真不錯。」</p><p>　　「是吧？」伊蓮娜笑得很燦爛，看來挺重視亞瑟的評價。「不過儘管他們訓練有素，但讓空降的騎士團團長來領導的話，還是很難讓他們信服……」</p><p>　　「……等等，伊蓮娜，你的意思是？」</p><p>　　「我說過戈德溫會無條件支援的。雖然領導一群騎士很有意思，但我真正喜愛的還是騎馬和鑽研劍術。我希望可以把他們交給你。」她向金髮王子眨眨眼，隨即看向遠方，「只是……如果我父王在今天晚上的宴會中，遊說你成為這個國家的下任繼承者……到時還請你務必再次拒絕。」</p><p>　　「……我會。」亞瑟立刻明白她的意思。她要把整個騎士團交給他，卻不要婚盟關係。戈德溫王本來就一直想替自己女兒物色理想的丈夫人選，挑上能拔出石中劍的他本來就很合理；更何況他不但要接手騎士團，未來還得借用戈德溫國的軍隊──如果他是戈德溫王，當然要考量婚盟才有保障。</p><p>　　「只是，為什麼你要為我做這麼多呢？」</p><p>　　「哈哈，亞瑟，我可沒忘記你愛的不是我，而我也不愛你。為了政治結婚對我們而言都是地獄吧？否則當初你就會答應了。所以這其實是為了我自己……我生來就屬戰場，而不屬閨房。」伊蓮娜充滿自信、開朗、不卑不亢的語氣讓亞瑟頓時充滿敬意。這位公主充滿了騎士精神──不，她根本就是一位騎士。</p><p>　　「……我不知道該怎麼感謝你，伊蓮娜，」亞瑟點點頭：「我無法逞強地和你說，我要用一己之力收復甘美洛，不需要你的説明……所以，我只能和你承諾，將來收復甘美洛後，戈德溫絕對會與我共用榮耀。」</p><p>　　伊蓮娜笑笑：「我相信那天的來臨不會令我們久候。喔，回到騎士們身上吧。有哪位騎士是你印象深刻的呢？」</p><p>　　「……騎士莫洛德。我沒看過像他那樣難纏的身手。」</p><p>　　「嗯……他也很欣賞你呢。」亞瑟瞥見伊蓮娜臉上似乎泛起淡淡紅暈。他還沒來得及細想，對方便突然像想起什麼似的，猛地拍手。</p><p>　　「啊！我都給忘了……我得先去一個地方準備宴會事宜才行，你可以自己先回王宮嗎？亞瑟？」</p><p>　　亞瑟聳聳肩，比了一個請自便的手勢。</p><p>　　伊蓮娜意味深長朝他笑笑：「哦，對了，我收回剛剛要你拒絕的話。」</p><p>　　「……什麼？」</p><p>　　「晚上你就知道了。」伊蓮娜揮動馬鞭，「我會帶給你一個大驚喜。」</p><p>　　地上一團皺卷起來的白色被單，空氣中還殘留著濃郁的男性氣息，肌膚上殘留的體液已經乾凝，乾凝的部位呈現一股緊繃感──在在提醒著梅林與亞瑟稍早之前的荒唐行徑。</p><p>　　冬日下午的寒冷依舊，梅林裹著紅色的大毯子企圖走到靠近門口的小圓桌旁吃點東西──圓桌上似乎擺著不知是隔夜還是今早的餐點。但他單腳跨出床沿的刹那，卻發現膝蓋根本支撐不了自己的重量，整個人滾到地上。</p><p>　　「該死的……」腰直不起來，雙腿無力。他只得用魔法將椅子移到他身邊，爬著坐上去後，再讓椅子承載著他緩慢移動到小圓桌上。</p><p>　　胳膊稍微動一下都覺得酸麻吃力。</p><p>　　然而始終沒好好吃過一頓飽餐的梅林並沒有停下手邊的動作。他狼吞虎嚥結凍的肉粥和蘋果，記憶與食欲同時回籠。 　　他們沒有喝醉、沒有魔法介入、沒有誰勉強誰。</p><p>　　滿臉淚痕啃著亞瑟的下巴與喉結，貪婪地撫摸著亞瑟，雙腿夾緊他的腰，下身幽隱的入口被亞瑟的手指一根一根開發後，內壁逐漸習慣潤澤的油膏以及來回逡巡的節奏，接下來便是拋卻道德束縛、毀滅般的性愛。髖部疏離又貼近，帶著水澤的撞擊聲不斷持續著，彼此都很清楚他們像野獸般激烈交合。直到汗水從髮稍滴落至唇邊，一道白光從眼前閃過，規律的動作才稍稍停歇。</p><p>　　亞瑟在他身體裡面高潮，而自己白濁濕熱的液體則噴灑在金髮王子的腹部。</p><p>　　光是想到這就讓他身體一陣搔亂。</p><p>　　好像是另一個人。</p><p>　　一個同樣叫梅林卻擁有完全不同性格的傢伙，那麼地……渴望被進入，被亞瑟炙熱的吐息包圍。</p><p>　　並不是誰都可以，只能是亞瑟。</p><p>　　而自己也想要進入他。</p><p>　　想要亞瑟的欲望仿佛天河倒灌，那滿溢整身不知如何是好的情感，全都想往這個皇家大白癡身上注滿與澆淋。想要那個一直叫喊著他名字，嘴裡呢喃著淫穢話語，在他體內射精的金髮王子意志崩潰碎亂，除了他之外誰也不能想。</p><p>　　這太瘋狂了。梅林甩甩頭，然後被口中咀嚼的食物嗆到。用力咳嗽。</p><p>　　亞瑟是男人，他也是。</p><p>　　亞瑟是王子，未來將是統一阿爾比恩的王。</p><p>　　亞瑟終要迎娶王后，產下子嗣，傳承潘達剛的血脈。</p><p>　　王者的命運。</p><p>　　這是他以往衷心樂見的。</p><p>　　而在那和諧而輝煌的歷史畫面中不會有他的存在。</p><p>　　也不該有。</p><p>　　他是魔法師，是光後面的影子。輔佐亞瑟的臣子。再厲害一點的話，也許會被評價為亞瑟王的開國功臣。</p><p>　　然而亞瑟讓魔法回歸甘美洛大陸後，他們之間命運牽繫就會結束。他們會放彼此自由。他可以榮耀地離開。</p><p>　　應該要開心的。</p><p>　　然而這種無論如何也想要獨佔的心情又是什麼呢？</p><p>　　與亞瑟之間的媾合，與其說是意外，不如說是一場宣示。宣示自己的身體和心交給彼此，再也無法完全分離。</p><p>　　怎麼會渴望到這種程度？</p><p>　　如果可以，他真想向莫德雷德要來那本白皮歷史書，看看現在命運已經被刪改成什麼樣子。</p><p>　　莫嘉娜近日重複著兩個夢境。</p><p>　　其中之一是空蕩蕩的王座。鑲滿珠寶的王冠被隨意棄置在中央的大圓桌上，空氣中逸蕩著乏人問津的冷清寂寥。不是亞瑟也 不是她，更不是任何人成為甘美洛之王。</p><p>　　另一個夢境則更為逼真鮮明：亞瑟半跪在長滿百合與水仙的靜謐湖畔，他的前方是一座碧綠澄淨的大湖。夢裡的亞瑟一臉沉重，臉上有些髭須，比她所認知的年紀看上去還要大些。</p><p>　　接著湖心浮泛泡沫，一把發光的劍便突然從湖面躍升，在半空停駐。劍身完全透明、純淨無雜質，光從其中散發，勾勒出美好鋒利的棱線，而靠近劍柄處的刻字光芒尤其強烈，交織成令人盲目的光網，讓人無法逼視。</p><p>　　<strong>艾斯卡利斑。</strong>莫嘉娜腦海裡擲入沉穩的音響，仿佛是那把劍自己介紹自己似的。她伸出手想要觸摸劍柄，但腦中的畫面卻全然向亞瑟拉近，近到讓她清楚看見王弟臉上的淚水。</p><p>　　亞瑟在哭。</p><p>　　這讓黑髮麗人想起這個男孩最美麗的時候。那時他剛滿十五歲，最心愛的座騎在征討薩克遜人時受傷死去。回城堡後金髮少年躲在自己房裡不想讓任何人察覺他的善感，卻被推門進入的她撞個正著。那是莫嘉娜第一次覺得金髮小王子沒那麼自大、驕傲，終於有了點人情味。</p><p>　　亞瑟絕不輕易哭泣，從他來到甘美洛的第一天開始，就被教導要性格強硬如鋼鐵。</p><p>　　然而莫嘉娜夢裡的亞瑟竟如此哀痛逾恒。幾卻滅頂的龐沛哀傷延著四周景物攀爬到她心頭，連帶感染了她。</p><p>　　於是她發現了不對勁。</p><p>　　兩個夢境都沒有梅林。</p><p>　　亞瑟的身邊沒有梅林。</p><p>　　她被那種無可名狀、連她都無法說明的深沉悲哀從長眠中撈起，並帶著淚痕醒來。</p><p>　　她很快發現一切是那麼索然無味。</p><p>　　為了要讓梅林受苦，讓烏瑟親眼看到最愛死在他面前，她聽從莫德雷德的計策，讓自己的魔法曝光，讓甘美洛籠罩在極端的恐懼之中；她一邊收攬擅用黑魔法的術士，折磨來不及逃出城的王宮貴族，操控不會魔法的平民百姓，一邊秘密挖建地下城堡，以供畜養惡靈與魔法生物。</p><p>　　她的魔力就是讓整個甘美洛妖異化的最大能量，但可惜的是這樣的魔力並非毫無極限。</p><p>　　她起身下床，望向梳粧檯前的圓鏡。鏡中的她用乾皺的手臂捧起自己早已失去光澤的頭髮。外層勉強維持的烏黑下盡是一片雪白髮絲，以及貌似老者膚齡的四肢，是使用超過她身體所能負荷魔力的代價。</p><p>　　現在的她必須定期飲用處女的鮮血，才能保有原先年輕細緻的容貌。</p><p>　　一開始報復的痛快很快地轉成瀕臨枯竭的痛苦，然後由痛苦變成了漠然。</p><p>　　與報復梅林，報復烏瑟再無關係。</p><p>　　她殺人，只是因為成了真正的嗜血惡魔。</p><p>　　甘美洛成了與她同生共存的桎梏，全城的少女成為治療她老化的藥材。</p><p>　　而莫歌絲，她親愛的姊姊，最初時還能不厭其煩地安撫她的絕望，然而她終究選擇了森瑞德作為魔法延續的工具，進而懷有身孕。</p><p>　　她知道莫歌絲在製造替代品。</p><p>　　莫歌絲小腹逐漸隆起，她的笑容添上了身為一個母親該有的溫柔。然而莫嘉娜再明白不過──那個生命替代的正是未來耗盡魔力的自己。</p><p>　　這是我們的神賜給我們的禮物哦。她還記得莫歌絲捧著她的臉，非常溫柔、充滿希望地說。這個孩子會帶來新的世界。</p><p>　　但她不可能會喜歡那個新生命的。就像她現在甚至學不會喜歡自己。</p><p>　　她痛恨自己懷念當年與亞瑟、梅林一起冒險的日子。</p><p>　　痛恨懷念互相鬥嘴、互相幫助、互相取鬧的曾經。</p><p>　　她痛恨後悔這件事。</p><p>　　「梅林，亞瑟，你們太慢了……」</p><p>　　傾倒著回憶的箱櫃，她赫然記起從前幫她調配藥水的御醫。</p><p>　　能讓梅林與亞瑟對她有所顧忌，同時也可以加快他們回城速度的籌碼。</p><p>　　「快點來吧。」</p><p>　　她眸綻金光，開始施念不知名的咒術。雙手舉向空中。</p><p>　　「把我們全都毀滅……」</p><p>　　跟著拿起梳粧檯上的酒杯，將赭紅色的液體一飲而盡。</p><p>　　看著手臂上的肌膚又恢復應有的豐潤柔滑，黑髮迅速生長及地，莫嘉娜神情複雜地嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>　　令人吃驚的盛宴。</p><p>　　天花板鑲著一座座樣式精美的水晶吊燈，四面大方長桌乃用難得一見的東方檀木製成，上頭鋪墊酒紅色的絨布，各式雕功細緻的大理石雕塑等距座落其中，上等的乳豬、烤雞、羊排，美酒佳釀，新鮮時蔬，以及當季盛產的水果雜然紛陳。優雅華麗的宴會佈置不但顯出戈德溫王的品味，也顯現出這個國家難以置信的財力。</p><p>　　「哇噢，你全身都是藥草的味道耶，梅林。」被侍女們帶領進入宴會大廳的梅林和高文，此時正倚著室內圓柱，和戈德溫國的貴族們一樣，淺酌小酒，或坐或站地閒聊。因為主角戈德溫王、伊蓮娜公主以及亞瑟都尚未到場的關係，他們一時還不用急著回到座位。</p><p>　　高文發現梅林身上已沒有原先在競賽場時醇鬱的食物香氣，取而代之的是濃濃的青草膏味。這抹藥香在梅林身上非但半點違和感也沒有，反而出奇的搭襯，把一身深藍服飾的梅林襯得更加乾淨脫塵。</p><p>　　「所以你一大早洗浴就是為了這個？」他雙手環抱，嘴裡咬 著櫻桃梗，饒富興味地打量梅林。</p><p>　　不得不說戈德溫的公主實在是個相當厲害的人物，不但劍術頗有一手，就連選擇服裝顏色的品味也十分出色。高文一身深棕騎馬衫加上款式簡單卻顯得尊貴的皮帶，讓他豪曠不羈的氣質完全突顯；而梅林寶藍色的緞面長衣與新靴子則一改先前男僕裝扮的窮酸氣。他們在宴會中各自贏得了許多目光。</p><p>　　「……嗯，伊蓮娜公主派來的僕人帶了一大包藥草到我房間，說這樣傷口泡一泡比較快復原。」梅林有些心虛地抓抓臉，他當然不會告訴高文事情的真相，「我不想拒絕公主的好意……嗯，真的很難聞嗎？」</p><p>　　「不，意外地滿適合你的。不過你還需要藥草復原嗎？等等……」</p><p>　　梅林低頭湊著自己袖口聞味道的時候，高文看到梅林頸椎附近肌膚上一個玫瑰色的印痕。</p><p>　　與齒印交錯。</p><p>　　高文的動作比他思考回路運作得還快，幾乎在發現的瞬間手指便搭上了那片異色肌膚。</p><p>　　「梅林你這裡……」</p><p>　　「噢──！」只見梅林像觸電一樣抓住高文的手往旁邊跳開，拉出彼此之間的距離。</p><p>　　模樣非常滑稽。</p><p>　　「呃……」</p><p>　　「我……」</p><p>　　一時之間他們僵在那裡，高文的手還被梅林抓著。高文訝異於自己的失禮，四處漂泊的他從來沒有好到可以隨意觸摸頸後的同性好友，他很清楚男人和男人之間相處的分際──但他為什麼不假思索就朝梅林摸過去？只因為他脖子後面有個很明顯的叫做吻痕的東西？他的行為簡直跟在與女人調情時沒什麼兩樣……</p><p>　　梅林則是被自己的劇烈反應嚇到。</p><p>　　太蠢了。雖然知道高文不是故意捉弄他，但他的手指仿佛真的帶電似地逼著他像個兔子一樣跳開。究竟怎麼回事？</p><p>　　他尷尬地看著同樣吃驚的高文，從前和亞瑟鬥嘴時長串長串的句子竟然一個都想不起來。</p><p>　　正當高文也失去以往的從容灑脫，顯得莫名詞窮時，所幸熱鬧的樂聲響起，現場掌聲歡呼齊鳴，把兩人不知如何是好的氣氛 中解救出來，成功轉移注意力。</p><p>　　人群讓開一條走道，隨著悠揚的音樂，拍手迎接宴會主角：走在前頭的是穿著鮮黃洋裝，花樣素淨，只有胸前縫著細工蕾絲的伊蓮娜公主；右後方則是一身剪裁得宜的白色滾金邊麻衫，外罩同色系緞袍，看起來聖潔卻又相當華麗的亞瑟；最後進大廳的是戈德溫王，黑色滾薔薇花紋禮服搭配裝飾用的鑲金盔甲，顯得雍容大度、貴氣逼人。</p><p>　　高文手腕一鬆，知道是梅林在亞瑟經過時瞬間把手放開。</p><p>　　亞瑟朝兩人看去，挑眉示意，臉上沒有笑容。</p><p>　　梅林沒有說話，只是兩隻耳朵發紅。</p><p>　　「……」高文在腦中組織著兩人一連串的反應、表情、動作，腦袋裡的訊息如同散落拼圖一塊塊拼湊，即將形成明顯圖案。</p><p>　　三人入座之後，大家也紛紛往自己座位靠攏。此時伊蓮娜有些俏皮地附耳與亞瑟說話，接著一名膚色黝黑的騎士便引領一位穿著紫羅蘭色禮服的黑髮女子，從後方側門緩步走出。</p><p>　　高文感到身旁的梅林倒吸一口氣。</p><p>　　而亞瑟則是瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　騎士將黑髮女子的手交給戈德溫王，後者牽起她的手，滄桑低沉的嗓音在大廳中響起：</p><p>　　「諸君萬福！這位把我從久病苦痛中拯救出來的女子，她的勇氣與高明的醫術令我折服，我將在今日收她作為我的養女，讓她和伊蓮娜一樣享有我的姓氏。先生與女士們，讓我們舉杯為她祝賀：<strong>歌妮薇</strong>公主──」</p><p>　　歌妮薇……</p><p>　　掌聲淹沒了黑髮青年的思考。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第十六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>「你的異象一向都是正確的，梅林。我應該要聽你的話，不該娶歌妮薇。我為政治因素的緣故，認為她很適合我，適合為我生下繼承人。即使我明知道她和蘭斯洛互相愛慕，卻刻意忽略她的感受……最後逼得他們不得不私奔，而我不得不去征討他們。」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟苦笑的臉讓我一陣心痛。歌妮薇和蘭斯洛最後因為愧疚，分別進入修道院，彼此永不見面，而亞瑟認為這是他的錯，一直到生命的盡頭都還不停自責。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「其實你只是愛她。」我搖搖頭，輕拍他的手背，「愛是最強大也最可怕的力量。」</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>　　如果要評論為人正直、心地善良的伊蓮娜公主這一生做過什麼錯誤的決策，那麼今晚將歌妮薇以王室養女身份鄭重介紹給諸侯們、並企圖撮合她與亞瑟這項，恐怕非得算上去不可。然而誰也不能真正責怪這位精通武略，但在人情上涉世未深的少女，不是嗎？</p><p>　　去年夏秋之交，伊蓮娜與亞瑟在甘美洛的婚盟中，這個黑色卷髮、有著桃花心木膚色的女孩讓她印象太過深刻。婚盟儀式的前幾天夜晚，當歌妮薇將結婚禮服送到她房裡時，她們不知不覺地聊起了亞瑟的脾氣、習慣和喜好。雖然伊蓮娜那時還是個精神不太集中、不停打嗝和胃脹氣、動作令人發窘的公主，她仍然可以從歌妮薇描述亞瑟的神情裡察覺出她對亞瑟的愛慕之意。</p><p>　　到了婚盟儀式的當天，全場只有這位女僕在婚禮上輕咬嘴唇，眼神充滿幽怨，淚光閃閃，一副呼吸困難的樣子。而亞瑟在與她牽手時，也頻頻往人群中回望。雖然她不能很肯定亞瑟的眼神到底是向誰飄去，但隨即聯想到了歌妮薇。</p><p><strong>        他們之間肯定有不尋常的關係</strong>，她想，就和小時候曾經從奶媽床底下找到的那些私情小說一樣，他們上演著王子女僕的禁忌戀曲。</p><p>　　在這層浪漫想像的支持下，當她於甘美洛淪陷後無意間救了歌妮薇，又無意間成為亞瑟的同盟戰友時，她立刻和父親提議，將治好他長年痼疾的歌妮薇收為養女，使其擁有貴族的身份，以便未來可以和亞瑟門當互對地結合。</p><p>　　這樣一來，她既不用為了責任再一次面對婚禮，又促成有情人終成眷屬，順道鞏固甘美洛與戈德溫兩國的友好關係，一舉數得，何樂而不為？</p><p>　　可惜伊蓮娜萬萬沒料到的是，一個始於善意，看似考量周到的決定，竟然會同時撩撥好幾個人心頭的濤天狂瀾。金髮王子、黑髮少女，以及遠方的瘦長身影，無一倖免。即使她再怎麼符合邏輯去準確預想，都抵不過時間的推移與人情的驟變。</p><p>　　命運軌道似乎再度岔出一條嶄新的方向，而前方明暗未分，安險難測。</p><p>　　「噢，不，亞瑟，真不敢相信，真的是你……我……」歌妮薇看著從座位上站起身來的金髮王子，忍不住抿嘴哭泣。幾個月不見，亞瑟肩臂更加寬闊厚實，大大的藍眼珠閃爍著自信光采，嘴邊淡淡的微笑則更顯得沉著穩健。他的氣質高貴卻又不致難以親近，舉止優雅洗練又不會過於嚴肅，簡直是最完美的王者風範。歌妮薇不禁覺得自己連日來的彷徨無依、恐怖驚懼，全都在這瞬間走到了終點。</p><p>　　儘管她有股上前抱緊王子的衝動，想和他傾訴甘美洛淪陷後的種種，但她終究忍著與亞瑟親近的念頭，只是捂住嘴唇，沒有進一步舉措。愧疚、懊惱、懷念的情緒在腦中交錯糾結。她知道自己離開甘美洛後的所作所為，早就讓她完全失去被亞瑟疼愛的資格……</p><p>　　帶領歌妮薇的黝黑青年正是她的親哥哥，新受封的伊利安騎 士。他牽過她另一隻手，來到亞瑟旁邊的座位。亞瑟和伊利安互 相致意後，黝黑膚色的騎士也跟著入座。</p><p>　　亞瑟同樣沒有按照賓客們的期待，在她就座前，將她摟到自己懷中，吻去她臉上的淚痕，創造一段浪漫佳話。他只是握了握她的手腕，輕輕地說：「別哭了，歌妮薇。我在這裡，我在。」</p><p>　　本來預期的熱烈氣氛在兩人都過份拘謹的表現下顯得有些尷尬，好在戈德溫王用溫厚的笑聲打趣地說了些調侃的話，惹得場內笑聲一片，接著又敲了敲杯子，示意大家開始用餐，大家的注意力才真正從亞瑟與歌妮薇身上，移轉到盤子裡豐盛的餐點。</p><p>　　「我完全沒想過這輩子還會再遇見你，亞瑟。」歌妮薇這句話摻雜了相當複雜的情感。</p><p>　　「我也不知道你竟然會醫術？」亞瑟無意識地切著盤中的雞肉。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯在我逃亡前把幾罐藥粉交給我，我只是把其中的一罐撒在國王的瘡口上……」提到了蓋尤斯，仿佛掀起歌妮薇心中有關恐懼與傷痛的回憶，音調不由得哽咽起來，「哦，蓋尤斯，不知道他現在是否還……他是甘美洛的英雄……」</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯……」浮現在腦海裡的御醫身影讓亞瑟想起自己的父王，不由得皺起眉頭，閉上眼睛。</p><p>　　「我很抱歉烏瑟王的遭遇，還有莫嘉娜。我跟在她身邊，知道她有異狀，但卻無法阻止她。很抱歉我一個人逃出來，什麼也不能為你做……亞瑟……你能活著真的太好了……」歌妮薇搭著亞瑟的手背，淚水又要奪眶而出。</p><p>　　亞瑟嘆了口氣。</p><p>　　「歌妮薇，請你不要這樣說，其實你完全不用為我做什麼。 這是屬於潘達剛家的戰爭，本來就不該牽扯到任何人。好吧，除了我那笨拙的男僕，你的老朋友梅林……」</p><p>　　「……梅林？喔，謝天謝地！他……他還活著？他在這裡嗎？」</p><p>　　歌妮薇順著金髮王子的目光，看向靠近大廳門口座位的瘦長身影。自從逃出牢獄後就一直無消無息、傳言被德魯伊人帶走的梅林，現正端端坐著，和另一位眼熟的騎士交談。實在太好了。</p><p>　　從她的角度看過去，是梅林稍嫌雜亂的黑髮，以及黑髮下棱角分明的側臉；高高的顴骨和長長的脖子是一眼認出的標誌。他正看著高文——她想起那位騎士的名字——和他比手畫腳，振振有詞，而梅林則是一臉若有所思。</p><p>　　隨後他似乎發現歌妮薇的注視，立即給了她一個燦爛的微笑，眼睛都瞇成細縫。那完全是故友重逢、令人心暖的笑容。</p><p>　　初見面時，歌妮薇就覺得梅林是個勇敢、善良、總是很有辦法、總是為了亞瑟不顧一切，偶爾少根筋的年輕人。他們第一次相遇的時候，歌妮薇就覺得梅林的笑容異常討人喜歡，甚至偷偷暗戀過他。</p><p>　　而現在梅林給她的感覺也一樣討喜。即使遭逢巨變，還是那麼充滿活力，好像什麼事情到他手裡就能迎刃而解。雖然知道他和莫嘉娜都會使用魔法，但歌妮薇並不害怕梅林。梅林和莫嘉娜不同，眼中不曾帶有仇恨，總是那麼澄澈溫和。她相信他不會使用魔法做壞事。</p><p>　　「梅林……那是高文吧？你們三人一起來戈德溫？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」亞瑟應了一聲。</p><p>　　不尋常的冷淡聲調讓歌妮薇忍不住看向金髮王子，進而驚訝地發現對方過於深沉的目光。</p><p>　　她聽見自己心臟噗通噗通的狂跳聲。這樣不尋常的炙烈熱度，她以前從來沒有接收到過。</p><p>　　而亞瑟的眼神從剛剛說話到現在都停駐於前方的……梅林。</p><p>　　<strong>梅林？</strong></p><p>　　歌妮薇隱約覺得不對勁，但卻叫自己不要多想。事實上，她很慶倖在戈德溫遇到這個溫柔傻氣的黑髮青年，不負蓋尤斯所托。</p><p>　　蓋尤斯犧牲自己逃亡的機會，在甘美洛受俘，將重要的書籍文件都交付給歌妮薇，要她務必找到梅林，並親手交給他。他耳提面命地說：「唯有找到梅林才能發生奇跡。」她本來對這件事已經不抱任何希望，一來自己生死未卜，二來逃亡之處到處都流傳著王子與男僕死亡的消息。她沒想到竟然會在伊蓮娜舉辦的宴會上不費吹灰之力就遇見了他們。</p><p>　　「太好了，」看著梅林，她不禁喃喃低語：「他有救了……」</p><p>　　梅林一定會讓一切變好。那時她還很高興地這麼想。</p><p>　　在梅林倒吸一口氣的瞬間，高文幾乎可以肯定梅林頸後吻痕的始作甬者就是亞瑟。他自己也說不上來其中的連結性……辜且先稱之為直覺吧。他不是沒看過相處融洽的主僕關係，但像梅林與亞瑟這種羈絆至深的類型他還真的是頭一次遇見。尤其這段時間相處下來，他愈發覺得梅林與亞瑟主僕的界線模糊不清，兩人的互動模式簡直有如長年相處、默契十足的愛侶，要說只是朋友實在太過勉強。</p><p>　　之後梅林揚起笑容，往前站一步，和大家一起拍手。這讓高文不由得瞇起眼睛跟到他身邊去。剛剛的驚訝好像全是錯覺一 樣，梅林的眼睛裡只剩下喜悅，灰藍色的眸子甚至帶著水花，看來特別天真愉快；只有抿起的嘴角稍稍洩露不安的端倪。</p><p>　　<em>你其實很在意吧</em>，高文心裡暗忖。</p><p>　　也許看起來少根筋的梅林，意外地擅長掩飾自己的情緒也不一定。</p><p>　　想想也是。</p><p>　　不然怎麼能以男僕的身份潛伏在甘美洛王儲身邊如此之久，而未遭纖介之禍？</p><p>　　真是不容小覷的男人。高文如此評價。如果說亞瑟擁有的是一位領導者所獨具的陽光般燦爛、炙熱、強勢、壓倒性的魅力，那麼梅林的吸引力就如同雨水滲入大地髮膚那般，細密而永續地擄獲人心。那跟性的吸引力無關，至少目前對他而言，待在梅林身邊是因為有趣和安心。這真的很難形容，高文也想不透梅林因為斜切的肩膀而看來瘦弱的背影，為什麼會生成如此巨大的安心和信任感。這點恐怕所有與他相處過的人都難以解釋吧。</p><p>　　「梅林，」高文輕輕推他的肩膀，「你不覺得皇家推銷女孩 的方式太過刻意了嗎？我看亞瑟挺彆扭的。還有那個公主怎麼那 麼眼熟……你和亞瑟都認識？」</p><p>　　「<em>推銷</em>？你的用詞還真是……算了。」梅林轉頭，一臉不可思議的模樣：「她是歌妮薇，前甘美洛王女莫嘉娜的女僕。你也忘得太快了吧？你出城的時候還和她相擁道別過呢！」</p><p>　　「……啊，好像有這麼回事。」高文轉了轉眼珠，滿不在乎地笑笑，「沒辦法，和我相擁道別的女孩太多了，你知道的……</p><p>不過她怎麼會出現在這裡，還救了戈德溫王，受封貴族？」</p><p>　　梅林搖頭，聳聳肩膀，低笑不語。</p><p>　　如果可以，他也想知道。</p><p>　　後來梅林沒嘗幾道菜就離開宴會大廳。一方面因為他傍晚已胡亂吃過冷掉的餐點，一方面是儘管已經用魔法緩解某處肌膚捎來的疼痛和灼熱感，但長時間的坐姿對他而言仍不是件輕鬆的事。更何況除了生理層面的不舒適之外，精神上的折磨才是令他迫不及待離開的關鍵。</p><p>　　他自己也無法說明為什麼會把和歌妮薇重逢算在精神上的折磨。一部份的他明明很高興歌妮薇別來無恙，但另一部份的他卻一點也不想看見亞瑟和歌妮薇相視而笑或相互擁吻的畫面。雖然他們並沒有。</p><p>
  <strong>　　難道是在嫉妒？</strong>
</p><p>　　即使亞瑟和莫嘉娜都以為他與歌妮薇之間有過曖昧，但梅林很清楚自己對歌妮薇沒有男女間心動的情感，當歌妮薇和蘭斯洛牽手互訴衷情時──雖然覺得對亞瑟有些抱歉──但他心中的確只有滿滿的祝福，希望他們能有好結果。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　所以不可能是為了歌妮薇。</p><p>　　<strong>那麼是亞瑟？</strong></p><p>　　梅林把手上的葡萄酒一飲而盡。甜澀參半的口感充溢舌齒之間，又辣得他直咂嘴。還被高文取笑。</p><p>　　覺得自己的的想法太過荒謬，他打算不再去想。</p><p>　　回到自己房間後，梅林把身上林林總總的配件脫得只剩下襯衣與長褲，趴在床上，任由睡意慢慢攀升。剛剛的葡萄酒發揮作用，馨烈的熱氣逐漸從胃部蔓延到四肢，他覺得全身懶洋洋的，十分滿足。只差一點點就可以睡著。</p><p>　　雖然距離上一次他離開床頭才不過幾刻鐘的時間，但連日的勞心勞力和早晨那場激烈運動仍讓他渴望進入休眠模式，好好補回該有的體力與精神。</p><p>　　但老天爺似乎總愛給梅林各式考驗。</p><p>　　沒過多久，熟悉的叫喚聲響起。</p><p>　　「梅林──」</p><p>　　金髮王子的聲音從房外傳來，腳步聲愈靠愈近。</p><p>　　伴隨推門的聲音。</p><p>　　梅林把臉埋進枕中磨蹭了一會兒，還是決定閉眼裝睡。他多少有點鴕鳥心態，不想理會這個已經見得夠多、還總是在腦中揮之不去的男人。</p><p>　　四周突然變得相當安靜，金髮王子放輕了腳步與呼吸。</p><p>　　拜託，就一天也好，讓我安心睡覺吧，亞瑟。梅林在心中默念。</p><p>　　亞瑟當然感應不到到梅林的心音，相反地已經坐到他床邊。</p><p>　　梅林首先感到床沿的被單嚴重凹陷，接著額頭被對方的大手覆蓋，似乎在確定他的體溫。</p><p>　　爾後亞瑟的手指繼續在他臉上游走，那因長期使劍而顯得有些刮人的指腹觸感開始沿著眉心向下，來到鼻頭，人中，勾勒著嘴唇，弄得梅林的臉龐一陣搔癢，拼命忍耐。</p><p>　　正當梅林心想如果再不起來亞瑟可能會把指頭伸進他口腔的時候，亞瑟突然把手移開，往他頸椎最敏感的部份撫去。</p><p>　　「噢───！」</p><p>　　梅林仿佛受到驚嚇的貓般整個弓起了背，微微發顫。後頸的麻癢一路延伸到背脊，而瞬間直起腰來的動作則大幅拉扯尾椎處的神經，股間的不適感同時竄升上來，搞得他半跪在床上僵著，一時不知該做什麼動作好。</p><p>　　「你這樣算是舒服還是會痛？」</p><p>　　「你知不知道你在做什麼啊！」</p><p>　　兩道聲音同時發出同時結束，默契好到連彼此都有點訝異。 亞瑟在梅林的瞪視下，似乎有些自覺過火，他舉起雙手：「好吧，對不起，我不該因為你裝睡就故意摸你脖子。」</p><p>　　「你怎麼知……」昏黃的燭光下，梅林的臉色顯得有些發紅。</p><p>　　「你真正睡著的時候可不會這麼安靜。」亞瑟嘴角微微揚起，像是一次就答對難題的小孩。</p><p>　　「………彼此彼此。你打呼才嚴重勒。」梅林一時語塞，只好挑眉，低低地咒駡了一句。他緩慢調整姿勢，挪到床沿，與亞瑟並肩而坐。床下厚重的地毯隔絕冬天的低溫，讓他放鬆地伸直雙腳。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」梅林一邊問一邊玩著自己的手指，漫不經心地 問：「宴會沒出什麼問題吧。」</p><p>　　「哦，宴會很好。」</p><p>　　「然後？」梅林等他接話。</p><p>　　「只是想問……你還好嗎？」亞瑟聲音乾乾的。看著梅林的手指交疊、拳起、張開，腦中不禁回想起舔舐它們的感覺。</p><p>　　「我？」</p><p>　　「嗯，就是，關於今天早上，我不是故意先離開的，因為已經答應了伊蓮娜要參加晨訓……」</p><p>　　「噢，你是說那個……」梅林立刻臉紅，回答難得的短，「我還好。」</p><p>　　「噢。還好？」亞瑟狐疑地打量著梅林，「真的？」</p><p>　　「……嗯，真的。好到不能再好了。所以你找我有什麼事？」黑髮青年趕緊轉移話題，「喔，最好不是要叫我替你更衣、燒熱水之類的。」</p><p>　　「……你果然瞭解我。我怎麼能讓你失望呢，梅林？」亞瑟按捺著原先要說的話，順勢逗他：「除了更衣燒熱水，還要剪頭髮──我前面的頭髮都紮到眼睛了，一點都不符合王子的標準……」</p><p>　　「剪頭髮？你確定？」梅林瞇起眼，雙手交疊在胸前：「我可沒忘記上次好心幫你時，你氣得差點要剪掉我耳朵。不行，絕對不幹。」</p><p>　　「那是因為你剪得像狗啃的一樣，還是趁我睡著的時候！」亞瑟理直氣壯地回應，「……無論如何，我不習慣隨便讓不熟悉的人碰我的身體，你很清楚。」</p><p>　　「喔？那辛德里克還真是特別幸運啊。」</p><p>　　「噢，嫉妒心不適合你。」亞瑟挑眉，嘴角噙著笑意，把梅林對他說過的話一併奉還。「你也很幸運啊，梅林。可以一直地碰我身體。我都開始羡慕你了。」</p><p>　　「……」梅林猜想亞瑟應該也喝了不少，不然這麼坦率的自戀可不是一般狀態下會發生的。「是啊，我的幸運多虧了你是個自大的笨蛋，沒人可以忍受當你的男僕……」</p><p>　　「別搞錯了，想當我男僕的多的是，伊蓮娜介紹的男僕簡直比你優秀百倍，連你唯一自豪的拋光技術都比不上他。要不是實在太無聊，笑話又很難笑，我很懷疑你這輩子還有沒有機會待在我身邊。」金髮王子笑得露出了上排的虎牙：「你真應該要和他相處一天看看，肯定會有很多樂趣。」</p><p>　　梅林敷衍地假笑回應，往床中央挪，一邊打了個大哈欠：「一個人因為他的無聊而顯得有趣？你講話根本沒有道理，亞瑟。我建議你還是不要用腦過度比較好，免得傷到自己……」</p><p>　　咚的一聲，梅林的視線從門口瞬間移至床上的天花板，然後再被亞瑟的臉占滿。一個亞瑟、兩個亞瑟、好多個模糊的亞瑟……酒醉帶來的眩暈讓梅林覺得自己像在看萬花筒。金髮王子反手扣著他脖子，用傷不了人卻也掙脫不開的力道，將梅林牢牢鎖在自己身下。</p><p>　　「看看這種語氣……如果我不雇用你當男僕，你以為還有哪個王國會收留你？」亞瑟降低了音訊，熱暖的氣息噴在梅林的臉上，壓制力道不減，讓梅林索性閉上眼睛。</p><p>　　「……皇家……白癡……亞……潘……」梅林整顆腦袋暈沉沉的，話也說不清楚。</p><p>　　「嗯？你說什麼？」</p><p>　　「……不公平，沒有騎士精神……」</p><p>　　「……噢，梅林，有時我真不知道你是裝傻呢還是真的單純。」亞瑟被烈酒熅過的低音有著醇鬱的厚度。放鬆了手勁，咬了梅林一口。一口。再一口。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　他們開始了非常甜蜜、緩慢且層層逼進的親吻。堵住了彼此的呼吸、思考和語言。</p><p>　　昏黃的燭光在他倆立體的五官上閃動，光影分明。</p><p>　　一觸即發的愛欲在他們體內周流。</p><p>　　唯有這一刻他們才能確切感受到，在經歷那麼多驚心動魄的危難、促使人一夕成熟的冒險之後，他們仍保有著年輕躁動的靈魂，可以激越可以狂戀可以不顧一切。</p><p>　　「<strong>不要隨便把我推給別人</strong>，梅林。」在兩人唇舌稍稍分離、深深呼吸的空檔，亞瑟說。眼神深沉強烈。</p><p>　　「……什麼？」亞瑟陡然的命令他反應不及。</p><p>　　「歌妮薇出現……你就打算退縮了，是吧。」</p><p>　　「我……等等，你說退縮？」</p><p>　　「宴會的時候，你和高文說話，你對歌妮薇微笑，但你就是不看我，梅林。我知道你是故意的。」</p><p>　　亞瑟坐起身來，順道也把梅林扶起，他的動作輕柔，卻帶點山雨欲來風滿樓的意味。</p><p>　　黑髮青年此時被吻得七葷八素，微喘著氣，又因為搞不清楚亞瑟話語的意思，一臉迷離惝恍的樣子，看起來十分無辜誘人；金髮王子也不遑多讓，半開半闔的一對碧藍眸子水光氤氳，微啟的紅潤嘴唇有剛剛舔吻過後浮泛的水痕。下顎微揚，完美的五官 比例一覽無疑，還帶點不可一世的驕傲神氣。</p><p>　　他們都不自覺地引逗對方。</p><p>　　「我知道你常常覺得我是個皇家白癡，但說到感情遲鈍程度，你絕對略勝我一籌。」亞瑟離開床邊，平靜的語調裡掩藏著澎湃的情感，一字一句敲擊梅林的耳膜。</p><p>　　「即使你早上用力抓著我，不讓我離開你的身體，你那麼那麼地……渴求我，你的所作所為都是為了我，為了要待在我身邊，你可以隱瞞自己的身份委屈這麼久……但你還是能夠在任何 一個喜歡我的女人面前，滿懷喜悅地把我推向她們，一點都無所 謂。這也是你的宿命嗎？聖人梅林？」</p><p>　　「……你根本不瞭解……」梅林皺起眉，搖頭。──為什麼 話題會來到這裡？</p><p>　　與其說是無所謂，倒不如說梅林完全漠視自己的心情。從小因為自己的天賦被視為異端，不得已只好到甘美洛跟著蓋尤斯修習醫術；遇見自己的「宿命」之後，原以為服從宿命就可以滿足被人認同的渴望，但只能暗中使用魔法的他，在王宮人眼中仍然還是一個怪裡怪氣、傻呼呼的笨小子。</p><p>　　功勞都歸給他人，服侍著誓言要殲滅魔法人士的王儲，隨時都有被處死的隱憂，還被同類視作叛途……這樣矛盾的立場，讓他有時甚至搞不清楚自己到底是邪惡還是正義的一方。漸漸地，他發現只有犧牲自己的時候，才會得到蓋尤斯的憐憫、亞瑟的另眼相看，更甚之是國王的稱讚。於是犧牲也慢慢變成一種習慣。</p><p>　　一開始只是皮肉上的為亞瑟喝毒酒、被精靈攻擊受傷，後來開始犧牲自己的情緒，隱瞞一件又一件實情，被誤解也好被嘲諷也好，只要結果對亞瑟有益，他可以完全無視心上密密麻麻的傷口，甚至還能轉化成另類幽默。</p><p>　　在梅林的認知裡，似乎只有不斷犧牲，把自己的需求忽視到最徹底的地步，才能看見自己的價值。就算這樣的認知總使他掙扎不已又疲憊不堪，以至於再也不願去細想探究，為了亞瑟犧牲到這種地步，對亞瑟這股執著的背後到底有什麼意涵。</p><p>　　「我當然不瞭解。因為你從來不曾試著讓我瞭解你，從來沒有。」</p><p>　　沉重的聲音化為無形長臂，劃破四周凝結的氣氛，牢牢圈住梅林。</p><p>　　他不知道該說什麼好。</p><p>　　他連自己都還不瞭解自己，怎麼可能奢望別人懂他？</p><p>　　他早就習慣不被理解，又怎麼學得會向人解釋？</p><p>　　以前還有蓋尤斯可以當他傾訴、商詢的對象，現在只有自己和自己對話。遇到混亂難解的問題只有跳過，或者交由直覺決定。</p><p>　　而為亞瑟付出的一切，全都是行動先於思考的結果──想都沒想的行為要怎麼讓人瞭解？</p><p>　　面對亞瑟質問和控訴，梅林完全沒輒。他沒有辦法拒絕亞瑟的眼神，但現在的他實在表達不出藏在內心深處連他自己都還沒弄清楚的、對亞瑟的佔有欲。</p><p>　　「無論如何，我沒有把你隨便推給誰，亞瑟。這不公平。歌妮薇是個好女人，在甘美洛淪陷之前，你仍然對她有感覺，而且是很有感覺，不是嗎？我只是……我只是想幫忙。」</p><p>　　亞瑟懊惱地翻了個白眼，隨即拋給梅林一個嘲諷的笑容。</p><p>　　「梅林，我告訴你吧，潘達剛家的人一向有個壞習慣，如果喜愛的東西不能完全屬於自己的話，那就統統不要。連一點點都不要。」</p><p>　　梅林眨眨眼。似曾相識的話語。小男孩的身影再次和亞瑟寬闊的肩臂重疊。</p><p>　　「也許你曾經偷偷用魔法幫助我很多次……」亞瑟走到梅林的衣櫥旁，打開上櫃，隨手挑了件外衣。</p><p>　　「但是相信我，這個忙你絕對幫不上。你完全沒用，你笨得無可救藥。」</p><p>　　笨到只會成全別人的想法，從不在乎自己的感覺。笨得讓他無法放手。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我喜愛的東西我會自己爭取，不用你幫忙，也不由你決定。」</p><p>　　「亞瑟，你所謂喜愛的東西……」</p><p>　　「你自己想。」亞瑟打斷他。</p><p>　　除非你自己想出來你也喜歡我喜歡得不得了之前，我不會再對你再多透露更多的感情。我也有我的自尊。梅林。</p><p>　　亞瑟在心裡對那蘊含強大力量的魔法師這麼說。</p><p>　　隨即把手中的衣服丟到他頭上。</p><p>　　「把衣服穿好，歌妮薇說有重要的東西一定要親手交給你。 她現在的身份，不方便過來這邊，所以我們一起過去。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 第十七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>當死於戰場的莫德雷德以孩童樣貌出現在我面前時，我著實嚇了一大跳。起先我以為這男孩是他積怨不散的魂魄，存心對我報復；後來才確定他是活生生的人類，對我沒有惡意。我不知道他為什麼要跟在我身邊，用憂鬱、充滿渴望的眼睛望著我施法術。直到現在我才明白他出現的原由。</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>咒語起作用，計劃開展……一個相同又完全互異的世界正在形成。一個嶄新的機會。莫德雷德自已來到我面前，期待我利用他。他冷淡的表情裡有著強烈的愛慕，我想他可能把我當成了孺慕的對象，就像小時候的亞瑟一樣。</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>我將他抱了過來，用我重獲的能量作交換，與他定下契約。我察覺出當契約執行、魔法流入他身體時他的興奮與恐懼。孩提時代的他還曉得興奮與恐懼，不知怎地勾起了我一些舊時回憶。</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>我要他承諾，永遠不殺死亞瑟。他答應了。</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>這次他將不再是莫歌絲與莫嘉娜的籌碼，而是我制衡她們的武器。</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p>　　培裡諾爾王城郊外的山穴中，俊美無匹的黑髮青年腳前跪著一名骨瘦如柴的德魯伊族人，全身痙攣，不斷作嘔吐狀卻什麼東西都吐不出來，只是不斷地流著口水，眼睛的部位只剩下凹陷的兩個窟窿，雙腿在腳踝和膝蓋內窩處分別上了四個大釘，牢牢釘在地面。地面都是半乾的血漬。山壁上排排齊站著的德魯伊人紛紛驚懼地別過頭，無聲抽泣，不忍再看。</p><p>　　「莫德雷德……你不能……不能這樣對待那些沒有……啊唔唔唔唔……」被施予酷刑的德魯伊人掙扎地想再說些什麼，但卻被莫德雷德生生地截下了舌頭，頓時又鮮血四濺。</p><p>　　「老天──」</p><p>　　「就是因為你們的懦弱不爭氣，才會被外來的宗教打敗，在未來被寫成邪惡與悖德的異端……我攻擊那些企圖虐傷我族的人們有什麼不對？」</p><p>　　「嗚……」慘遭折磨的德魯伊人發出低低的嘶叫。</p><p>　　「真可惜，你的勇氣和他還有幾分相似，可惜沒有他的能力……」少年將細長的手指放在男人的眉心，輕輕上下摩搓，嘴邊揚起清淺的笑容，「想要逃離我去找人通風報信，未免也太高估自己……更何況，你以為有誰會來救你們呢？把拉黛爾送走有用嗎？難道你們還在寄望艾米雷斯？」</p><p>　　「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚───────────」隨著淒厲的叫喊，德魯伊人全身焦黑，硬直地跌趴在地面，再無聲息。</p><p>　　「不……！」山壁上的德魯伊人失聲叫出。</p><p>　　「………夠了，」一旁微服素袍，留著濃密美髯的中年男子，目睹了整場刑求過程後，眉間皺起深紋，露出了不悅的表情：「你找我來就是為了看你的淩虐戲碼嗎？」</p><p>　　莫德雷德轉頭，似笑非笑的表情讓中年男子不寒而慄。</p><p>　　「莫非您罕見的同情心發作了嗎？培裡諾爾王殿下？請別再意，這只是背叛我的下場，對於我的盟友我可是善加款待的……這點您很清楚不是？」</p><p>　　中年男子不是別人，正是前不久舉辦拔劍儀式國王培裡諾爾。他經由莫德雷德的指示，布下了石中劍局，原以為沒人可以成功拔劍，不料卻讓前甘美洛的王子──那個乳臭未乾的金毛小子──毀了全盤計劃。</p><p>　　「現在亞瑟‧潘達剛已經拔出石中劍，成為傳說中的真王，只要再打贏我們要求的比賽，大家就會臣服於他……這有什麼辦法？如果他要求我們出兵收復甘美洛，我們是不能拒絕的！到時候勢必要和你們魔法人士對戰……」</p><p>　　這是培裡諾爾一直在意的問題。他對於統一不列顛有異於常人的野心，眼看辛苦多年積纂下來的寸土寸財都必須拱手讓人，於情理自然難以接受；更不要說這個年紀輕輕的黃口小兒還是他聽從莫德雷德的建言給引進來的，簡直是拿石頭砸自己的腳，他根本不敢想像以後的史家會怎麼嘲笑他的愚蠢！</p><p>　　更愚蠢的是他居然會與莫德雷德成為盟友，那代表著如果不想下場淒慘，就必須永遠服從他！</p><p>　　「只要讓他無法贏得比賽不就行了？」</p><p>　　「當時他擊退騎士的劍術你是知道的，哪有那麼簡單？」</p><p>　　「如果我告訴你斬斷石中劍的方法呢？」</p><p>　　「……上次你也說不會有人拔得出石中劍，結果呢？你叫我要怎麼相信你？」</p><p>　　唷，變聰明了嘛。莫德雷德在心中暗笑。</p><p>　　不過培裡諾爾王的反應早在他計算之中。</p><p>　　「我不需要告訴你怎麼相信我的方法，因為除了相信之外，你沒有別的選擇。照著我的話去做，培裡諾爾，我知道你要的不只是財富那麼膚淺的東西，你想要更高尚的，更絕對的權利，和聖名。眼下就是你唯一可以在大不列顛歷史中留名的最後機會。我保證，這機會之後不會再有。」</p><p>　　威逼利誘。糖與鞭子。人們永遠臣服其中。</p><p>　　「……你和甘美洛的王子到底有什麼深仇大恨？」培裡諾爾知道自己只有接受的份，但他也感到莫德雷德想要消滅亞瑟王子的執著。</p><p>　　「……沒有。」</p><p>　　莫德雷德突然笑得非常燦爛。</p><p>　　在白皮歷史書裡，亞瑟既是他的父親也是他的叔叔，同時更是死敵。他們沒什麼深仇大恨，只是不毀滅對方就是自我滅亡而已。他們都是被命運擺弄的棋子。</p><p>　　「那究竟……」</p><p>　　「有些事不知道比知道幸福。」莫德雷德不願多談，眼中閃過金光，掌上便多了件紫色的絨布披肩，布料上繡著黑金線交織的古老符文，「穿著這件紫袍披肩，選定迷霧之森與亞瑟對戰，在那之後，你將成功結束石中劍的生命。」</p><p>　　「迷霧……你是指……幽思克森林？」中年的王者接了過去，拿在手上掂量。紫袍質感輕如羽毛。</p><p>　　「但我記得那個地方是神秘的『時間靜止之地』，雖然地圖標誌在北方鄰近洛特領土，卻沒有人確定它的正確位置，你怎麼知道我一定能……」培裡諾爾王一臉狐疑。</p><p>　　「別忘了還有我幫你，培裡諾爾。我不但會幫你找到迷霧之森，也會為你打造一則完美傳奇。」年輕的俊美青年打斷中年國王的疑問，「只要你好好為我做事。知道嗎？用不著顧慮那些你無法掌握的。」</p><p>　　「等等……你剛剛說的是結束石中劍的生命，不是亞瑟的？」</p><p>　　「除非你對自己的劍術沒有自信。」</p><p>　　莫德雷德似笑非笑地拍了拍培裡諾爾的肩膀。</p><p>　　「盡可能地讓亞瑟痛苦吧。」</p><p>　　他們沒什麼深仇大恨，只是亞瑟有梅林義無反顧地想要拯救，而他沒有。</p><p>　　他只能完成梅林的期望。</p><p>　　讓亞瑟痛苦的這件事，不過是他給自己的一點小小福利和安慰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一路沉默繞過了幾個長廊後，亞瑟和梅林來到歌妮薇的房間。門口的侍衛似乎早被吩咐過，見到兩人就立即退下。梅林下意識後退一步讓亞瑟進門，不過亞瑟卻下巴一抬要梅林先進去。</p><p>　　「她要找的是你。」</p><p>　　情況允許的話，亞瑟盡可能地不再和歌妮薇多做接觸，因為他曉得自己已經無法再給予歌妮薇任何期待，也沒有辦法對她負責。</p><p>　　正如亞瑟所言，如果他熱愛的事物不能夠完完全全屬於自己，那麼寧可全部不要；因為他知道自己真正愛上某個人時，會盲目相信、單一執著、全盤把心交出。沒有人發現──甚至連金髮王子自己都沒察覺──他的確在精神層面上意外的保守和純粹。然而潛意識裡他知道自己這樣非常危險，所以對於伴侶的篩選才會加倍嚴格。</p><p>　　因此即使他真的對歌妮薇動過心，認真思考過和她之間的可能性，早在歌妮薇和蘭斯洛牽手的剎那，他就知道自己無法對她全心全意。</p><p>　　更不要說亞瑟是因為梅林才開始接近她。</p><p>　　辛德裡克事件之後，梅林有段時間與他相當疏遠，賭氣似地表現得特別敷衍；亞瑟雖然知道是自己的錯，卻不曉得如何讓梅林恢復本來的樣子，於是兩人關係退回最早的主僕狀態，甚至更糟，相處時光總是彆扭衝突連連。就在這個磨合階段，因為他不想被騎士特殊對待的關係，梅林把他帶到歌妮薇的住所，從此女孩的存在感才鮮明起來。</p><p>　　他對她的印象一直停留在和梅林一起抵抗阿爾多的時候：講話的口吻像梅林一樣直接無禮，但又更快意識到自己的身份而閉口不言；和一般漂亮的女生略有不同，沒有威脅性，但多了份堅毅氣質；看起來很討厭皇室成員，但每次和他講話都會臉紅──這點讓他覺得有趣。</p><p>　　因為有趣而招惹女孩子一向不是亞瑟的習慣，但也許是和梅林疏遠的關係，身邊又沒有半個聊天對象，年輕的金髮小王子自然很容易對一個主動找他、嚷嚷著要他成為好國王的侍女感到好奇。況且接近歌妮薇後，梅林終於變回原先老愛揶揄他的笨蛋男僕，兩人又開始打打鬧鬧起來；更因為女孩和蘭斯洛曖昧不清的關係，黑髮男孩天真地掏出多餘的同情心，不但安慰他「還有我在」，甚至在那段日子裡變得十分順從，任勞任怨，就連早餐都準備得異常豐盛，讓他有種受寵若驚的感覺。他不得不承認自己有些壞心眼和愚蠢，因為希望梅林一直對他這麼溫柔，才總對歌妮薇表現出深情的形象。</p><p>　　如果亞瑟肯找人把這樣矛盾複雜的心情好好聊聊，或許早在兩年前就會意識到自己真正的情感。</p><p>　　當然亞瑟幾乎不和任何人談論感情的話題，於是直到女僕愈來愈喜歡他，梅林愈來愈想把他們湊成一對，他才赫然發現自己把一個天大的責任往身上攬──他也許必須為了梅林和歌妮薇的期望與自己父王抗爭，讓他可以娶平民為妻，他也許真的會和歌妮薇育養甘美洛的下一代君王……</p><p>　　就算他不是真的這麼喜歡她。</p><p>　　不過對於一國王子的婚配對象來說，喜歡不喜歡本來就不是重點，政治才是最重要的考量因素。因此本來在他沒有找到任何真心喜歡的對象，也不打算有喜歡對象的情況下，他的確做好了和歌妮薇結婚的打算。</p><p>　　然而現在亞瑟已經沒辦法這麼無所謂了。</p><p>　　雖然對歌妮薇感到愧疚，但他再也無法催眠自己，繼續對其他人虛以委蛇。</p><p>　　甘美洛淪陷後，梅林親手撓開又推倒他心中密封的大甕，讓陳釀已久的愛戀傾泄橫流，無可收拾。</p><p>　　如今，他只能使出渾身解數，讓梅林對他負責。</p><p>　　現在的他，只要梅林一個。</p><p>　　「……」梅林朝亞瑟看了一眼，抿抿嘴，推門而入。　　</p><p>　　「哦！梅林──」已換上睡衣的卷髮女孩在梅林進門時上前抱住了他。在她最傷心難過、墜入絕望深淵的時候，梅林總是陪著她替她分憂解勞，出主意、想點子，他們一起幫蘭斯洛成為騎士，讓地精脫離蓋尤斯的身體……她真心為梅林活著感到高興。</p><p>　　「真的很高興你還活著，真的，見到你真好。蓋尤斯他拜託我把東西親手交給你，我還以為這要花上好幾年的時間……我更怕再也找不到你……」</p><p>　　「我也很高興你沒事，歌妮薇……」梅林有些僵硬地任歌妮薇抱著，過了一會兒才拍拍她的肩膀，尷尬地打斷她，「呃，但是亞瑟在我後面……」</p><p>　　「啊──」因為角度的關係，梅林剛好擋住門口的亞瑟。歌妮薇立刻和梅林拉開距離，為自己的一時忘情緋紅臉頰。她惱怒自己為何總是動作言語快於思考，想也不想就照直覺去做？</p><p>　　亞瑟默默把門關上，凝視著兩人。</p><p>　　「我知道妳找的是梅林。但有什麼是我不能知道，或者不能在場的嗎……歌妮薇？」</p><p>　　歌妮薇發現亞瑟的語氣有些生硬，趕緊解釋：「喔不，亞瑟，你當然能……我剛剛跟你說了，只是蓋尤斯有東西要我私下轉交給梅林……因為是私下，所以沒有找你……」</p><p>　　「希望你不要誤會，我只是太久沒見到梅林，太過高興……」她也不明白為什麼自己為何如此緊張，話說得結結巴巴不清不楚。</p><p>　　「我沒有誤會，別擔心。」亞瑟淡淡地說，眼光掃向梅林：「梅林對誰都這樣熱心，你只要告訴他這是命運，他連為你死都可以毫不猶豫，他就是這樣一個濫好人。」</p><p>　　「──嗯？」歌妮薇一時不知道該怎麼接話，再看看身邊被點名的黑髮青年。</p><p>　　梅林輕咬嘴唇，削瘦的臉龐閃過一絲憤怒神色，隨即又撐起笑臉。</p><p>　　「對，只要是『命運』，就算這個命運多麼傲慢、自大、無知、固執、不可理喻，是全天下最白癡的東西，我都願意為他做何任事。」</p><p>　　亞瑟微眯雙眼。</p><p>　　「我不一樣。我沒那麼盲從，我不信命。我才不要有人為我去死，只因為命運告訴他我在未來能統一大不列顛。」</p><p>　　「………」梅林的笑容僵在臉上。</p><p>　　「呃，亞瑟……」歌妮薇覺得兩人有點離題了，怎麼從擁抱牽扯到命運？她不確定他們是真吵架還是跟以前一樣鬧著玩，但梅林的眼神找不到笑意，亞瑟則始終面無表情，這讓她覺得相當不妙。</p><p>　　「歌妮薇，讓亞瑟待在這裡，讓他看看蓋尤斯留給我什麼……」梅林抬起下巴，語氣挑釁，「反正在他面前我早就毫無保留了，沒有什麼可以隱藏的了，我不明白他有什麼好不滿意的──就算蓋尤斯交給我的是魔法書，他能<b>處決</b>我嗎──」</p><p>　　「梅林！」歌妮薇放大兩倍音量說。亞瑟愛使皇家性子在甘美洛是慣見的事，怎麼連梅林也跟著沒了分寸？處決不處決的……</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　梅林深深吸氣，握緊拳頭。憤怒使他的身體微微發顫。</p><p>　　亞瑟沒有回話。</p><p>　　四周靜謐無聲。</p><p>　　僅時間流過。</p><p>　　亞瑟心裡清楚在歌妮薇面前嘲諷梅林、讓他尷尬難堪，實在是幼稚到了極點。他明明沒想這麼做的。</p><p>　　但一看到歌妮薇和梅林親近的舉動，他就沒來由的心頭燒火。</p><p>　　那些話語自動從口中溜出後，雖然他外表不動聲色，但其實內心馬上就後悔了。</p><p>　　這種氣話對彼此又有什麼幫助？前一秒才說要讓梅林自己好好思考，下一刻就對他冷嘲熱諷，梅林……梅林怎麼可能想得出來呢？他只會更加認定他是個皇家白癡罷了。</p><p>　　「…………」</p><p>　　亞瑟把目光投向地面上的一點。他的側臉線條像只困惑的、失去領域的獅子，透露著一股壓抑的，驕傲的，顯而易見的脆弱。那是歌妮薇從來沒見過的表情。</p><p>　　而梅林同樣也想咬斷自己的舌頭。他明明該對亞瑟的調侃置若罔聞，就像他以往做的那樣，用一些笑話或胡說八道敷衍過去，但這一次他實在忍不住。</p><p>　　他想朝金髮王子大吼說自己根本不只是因為命運的說法才勉強待在他身邊。他一點也不勉強，也不是任何人都可以。</p><p>　　到底要解釋多少次才夠？</p><p>　　他一點也不想讓亞瑟露出那種表情。難道先傷害彼此再道歉彌補的日子會變成慣例？</p><p>　　亞瑟到底要他做什麼才會滿意？</p><p>　　不光是身體……還有心，全部都已經交出去了。這樣還不夠嗎？</p><p>　　「……兩位……」歌妮薇歎口氣說，打破沉默的僵局，「乾脆我們明天再談？」</p><p>　　「……不用。」兩人一起看向歌妮薇，不小心對到的視線又瞬間別開。</p><p>　　「還是我需要把房間借給你們，讓你們可以坦率地大吵一架？」</p><p>　　果然歌妮薇察覺不對勁了。兩人心裡同時想。</p><p>　　梅林甩甩頭，決定把成團糾結的思緒暫丟一旁，優先處理迫在眉睫的事。</p><p>　　亞瑟挑眉，似乎也意識到無端把歌妮薇捲入他們之間並不公平。現在不是辯證感情的時候。</p><p>　　「對不起。」兩個人再次朝著歌妮薇同時說。</p><p>　　「……」這回歌妮薇倒覺得有些好笑了。</p><p>　　「這次你們是真心對我說，還是又透過我在對彼此說？」</p><p>　　亞瑟與梅林交換視線。</p><p>　　為什麼在這種時候他們總是特別有默契？</p><p>　　梅林深吸一口氣。再次轉向歌妮薇。</p><p>　　「……蓋尤斯留了什麼東西給我？」</p><p>　　「嗯……等等……在這裡。」</p><p>　　蓋尤斯真的留給梅林一本魔法書。一本施了魔法的書。</p><p>　　歌妮薇走到床底下，抱起一本外表看去十分厚重，但實際重量卻異常輕盈的棗紅硬皮書。她拍掉上面的灰塵，交到梅林手中。</p><p>　　「……只有這本書？」梅林問。</p><p>　　「嗯。」歌妮薇點點頭。</p><p>　　梅林翻開書頁，發現每頁的內容全都相同，他歪著頭仔細端詳，發現每一排字體垂直讀下來竟然可以拼成一道道咒語。</p><p>　　「這是什麼把戲？」看著梅林專注的表情，亞瑟不禁被好奇心從門口勾移到他倆身邊。</p><p>　　兩人重整情緒，暫且把私情放在一邊之後，很快地恢復平常的互動模式。梅林下意識地挪了一個位罝讓亞瑟站到他旁邊，儘管亞瑟根本看不懂那些咒語。亞瑟幫他拿著另一邊書頁，而梅林則是出神地思考，抓著臉喃喃低語。</p><p>　　「啊！」過了好一會兒，梅林終於恍然大悟地叫了一聲，「原來是那個──」隨即輕笑出聲。</p><p>　　「哪個？」亞瑟挑眉。</p><p>　　「呃……」梅林瞬間的開朗在對上亞瑟眼睛時不由自主地收斂起來。</p><p>　　「沒什麼……」他慢慢地再把頭轉向厚書，照著書上的咒語念了一句。只見書頁上的字全都掉落在桌面上散成墨粉，書頁瞬間變成空白。</p><p>　　歌妮薇一聲驚呼。</p><p>　　「還沒完，」桌上的墨粉突然旋動起來，快速地排成兩行文字。梅林看看書，再看看兩行文字，還湊近仔細研究了一下，接著將書闔上，再念了一長串的咒語之後才把書頁打開。</p><p>　　「啪嗒」一聲，厚厚的大書儼然成了方形的收納盒，書頁中間凹下去一個空格，裡面則裝了許多指頭大小的書籍，和一束用紅緞帶卷起的羊皮紙卷。</p><p>　　亞瑟皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　「……蓋尤斯的把戲也太花俏了吧？」金髮王子雙手環胸。</p><p>　　梅林有些尷尬地笑了：「這是之前我和蓋尤斯一起想的魔法遊戲書中書……我們設計三層魔法結構，希望能夠……」他飛快地看了亞瑟一眼，乾咳一聲，「能夠成功逃脫魔法清算……如果不幸有那麼一天的話。」</p><p>　　「………」亞瑟輕哼了一聲沒說什麼，過一會兒才問：「可是你說三層？我只聽你念了兩個咒語。」</p><p>　　「嗯，接下來還有一個……」他把羊皮卷紙攤開，看著蓋尤斯的訊息，皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「好怪。」</p><p>　　「怪？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「怎麼怪法？」</p><p>　　「看不懂。」</p><p>　　「看不懂！？」亞瑟的聲音提高了一個頻率。</p><p>　　「………嗯。」</p><p>　　「梅林，你不要跟我開玩笑。」</p><p>　　「我看得懂才是和你開玩笑。」梅林把信件遞給亞瑟。</p><p>　　亞瑟抿起嘴，思考了一下，「總覺得這不是咒語，而是單字！只是排起來不成意思，連念都不能念……」</p><p>　　他看了看梅林，梅林一臉「我早就跟你說過了」的表情。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯應該把他助手的智能考量進去才給我們這個線索。這麼難的謎題……」他拿著羊皮紙卷在歌妮薇房間來回踱步，突然停下腳步。</p><p>　　他轉頭看向梅林。</p><p>　　「怎樣？」</p><p>　　「誰信誓旦旦地說比腦筋一定會贏的？真該和你打賭一下。過來。」</p><p>　　梅林不明究理跟了過去，來到亞瑟身邊，亞瑟指了指歌妮薇的梳妝鏡。</p><p>　　「噢，亞瑟……你……」梅林睜大眼睛，有些激動地輕喊，「太好了，你運氣真好！」在鏡子裡面，那些羊皮紙上看來毫無意義的拼字全都有了意義與邏輯──原來這些字都是<b>反著</b>寫的。梅林興奮地提高音量，由衷稱讚亞瑟，不過讚歎的內容卻讓亞瑟翻了翻白眼。</p><p>　　「……是智慧，梅林。智慧。」亞瑟輕輕用手肘推他，又瞪了他一眼。「現在靠你了。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　梅林點點頭，跟著扶起亞瑟手中的羊皮紙，好讓他能看得更清楚，長長的手指不自覺地敲起亞瑟的指關節，嘴裡念著從鏡裡照映出來的字。亞瑟也側過頭去端詳鏡中字義，不時和梅林交換意見（或打擾他思考），兩個人都沒注意到彼此十分親密的姿勢。</p><p>　　從歌妮薇的角度看去，他們的姿態根本像是戀人間在叨叨絮語。氣氛丕變。</p><p>　　雖然替他們鬆了口氣，但歌妮薇再遲頓也能察覺，這兩人的眼中根本沒有別人，她在兩人旁邊如同空氣般透明。雖然以前就常有這種被排除在外的感覺，但卻沒有像現在這樣強烈。</p><p>　　……甘美洛淪陷的這段日子，他們之間發生了什麼事？</p><p>　　雖然亞瑟從前就本能地習慣尋找梅林，兩人常常自然地膩在一起，不管前一刻吵架鬧得多不愉快，</p><p>　　梅林表現得有多不耐煩，關鍵時刻他們總並肩面對，齊迎挑戰……但女人的直覺告訴她，現在的他們遠超過主僕關係。</p><p>　　這麼想來，剛剛那令她感到匪夷所思的爭吵似乎也有所依循。</p><p>　　而亞瑟在宴會中的熾烈眼神……</p><p>　　一個答案在歌妮薇腦中逐漸清晰起來。</p><p>　　但……但這是有可能的嗎？</p><p>　　（梅林……和亞瑟？）</p><p>　　她還來不及細想，接下來發生的一連串事件便奪去她所有心思。</p><p>　　梅林靈光乍現，看來已經知道咒語作用，對鏡子裡的亞瑟露出孩子般傻氣的笑容。</p><p>　　接下來他立刻回到長方桌上，將那些指頭大小的書本模型整齊擺開，念出一串與剛剛完全不同，聽起來像是有吐不完的痰那樣充滿喉音的咒語。</p><p>　　頃刻間，所有小書模形都放大成原本大小，塞滿了整張長方桌，有些還掉落在地面。</p><p>　　「這些全都是蓋尤斯珍藏的藥草學和魔法書……」他點了點書目，隨即看到眾書堆中有一個與眾不同的長型檀木盒子。</p><p>　　歌妮薇一看到盒子，立刻激動地上前抓住不放，眼眶中的淚水陡然決堤了。</p><p>　　找到了。原來在這裡。</p><p>　　終於……</p><p>　　梅林與亞瑟對看一眼，覺得事有蹊蹺，金髮王子示意梅林上前詢問。</p><p>　　梅林扶著歌妮薇搖晃微顫的手臂，接過她環抱的檀木盒子，語帶安撫地說：「可以打開它嗎？歌妮薇？我們可以看看裡面的東西嗎？」</p><p>　　「……」歌妮薇看向亞瑟，又看向梅林，閉上眼點點頭。</p><p>　　梅林將之放在桌上，亞瑟也走進桌邊，歌妮薇不安地扯起了王子衣角。</p><p>　　梅林慢慢打開。</p><p>　　「嗚……」打開的瞬間，歌妮薇發出了痛苦的嗚咽。似乎所有傷痛的回憶全都從那長方型的檀木盒中蔓延開來。</p><p>　　一條斷臂。就像才剛剛切下，沒有任何腐爛之處，只是因為失去血色而顯得異常白晰的斷臂。梅林與亞瑟同時瞪大雙眼。</p><p>　　「想想辦法、拜託你，梅林……救他。蓋尤斯說只有你能辦得到……」歌妮薇幾乎泣不成聲。</p><p>　　覆蓋著被裁斷的鎖子甲、鐵護腕的斷臂。</p><p>　　上臂接緣是平滑的切口，看來是被人有技巧的一刀砍下。</p><p>　　手掌長滿因練劍磨出的厚繭，手指修長卻滿是傷口。中指和食指幾乎一樣長。這是再明顯不過特徵。</p><p>　　「………是<b>蘭斯洛</b>。」梅林艱難地說。</p><p>　　亞瑟緩緩點頭。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 第十八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>人類的傳說和史書非常容易竄寫修改，然而阿爾比恩的古老神祈卻會永遠記錄我賠上一切的賭注，他們將永恆地譴責我，這使我非常驚惶恐懼，泫然欲泣。但我的神並沒有阻攔我，而我對自己的決定也毫不後悔。應該說，我不能再讓自己後悔了。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p><p>　　戈德溫唯一的繼承人伊蓮娜公主，充份展現她熱情好客的天性，宴會隔天邀請了亞瑟、梅林、高文以及歌妮薇，在午膳後同游戈德溫城堡後方的郊地。此舉除了讓她和亞瑟這位未來盟友可以更加熟悉外，她更希望能盡地主之誼，與他們分享戈德溫領地之美。然而這樣一個難得的晴朗冬日，陽光舒懶的午後，除了高文興致高昻外，歌妮薇稱病不適在房間休養，前甘美洛的王子與男僕則都充滿倦容，意興闌珊。</p><p>　　一路上梅林和亞瑟殿后，王子偶爾笑笑，大多默不作聲，男僕則是完全在狀況外地不發一言，留高文和伊蓮娜、隨侍的騎士班德維爾相談甚歡；然而天性瀟灑不羈的高文和貴族公主、出身良好的騎士聊久了不免覺得拘束，所幸金髮王子終於在半途中意識到自己的職責所在，於是跟過去幫高文接過話頭。</p><p>　　本來開始時還有一搭沒一搭，只維持社交基本禮儀的亞瑟，在和伊蓮娜、班德維爾提到劍術和兵陣佈局時，不自覺投入起來；三人馬術十分精湛，很快便與根本沒在駕馬、只聽憑馬兒亂走的梅林拉開距離，而高文有意放慢速度，悄悄來到他身邊。</p><p>　　「你的眼睛都黑了一圈，亞瑟也是，他的頭髮亂得可以，居然沒人幫他整理？……你們昨晚有睡覺嗎？」</p><p>　　「只有一點點，我們輪流睡，幾乎整晚都在忙。」梅林一副筋疲力竭的模樣，還打了一個哈欠。昨晚安撫情緒失控的歌妮薇後，他們趁著外頭侍衛交接的空檔回到梅林寢室，他們好一會兒說不出話來，仍為這不幸的消息感到震懾。從歌妮薇口中他們得知蘭斯洛與萊昻騎士如何誓死抵抗魔法軍隊的英勇事蹟，以及蘭斯洛為了協助她與蓋尤斯逃離甘美洛而被砍斷手臂的結果。</p><p>　　梅林本來要說服亞瑟回自己房間休息，但金髮王子堅持留下，說要為蘭斯洛盡份心力。「甘美洛以前就欠他一個騎士的名份，現在欠得更多了」，亞瑟如是說。看來金髮王子對於當年無法改變父王心意留下蘭斯洛一事仍耿耿於懷，這讓梅林不禁有些感動。在蘭斯洛去向毫無頭緒的情況下，兩人拚了命地翻找從歌妮薇房間帶回來的藥學大全與魔法書冊，希望能至少先找出成功接回斷臂的方法。</p><p>　　「呃………我懂了。」高文上下打量他一下，輕輕點頭。</p><p>　　梅林察覺高文語氣裡輕盈得不太對勁的成份，他咳了咳，耳朵隨即刷上一層淡淡粉色，「嗯，我想你沒搞懂，高文。大事情發生了。昨天我們發現了一個重要朋友的……右手手臂。」</p><p>　　「手……臂？」高文挑眉，指著自己右肩，「你是指──只有一隻手臂？」</p><p>　　「對，手臂。完好如初，至今尚未腐爛的手臂。我想應該是蓋尤斯幫忙用魔法保存下來的。亞瑟和我一整晚都在<em>查書</em>，希望能找到替那位朋友接回手臂的方法。」他特別強調查書兩個字。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯……那個御醫？他也會使用魔法？噢。烏瑟這一家真的是……算了。你有頭緒嗎？」</p><p>　　「有是有，不過很麻煩。」</p><p>　　「怎麼說？」</p><p>　　「先別說我們的朋友現在行蹤不明，光是接成斷臂必須要用心愛人的血液、強大的魔法以及複雜又拗口的咒語來完成這件事本身就有難度。魔法的部份我想我沒問題，但是和醫療相關的咒語是我最不拿手的……那太難發音，我怕一旦失敗……」梅林邊說又擰起眉頭，開始啃咬手指。</p><p>　　「你怎麼不提心愛人的血液？你們又不知道那位朋友心愛的人到底是誰，說不定連他自己都弄不清楚……這該怎麼找？」</p><p>　　「噢，那個倒是近在眼前。應該。」</p><p>　　「……你？」</p><p>　　「什麼？我？不！」梅林不可思議地搖搖頭，瞪著高文，「怎麼可能呢？是歌妮薇！」</p><p>　　「喔……」高文聳肩，不甚在意地又問：「歌妮薇？我怎麼記得你昨天明明在宴會時才說她和亞瑟是一對？」</p><p>　　「……但我們的朋友，蘭斯洛，非常愛她。對他來說……歌妮薇就是心愛的人。」</p><p>　　「呃，說到這點，你和那個叫蘭斯洛的有多久沒見面了？你能確定他還愛歌妮薇嗎？」</p><p>　　「咦？嗯……」</p><p>　　「另外歌妮薇到底愛他還是愛亞瑟？如果兩人不是相愛的話，血還可以作用嗎？」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　梅林歎口氣，不由得佩服高文藏在放浪外表下的深度與敏銳度，也暗罵自己實在過於天真。「心愛的人」這項條件本來就模糊曖昧難以界定，加上魔法書上關於單方面有意願即可還是必須兩情相悅的要求也隻字未提，因此認定歌妮薇是蘭斯洛心愛的人這件事，根本是冒著一場極大的風險。歌妮薇尚且不論，如果蘭斯洛在這段日子改變心意，有了別的愛人，那該怎麼辦？</p><p>　　「真的很棘手……」</p><p> </p><p>　　莫歌絲在一場舒適而潮濕的疼痛中睜開眼，徹夜的歡愛使她暫時失神。空氣中猶飄散著昨夜搽滿全身的玫瑰與苦橙油膏香，那是古老宗教流傳下來的催情法寶。她的背抵著森瑞德的胸膛，後者的手臂從身後圈住她腰側，將她完全拉向自己，使兩人肌膚相貼，傳遞熨燙的體溫，手指則攀上她柔軟的胸脯，輕輕搓揉。莫歌絲轉身面對男人，用指節觸摸對方的臉頰，森瑞德順勢親吻她的手指，發出滿足的低吟。</p><p>　　不是「他」，仍然不是「他」，莫歌絲不禁有些失望地想，殘餘的熱情隨即冷卻。眼前的森瑞德並不是前些日子擁抱她的那個森瑞德。即使是同一副身軀、同一張臉，但她知道他們本質上的不同。</p><p>　　那個森瑞德是一個謎團。感覺古老而無比強大，不像眼前的男人如此溫順，完全為她的魅力傾倒。那個森瑞德身上有歷史的影子，帶著濕冷的煙塵味與舊日時光的瘠涼感。</p><p>　　關於前一個滿月發生的事情她記得十分清楚；那晚莫嘉娜心情不佳，於是她拒絕了森瑞德的求歡，準備前往莫嘉娜的房間安慰她；然而森瑞德卻大膽的一把拉住她手腕，將她壓在床上，撩起她的裙襬，不准她離開寢室。</p><p>　　森瑞德從來不敢這麼做。</p><p>　　「<strong>懷我的孩子</strong>，莫歌絲，」當時森瑞德的眼瞳轉為發亮的琥珀色，魔法在他的眼中顫動，看上去十分耀眼。他的聲音變得低沉沙啞，語句都是命令口吻：「流著高貴血液的孩子，我的孩子。」</p><p>　　莫歌絲從來沒有愛過森瑞德，就連現在也是，她很確信。森瑞德對她而言就是一顆棋子，既不特別也可以隨意被他人取代。然而那天的「另一個森瑞德」著實喚醒了她對愛的欲望。她喜歡他說話的口氣，那種高雅卻傲慢不可一世的態度，她喜歡他粗魯、野性的撫摩方式，每次都能讓她的下體迅速濡濕……</p><p>　　之後兩個星期，她發現自己隨時都能為那個森瑞德張開雙腿，也很樂意。她並未忘記妹妹的身體狀況，只是男人的出現總讓她欣喜若狂，讓她分心。</p><p>　　男人希望她懷孕並未干擾她的計劃，這本來就是她的目的。她從一開始就打算利用森瑞德生下繼承魔法力量的嬰兒，可以成為莫嘉娜的「糧食」，並將束縛在莫嘉娜身上的黑魔法過嫁到嬰兒體內。不過那個森瑞德似乎對這個孩子有著更高的期待。</p><p>　　「<strong>你肚裡的孩子能帶來新世界</strong>，莫歌絲。」</p><p>　　「另一個森瑞德」在確定她懷孕後，深情地盯著她腹部這麼說。</p><p>　　隨後再沒出現過。</p><p>　　莫歌絲之所以即使懷孕也沒有停止與眼前的森瑞德歡愛，純粹是期待能找回「另一個森瑞德」給她的愛欲高潮。但她開始懷疑那其實不是森瑞德。也許那只是個靈魂體，或者一個魔物，藉由森瑞德的形體來佔有她。</p><p>　　後來她想到，也許那就是她的「神」。賜予她使命，指引她方向，至高無上的存在。</p><p>　　她將會是新世界的母親。這聽起來……<strong>很偉大</strong>。不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>　　「別啃了，就那麼一點肉啃也啃不飽你的。」高文瞥見梅林無識咬著姆指旁邊的皮膚，忍不住調侃。</p><p>　　「噢，我習慣了。」被高文打斷思緒的梅林，有點尷尬地把手放下抓住韁繩，他腦子裡仍浮現今早歌妮薇頭髮散亂、淚痕未乾的樣子，昨晚肯定也和他與亞瑟一樣不得安眠。看著歌妮薇期待的眼神，他脫口而出接上斷臂的方法。</p><p>　　之後歌妮薇露出他前所未見的審視表情，直勾勾地盯著他，讓他心裡沒來由發慌。</p><p>　　「梅林，你已經……不再支持我和亞瑟了……是吧？」</p><p>　　「……啊？我……」</p><p>　　歌妮薇突然提及亞瑟，梅林不知為何有些臉熱，支支吾吾招架不住。歌妮薇隨即收斂目光，換上了一副尷尬的笑容。</p><p>　　「如果蘭斯洛心愛的人是我，那麼，我當然願意。我不害怕風險，梅林。只是我再也不確定有誰真正愛著我的了，你懂我意思嗎？」</p><p>　　「……哦，我想我懂。總之……謝謝你，歌妮薇。」</p><p>　　歌妮薇一定發現什麼了，梅林心想，他知道女人一向擁有神奇的直覺。他並沒打算隱瞞真相，也不想說謊，但問題是，他實在不曉得該怎麼說明和亞瑟之間發生的一切。</p><p>　　「你又在發呆了，你知道嗎？」看著梅林頭偏向一邊，眉頭糾結在一塊的樣子，高文甩動他烏黑發亮的飄逸髮絲，笑著提醒：「話說回來，你們的關係還真是複雜。」</p><p>　　「複雜？」梅林回神，看見高文好整以暇、興味盎然的模樣，不由得挑起了眉毛：「呃──我猜你想說的是<em>他們</em>吧？」</p><p>　　他知道高文對於他和亞瑟的關係一直頗為好奇，事實上在一些領主國家裡，騎士和男僕們的確會為了方便而發生關係；畢竟這樣既能解決男人的生理需求，又簡單避免了私生子的問題，加上只要娶妻後這關係就鮮少會被討論，因此就連信奉新教的甘美洛也沒有像海峽之外的羅馬帝國那樣明文立法來禁止。他可以想像高文是怎麼看待他和亞瑟的，可是……可是他們之間絕不只是單純解決生理需求那麼簡單。他說什麼也不想被高文誤會，認為他是個靠肉體關係來服侍亞瑟的男僕……</p><p>　　高文拍拍他的肩膀：「你可以信任我的，梅林。你是我唯一的朋友，光是那些酒錢就足以讓我把一生賣給你。」</p><p>　　「其實那是亞……」</p><p>　　「放心，我不會看輕你的，梅林。只要是我的朋友，我都會毫無條件地接受你的全部，不過倒是還滿同情你的眼光啦……好了，眼睛別那瞪那麼大，我開玩笑的。另外我想我絕對有資格給你們這兩隻小動物建言……」高文湊到梅林耳邊小聲說，「比如說吻痕要留在哪個地方既能標記所有物，又比較不容易受注目？」</p><p>　　高文眨眨眼，把本該嚴肅的質問化成舉重若輕的玩笑，指著梅林在陽光下沒有圍巾遮罩的下切領口。除了後頸外，年輕魔法師鎖骨旁邊的晰白肌膚也是偏布紅斑。</p><p>　　「什麼？噢──」梅林順著高文的眼神向自己瞟了一眼，立刻拉起衣襟，雙頰倏地燒紅。他想解釋卻完全找不到字彙，只有吶吶地說：「那是……」</p><p>　　梅林極度後悔隨便抓了衣服換過就出門，也不好好往鏡裡端詳自己是什麼樣子。這下他不意外歌妮薇為什麼今早擺出意有所指的態度，為什麼剛剛騎馬時伊蓮娜看到他會臉紅，而班德維爾會皺眉了。</p><p>　　至於亞瑟……一句話也沒說。</p><p>　　他同樣不想深究金髮王子是故意的，還是因為蘭斯洛斷臂的消息讓他無暇顧及男僕的穿著。</p><p>　　梅林抿起嘴唇。放棄辯駁似地，用力閉了閉眼睛。</p><p>　　高文失聲笑出，不過眼神卻有些暗沉。他的揣想果然得到了證實，但他發現自己竟然有那麼點失望。</p><p>　　就在這個瞬間，剛剛從耳邊閃過的名字突然重新竄入他腦海。</p><p>　　「等等，你說……蘭斯洛？那個還滿厲害的劍客蘭斯洛？」</p><p>　　「……你認識他？」梅林很感激高文自己轉移了話題。</p><p>　　「他滿有名的。況且厲害的劍客也就我們這幾個……我之前就聽說有人見到他在──」</p><p>　　高文話未說完，遠方便傳來倉促的馬蹄聲。一名通報使者朝他們詢問伊蓮娜公主與亞瑟王子的行蹤，接著越過他們奔馳到前方。</p><p>　　不一會兒，亞瑟與伊蓮娜、班德維爾，以及通報使者一起折返。</p><p>　　伊蓮娜和班德維爾率先策馬回宮，而亞瑟倉促的動作則透露出他的急迫。他看到梅林和高文並行時眉心瞬間皺豎起直紋，嚴肅地朝他倆使了個眼色。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？那個使者是找你的？」梅林趕緊駕馬上前，高文當然也緊追在後，亞瑟莫測高深的表情成功地挑起他們的好奇心。</p><p>　　「使者通報，說凱為了某位斷臂劍客，從艾克托到這裡來找我請命。」</p><p>　　亞瑟快速地說完，盯著梅林，後者一如預期地瞠目結舌。</p><p>　　「噢──這也太巧了！」高文也用難以置信的口吻對著兩人說著，「你們還真是擁有強大的好運……我才剛想和梅林說他投至艾克托爵士麾下……沒想到艾克托那邊馬上就有他的消息了。」</p><p>　　「……你知道蘭斯洛？」亞瑟朝高文抬眼，有些吃驚地問。</p><p>　　「打過幾次照面，他是個用劍高手，差我一點，不過應該不會輸你。」高文聳肩，揚起笑容。某個程度上來說他其實滿欣賞亞瑟，所以喜歡挑戰他容忍的極限。</p><p>　　「隨你怎麼說。」亞瑟翻了翻眼睛，對高文的結論不以為然，但神情卻無不豫之色。</p><p>　　「真的太好了……」梅林口中喃喃。才剛得到蓋尤斯留下的手臂就有蘭斯洛的消息，這麼得來全不費工夫的情況其實極少發生。雖然幸運從不是梅林的好朋友（他一向有此自知之明），然而此時他決定先拋卻心中隱隱不安，單純為即將見到蘭斯洛感到高興。</p><p>　　亞瑟也和梅林一樣樂觀。</p><p>　　「嗯，不枉我昨天翻了整夜的書，馬上就能派上用場。」金髮王子看向年輕的魔法師，朝他露出了衝突後第一個輕鬆的笑容。</p><p>　　梅林覺得自己等待這個宣示和解的笑容實在太久了。</p><p>　　如果亞瑟可以一直保持這樣溫和愉快的態度──有時耍點任性白癡倒無所謂──而非老是沉重嚴肅地問他回答不出來的問題、讓兩個人平白生悶氣的話，該有多好？</p><p>　　「嗯，辛苦你了。你很少看那麼多字的。」梅林裝模作樣地歎口氣，接著也朝亞瑟咧開嘴角，揚</p><p>　　起小小弧度。「雖然發現那條咒語的人是我，但還是萬分感謝你昨晚毫無作用的偉大貢獻，殿下。」</p><p>　　「你還真敢講啊……」亞瑟挑起眉毛。</p><p>　　「……」不知道是不是錯覺，一旦確定他倆的確擁有超過主僕以上的情份後，即便是如此尋常的拌嘴，高文卻覺得自己快溺斃在他們彼此不自覺膠著的視線中。</p><p>　　歌妮薇怎麼可能和亞瑟是一對呢？他想，隨即低頭，笑著歎息。根本沒人能介入他們之間。</p><p>　　「兩位紳士……容我先騎到前面去，這樣你們想看多久都可以，好嗎？」高文把手擱在胸前，做了個行禮的手勢，眼裡閃動著狡黠的光芒。</p><p>　　兩人非常有默契地轉向高文，一個皺眉一個努起嘴唇，搖頭。</p><p>　　之後他們停止交談，目標戈德溫王宮，馬蹄聲漸急。</p><p> </p><p>　　回到城堡後，經由門人通報，一行人朝戈德溫議事廳方向前進。隨著回蕩在城堡走廊上的腳步聲，亞瑟與梅林的心跳也逐漸加遽。</p><p>　　梅林在轉角處刻意落後，一下子不見了蹤影，高文本想叫住他，但發現亞瑟朝他搖搖頭，繼續前進。他感到有些好奇，不過也沒說什麼。</p><p>　　議事廳大門敞開，亞瑟看見高大的紅發青年坐在椅子上，臉上露出靦腆的笑容，有些局促地和坐在王座上的戈德溫王交談。</p><p>　　氣氛和樂融融，但亞瑟並沒有看到心中預期的畫面。他感覺自己渾身的肌肉緊繃，一股不好的預感從腳底竄生。</p><p>　　伊蓮娜很貼心地拉著她的父王離開現場，說是要討論今年五朔節的祭典內容，留下高文、亞瑟與起身致意的凱。離開時這位開明的君王投給亞瑟的眼神有著過多的慈愛和驕傲，他幾乎把金髮王子當成自己的兒子。據說戈德溫王早年時曾愛慕過亞瑟的生母茵格琳（Igraine），而長相酷似母親的亞瑟自然得到了標準以上的青睞──這讓他再一次體會到友好盟國……以及一副漂亮長相的重要性。</p><p>　　梅林在戈德溫王離開的同時悄悄溜入議事廳內，高文看見他搭了一套棗紅色立領長襖內裡包覆一條絲質藍圍巾的搭配後很不客氣地笑了出來。雖然帥氣但還是有些滑稽。梅林抿唇瞪他，很快來到亞瑟身後。</p><p>　　事實證明，梅林的隱憂是對的。幸運從不是他的好朋友。</p><p>　　議事廳裡只有凱一個，沒有蘭斯洛。</p><p>　　以及凱心中忐忑不安的請求。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 第十九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟呼吸趨緩，微微抽搐的臉部肌理不再顫動。疼痛終於完全褪去，他露出安祥的表情。慢慢闔上雙眼。</strong><br/>
<strong>我從房內的爐火裡看到班德維爾的身影，他用力將劍拋入湖中央，湖水裡頓時伸出白皙的手臂，將劍拉至湖底。</strong><br/>
<strong>萬王之王，過世了。</strong><br/>
<strong>我仿佛聽見自己的命運齒輪聲驟停。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p><p><br/>
　　「亞瑟！」紅發青年朝王子走來，臉上大大的笑容配上雀斑有種莊稼人的樸實。凱把雙手搭在他上臂，露出如釋重負的真誠欣喜。</p><p>　　「好久不見，凱。」亞瑟微笑點點頭，給他一個充滿男子氣概的獨臂擁抱。不知為何，他在凱面前總顯得較為莊重，可能因為對方是與他一起度過輕狂年少的兄長，又曾經對他表達過愛慕，使他不得不抱持著微妙的疏離感。　</p><p>　　「你來得真是時候……雖然戈德溫殿下無疑是位慷慨仁慈的國君，但他遠大的見識與旺盛的好奇心實在讓我難以應付。」凱露出苦笑。</p><p>　　「這倒是。」晚宴時他也曾被戈德溫王高談遠古宗教演變史嚇到。亞瑟跟著凱笑了笑，接著便轉入正題，「一切都還好吧？剛剛使者通報說你是為了一位斷臂劍客請命……我以為你會多帶一個人來。」</p><p><br/>
　　「嗯，一切安好……除了斷臂劍客。唉。所以你們真的認識那位男子囉？這下子……糟糕……」紅發青年的表情瞬間顯得焦慮不安，話說到最後含混不清。他看看跟在亞瑟旁邊一臉認真的梅林，和斜靠後方樑柱、雙手環繞胸前相對悠閒的高文，再回頭看向亞瑟，「你和那位斷臂青年有深交嗎？如果……」　　梅林忍不住打斷凱：「抱歉，閣下。這位斷臂劍客是我們重要的朋友，我們正好要找他，想儘快醫治他的手臂。」<br/>
　　凱皺了皺眉頭，而亞瑟立刻接上話：「梅林說得沒錯，蘭斯洛對我們很重要。噢，當然，凱，這位劍客名叫蘭斯洛沒錯吧？他現在在你們那邊？」<br/>
　　「……是的，他是叫蘭斯洛。他現在恢復得差不多，開始練習用左手使劍。」<br/>
　　梅林立刻和亞瑟交換了眼神。亞瑟深吸口氣，梅林微微點頭，抿起嘴唇，專注等待凱的下文。<br/>
　　凱露出了十分抱歉的表情，直直盯著亞瑟：「對不起，亞瑟，我沒帶他來找你的原因，是……是<br/>
　　因為他不在我這裡。」<br/>
　　「不在你這裡？」亞瑟仔細咀嚼著凱欲言又止的話語表情，突然睜大眼睛：「噢，不會吧！……凱，不要告訴我──」<br/>
　　凱閉上眼睛，像是下巴吊了鉛塊般，整個頭重重垂了下去。<br/>
　　「到底怎麼回事？」梅林攤開雙手，提高音量，他不認為現在是凱與亞瑟打啞謎的好時機。<br/>
　　「他在艾芙琳那邊，是吧。」亞瑟撫了撫眉心，再次向凱確認心中猜想，一邊算是回答梅林。他的表情和聲音顯得沉重，同時又像在生悶氣：「他怎麼會在她那邊？」<br/>
　　嗅到空氣中超出預期的嚴肅氣氛，此時的高文也挺直身體朝三人靠近，表情開始認真起來。<br/>
　　「斷臂劍客──也就是你們口中蘭斯洛，幾個月前滿是血泊地倒在艾芙琳時常嬉遊的山谷，被她帶了回去……艾芙琳可能對他滿有興趣的，所以到目前為止還沒有傷害他。」<br/>
　　「……然後？」<br/>
　　「然後，艾芙琳……艾芙琳要和你見面。她說，如果你還珍視這位男子的生命……就回去見她。」<br/>
　　「蘭斯洛主動告訴她我們認識？」亞瑟咬著嘴唇，印象中的蘭斯洛是個相當謹慎的人，應該不會和素昧平生的陌生人提及他與甘美洛在逃的王子有交情。<br/>
　　「………有一件事我忘了說，」凱為難地吞了吞口水，「蘭斯洛除了他自己的名字，你和梅林之外，其他什麼也不知道。他剛醒來的時候甚至連怎麼使用杓子都有問題，但口裡卻一直念著你們兩個人。御醫說他的腦部可能受到很大的撞擊，因此失去了大部份的記憶。」<br/>
　　「失去記憶──？」高文不可思議地搖頭，驚訝的語氣裡帶著一絲同情。他和蘭斯洛曾經在雇傭騎士的舉用場合裡打過照面（雖然他們都不是騎士），蘭斯洛給他一種溫文爾雅的好人形象，並不討厭。<br/>
　　「還真是雪上加霜哪……」他不禁看向梅林。<br/>
　　「閣下確定他沒有提到其他人？比如……歌妮薇？」梅林無意識地絞起手指，明顯訝異和不安。<br/>
　　「……沒有。歌妮薇小姐不是戈德溫王最近領養的那位公主嗎？他們之前認識？」<br/>
　　梅林覺得千頭萬緒在腦袋裡嗡嗡作響。<br/>
<br/>
　　<strong>──蘭斯洛不記得自己愛人的名字，口中卻叨念他與亞瑟……這代表什麼？</strong><br/>
<strong>　　──如果歌妮薇知道這件事會怎麼想？她還會願意為蘭斯洛犧牲嗎？</strong><br/>
<strong>　　──她的犧牲還有用嗎？</strong><br/>
<strong>　　──艾芙琳為什麼要找亞瑟回去……？<br/>
</strong><br/>
　　梅林糾結的思緒纏滿了整個腦袋，直到亞瑟冷冷的聲音穿過他的耳膜。<br/>
　　「所以……艾芙琳判斷蘭斯洛口中的『亞瑟』就是我，想拿他來當讓我回去的交換條件？」<br/>
　　「是的，亞瑟，你知道艾芙琳是怎樣的人。她不知道從哪裡得知我接你到王宮暫住，還和你一起到培裡諾爾拔劍的事，結果……她私自處決了那些曾服侍過你的所有僕人。我知道她其實最想處決的是我與我的隨從，如果我不是她親哥哥的話。總之，你再不回去，我想那個蘭斯洛……將會以最淒慘的方式結束生命。」凱語帶愧疚地說，「蘭斯洛現在還是她心愛的玩具，她很樂意在他面前扮演天真的公主，只是……你我都很清楚，一旦她從我這邊得到你否定的答案，她可能會大發雷霆，然後她的玩具就是第一個拿來洩憤的對象。」<br/>
　　「………我知道了。」亞瑟面無表情地盯著雕花的大理石地板。<br/>
　　「所以，我才想確認你們到底有沒有交情。如果是找錯人，那麼就算對不起蘭斯洛，我也不會要你回去見艾芙琳……」<br/>
　　「我跟你走。」亞瑟再次抬眼看向凱，眼神中有無比堅決，也帶點被激怒的水光，「蘭斯洛我是救定了，說什麼我都要帶他回來，治好手臂。另外，還有你。」<br/>
　　「……我？」<br/>
　　「這件事處理完後，你就離開艾克托，成為我的騎士吧。」他朝凱眨眨眼，「雖然放棄一大片土地繼承權是有些可惜，不過艾克托爵士實在太愛他的女兒，你不會有任何自主的權力。」<br/>
　　「不，」凱感動地幾乎說不出話來，「這完全值得，我樂意之至。殿下。」他半跪下來，握住亞瑟手，親吻他的手背。<br/>
　　高文不由得小聲咂了咂嘴，對凱這個十足的亞瑟崇拜者頗不以為然。如果將來被亞瑟受封為騎士後也得這樣親他的手……他還不如流浪一輩子算了。<br/>
　　梅林用手掌揉了揉眉骨，仿佛這樣就能抹去中紊亂的思緒似的。把蘭斯洛安然無恙地接回戈德溫才是目前最重要的事，他不斷這樣告訴自己。<br/>
　　「那我現在就先去準備行李，馬上動身……」黑髮青年打起精神說。<br/>
　　「不，這次我要一個人和凱回去。」亞瑟一把按住梅林轉身的肩頭：「梅林，這次你絕對不能跟來。」<br/>
　　「──亞瑟？」梅林露出困惑不解的表情。<br/>
　　「拜託，亞瑟，聽你們說起這個叫艾芙琳的女子都一臉恐怖樣，你就不要再逞強了，」高文將手搭在金髮王子的肩上，「梅林的能力你很瞭解，而我不介意和女生戰鬥……雖然這違反我的原則，但我可以為你破例一次，如果她真的太過份的話……我還不是騎士，不用注重騎士道精神什麼的，你知道。」<br/>
　　紅發青年起身時聽到這番話，眉頭不禁壓低。<br/>
　　「……我沒在逞強！你們的口氣好像我一個人就會出事一樣。」亞瑟甩開高文的手，「這世上沒有一個生物比被寵壞又心機重的公主還要可怕，高文你沒見識過就不要亂說，何況艾芙琳是最極端的一個……只有我能應付她……沒必要耗費寶貴的人力。我要自己去。凱，我先準備一下，我記得日夜趕路加上抄小徑的話……從戈德溫到艾克托只要三天吧？」<br/>
　　「嗯？嗯……最多三天半。」凱被亞瑟的毒舌和積極嚇到，一時之間反應不過來。<br/>
　　「亞瑟！」梅林繞到亞瑟面前，抓住他的手臂，牢牢盯著他的眼睛，小聲又帶點懇求地說，「讓我幫你，現在真的不是逞強的時候……」<br/>
　　「說了我沒有逞強，梅林！尤其是你──無論如何我不會讓你們倆個見面的。你如果真心想幫我，就好好待在這裡，研究一下早上我們找到的咒語。」亞瑟有些不耐煩地說著，回避梅林的表情。他的前任男僕什麼也不知道，兀自擺出被拋棄般的無辜可憐姿態，讓他胸中莫名生起愧疚感──但他明明做的是最正確的選擇，無須感到任何抱歉……可惡的梅林！<br/>
　　「為什麼我不能跟你去？如果艾芙琳不肯放人，我可以用魔法……」梅林一邊說一邊看到凱瞠目結舌的模樣，眉毛高高抬起，一臉不可思議。<br/>
　　亞瑟朝紅發青年點點頭，像是在說「是的，我早知道怎麼回事了，沒問題的。」<br/>
　　凱腦海裡一下迸出許多問號。<br/>
　　身為甘美洛的王子，亞瑟居然能接受身旁有個會使用魔法的男僕？而男僕居然會忠心耿耿地保護對魔法態度一向不友善的甘美洛國王子？這就是亞瑟說他欠梅林很多條命的真相？<br/>
　　魔法？<br/>
　　「相信我，你在施法之前就會被她撂倒。用各種你想像不到的方式。」<br/>
　　「那你還不是一樣危險！」<br/>
　　「不太一樣，我以前告訴過你，梅林，她喜歡我，瘋狂地喜歡我。」亞瑟用帶點誇耀又近乎冷淡的語調來安撫梅林，「至少她絕對不會讓我死。我想。」雖然他心中可不是這麼認為。他不確定艾芙琳到底對他的避不見面有多生氣。<br/>
　　聽到高文不以為然地皺鼻和梅林半信半疑的臉色，凱有些尬尷地補充：「這是真的，雖然很難啟齒，但舍妹從五歲開始就對亞瑟抱有異常地執著和依賴。兩位如果跟著亞瑟回去其實是給他添加麻煩，因為艾芙琳可能會利用你們來牽制亞瑟。」<br/>
　　「……亞瑟……」不知為何，梅林聽到亞瑟這番話與凱的解釋時，胃部居然陣陣攪蕩著難受的暗流。<br/>
　　「這到底是女人還是怪物！」高文輕喊。<br/>
　　「閣下，請你放尊重點。」面對高文三番兩次不客氣的言論，雖然知道是自己家人理虧，但凱還是不由自主地生氣了。<br/>
　　「抱歉，情不自禁。」高文雙手舉起，掌心朝著凱，表示沒有冒犯的意思，但臉上仍掛著滿不在乎的笑容。「不過很難不去懷疑，是吧？」<br/>
　　「你……」<br/>
　　「……好了，高文，凱，沒必要讓彼此成為敵人吧？」亞瑟避免節外生枝，當機立斷下了命令，「高文，請你先行離開，一會兒我再和你交代伊蓮娜與她騎士團的事情；凱，我請門口的侍衛先帶你到客房稍作休息。」接著立刻讓議事廳外候命的侍從接待悻悻然的凱，而高文則是在亞瑟和梅林身上打量一會兒後，才擺擺手逕自退去。<br/>
　　偌大的議事廳裡一時間只剩下金髮王子和他一臉擔憂的法師梅林。<br/>
　　沉默持續了一會兒。<br/>
　　「真的不能讓我跟著你？」再開口時，梅林微弱的聲音有些沙啞，儘管沒什麼說服力，他還在想辦法勸亞瑟改變主意。<br/>
　　「也許我用隱身術？」他不自覺原地來回踱步，「或者更好的……」<br/>
　　「哦不，我可不想看起來像個對空氣猛喊閉嘴的白癡，你知道的。我得在公主面前保持好形象，你說是不……」<br/>
　　「亞瑟！這不好笑！」梅林打斷王子的揶揄。<br/>
　　「……噢，好吧，梅林……」看著梅林為了他焦急局促的神色，亞瑟心裡只是莫名想著：這個笨蛋怎麼可能不喜歡他呢？<br/>
　　自從做了他男僕後就沒有自己，總是繞著他轉，陪著他四處冒險闖禍，明明很弱卻一直保護著他，永遠只擔心他的安危……讓他從一開始覺得煩躁和被侮辱，到現在居然有種奇異的滿足感，進而深深<br/>
　　喜歡。<br/>
　　或許一直拘泥於宿命與否，想要和這個笨蛋確定答案的自己，也是蠢貨一枚吧。就像梅林常罵的那樣。<br/>
　　「我還是可以陪你去，到艾克托公爵那邊再隱身就好。」梅林仍不死心。<br/>
　　他又歎了口氣。梅林最大的缺點就是沒在聽。<br/>
　　「剛剛凱講的話你都沒聽到嗎？她會利用你來威脅我。」<br/>
　　「我不會讓她有機會這麼做。」梅林合掌放在唇邊，雙眼濕潤潤地懇求：「可以讓我跟去嗎？」<br/>
　　「……」亞瑟發現自己盯著梅林的臉差點出神，趕緊咳了一聲，「不管怎樣，我要一個人回去。絕對會把蘭斯洛帶回來的，我保證。到時你就可以幫我醫好他。你沒什麼好不滿的，也不要擔心。這是命令。」金髮王子伸出手，放在梅林的脖子上，姆指輕輕擦著他的下巴。不由分說的表情。<br/>
　　「你命令我不要擔心你？」梅林一開口，下唇就碰到了亞瑟的指頭。亞瑟的指頭有繭，梅林的嘴唇潤澤而柔軟，兩人都不合時宜地感到一陣骨酥，卻又不想停止這份親昵。<br/>
　　「……是。」亞瑟被梅林有些懊惱的臉紅逗笑了。<br/>
　　「然後你還是要自己一個人去？」黑髮青年把王子的手抓了下來。企圖專注地皺眉。<br/>
　　「對。」<br/>
　　「你真是個傲慢自大的皇家白癡。」<br/>
　　梅林搖搖頭，眯著眼，抿著雙唇，語氣中帶點無奈。接著換他歎氣，把亞瑟的手指攤平放到自己掌心，另一隻手的食指在亞瑟無名指底部劃圓。<br/>
　　一切是這麼的自然而迅速，甚至有些甜蜜。梅林手指細長，溫溫乾乾的，感覺很好，亞瑟不疑有他。隨即兩道金色的、扭曲如動物狀的符文像戒指般圈住了亞瑟的無名指，「噢」的一聲，亞瑟感到心跳陡然失速。接著梅林也對自己右手的無名指如法炮製。亞瑟發現梅林的耳朵輕輕動了動。金色符文伴隨著梅林的咒語漸漸沒入兩人的肌膚，最終消失無蹤。<br/>
　　「……這是什麼？」<br/>
　　「既然你是個白癡，我也只陪你當個蠢蛋，殿下。」<br/>
　　「梅林……」<br/>
　　「蓋尤斯說過，無名指的神經直接與心臟相通。」梅林一臉正經，「所以我剛剛為我們兩人結下一個『羈絆』，以毫無欺瞞的心表現自身的忠誠，永不背叛。無論那個瘋狂愛著你的艾芙琳對你做了什麼痛苦或的事情，我在這裡都可以感應得到。馬上。」<br/>
　　「……梅林，你確定知道你自己在做什麼嗎？『羈絆』？你知道這聽起來簡直像是結──」亞瑟硬是把「婚」字吞了下去，他瞪大眼睛，「等等，我心裡的感覺，你都可以知道？」<br/>
　　「如果法術夠強，就連念頭都可以抓住。當然你也會知道我的，這很公平。」梅林灰藍色的眼睛閃動著晶亮的光輝，嘴角終於揚起一抹微笑，「從今往後，你所有的苦痛都由我來分擔一半；然後，只要你呼喚我，我就會排除一切困難，趕到你身邊，守護你。」<br/>
　　被擔憂亞瑟的心情全盤籠罩之下，擁有原生龐沛法力的魔法師始終沒有意識到，自己剛剛施行的是只有魔法師與魔法師之間才可以使用的契約咒術，不但強大、充滿著從屬與佔有，且效力是至死方休。<br/>
　　當然他也不可能意識到自己說了多麼纏綿熱情的宣示。<br/>
　　「……God help me.」亞瑟只能這麼回應。任由臉上的溫度燦爛燃燒。不能再說什麼，只想吻他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　甘美洛王城。昔日的壯大強盛早已落拓不堪，如今的甘美洛已是日夜失序，黑霧籠罩，永遠都是一片陰暗的國度。作物蕭條，牲畜難以飼育，王國裡的百姓因為好幾個月沒有接受日曬也變得蒼白多病，生命如同風中一線。甘美洛城已被絕望與邪惡的力量滲透。<br/>
　　而支撐整座城池生命力的女王現正坐在床沿，雙手蜷緊在膝蓋上，襯裙被抓出一團皺褶，不停喘氣。她企圖壓抑一陣陣翻湧而上的反胃感。每月飲用少女的鮮血逐漸不夠她維持年輕的樣貌，她的肌膚重返白晰光滑的速度一次比一次緩慢，而每次飲用鮮血後的不適感也愈發強烈。<br/>
　　一旦血液無法拯救她，她會老化成什麼樣子？或者，她會奱成什麼樣的怪物？<br/>
　　「可憐的莫嘉娜。」<br/>
　　年輕的嗓音伴隨頎長的身軀從夜色中魚貫而入，墨綠色的鬥蓬躍入黑髮麗人的眼簾。她抬頭。<br/>
　　「你早就知道我會變成這樣的，是不是？」莫嘉娜的語氣裡充滿了不信任和憤怒。<br/>
　　莫德雷德歪過頭，似乎不解莫嘉娜臉上的情緒，一臉無辜：「不要怪我，莫嘉娜。如果我不是為了躲避你父王的追捕而掉進時間的裂縫，變成現在停止生長的狀態，又意外知道未來艾米雷斯的所作<br/>
　　所為，我也不會對你出此下策，引誘你跳入陷阱。我需要完全服從我的盟友，莫嘉娜。我不能容許任何一點的背叛，你懂嗎？」<br/>
　　「所以你利用我的仇恨來懲罰烏瑟，讓我不得不把自己的魔力和甘美洛綁在一起？」<br/>
　　「哦，別說得好像你從來沒體會到使壞的快樂。什麼事都是等價交換的──在我們德魯伊人的觀點，這是自然平衡。」<br/>
　　「你的目的究竟是什麼？」<br/>
　　「我怕你心軟，莫嘉娜。女人通常會這樣。」他平靜地說，好像在談論天氣，「我怕你和莫歌絲一旦擁有了自己的幸福，會忘了要和你的梅林，我的艾米雷斯玩復仇的遊戲。你知道莫歌絲眼中只有你這個妹妹──哦，你該不會以為她有了森瑞德和肚子裡的小孩就會忘了你吧？你一直被她珍愛著，莫嘉娜。事實上她將為你殺了森瑞德，以確保他不會分享到任何魔力，然後……全心培養你的食物。」<br/>
　　「我的……什麼？」莫嘉娜縮起下顎，銳利地瞪著少年，這使她凹陷的眼窩看上去更加駭人。<br/>
　　「我知道你以為那嬰兒是你的代替品，但其實那可憐的小東西是為了延續你魔力的產物；莫歌絲最後也會自我了斷，將所有魔力注入嬰兒身上，再為你所用。只要吃了它，你可以永遠擺脫吸食人血的命運，並用魔力支撐甘美洛百年，成為這塊土地上繼任最久的女王。」<br/>
　　「你……你為什會知道這一切？」<br/>
　　「那當然是因為我告訴她的啊。」莫德雷德笑了，眼中閃爍著冰冷的光芒，「只是沒料到莫歌絲會照辦。」<br/>
　　「你──！」<br/>
　　「別激動，莫嘉娜，其實莫歌絲也可以不用死。」他俯身下來，輕輕抬起莫嘉娜下巴，語氣悠揚輕快，仿佛在提議一項野餐，「等到計劃成功以後，你可以和我一起吃了梅林。」<br/>
　　「計劃？……吃……梅林？」<br/>
　　「如果是你的話，可以哦。因為我很喜歡你，莫嘉娜。」莫德雷德揚起笑容，像是在臉龐上綻開清麗的花朵，輕輕轉身，飛揚的鬥蓬使他的影子一路延伸至巨大的黑暗裡。<br/>
　　「把梅林吃掉，莫歌絲可以不用死，你可以不必再為魔力流失所苦，也不用當嗜血的惡魔了，小嬰兒則隨你們處置。這不是很好嗎？」<br/>
　　「………」<br/>
　　「嗯，我已經找到了很能料理的幫手，絕對會把梅林切得漂漂亮亮的。光想像就讓人食指大動呢。」<br/>
　　「為什麼……」<br/>
　　「他很營養。」<br/>
　　莫嘉娜不可置信地搖搖頭。<br/>
　　「莫德雷德，你到底有多恨梅林……？」<br/>
　　莫德雷德舉出手指抵在自己唇間，「哦，親愛的莫嘉娜，你沒有在聽。我剛剛不是說了是計劃嗎？我只是在完成他的計劃之餘，給自己找點樂子罷了。」<br/>
　　「你口口聲聲說的他的計劃……到底是什麼？」<br/>
　　「這很重要嗎？」莫德雷德聳聳肩，不以為然地笑開：「即使知道了內容，你也無法改變什麼，就是這樣。我們被更高更偉大的東西操控著，進行這無意義的人生──受限於某人的意志，完成他人的心願，渴望被某人深愛卻永遠也得不到。」<br/>
　　「……」<br/>
　　「這世界就是這麼不公平，就像我們甚至不是自願有魔力。你知道真相後，只會覺得自己更可憐罷了。」<br/>
　　「莫德雷德，難不成你……」她直覺感應到莫德雷德對梅林有著超越恨與崇拜之上的情緒，「其實你想被梅林深愛，是嗎？」<br/>
　　莫德雷德眼神一沉，不予回應。<br/>
　　「你喜歡那個……不存在的梅林，對吧？」<br/>
　　「逼莫歌絲自殺再吃了她的孩子，或著和我聯手吃掉梅林，增加更強大的魔力，你會選擇哪一邊呢？」<br/>
　　莫德雷德毫不猶豫打斷莫嘉娜的猜想，笑咪咪地回到原先的威脅。<br/>
　　莫嘉娜凝視著少年伸出的手。<br/>
　　少年本來應該只是個稚嫩的、惹人憐愛的孩子。<br/>
　　就像她本來是個善良、有正義感的公主。<br/>
　　而她現在是喝鮮血的怪物，未來將會變成吃人的魔鬼，她活下來的意義就是讓甘美洛成為妖都，讓所有凡人都成為奴隸，這就是她的終局。<br/>
　　和莫德雷德一樣，如此邪惡，卻也如此孤獨。<br/>
　　「你知道我還有令一種選擇的，莫德雷德。」莫嘉娜吸了好幾口氣，臉部的肌肉微微扭曲。<br/>
　　「如果你想自己先死的話，我絕對會讓你，還有你在意的人變得比死還痛苦。最好不要嘗試哦，我的女王。」<br/>
　　「………」<br/>
　　<strong>不。不。不。</strong>一道道拒絕的聲音從心裡響起，莫嘉娜知道莫德雷德會聽見，但她控制不了自己。<br/>
　　莫德雷德再次伸手，細白如蔥的指頭合攏，輕輕放到她面前。無法拒絕的邀請。<br/>
　　「不論再怎麼討厭，你也只有這麼一個選項。讓我們一起等待梅林吧。」<br/>
　　莫嘉娜咬著下唇，猶豫，憤怒，恐懼，以及強烈的痛苦情緒，仿佛擁有生命似地從她腳趾攀爬，纏滿全身，無處可逃。<br/>
　　她做出了決定。<br/>
　　沒有什麼可以失去的人，就是真正的強者。<br/>
　　莫德雷德有他的計劃，她同樣也有。<br/>
　　她握住俊美男孩的手。<br/>
　　閉上眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
　　「等待梅林。」她重複。<br/>
　　「等待梅林。」少年輕吟。揭開夢魘的幕簾。<br/>
　　<br/>
<br/>
　　時間的齒輪緩慢地輾過一周。<br/>
　　蒼白又碎裂的七天。<br/>
　　梅林有些羡慕高文，至少他可以照亞瑟的安排每天到訓練場和伊蓮娜的騎士團砌磋劍術，把自己操練得無法思考；而不是像他，除了逛逛國家圖書館外，只能關在房間鑽研背誦艱深拗口的咒語，腦子裡除了古老符號外只剩下亞瑟。日子愈平靜他的不安就愈強烈。他簡直不知道自己怎麼了，為什麼可以為一個人擔心成這副德行，如果亞瑟知道的話，八成又會笑他像個女孩子吧──不但像個女孩子，還像個老媽子。<br/>
　　他後悔沒有在亞瑟動身的隔天立刻騎馬在後頭跟著。他後悔自己因為亞瑟那些討好的親吻失去了判斷力。<br/>
　　在梅林幾乎要對他設下的咒術完全絕望的時候，一種詭異的熱度和狂亂的心跳，以及難以形容的酸痛，從他的四肢彙聚到心臟──他從椅子上跌了下來，魔法書跟著摔翻在地。<br/>
　　「喔──……」梅林閉上眼睛，按住胸口難受地呻吟，隨即聽見開門聲音。<br/>
<br/>
　　<strong><em>艾米雷斯</em>──</strong><br/>
<br/>
　　「梅林──？」<br/>
　　一進房門就看到梅林倒地不起的歌妮薇，慌忙把手上端著的一盤食物隨意放在桌上，俯身下去將梅林扶起。<br/>
　　「梅林你沒事吧？你的身體在冒煙……」歌妮薇發現梅林蒼白的臉上泛起不正常的紅暈，身上滲出涔涔薄汗，化成白煙蒸散在空氣中。<br/>
　　「……沒什麼，我還撐得住……」梅林感到眉心、太陽穴的地方隱隱作痛。他確定剛剛有人用心音呼喊他，但會那樣叫他的……難道是莫德雷德！？<br/>
　　「梅林，你怎麼會把自己弄成這個樣子？」歌妮薇看著梅林不修邊幅的樣子，下巴甚至冒起了小小的髭須，頭髮猶如土石崩山，散亂捲曲在頸後鬢間，而且似乎更加消瘦，心裡覺得有些可憐也有些愧疚。<br/>
　　她已經好些天沒和梅林說話了。雖然知道這根本不是梅林的錯，因為在亞瑟的心裡她本來就不是第一也不是唯一；然而面對梅林和亞瑟的親近，她還是有股被朋友背叛的感覺，忍不住對黑髮青年冷淡。尤其那晚亞瑟拒絕留下來多陪她一會兒，卻待在梅林的寢室直到天亮，而她又在隔天瞥見梅林鎖骨附近的幾個吻痕──這讓她完全不想和他相處、下意識避開他。<br/>
　　『艾米雷斯』<br/>
　　聲音再次響起，梅林勉強自己站起來，閉上眼睛，雙手放在耳廓，仔細找尋聲音來源。那是一道輕柔的女聲，不像莫德雷德的冷酷嘲諷。<br/>
　　「梅林？」<br/>
<br/>
　　<em><strong>亞瑟有危險，快來──<br/>
</strong></em><br/>
　　梅林順著聲音的源頭，一邊喘氣一邊來到壁櫥。<br/>
<br/>
　　<em><strong>快來，梅林……</strong></em>輕柔的聲音在最後混雜了低沉虛弱的男聲。<br/>
<br/>
　　那是亞瑟。亞瑟在呼喚他。<br/>
　　心臟猛然揪緊，他倏地睜眼。<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>　　時間和空間之門皆掌握在你心中，想像是唯一奧義，艾米雷斯──<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>　　「梅林──！？」歌妮薇站直身，剛要走向梅林，卻被眼前景象牢牢釘在原地。她今天本來打算和梅林道歉和解，並且想懇求梅林不要把她與蘭斯洛訂下婚約的事告訴亞瑟，她完全沒有預料自己會看到梅林大量魔力釋放的模樣──不用任何咒語就全身發光，兩眼閃動金芒，瞬間四周溢出酣甜醇鬱的香氣──和他在解開蓋尤斯書中書謎題完全不同層次。<br/>
<br/>
　　<strong>來<em>──</em><br/>
</strong><br/>
　　非常非常吸引人。歌妮薇動彈不得。<br/>
　　最後，她只記得梅林打開了壁櫥的門，一股強大的力量噴發開來，她被撞到門邊，昏了過去。<br/>
<br/>
　　而梅林消失了。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第二十章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章MA！本章MA！本章MA！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>我現在才知道，我是如此自私的人。</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <b>Chapter 20</b>
</p><p>　　梅林推開衣櫥門出來前，差點因為裡頭滿滿的華貴禮服和令人暈眩的香料而窒息。</p><p>　　好不容易撥開衣服探出頭來，卻沒估好櫥櫃和地板的距離，碰的一聲就摔到地上。</p><p>　　「噢……」梅林趴在地上低吟，全身上下無一不痛，過了一會兒才終於撐起自己離開地面。他輕輕甩動四肢關節，確定沒有傷處後開始觀察四周。</p><p>　　梅林所在之處看起來像是間給公主專門擺放服飾珠寶的倉庫，方正格局，充滿著仕女的香粉味。這裡只有一間向陽的窗戶，沒有床，延著牆壁擺放著數個衣櫃直到門邊，靠門的左右兩側掛著兩面全身鏡。房間中央有一座造型特殊、四葉幸運草型的梳粧檯，每一邊都能對鏡梳妝，從鏡子的反射中可以看到多重角度的自己。梳粧檯上擺放各式各樣光彩奪目的珠寶，旁邊擺設幾張烏木做成的椅子則堆迭著上好質料、色彩鮮豔的禮服。</p><p>　　「……」梅林無意識地撫摸著那些柔軟的布料，思考剛剛的聲音與亞瑟的下落，直到一陣細小的交談從門縫裡鑽進，他立刻躡手躡腳來到門旁。</p><p>　　隔壁房間的聲音。</p><p>　　（為什麼蘭斯洛不在？我不是叫你立刻召他過來嗎……還有你，你這個沒用的東西，叫你拿藍色的藥……）</p><p>　　蘭斯洛。</p><p>　　梅林心跳加速。</p><p>　　艾克托公爵的城堡。艾芙琳。</p><p>　　被亞瑟描述成美杜莎的公主似乎正待在隔壁房間，而亞瑟……非常可能就在那裡。</p><p>　　梅林拍拍自己的臉，深吸一口氣，振作精神。他把房門推開一道縫，等待被公主辱駡的男僕和女僕離開隔壁房間，匆匆消失在回廊轉角後，快速地朝守在門口的護衛揮動手指──只見護衛們雙腿一軟，雙雙跪跌在地，動也不動。</p><p>　　梅林抓準時機，悄悄進入公主寢室。</p><p>　　眼前映入的是一副背對著他的纖小身軀，穿著淡綠色睡服，紅發像深秋楓葉那樣耀眼燒灼、蓬鬆散落於腰間。</p><p>　　梅林眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>　　原本對鏡梳理頭髮的公主似乎從鏡中察覺梅林的存在，猛地轉頭，一雙有如寶石般水亮晶瑩的大眼睛讓黑髮青年倒吸了一口氣。</p><p>　　紅發少女看到梅林後，精緻小巧的臉蛋上掃過驚愕的表情，隨即充滿暴戾之氣，「雷諾和艾莉這兩個蠢蛋！」她用力地踱腳，和甜美容貌完全不符合地尖刻大吼：「我要的是蘭斯洛！他們的英語要從頭學……蠢貨！蠢貨！你是誰？為什麼會在這裡！」</p><p>　　說到最後一句時，少女指著梅林鼻頭，眼中的怒氣仿佛化作兩道利刃，毫不留情地射向梅林。</p><p>　　梅林收緊下顎，面對這個一看就知道是傳說中嬌縱成性的王室貴族艾芙琳，他決定不跟她客氣，直接切入重點。</p><p>　　「亞瑟在哪裡？」</p><p>　　「誰准你這麼跟我講話的？你以為你是誰？啊，我知道了，你是那個粘在亞瑟身邊的卑賤男僕！可惡，下流的鼠輩……」紅發公主挑起眉毛一臉不屑，丟下另一手拿著的鏡子往門外大喊：「侍衛、侍衛──這裡有入侵者……」</p><p>　　紅發少女還來不及說出更多惡毒的詛咒與命令，在與梅林對視的瞬間，整個人就往後飛跌到床墊上。</p><p>　　「啊啊──你、你會………」少女從床上掙紮坐起，眼神裡滿是驚訝，隨即浮現找到新奇玩具時的神采。</p><p>　　梅林皺起眉頭，背脊莫名竄起一股寒意。</p><p>　　他舉起手，做出施法的預備動作：「我再問一次──<strong>亞、瑟、在、哪、裡</strong>？」</p><p>　　「你會魔法！要不要來當我的僕人？如果你當我的僕人我就告訴你，怎麼樣？」</p><p>　　「我的主人只有亞瑟。如果你不打算告訴我，我會讓你引以為傲的皇室臉蛋長滿爛痘……」梅林覺得自己的威脅實在別腳到了極點，不過他認為對這個公主應該有效。</p><p>　　「哼！如果你不當我僕人我就永遠不說，反正你看起來根本一點都不厲害，不然你試試看──……啊！」</p><p>　　「就聽你的。」梅林頭一低，艾芙琳立刻感到小腿搔癢難忍。她撩起裙擺一小角，赫然發現自己</p><p>　　的小腿長起一粒粒的紅點，而紅點逐漸變大、發濃、潰爛。</p><p>　　「好、好痛！停、停……停下來！」艾芙琳的大眼睛立刻泛起淚花，看起來十分無辜可憐：「亞瑟他在我旁邊的帳幔後面啦！噢我的腿……該死的……」</p><p>　　「……………」梅林施法讓艾芙琳動彈不得後，轉身往她指的方向看去。公主的臥室相當寬敞，離床不遠處還有個小閣間被白色帳幔遮閉起來。</p><p>　　梅林緩緩向白色帳幔移動，一邊盯著艾芙琳以防她作怪。艾芙琳氣急敗壞地抱怨：「喂，我已經告許你亞瑟在哪裡了，你為什麼不讓我動？我腳癢死了，痛死了！可惡！你、你這個混帳……我一定要和父王講……你死定了……讓我動！」</p><p>　　梅林置若罔聞，只是走到帳幔前。</p><p>　　「──亞瑟？」</p><p>　　無人應聲。</p><p>　　「哼，我確定他絕對不想見你！」艾芙琳幸災樂禍地說著，並露出嘲諷的嗤笑，「如果你尊敬你的主人，我勸你不要揭開那層帳幕，不然他一定會恨你一輩子的，哼……」</p><p>　　「你到底做了什麼？你究竟知不知道你面對的是誰──」恐懼蔓延梅林心頭，他曾經看過一些坊間流傳的小書，裡頭描寫過很生動的古教酷刑，說他們會把人的四肢切斷、鼻頭割掉、心臟挖出，流乾血液來像獻祭神祈……他沒辦法想像亞瑟會遭受類似的對待……</p><p>　　「知道啊，我的哥哥亞瑟，拔出石中劍的萬王之王亞瑟‧潘達剛，我的王子！」艾芙琳因為梅林臉上的慌亂而笑得更加得意。「現在是我給蘭斯洛的禮物……」</p><p>　　「妳──」</p><p>　　梅林咬了咬嘴唇，抓住帳幔邊緣，打算直接掀開一探究竟。</p><p>　　「你可不要後悔……」</p><p>　　梅林掀開了帳幔。</p><p>　　………………………………………</p><p>　　有那麼一瞬間，他想將自己的、還有艾芙琳的眼睛全部弄瞎。</p><p>　　昔日英挺俊美、威風凜凜的王子，如今卻以最淫蕩的姿態，呈現在他眼前。</p><p>　　非常非常的誘人，無論任何人都會癡迷。他卻不忍心看。</p><p>　　他不想讓任何人看見亞瑟這個樣子。</p><p>　　他的金髮王子，此時正全身赤裸地坐──說是「坐」不如說是被「擺置」──在精工細雕的座椅上。不住喘息。</p><p>　　雙手被上好絲綢牢牢束縛在兩邊扶手，雙腳大開架在上方。</p><p>　　他結實的肌理上遍佈艾芙琳用細藤條抽出的紅痕，在燭光中呈現詭異卻瑰麗的粉色。</p><p>　　他腹下的欲望中心從根部開始纏繞著紅色的繡線，並緊緊陷進前端的小口，使得他只能呈現半勃的狀態。他的肌膚不斷細微地顫抖。</p><p>　　他的身體因忍耐而滲出的汗水而顯得晶瑩發亮，痛苦的表情與濕透的深金色髮絲締構成絕世的風情畫。</p><p>　　他從未向任何人開展的下身入口此時也浮泛著妖異的水澤，暴露在空氣中，梅林甚至注意到那隱蔽的皺褶肌膚正一張一閉地伸縮著。暴露在梅林眼前。</p><p>　　梅林不能動彈。吞咽困難。</p><p>　　亞瑟緩緩抬眼，似乎難以聚焦，與梅林對視了好一會兒才確認出他的身份；在知道是他的瞬間，金髮王子閉上眼睛，無聲地詛咒了一句，露出懊惱屈辱的神色。</p><p>　　「很漂亮吧？亞瑟好美，真是個藝術品。」甜膩、帶點鼻音，一派理所當然的聲調從艾芙琳嘴裡發出，她波浪般的紅發隨風輕輕揚起，好像在吹奏凱旋的勝歌；她眼中散發興奮的光芒，臉上浮現朵朵霞雲，一字一句拋來的毒辣真相，與那嬌滴滴的嗓音完全相反──</p><p>　　「從小我想要的東西沒有得不到的。如果亞瑟不喜歡我，那他一定是喜歡男人，如果他喜歡男人的話我才不會生氣；我用了可以同時使十個妓女發情的媚藥份量，從他一踏進城堡就開始放，讓他連一點點反擊的力量也沒有。我要把他變成我最棒、最乖巧聽話的<em>玩具</em>……」</p><p>　　──梅林的理智斷線了。</p><p>　　他一個側身，不用任何一句咒語，光束便從五根指頭分別炸開，射向艾芙琳雙眼。他甚至連看到沒有看她，光束便準確地將少女擊倒。只見紅發少女應聲後仰，飛身出床後，腦袋直接親吻地面，失去知覺。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　白色帳幔內，梅林的尬尷，亞瑟的窘困，讓他們僵持了一陣子。</p><p>　　但無邊的春色卻仍悄悄在他們四周蔓延開來。</p><p>　　十人份媚藥的解劑無它，就是狠狠地、狠狠地侵陵亞瑟。但梅林不確定自己能夠做得到。</p><p>　　雖然他曾經想過，但他從來都沒有真正「佔有一個人」的經驗。</p><p>　　他喜歡過很多東西，欣賞過許多人物，但從來沒有誰能真正讓他想要主動地撂取。</p><p>　　更何況……他一點也不想折辱亞瑟的自尊心。</p><p>　　良久，誰也沒想到是亞瑟先打破沉默。</p><p>　　「我早叫你不要來……現在不知道該怎麼辦了吧……傻瓜……」</p><p>　　「……只有傻瓜才會被迷昏又被灌媚藥吧……」像是要轉移注意力似的，梅林吶吶地抗辯：「如果我不來……你現在就變成了蘭斯洛的禮物……」</p><p>　　一種莫名的酸楚淹沒了梅林。他痛恨想像那副畫面。</p><p>　　「……喔，你很在意？」梅林的反應讓他抬起嘴角。</p><p>　　「……亞瑟……」</p><p>　　梅林不敢相信亞瑟居然……笑著問他？</p><p>　　他何止在意……光是現在這樣就讓他簡直氣瘋了。</p><p>　　「過來，梅林。」</p><p>　　梅林很確定皇家白癡絕對不是魔法師，但此時此刻這個金髮天使的表情和語氣都充滿了魔力。梅林不由自主地在他面前半跪下來。</p><p>　　「梅林，你沒得選擇，只能吻我，取悅我。就像我對你做的那樣……」亞瑟喘著氣，媚藥的效力讓他因梅林的靠近而感到一陣眩暈。看著梅林輕顫的眼睫水光接天，神情裡蘊藏著驚嚇、擔心、憤怒……還有更多溢泄在外的渴望，全都源源不絕地傳入他腦海裡，他的心臟狂跳，知道這就是所謂的<em>羈絆</em>。即使自己現在是多麼屈辱的模樣，年輕的魔法師仍無法抗拒被他深深吸引……想到這點，亞瑟居然有種詭異的優越感。</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」</p><p>　　金髮王子示意要梅林靠他更近。近到他的嘴唇貼進黑髮蜷曲的耳垂邊。</p><p>　　「艾芙琳居然找到你來徹底地羞辱我、讓我崩潰……你辦得到？你可以用你的膝蓋和腰辦事嗎？」</p><p>　　梅林不懂亞瑟為什麼這個時候還有心情開玩笑和挑釁他，他猜他有點自暴自棄。從亞瑟身上傳遞而來的渴求如同螻蟻攀爬並齧蝕著他，但那是因為媚藥的關係，他想。然後一陣心痛。梅林被自身羞愧、憤怒與欲望交織的情緒追逼，攪得一團混亂。</p><p>　　為什麼他當初居然沒有堅持跟著亞瑟來艾可托爵士的領地，他居然讓艾芙琳對亞瑟做出這種事……讓他的王子……</p><p>　　「不要這樣問我，亞瑟，你永遠無法想像我會對你做什麼。」梅林低聲地說著，一切仿佛回到了他們初識的原點。</p><p>　　「你可以試試看。……趁藥效還沒退的時候……」亞瑟主動舔著梅林下巴，開始了第一波邀請。</p><p>　　梅林從來都沒有真正「佔有一個人」的經驗。</p><p>　　亞瑟就是他的第一個。最想要的一個。</p><p>　　不再理會自尊心，不再計較身份地位，不再考慮未來後果，不再替亞瑟的女人感到愧疚。</p><p>　　梅林回吻，於是所有的想望都在瞬間翻攪出來。</p><p>　　哪怕只有一下下也好，他不願再做聖人梅林。</p><p>　　他會是效忠王子的男僕，會是效忠過去與未來之王的魔法師，但此時此刻，他只是個男人。</p><p>　　為亞瑟瘋狂的男人。</p><p>　　「你應該知道，光是你不聽我的命令跑來這裡，我就可以殺了你……」</p><p>　　「等你先成為我的再說……」</p><p>　　「那就快點──嗯……」</p><p>　　亞瑟話聲未落，梅林便將他一邊掛在扶手的腿抵到厚實的胸前，讓兩腿間的綺靡景色更加清楚的呈現。他輕輕撫著亞瑟被紅線纏緊的男性象徵，不斷脹大的欲望因為紅線的緊窒而無法適當發洩，在他手中怯懦地打顫，懇求舒服的對待。亞瑟的腰不覺地抽動。</p><p>　　「我要殺了她……」看著亞瑟陷入情欲的泥沼裡不可自拔，不知名的怒氣又一次淩駕了梅林。不自覺加重了手勁。</p><p>　　「該死的……這很痛……」紅色的絲線再也綁不住亞瑟昻揚的分身，他的前端不斷地分泌白濁的汁液，他用破碎的聲調示意梅林，要他先解開那個變態的玩意兒。</p><p>　　「……梅林你這……不要摸了，先拿掉……線……啊………」</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」</p><p>　　魔法師自己也被燥熱的情欲整治地狼狽不堪，另一隻手慌亂地扯動紅線，每一個動作都引發金髮王子的強烈顫抖與低呼。可憐的金髮王子，年輕的、精力旺盛的身體被那些殘酷遊戲折磨得夠久了，所有的細胞都叫喊著要解放。</p><p>　　在紅線解開的瞬間，伴隨著亞瑟的低吼與腿部肌肉急劇顫動，體內的熱浪盡數傾泄在梅林手上，他感到掌心一陣粘滑濕潤。</p><p>　　金髮天使的愛欲模式完全開展，他半開的唇齒，渴望的眼神，深重的吐息，滿足的低吟，金髮塌在額前，汗水從下巴滴落……讓梅林再一次燒紅了耳朵。</p><p>　　梅林越過亞瑟暫時垂軟的分身，來到他最私密的、呈現暗粉色的入口皺褶。那裡似乎已經被充分潤滑過了，非常濕潤。梅林撥開亞瑟幽閉的密境，不由分說就探了進去。他的手指有些冰冷，力道也相當強勁，這讓亞瑟炙熱的甬道突然產生了大規模的痙攣。</p><p>　　「噢……輕點，白癡……」斥責到了嘴邊都是甜膩的歎息。亞瑟閉上了眼睛。剛充分釋放過的地方又昻揚勃發，頂著梅林的手腕。</p><p>　　感官與感官太過震撼的刺激，讓梅林的欲望同樣一發不可收拾。他蹭下長褲。</p><p>　　「亞瑟、亞瑟……你好熱──」他在亞瑟唇間低語，聲音全糊成一團。</p><p>　　亞瑟費力地睜開眼睛，梅林放大的臉在他面前。表情和他俐落又情色的動作完全不相符，一派天真無辜。梅林的手指在他體內略略分開又彎曲，逼得他不得不甜甜啞啞地呻吟。當他確定探索到亞瑟最敏感的部份後──他不斷不斷刺擊那裡，力道近乎無情，直到亞瑟優雅的肌肉線條如同繃緊的弦，輕輕顫抖著發出求饒聲音……直到亞瑟命令他不准再碰。</p><p>　　亞瑟的快感同樣傳遞一半給梅林，梅林覺得自己的下身已經興奮到了無法想像的地步。而所有欲望的淵藪全在亞瑟。亞瑟的身體。亞瑟的心。亞瑟的全部。</p><p>　　梅林抽出了手指，嘴唇微張，唇上的水光讓人想盡數舔去。黑髮青年的眼神還沒從激情裡恢復過來，一片迷離渾沌。他的模樣好像極力忍耐著什麼，又像是害怕著什麼，讓亞瑟好想摸摸他的臉頰和後頸，安撫他對他說沒關係。但他立刻察覺自己的手還牢牢綁在椅子上。</p><p>　　但是該死的，明明自己才是被侵犯的那個，怎麼會想安慰侵犯者的情緒？</p><p>　　他完全知道梅林想要什麼。害怕什麼。忍耐什麼。</p><p>　　「……好，<strong>准你</strong>。」看著黑髮青年不知所措的模樣，亞瑟氣音地說。</p><p>　　「…………？」梅林眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>　　「……進來。」亞瑟感到讓梅林耳朵發紅的熱度傳到了他的臉上。</p><p>　　「……真的可以？你確你意識清醒？但我怕你之後身體會很難受……」</p><p>　　「閉嘴，梅林。問你自己的心，看我想不想要。如果你辦不到，那就換別人……」亞瑟眯起雙眼。比起即將被侵入的恐懼，他似乎更在意梅林把這件事視為「難受」……他在心裡暗罵自己也暗罵梅林。都什麼時候了還在意這種蠢事？</p><p>　　「不要。」梅林則突然目光深沉，飛快地接話。</p><p>　　「能對你做這種事的，只有我。」</p><p>　　「我想要你。」</p><p>　　「…………」亞瑟睜大眼睛。</p><p>　　第一次，黑髮青年終於正視自己的情感與內心深處的渴求，對朝夕相處的金髮王子潰堤般地紊亂表白。他露出衣外的頸部延燒一片粉紅泛至鎖骨，耳朵燒熱臉頰發燙，雙眼煉冶上一層金光。得到金髮王子的首肯後，黑髮青年本能地將自己的欲望抵在王子早已經濕潤不堪的入口，挺身，埋入，滿足王子體內如同深井般的渴求。</p><p>　　「噢……！」</p><p>　　只是探進前端，亞瑟全身肌肉便再度緊繃，將梅林用力包圍。兩人同時低吟。</p><p>　　如果喘息也能算是語言，梅林與亞瑟已經作了千次交談。他們都恨不得要咬碎對方，於是雙唇附上彼此。</p><p>　　梅林開始動。緩慢地磨輾。</p><p>　　「啊……啊……哈啊……唔…………」</p><p>　　亞瑟眉頭壓低，發出被異物侵入而不適的呼喊，緊實的大腿根部肌理再次顫抖。然而梅林知道那些呼喊與顫慄的裡層是更多的喜歡與不滿足。就像之前他被亞瑟進入時一樣，他的身體正處於狂歡的前哨。不由得的推拒其實是想要更多。恐懼與疼痛都為了迎接一陣接著一陣拍打上來的快感浪潮。他沒有稍停，雙手同時在亞瑟身上逡巡撫摩，在他佈滿細毛的結實胸膛遊走，在腰，在肩臂，在發稍。熱度與硬度加遽，而梅林仍然持續擺動腰部，深淺不一地在亞瑟體內嬉遊。</p><p>　　「誰說想要我就可以這樣對我的？梅林……快一點……」</p><p>　　隨即亞瑟緊窒的入口像是擁有自己生命力似的，映證著梅林的想法，不斷收縮魔法師硬挺的分身並一次次含進。梅林覺得自己溫順無欲的表像隨著亞瑟的索求正一寸寸碎裂瓦解，所有猖狂的、野烈的佔有欲都要從四肢百骸狂飆出來。</p><p>
  <strong>　　（亞瑟是我的。）</strong>
</p><p>　　此時沉溺在梅林律動節奏的王子雙頰泛紅，金髮閃動光澤，眼睛染上一層水氣，溢滿著狂亂。是梅林這輩子見過最漂亮的生物。</p><p>　　拋卻了羞恥心與僅存的一點理性，在他的身下呻吟；明明是被侵入的、被限制行動的一方，卻仍要驕傲地掌握主導權，命令他，指揮他……</p><p>　<strong>　（無與倫比的美麗。）</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟，亞瑟。飽滿的原生的野性魅力，陽剛的、健美、結實的軀體，陽光下儼然一頭威風凜凜的雄獅；只有在他的魔法師身下，才會展現完全不同的媚態與風情。</p><p>　　<strong>（再也不讓給任何人。）</strong></p><p>　　梅林眼中散發著金光，被亞瑟吞沒的地方傳來焚身的熱度，同時又潮濕粘滑。他的汗水滴在亞瑟臉上，一路吻去帶著鹹味。亞瑟的內壁正吸附著他。渴求的，不可理喻的。可以想見他在這之前被媚藥折磨調戲成什麼程度。</p><p>　　一想到這裡，梅林就被無以名狀的興奮與異常炙烈的憤怒給淹沒，一口氣挺進亞瑟。</p><p>　　「………………………………！」</p><p>　　亞瑟做出驚叫的嘴型，聲音才到唇邊卻全散逸成喘息，過度興奮的淚水奪眶而出，從頭到腳一陣麻癢。他的腰整個往後一挺，身體狠狠抵撞椅背，拗折的腳垂下緊勾住了梅林的後腰，被緊縛在扶手上的雙臂勒出了紅痕。</p><p>　　梅林滿臉淚痕地吻著亞瑟，表情愧疚得像個犯錯的孩子。亞瑟突然有種錯置感──好像是他正破壞梅林心中尚末崩壞的聖域，好像直到此刻他才真正讓梅林失貞……</p><p>　　而事實上，現在卻是他在承受一連串快速而規律的撞擊，被梅林最堅硬灼熱的部份。</p><p>　　「唔嗯……」</p><p>　　他們互相啃吻。肌膚互相吸附。梅林半闔的眼眸充滿潮濕的野望，既淫靡卻又不可思議地保持清純。微弱的電光在梅林全身周流，無窮的力量地從精瘦的身體深處湧出，並從他們交合的地方汩汩流入亞瑟身體。梅林的香氣，梅林的魔力，梅林的全部，讓亞瑟幾乎要溺斃於如此洶湧的愛欲裡。</p><p>　　「梅林、梅林……我們一起……」</p><p>　　亞瑟被纏緊的雙手不知何時掙脫了束縛，手腕的擦傷帶著血腥的氣味，使兩人莫名地更加興奮。他隨即環住梅林削瘦的肩膀，手指在他的後腦杓中上下求索支點，將他往自己方向用力拉近，仿佛梅林同時又是他溺斃前的唯一浮木，只有緊緊相擁貼近才能得到救贖。</p><p>　　<strong>（亞瑟是我的。再也不讓給任何人。）</strong></p><p>　　梅林手指輕輕夾著亞瑟早已立挺的乳尖，年輕的王子感到細微的電流從他胸前直達心臟。</p><p>　　他沙啞喊著心愛的人的名字，兩人的溫度持續升高，再差一步就要臨界。</p><p>　　「我愛你，亞瑟………」哭泣與耳語。</p><p>　　梅林嵌在亞瑟體內的硬挺稍稍退出，隨即再用力推入──填滿、退出、推入、填滿──一次，一次，再一次……頂到最深最深的地方。</p><p>　　「啊────────……」</p><p>　　他們同時高潮了。亞瑟覺得梅林簡直把他鑿穿了。什麼也不剩。沒有思想。只剩疼痛，搔癢，以及無止盡的感官極樂。難以闡述的歸屬感。前所未有的安心感。他幾乎想大哭出聲，即使他知道自己早已毫無羞恥地淚流滿面。像是經歷了一場蛻皮的過程。卸下一切脆弱與堅韌，讓另一個人全盤滲入自己。</p><p>　　再羞恥也無所謂。那瞬間亞瑟是這麼想的。因為看到他全部面相的人不是別人，是梅林。</p><p>　　他的梅林。</p><p>　　接著亞瑟感到被一股強大又溫柔的力量給充滿，隨即失去了意識。</p><p>　　亞瑟癱回座椅邊緣。梅林則在跌伏在王子身上起落呼吸。</p><p>　　亞瑟身體深處的灼熱讓梅林覺得自己已經整個融化在金髮王子的體內，再也抽不出身來。</p><p>　　也不想再出來了。</p><p> </p><p>　<em><b>　亞瑟，我終於知道，我有多麼喜歡你。</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>　　沒有辦法和任何人分享，沒有辦法失去。不顧一切都要得到。</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>　　就算全世界與我為敵。</b> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 第二十一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>令人訝異的是莫德雷德猶如烏鴉般的蜷曲黑髮。印象中他本來該是和亞瑟一樣的麥浪金髮才對。那個我不再參與的世界究竟是什麼樣子呢？</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我沒有問男孩，也不讓他告訴我，就讓好奇心像沉甸的石子沒入心湖。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>只是，我，真的能完成亞瑟的期望嗎？</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 21</p><p>　　或許是因為那場狂烈的交合實在深入骨髓難以盱衡，導致王子與魔法師的記憶被焚蝕出好幾塊缺角，無法找回原貌；他們對於之後在艾克托領土上的一切發展──包括向公爵說明艾芙琳的行為、成功帶回蘭斯洛、順利離開國境等等，都只留下虛浮、塊狀、模糊的印象，甚至大部份的細節還要靠他人的覆述才能勉強拼湊。</p><p>　　種種曲折離奇、驚心動魄的過程，被當時的樂師渲染成充滿英雄色彩的傳奇歌行體，然而對身處事件中心的亞瑟與梅林來說，再精彩的後續不過是湖面忽然卷來一陣大風所吹起的圈圈漣漪；等到風停葉靜，草木無聲之後，那些皺褶的水紋自然會消失無蹤。</p><p>　　唯一讓兩人印象深刻、至今無法褪去的畫面，就是梅林替蘇醒的亞瑟清洗、更衣、對話的場景。</p><p>　　亞瑟這輩子第一次真正感到帝王級的尊貴待遇恐怕始自於那一刻。並不是說在這之前服侍過他的僕人們有所輕忽怠慢，而是梅林服侍他時像處理易碎物品那樣小心翼翼又充滿深情的態度，幾乎只能用虔誠兩個字來形容，讓他不合時宜地感動。</p><p>　　他從浴盆中起身，幾近完美的身形比例在任何人眼下赤身裸體都不必感到羞愧，更何況是在梅林──這個不久前早把自己一覽無遺的青年面前。水珠從亞瑟年輕結實的肌理上紛紛滑落，襯著六角窗櫺透進的淡薄陽光，把他蘸著水的淺蜜肌膚與金穗般的頭髮照得閃閃發亮。他聽見梅林深深吸了一口氣。黑髮青年低垂的眼睫在他自己迷人的顴骨上投下一圈暗影，暗影輕輕顫動。珍珠色的脖子泛起粉暈。王子不自覺地揚起嘴角。</p><p>　　艾克托城堡是仿羅馬式建築，地板下有炕，隨時加熱，光腳踩地也不覺得冰冷，亞瑟好整以暇地讓梅林用既細膩又緩慢得過份的方式梳整他。金髮王子享受著這一段酣暢憊懶、堪稱恬靜的時光，這讓他想起十五歲隨父親征討邊境惡徒時歷經險難終於獲勝的痛快和放鬆。一切傷亡疲累都有了代價。</p><p>　　而被梅林服侍的感覺比那短暫的勝利更好。</p><p>　　他們沒有交談，只是在緩慢的動作、輕如羽毛的碰觸裡，讓感官充分體認彼此對對方的渴念。</p><p>　　最後梅林終於將襯衣、外衣、馬褲依序替亞瑟穿上，系緊腰肩繩帶後，抬頭看亞瑟。</p><p>　　他的王子。</p><p>　　他的魔法師。</p><p>　　萬物寂然，只剩下四目交接時雷鳴的心跳，響徹鼓膜。</p><p>　　兩人的眼神一開始都帶點情怯，一點相顧無言的局促，隨即便被翻騰如火的熱情取代。然而他們只僅凝視著對方，任由時間吸納言語，在清寂的晨光中重新定義彼此，互相於眼中烙印。</p><p>　　「說點話，梅林。」四周的空氣愈發煨暖，仿佛要將他們的意識再度融解。考慮到他們已經耗費了許多時間，而更重要的任務還沒完成，王子強迫自己打破靜謐氣氛。</p><p>　　「你知道比起你的沉默，我更喜歡你喋喋不休。」他清了清喉嚨，讓聲音聽起來不那麼沙啞。</p><p>　　「……」梅林張唇又隨即抿起，眼睛像養了一潭湖水似地隨時粼粼潤澤，頓了頓才突兀地接上句子：「艾芙琳……被我施咒。」</p><p>　　亞瑟點點頭，並不驚訝。艾芙琳的無端消失絕不可能是因為她突然良心發現。</p><p>　　「她看不見，也無法說話。被艾克托公爵送到鄉下行館去了。」梅林的目光投向地面。</p><p>　　「……」如果不是梅林提及，亞瑟幾乎要忘記艾芙琳對他施予的種種以愛為名的暴力──梅林用最直接也最管用的方式解救陷入媚藥陷阱的他，神奇地抹去陰暗的回憶。</p><p>　　「在我失去意識的時候？我昏迷多久？」</p><p>　　「嗯……兩天。」</p><p>　　「……我懷疑老艾克托能答應和諒解這件事……」亞瑟若有所思。老艾克托公爵是個豪爽的性情中人，唯一的缺點就是太過溺愛他的小女兒艾芙琳，對於她的橫行視而不見，又志在完成寶貝女兒的所有願望。亞瑟因為這個原因，在結束領養關係後便和艾克托一家保持距離，並慶倖艾克托不夠富裕以至於烏瑟總是刻意忽略艾克托公爵頻頻想讓女兒嫁入甘美洛的暗示。</p><p>　　「這個就讓凱去操心，他說他會處理。那是他欠你的。」梅林的話聲中帶著不容質疑的堅決。</p><p>　　「噢。」亞瑟感覺黑髮青年語氣中的強硬。他以前就那麼強勢？</p><p>　　「……艾芙琳會恢復嗎？」</p><p>　　「只要我們順利帶著蘭斯洛重返戈德溫，她就會好。」</p><p>　　「好吧。」</p><p>　　「但如果她說出和你有關的事……任何有關軟禁你的話題……她將永遠無法開口，也會活在黑暗之中，再也看不見。」梅林語氣平淡地補充。</p><p>　　他還依稀記得艾芙琳聽到這個條件時表現得多麼兇狠和不甘心，美麗的臉蛋無比猙獰，但他沒有必要顧慮這個被慣壞的公主。一點點也不用。</p><p>　　「你……」亞瑟吃驚地瞪著他，一時接不上話。</p><p>　　發現梅林比他自己更重視他的皇室尊嚴，保護他不遺餘力，手段幾近無情的地步，雖然有種幽隱的愉悅但更多的卻是違和感。</p><p>　　顯然這是一個陌生的梅林，至少和他以往認識的笨拙、愛傻笑、愛抱怨、鬼靈精怪的梅林不同。儘管黑髮青年坦承為了拯救甘美洛而對莫嘉娜下毒的事實，他也親眼見識魔法師的強大法力，但直至今日他才有「梅林並不簡單」的深刻認知。或許這不過是梅林一直深藏於體內的暗影，因為軟禁的鬧劇才不得已被揪出表面來。</p><p>　　又或者這一切都是他讓梅林變成這樣的？</p><p>　　「抱歉，亞瑟。」黑髮青年歎口氣，眨了眨眼，視線降落在亞瑟的胸前。「對不起。」</p><p>　　「……為了什麼？」被梅林突如其來的發言打斷思緒，亞瑟皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　「不知道。」梅林搖搖頭，「只是以防萬一。」</p><p>　　「以防萬一？」</p><p>　　「因為，即使你害怕我，對我發怒……」梅林深吸一口氣。</p><p>　　「……什麼？」亞瑟把小虎牙噙在下唇上，等待答案。梅林又在發揮驚人的胡言亂語能力。害怕？</p><p>　　「即使你怕我，生我的氣，覺得我煩人的程度終於可以比得上你，我也沒辦法再把你讓給任何人。」梅林臉部認真嚴肅得有些誇張，像是要拋卻了所有羞恥心、豁出去地看向亞瑟，然而所有沒被衣物遮蓋的肌膚都很不爭氣地熨紅了。</p><p>　　「我沒辦法放手。<strong>我愛你。</strong>」</p><p>　　「………………」</p><p>　　噢。</p><p>　　亞瑟別開視線飄向遠方虛無的一點，仿佛想找回消失在嘴邊的回答，隨即又跌溺於梅林令人疼痛的目光裡。歡愛的時候聽到情不自禁的告白是一回事，但在兩人意識都如此清晰的場合，被宣告心愛的人同時也喜歡自己，狂瀾般的微醺不由得從金髮王子脊椎處拍打上岸。他無從解釋此刻既甜蜜又悲傷的心情。</p><p>　　尤其是悲傷的部份。</p><p>　　亞瑟雙手牢牢握住年輕魔法師放在身側蜷曲的手指，一股醇厚的暖流由彼此肌膚傳遞。</p><p>　　梅林，梅林，梅林。</p><p>　　梅林的佔有欲。</p><p>　　被獨一無二地愛著的自己。</p><p>　　他期待已久的。</p><p>　　「你知道不論艾芙琳下了多少媚藥，我的意識仍然很清楚；如果不是心甘情願，我寧可就戮也不願受辱──<strong>是我想要你</strong>，梅林。你懂我的意思嗎？」</p><p>　　亞瑟傾身向前，額頭和梅林的碰在一起，閉上眼睛。微笑。感受梅林動情的輕顫。</p><p>　　「如果說這世上只能有一個人不怕你，那麼看在上帝的份上，這個人絕對是我。」他的手一路從梅林前臂攀升，以臉頰為依歸，四指強而有力地伸進他柔軟捲曲的黑髮中，姆指則輕輕摩搓著他的顴骨。「你本來就比我還煩人，嘮叨，說謊的時候這雙可笑的大耳朵還會發抖，又是個四體不勤的白癡……」潮熱的氣息噴在彼此的唇間，隨即柔軟又濕潤的觸感逡巡於梅林的眉骨、眼瞼、鼻尖。</p><p>　　「你才是嘮叨的白癡……」梅林同樣捧起亞瑟美好形狀的下顎，從喉結開始啄吻。直到他們的嘴唇追逐上對方的，那些點水的碰觸瞬間延燒成狂烈的親吻。唇舌糾纏。</p><p>　　誰需要自由？那裡沒有安全感。</p><p>　　「我……還是只要你一個。」燒沙的啞音與喘息。</p><p>　　那幾乎就是記憶的全部。他們很難再分出空間給剩餘的他人。</p><p>　　直到敲門的聲音響起，他們才把手指移開，把吻停止。梅林嘴唇發腫，耳朵紅得似乎可以揉出血來，手背貼著臉，努力調勻呼吸；亞瑟則用力吞咽唾沫，胡亂撥動前額的瀏海，止圖集中精神。慌亂的動作喚醒了身體裡早已蓄養著的深情脈動，彼此眼神膠著難分，好像他們各是一隻螞蟻，互相是對方足以度過冬天的整罐果漿。</p><p>　　「你們準備好了嗎？」一縷柔細如鶯啼的聲音，扮隨銅門推動的聲響，讓王子與法師暫時得已轉移注意力，一同看向門邊。那正是之前在梅林腦中響起，引領他做出空間瞬移、來到艾克托領地的聲音。</p><p>　　拉黛爾，從莫德雷德那裡逃出的德魯伊少女。</p><p>　　亞瑟看了看梅林，而梅林朝她點頭。</p><p>　　「那麼，請隨我去見蘭斯洛。」</p><p> </p><p>　　蓋尤斯踽踽而行，靠著以七旬老者來說尚稱強健的體魄，前往洛特王的領土，目標幽斯克森林。</p><p>　　如果莫嘉娜的預知夢沒錯，如果這不是另一項邪惡計劃，如果她的眼淚、恐懼是真實的……那麼位於幽斯克森林後方、靠近哈得連長城附近、擁有湖中女神守護的醉狂之湖，將是另一把神劍誕生的處所，亦是萬王之王真正的發跡地。</p><p>　　（亞瑟和梅林會在那邊遇到生命中的重大抉擇。蓋尤斯，你必須指引他們。）</p><p>　　他投下了畢生最大的賭注──再次相信莫嘉娜──至今背脊仍微微滲汗。然而他沒有別的選擇，他不能光是被幽禁在圖書室西側，按時製造維持烏瑟生命力的藥水，眼睜睜地看著莫德雷德掌控一切。他必須狠狠賭一把：賭莫嘉娜最後的良心，他的好運，梅林與亞瑟的天命。</p><p>　　他得靠著不太靈光的魔法，積年累月的藥學知識，以及老邁的身軀，趕在所有陰謀詭計來到幽斯克森林之前做好防備，助甘美洛的救星們一臂之力。</p><p>　　梅林。還有亞瑟。他想念他們。</p><p>　　那對黑髮與金髮，吵來吵去卻又總為彼此送命的兩個年輕人。</p><p>　　南方氣候比起北邊連雨的早春相對來得宜人許多。空氣料峭刮人卻帶著沁涼的甜味，金薑花燦爛地開著，四周充溢濃郁的香氣。雲朵撕碎成帶狀橫亙於蒼穹，一片明媚與浮動的藍；一隻知更鳥在蓋尤斯頭頂清脆地唱歌，金黃的日光灑在草地上，在他左側投射出長長的影子。久不見天日的老者此時眼睛還有些畏光，但蒼白的輪廓上已經泛起紅潤血色。</p><p>　　蓋尤斯感激上蒼給他這樣激勵人心的好天氣，然而心中卻沒有一絲興奮的心情──他知道自己沒有餘裕享受這美好的光景──他一生都將背負責任、秘密、矛盾與重擔，即使此刻也不例外。</p><p>　　他不敢放慢腳步，只是大口喘氣。偶爾念些咒語，舒解骨頭的酸疼。</p><p>　　不要遇上狼群，或野豬，──或土匪。看在老天的份上。蓋尤斯在心裡默念。</p><p> </p><p>　　『我聽到蘭斯洛喊你和亞瑟王子的名字時嚇了一跳，原來他是知道你們的，後來亞瑟王子來到這裡，我看到他被……被迷昏，又在他身上感受到你的氣息，試著用心音呼喚你，沒想到你真的來了。』</p><p>　　兩天前，利用心音呼喚梅林來到艾克托的少女，在梅林與亞瑟激烈繾綣後適時地出現在艾芙琳的寢室中，幫助驚惶混亂的魔法師與他的王子處理一切後續。亞瑟被安置在一間幽敞明亮的客室中休息，而艾芙琳失聰變啞與王子被下藥的處境也神奇地沒有在僕人、侍衛間渲染開來。梅林甚至沒有親自和艾克托爵士解釋一切就輕易免責。他們的存在像空氣一樣透明而不被討論。</p><p>　　『謝謝你……做的一切。我不知道該怎麼報答你才好。』</p><p>　　以德魯伊人來說，拉黛爾的長相不算特出，但散發出來的氣質卻十分符合德魯伊人的形象：神秘，和善，穩靜，憂傷。她的黑髮束成簡潔長辮，身上散發出杏仁、蜂蜜與果子混合的香味，舉止優雅得不像僕人。一雙細長的黑眼睛嵌在尖尖的臉蛋上，鼻子略塌，嘴唇豐潤卻缺乏血色；雖然看起來沉著寡歡，比實際年齡老成，但當她初見梅林這個德魯伊族口耳相傳的神奇人物時，仍不自覺挑高眉毛，展露好奇神色。</p><p>　　『不客氣。剛看到你時就想說了……你真是瘦得令人吃驚，艾米雷斯，』少女歪著頭，仔細研究，非常坦白地說，『也年輕得令人吃驚。雖然可以感到你身體裡不斷湧現的驚人法力，但還是難以把你和長者們口中偉大的<strong>艾米雷斯</strong>聯想在一起。』</p><p>　　梅林咬咬乾澀的嘴唇，有些不好意思，趕緊轉移話題：『我知道德魯伊族都是群體行動的，你怎麼會獨自在這兒呢？發生了什麼事？』</p><p>　　『我可以看見異象，能夠預知部份的未來，所以長老們幫我逃出來，逃離莫德雷德。』拉黛爾提到少年的名字時，表情忽然變得又恐懼又憤怒，全身微微顫抖，顯然屠殺的回憶已捕捉了她。她恨恨地說：『我不知道莫德雷德為什麼會變成那樣……他把我們當成牲畜一樣對待，殺死不肯照做的同件，還要我們用魔法去……去傷害無辜的人，挑起戰端。』</p><p>　　『這是我的錯。我想他做這麼多只是要讓我痛苦。』梅林低頭，輕輕按住拉黛爾肩膀，『他曾和我說他透過時空旅行發現未來的我改變了自己的命運，而他回來就是想要……完成我的願望……但見鬼了連我自己都不知道那願望是什麼！你說你看得到異象，你曾經預知過那些嗎？』</p><p>　　少女過了一會兒才鎮定下來，搖搖頭：『抱歉，我的異象並沒有讓我看見任何你想聽的答案。』</p><p>　　梅林雖然有些失望，但也不甚在意，只是語帶歉疚地說：『無論如何，你們一定吃了不少苦頭。』</p><p>　　『我想你也是，艾米雷斯。如果和平的一天終會來臨，那麼犧牲就是值得的。』拉黛爾重新看向梅林，表情凝重：『我很高興你能與亞瑟王子媒合而不只是委身做他的男僕，你們之間的強烈羈絆是所有德魯伊族人由衷盼望的事。他所信仰的新宗教理當要尊重我們所崇拜的自然力量……而不是破壞和毀滅。也許終有一天我們會消失殆盡，但絕不是現在。』</p><p>　　『……什、什麼？』紅暈爬上梅林的面頰，腦袋浮現拉黛爾早些時刻在他們全身赤裸、呼吸濁重的狀態下進入屋內的畫面。那是<strong>所有德魯伊族人由衷盼望</strong>的？噢，老天。</p><p>　　『你是我們唯一的希望，艾米雷斯，超越時空束縛的魔法師。只有你的魔力能與莫德雷德抗衡，只有你能應允德魯伊人擁有福佑之地。』少女臉上沒有一點開玩笑的意思，繼續慎重託付。</p><p>　　梅林什麼話也說不出來，只能點頭。</p><p>　　經過兩天充足的歇息後，拉黛爾引領王子與魔法師會見蘭斯洛。</p><p>　　「王子殿下。」當亞瑟一頭燦爛的金髮出現在屋室的瞬間，失去右臂、黑髮垂散頸間的青年深吸一口氣、屏住氣息，朝王子恭敬行禮。</p><p>　　「噢，蘭斯洛，真的是你。見到你真好，叫我亞瑟就好。」亞瑟握住他左手，拿出對待騎士的態度，往他臂上一拍，露出贊許的微笑。</p><p>　　「我在兩天前就該應艾芙琳公主的要求拜訪您，不過……」蘭斯洛溫柔地看了拉黛爾一眼，「這位照顧我的小姐那天病得很嚴重，我實在沒辦法丟下她不管……還希望您能諒解。」</p><p>　　很明顯拉黛爾成功編造了一個可以絆住蘭斯洛的藉口。她柔順但面無愧色地朝亞瑟鞠躬。梅林默不作聲。</p><p>　　「哦，這沒什麼。」也許該感謝你呢。亞瑟的目光在德魯伊少女身上停留了一會兒，心頭暗忖。他不甚在意地笑笑，隨即又朝向蘭斯洛說：「那麼，你現在的情況有沒有好轉──我的意思是，有沒有恢復一些記憶？」 蘭斯洛面露遺憾的搖搖頭：「不。我知道這聽起來很詭異，我的身體很清楚身為一個劍客所要具備的生存技能，對於目前各國的情勢、星象、地理水文也都略通一二，唯獨對本身的記憶模糊不堪；除了兩位的名字之外，就只記得我自己的姓名，其餘一概不知。我甚至……甚至不知道自己原來是有右手的。」他邊說邊看向亞瑟後方的梅林，「但感謝上天眷顧，想不到兩位居然為我帶來右手的好消息，讓我知道自己並非殘疾之人，實在是感激不盡……這位就是梅林先生吧？」</p><p>　　「啊，對。我是梅林。」梅林同樣上前握了握蘭斯洛的手，語氣爽朗明快：「我真希望你可以趕快恢復記憶，這樣就不用一直對我們使用敬語了。」</p><p>　　三人相視而笑。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛除了偉岸的身形消瘦不少之外，仍然擁有迷人的黑眼珠與深邃的五官，揚起微笑時有種穩重的氣度，讓人覺得得十分可靠。這個魅力非凡的斷臂劍客舉手投足間的瀟灑仍不減當年，不過眼底的憂愁迷惘，以及拘謹態度卻比從前更甚。儘管現在的生活衣食無虞，但失去一切回憶、找不到存在感的狀況下，即使是再強悍的騎士想必也難以忍受。亞瑟與梅林都能體諒這一點。</p><p>　　彼此寒暄一番後，久未發聲的少女接話了。她的聲音投向梅林。</p><p>　　「艾米雷斯。」</p><p>　　「是？」梅林自然地回應，卻看到另外兩個男人莫名其妙地看著他。黑髮青年歎了一口氣，搔著臉說：「呃，這算是……我的姓氏。我們……很久以前同族。大概。德魯伊族。我等等再解釋，亞瑟。」他朝王子無辜地眨眨眼，隨即轉向拉黛爾。</p><p>　　拉黛爾好聽的聲音在空氣中迴響。</p><p>　　「剛剛我的異象告訴我，在未來的旅途中，請務必小心<strong>紫色</strong>。」</p><p>　　「紫色？」梅林重複著拉黛的提示，若有所思。</p><p>　　「嗯，一切的紫色。我的能力只讓我知道這麼多。」她閃動著睫羽，很快地轉向王子：「以及，亞瑟王子，因為你是唯一不會讓你的神毀壞我們信仰的未來君王，所以你註定得到庇護。我只希望你盡可能注意自身安全，不要連累艾米雷斯。」</p><p>　　拉黛爾的言論直截了當到尖銳的程度，她似乎完全不信任亞瑟本身的能力，這讓四周氣氛頓時緊繃起來。亞瑟眯起雙眼──他從不認為自己是誰的負累，也全力阻止這樣的狀況發生──但他確實對之前梅林為他受傷的事感到自責。</p><p>　　「謝謝你的提醒。」梅林才想回答什麼，金髮王子已趕在他之前接話。他的表情有些惱怒，但並未丟失禮貌。</p><p>　　「噢，我相信他們都能夠好好保護自己的，拉黛爾。」蘭斯洛幫忙緩頰。</p><p>　　拉黛爾對於氣氛的波動全不上心，只是走回蘭斯洛身邊，挽住他手臂，淡淡笑了一下。</p><p>　　「那麼，請容我再向你們兩位請求──讓我和蘭斯洛一起回戈德溫。你們來這裡的目的就是幫蘭斯洛接回手臂，這件事只有我才能做，戈德溫的新公主不行。我知道接回手臂需要什麼，艾米雷斯，我會那些醫療的咒語，身上也有最關鍵的東西。」</p><p>　　「什麼？」梅林和亞瑟同時應聲，眼眶撐開最大幅度，驚訝不已。</p><p>　　拉黛爾為什麼會知道歌妮薇？</p><p>　　還有真愛之血，心愛人的血液。梅林吞了吞口水。她口中「最關鍵的東西」。就算德魯伊族人都精通醫術，但這少女顯然沒那麼單純。拉黛爾的無所不知無所不能，讓梅林嗅到了不尋常的氣息，卻無法判定是好是壞。</p><p>　　她含糊其詞不挑明講的原因，當然是為了讓蘭斯洛沒有拒絕的機會。畢竟以蘭斯洛的高尚人格，絕不會願意讓別人犧牲自己來救他。只是……拉黛爾和蘭斯洛……？</p><p>　　他可以感受到蘭斯洛和拉黛爾眼波流轉之間明顯的愛意，但那是因為失憶的緣故。如果蘭斯洛記憶恢復，拉黛爾還能那麼自信自己是斷臂劍客的真愛嗎？</p><p>　　他微微側身，眼角余光瞥向亞瑟，後者雙手環抱胸前，眉頭皺緊，彼此都知道是在思考同樣的問題。</p><p>　　歌妮薇。她要如何承受這一切？</p><p>　　儘管千頭萬緒盤旋在亞瑟與梅林心中，然而接回手臂誠然是刻不容緩的事；蘭斯洛明顯希望拉黛爾隨行，而梅林也找不出拒絕拉黛爾的理由。他的確需要有人幫助他，也的確需要真愛之血。</p><p>　　梅林的魔法似乎拒絕在沒和亞瑟分開的狀況下作空間的速移，無論怎麼嘗試都是徒勞。四人只能老實地挑了幾匹上好的戰馬，以最快的速度起程回戈德溫。因為凱一方面安撫艾克托公爵一方面奉命照顧（監看）艾芙琳無暇陪同，加上連續幾日讓土地泥濘不堪的大雨拖慢行程，他們足足花了當初亞瑟來時的三倍時間，才終於回到戈德溫的領地。</p><p> </p><p>　　拉黛爾花了好些工夫教他認識並覆誦那些艱深複雜的古老醫療咒語，以及熟練處理大傷口的步驟、縫合技術等。事前準備完峻後，少女毫不猶豫地朝自己手腕割上一刀，為蘭斯洛獻上鮮血，把一切交給梅林。</p><p>　　黑髮青年在乾躁的小閣間裡開始進行替蘭斯洛接回手臂的手術，那是一場他不願再回想、名副其實、血淋淋的、前所未有的艱巨過程，他與兩具躺平軀體的精神戰鬥。除了驚險之外沒有任何詞匯可以形容當時情狀。</p><p>　　在那之後因為拉黛爾與蘭斯洛所敷服的藥物製作特殊，需要魔法摻和，一切都得靠梅林親手調配、全程參與。他沒日沒夜地製藥和看護，整個人幾乎要瘦得像一具塗上肉色顏料的骷髏，眼珠森森發光如同墓場磷火。這逼得亞瑟終於忍不住在某個下午把他從閣間拖出來，親自盯著他吃飯腄覺，並強迫分擔他的工作，以避免這個笨蛋魔法師在蘭斯洛與拉黛爾蘇醒前就先行送命。</p><p>　　而戈德溫的御醫們對這次手術同樣讚譽有加，紛紛想要私下拜訪梅林討教醫術，但梅林發誓他當時只是打蛇隨棍上全憑直覺行動，於是亞瑟也很自動地幫他打發。</p><p>　　以血換臂的兩人昏迷了將近兩個星期，直到今晨才悠悠醒轉。梅林興奮地送藥過去，卻在城堡的樓梯口，不小心撞上了他這陣子一直有意回避的歌妮薇。他實在沒時間也沒力氣思考用怎樣的說法才不致於傷害她。</p><p>　　「啊……」</p><p>　　「恭喜，醫術精湛。」歌妮薇瞥了梅林一眼，語氣平板地說。出於過去的習慣，她退一步等著梅林先過。</p><p>　　「歌妮薇，我……」</p><p>　　「住口。」歌妮薇快速打斷他，這回她終於正眼看向梅林，眼中都是受傷與責怪的神色。「請住口。就這樣吧，梅林，我不想心碎第二遍。既然你不走，那就讓我先過。」</p><p>　　「第二遍？」梅林一時間沒反應過來，在歌妮薇繞過他後才像是想到什麼似的張大嘴巴，「……你，你剛剛去見蘭斯洛了？」</p><p>　　歌妮薇身體一僵，停頓片刻才轉頭回應：「不是。是亞瑟來找我。他像拒絕伊蓮娜那樣非常慎重有禮地拒絕我，並懇求我諒解，為了你。那麼誠摯又令人心疼，我甚至無法恨他。」她慘然地笑了，「我不是早就和你說了嗎？我根本不能確定誰還愛著我，不管是亞瑟，還是蘭斯洛。」</p><p>　　「哦不，歌妮薇，我只是……我……噢……」梅林沒預料會得到這個答案，沒想到亞瑟居然會選這個時機和歌妮薇坦承這件事。他胸口一陣燒熱而腦袋一片空白，懊惱地低吟：「歌妮薇，我很抱歉，我真的不是──」</p><p>　　「不要再說了，梅林。」歌妮薇咬著嘴唇：「不要再說抱歉……抱歉不能改變什麼，只會讓我覺得更加難堪。再說你要抱歉什麼呢？抱歉你不小心讓亞瑟愛上你，還是抱歉你證明了蘭斯洛的真愛不是我？」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　梅林張口卻無法出聲，皺緊眉頭，感覺難以呼吸。他不是第一次面對昔日好友與他翻臉決絕的處境，但這並不意味著他會習慣那些撕心裂肺的痛楚。</p><p>　　「我想不論我說什麼，都只會讓你更加恨我而已，對嗎？」良久，梅林泛起苦笑。</p><p>　　「哦，這個時候我的感覺就變得很重要嗎？梅林？承認吧，你並不是真的關心這個。」歌妮薇不帶感情的清冷目光持續瞅著黑髮青年，她的言語伴隨著濕涼的早春寒風吹過梅林的身體，讓他不禁打起哆嗦。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我只想讓你知道，世事絕不會盡如你意。絕不會。」她轉身離開。</p><p>　　梅林望著歌妮薇遠去的背影，低聲呢喃：「我從來沒有那種幸運。」</p><p>　　那是他最後一次和歌妮薇交談。黑卷髮的女孩在亞瑟面前表現得明理大方，甚至對蘭斯洛和拉黛爾的態度都十分寬和友善，唯獨在面對梅林的時候，沒有笑容、沒有眼神交流、沒有對話，完全抺殺他的存在。梅林明白她的心態，她必須找一個對象來埋怨才能抒解傷痛。失去一切的是她，因此她無法看著梅林好過，無法祝他幸福。</p><p>　　年輕的魔法師默默承受這一切。</p><p>　　而春天總是要來的。當冬雪融盡，襲卷整座城市的雨水褪去後，溫和的四月降臨人間。春天從遠方的樹林開始，漫舞踏遍了戈德溫王國的街角巷弄。整個世界頓時鮮豔起來，天空特別藍，湖水特別淨，宮女的服飾也變得特別明麗，王室的花園更開出五顏六色的花朵。到處呈現歡欣的氣氛。玫瑰、董衣草與金盞花的香氣充斥著整座城堡，訓練場上的草地抽起了油亮的新綠。畫眉與雲雀輕快地在半空歌唱。隨處可見旺盛的生命力。</p><p>　　相較於四處的生機蓬勃，甘美洛已然成為了一座死城。它與莫嘉娜似乎隱遁在爛漫的春光之中，沒有任何向外侵略的動靜。這對亞瑟來說不啻是項福音，畢竟他還沒有建立足以與拔劍聲望匹敵的事蹟，也尚未獲得各國國王的信賴，而眼下的空檔正是最好的時機。</p><p>　　像是為了要呼應過去與未來之王心中期望似的，在一個晴光燦然的日子裡，亞瑟收到了從培裡諾爾王城捎來的挑戰書。這是早先他拔出石中劍時，承諾過的三次比試之一。</p><p>　　挑戰書上要求亞瑟打敗在幽斯克森林不斷折辱騎士名聲的鬼傑騎士，而勝利的報酬則是亞瑟複國後與培裡諾爾的百年和睦條約，以及港口免稅政策。</p><p>　　豪無疑問，王子將帶著他的魔法師再赴挑戰。</p><p>　　偉大的冒險劃破春光，再次起航。</p><p>　　Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 第二十二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我從袖口裡掏出一顆從極北處帶來的龍蛋，只比雞蛋略大的外殼上已有紊裂的紋路；我施咒加速龍蛋生長，不久一條半透明的灰色小火龍便破殼而出。小火龍有一對金色眼珠，全身流動火光，背上的翅翼筋骨分明，脈絡清晰，乃屬龍種中等級最高的一支。它吐出的火苗燒出了自己的名字：基哈拉。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>這個小傢伙即將繼承我剩下的所有魔法與預言，將我的期望帶到重新啟動的命運之輪。它的眼睛擁有我全部記憶，不受時空限制。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>它將幫助重生的我繼續追隨亞瑟，把我們的命運牢牢拴在一起。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
</p><p>　　紛亂動盪的中世紀裡，風平浪靜的日子顯然是種奢求。阿爾比恩正醞釀著一個嶄新的時代，但在這之前，人們不得不如季節性的候鳥，時候到了就必須飛去。</p><p>　　當亞瑟收到培裡諾爾的挑戰書時，眾人於戈德溫的短暫聚首便宣告結束。伊蓮娜與騎士班德維爾堅持護送王子和魔法師出城，而高文更是重情義地一路送他們到邊界──雖然他真正的目的是順路前往約克。蘭斯洛和拉黛爾則決定南下渡船到布列塔尼。</p><p>　　一時之間溫和的四月充滿離別的氣氛，而後會之期誰也不能確定。</p><p>　　開始的行程十分平順，伊蓮娜替亞瑟挑了一匹由北非與歐陸混種的好馬，毛色就像大雨洗淨後的夜晚那般黑亮優雅，善跑、強壯性格卻很溫馴，比起戰馬有過之無不及（亞瑟對它幾乎是一見鍾情）；而梅林考慮到自己馬術的問題，欣然接受了另一匹奶油色、看起來懶洋洋但腳步十分穩定的閹馬，馬兒的悠哉讓他甚至覺得自己邊騎邊睡覺都沒問題。</p><p>　　穿過大片草原與丘陵後，景觀氣候明顯變得不同；大地像被重複刷上灰霧而呈現蒙昧不清的色彩，天上飛禽從雲雀變成了蒼鷹與鷗鳥，空氣中充滿潮膩的鹹味，植物因為海風的鹽份只剩下荊棘與松木。</p><p>　　坎列聶立在不遠處濃濃的灰霧裡，比起文明都市看起來更像個軍事要塞，和戈德溫的富裕豐饒、年輕活躍大異其趣；它像個年邁沉鬱的武士，執拗地鎮守在洛特王國境郊地。</p><p>　　亞瑟和梅沿著舊時羅馬石子路，來到近海處看來荒廢多時的驛站。雖說渺無人跡，但馬棚和一旁休憩亭的設施還算保存完良，兩人趕緊下馬，牽著各自的座騎到馬棚休息。</p><p>　　拴好了馬匹，梅林不經意瞥見亞瑟深情地撫順黑馬的鬃毛，俯身在它耳邊呢喃的畫面。非常美麗的側臉，他輕輕歎息，唇邊漾起了笑容。</p><p>　　「喂，你那是什麼臉。」亞瑟咧咧嘴，哼了一聲。和馬說話的習慣是從小養起的，一直以來也沒被誰這樣注意過。梅林傻呼呼的笑臉讓他有些不好意思。</p><p>　　「你從以前就這樣，對馬匹有著超乎常人的耐心和愛心。如果不是像我這樣整天跟在你身邊，任何人看到你對待馬的方式都會覺得你是個好主人、好王子。」</p><p>　　看著梅林笑彎眼角的表情，王子一時忘了自己要說什麼，也沒注意到黑髮青年的贊許中夾帶的調侃意味，頓了一會兒才聳聳肩，粗聲粗氣地說：「嗯，這又沒什麼。你可不可以不要像少女一樣大驚小怪？」</p><p>　　「哈！你臉紅了。」梅林拍手，「難得被我稱讚很高興是吧？」</p><p>　　「閉嘴，我本來就對屬於自己的東西都很有耐心和愛心……」亞瑟惱火，隨即又像回憶起什麼似地抬起眉毛，「等等，你剛說<em>如果不是像我這樣整天跟在你身邊</em>？梅林……就是因為你整天跟在我身邊，人家才會覺得我是有愛心的好主人。不然你以為有誰可以像我一樣仁慈，在你做了一堆起碼可以關進牢裡兩百年的事情之後都不解雇你？嗯？」</p><p>　　「仁慈？噢我以為是<strong>愛</strong>呢。」梅林眯起眼睛，不甘示弱地回應，「賭你沒辦法想像我不在你身邊的話你會有多無聊。」</p><p>　　「……的確，你是比世界上任何一個生物都還能令我發笑。」亞瑟佯怒，但卻無法克自己脈膊急速跳動。從魔法師口中那麼自然地聽到愛這個字眼竟然讓他整個人躁熱起來。如果梅林知道他現在甚至連話語都能讓王子發情（事實上因為「羈絆」的緣故，梅林只要專注一點就能馬上發現）──如果梅林知道亞瑟現在腦袋裡裝的都是些想讓他哭喊的念頭──這個年輕的魔法師還能露出這樣天真又得意的傻笑嗎？</p><p>　　看著梅林長到捲起來、密密散佈在前額的瀏海，他突然有種想把它攪得一團糟的衝動。「而且比馬有趣多了，可以停止跟它們吃醋了嗎？」</p><p>　　「什麼？我才沒有──……喂，你在幹嘛？」</p><p>　　不等梅林抱怨結束，亞瑟的手指就搭上他的額頭，食指指尖蜷著他的頭髮，一邊在上面畫圈圈。手掌擋住了黑髮青年的視線，而青年長長的睫毛便不停搧搔著王子的掌心。</p><p>　　「亞瑟？」</p><p>　　「卷卷的也比馬好摸。」亞瑟語氣中有勝利有笑意。</p><p>　　「……以為你早就知道了。」梅林嘴裡碎碎念著。放棄般地垂下肩膀，任憑王子把手指伸進他的發稍胡亂擺弄。</p><p>　　一時間馬棚裡的兩人都安靜無語。梅林靠在奶油色閹馬的側腹，這閒散的生物恬靜地等著主人，尾巴不住搖動。亞瑟的黑馬則是蹭著前腳，鐵蹄喀喀作響。</p><p>　　「梅林。」過了一會兒，亞瑟撫著梅林前額的力量僅剩愛撫，無意識地輕輕柔柔。</p><p>　　「嗯？」梅林的聲音有些憊懶微醺。</p><p>　　「我和歌妮薇說了。<strong>關於我們。</strong>」出於一種奇異的罪惡感，金髮王子低垂睫羽，視線失焦在梅林的鎖骨上，手邊停止動作。</p><p>　　「我知道。」</p><p>　　「我不能讓她等一個永遠等不到的人……也不想讓你有機會拿她作藉口離開我。」</p><p>　　「亞瑟，我說過我不會把你讓給任何人。」梅林拉下亞瑟的手，微微偏頭與王子的眸光粘在一起。</p><p>　　「只是以防萬一，像你之前說的，不是嗎？」亞瑟挖苦地笑笑，表情沉了下來：「未來還有太多複雜的事等著我處理，老實說，我無法取悅所有愛我的人；更何況我從有記憶開始就盡可能地避免這些事情。我只能選擇我最想要的，而且不能忍受自己想要的得不到。」</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　「第一次意識到我居然可以這麼自私，這讓我感到……有些難受。」</p><p>　　「……」梅林靜靜盯著他一會兒，然後歎口氣，拉著神色凝重的王子離開馬棚，往休憩亭方向走去。「你在說什麼？你一點都不自私。」</p><p>　　海風把他們的頭髮吹得翻飛。規律的浪濤聲近得就像在腳邊。</p><p>　　「我不需要你安慰，梅林。良心的譴責我還受得住。」</p><p>　　「我沒在安慰你。如果你夠自私，你大可同時擁有我和歌妮薇。她是女人，現在又是公主，完全有資格和你在一起，並為你生下繼承人，你甚至可以名正言順地得到戈德溫的金援與騎士團的協助，然後再利用我的魔法幫你復國……」</p><p>　　「梅林，」亞瑟睜大眼睛瞪著梅林的後腦杓，語氣裡已經藏不住驚詫與些許憤怒，「不要告訴我你曾經想像過我會這麼做──」</p><p>　　梅林停下腳步，轉身，加重握住亞瑟手腕的力道，以堅定無比的目光回應他的金髮王子：「任何一個王為了利益考量都會這麼做，所以我能想像……但我知道你不會。你註定要成為全英格蘭最偉大的統治者，整個阿爾比恩在你的管轄之下將變得富庶、平等、和樂。百姓擁戴，諸候臣服，臣服於你的神聖與公正。」</p><p>　　「……說得好像你親眼看到一樣。」源源不絕的信心從梅林的表情、話語、手掌一路傳遞到金髮王子身上，他甚至可以感覺到它們。那樣強大的信念像是具有形體一般。黑髮青年溫熱的掌心溫度，</p><p>　　那修長的手指扣著他，指節正刷蹭著自己的肌膚。僅僅只是這樣，适才從心底竄生的不安、自責、熾怒便被瞬間撫平，然後被那對充滿神秘感的灰藍色眼睛說服。</p><p>　　梅林究竟在他身上灑下什麼種子，讓信任與愛戀往他體內紮起深根，再也無從拔除？</p><p>　　「我說你可以，而你相信我，一切都會成立。」梅林點點頭，似乎很滿意亞瑟的反應而笑了。「你也許是個傲慢的白癡，但也是個公正得不可思議的白癡。」</p><p>　　「你確定把未來如此偉大的國王昵稱為白癡是妥當的嗎？」金髮王子齜牙挑眉。</p><p>　　「你就是我的白癡，而我是你的傻瓜。永遠的傻瓜。」黑髮青年頑皮地說。</p><p>　　「好吧，永遠。聽起來似乎很公平。」亞瑟飛快地傾身，用吻結束這個話題。</p><p>　　原本只是個聖潔的、帶著感動而不包含欲望的點吻，但卻在梅林下意識地抬起手臂圈住亞瑟後頸把他拉向自己時，變成一連串纏綿、充滿喘息聲的、誰都不肯先分開的濕熱的吻。</p><p>　　吻對他們來說是永不會膩的。</p><p>　　牽馬竟是一陣子之後的事了。</p><p> </p><p>　　早春為北方近海的坎列帶來連綿大雨，泥濘不堪的土地，以及焦躁抑鬱的情緒。據當地人說這樣的天氣一直要等到五朔節之後才會好轉──這倒是個好消息，因為四月在連日的奔波下已過了大半，離五朔節的日子並不太遠。然而這樣的大雨使得他們原先計劃好的捷徑都被沖刷得模糊難識，騎著馬的兩人只能改走較為平穩但路程稍長的驛道。</p><p>　　「……怎麼和戈德溫天氣差這麼多……」年輕的魔法師抹去臉上的水珠，狼狽地抱怨。上衣被雨水浸濕成深墨色，緊緊貼在瘦長的身軀，曝露在外的手臂肌膚更顯蒼白。</p><p>　　「我想我們快到目的地了，梅林。」金髮王子甩甩粘在前額的濕發，眯著眼睛估量。</p><p>　　經過半天的雨中趕路，王子與魔法師終於在臨近坎列城的石岩處，找到以白石堆砌，只有一對中年夫妻經營的旅舍。旅舍旁有間看上去像臨時搭建的馬棚，馬棚後方幾哩處就是剛剛經過的北海海岸。店內只有他們一對客人，屋內也只有前櫃、客廳和緊臨客廳的凹室。</p><p>　　「抱歉，我們唯一一間客房昨天被海風吹垮了。如果你們不嫌棄的話，這凹室再加上屏風，添張長椅，晚上的時候再把桌椅都鋪成床，一樣方便又舒服；另外餐點和馬匹的草料全都免費。吃吃看我做的麥糕和私釀的薑蜜酒，你們不會後悔的。」</p><p>　　旅店老闆娘嗓門很大，插腰笑著招呼兩人。豐腴的身軀和紅撲撲的圓臉看來誠懇親切。臒瘦的旅店主人則忙進忙出整理凹室，並時不時地盯著亞瑟的頭髮瞧。</p><p>　　筋疲力竭的兩人沒有多想就決定過夜。這座白石小屋無疑是他們投宿店家中最簡陋窄小的，不過比起森林當然又乾淨安全得多，更何況還有免費的熱食──他們已經受夠被雨水打濕的乾糧了。</p><p>　　王子與法師坐在凹室長方桌的兩端，亞瑟低著頭讓梅林用咒語烘乾他的頭髮和彼此濕淋淋的衣褲。不一會兒旅店的夫妻便推開屏風，送上熱香四溢的麥糕和薑蜜酒以及一個火盆。</p><p>　　「兩位是戈德溫人吧？」老闆娘上下打量著他們，猜測身份。</p><p>　　「……嗯，這個嘛，我們是從戈德溫來沒錯。」梅林朝老闆娘拋出友善的微笑。</p><p>　　「我就知道。」一直保持沉默的男主人點起火盆，突然站到亞瑟身邊，用一種著迷的口吻說著：「除了中部戈德溫和南方甘美洛外，沒有其他王國的人擁有這種金黃髮色，況且您的頭髮還不是那種稀釋的淡金色，而是更純粹、更接近太陽的發色，真是另人羡慕！如果能剪一點──噢！」</p><p>　　<strong>「不要碰我。」</strong></p><p>
  <strong>　　「不要碰他。」</strong>
</p><p>　　亞瑟身子一縮，反射動作抓住橫過眼前的長物，並發現梅林長長的手指也在下一秒搭上他的指節，一同握住了老闆一時不自禁伸出來的手，原本傻笑的表情轉為嚴肅。</p><p>　　氣氛頓時有些尷尬。</p><p>　　「喂，說了多少次，你這種怪癖會嚇到客人！」老闆娘用力肘擊了一下她的丈夫，隨即向兩人點頭陪笑，「他就喜歡金黃色的飾品玩物，所以看到這位大哥的頭髮就忍不住了。真是不好意思吶！再送你們兩塊麵包吧？」</p><p>　　旅店主人訕訕地收回自己的手，嘴巴上還兀自念著：「真的很難得啊……」</p><p>　　老闆娘把旅店主人推出凹室，又補充說道：「自從南方甘美洛傳出內亂消息後，坎列和洛郡也陸陸續續地打了幾場仗……該死的北方之狼洛特！總是那麼貪婪……加上之前不時還有薩克遜人的侵擾，我們這附近就變得很蕭條，只能期待五朔節了。不過就算五朔節會比較熱鬧，但像你們兩位這麼英俊的遊客也相當少見呢。」</p><p>　　「哦……」亞瑟瞧瞧梅林，嘴角抽搐了一下，「謝謝你的讚美。」</p><p>　　「別客氣，尤其是您，如果剛剛沒說來歷的話真的會誤以為是哪國王子光臨咱小店呢。不過戈德溫只有一位公主這點常識即使像我們這種野海人還是知道的。」</p><p>　　梅林突然被薑蜜酒嗆到，一陣咳嗽。亞瑟責備地瞟了他一眼，後者立刻把手上的薑蜜酒湊到唇邊，遮住似笑非笑的表情。金髮王子繼續和老闆娘不著聲色地套問情報。</p><p>　　就在亞瑟貌似和老闆娘相談甚歡，而男主人則以一種委屈又渴望的表情送上剛烤好的麵包到凹室時，旅店入口的木門突然傳來巨大的聲響。</p><p>　　「人都死光了？羅德？弗吉娜？」兩名大漢的身影闖了進來，其中一位發出不耐煩的咆哮後將手中的鐵鍊用力甩動，跟著「碰」的一聲，鐵鍊一端的少年便從門口摔到凹室旁的屏風上，吃痛地低聲叫出。</p><p>　　亞瑟和梅林都站了起來，把旅店夫妻擋在身後。</p><p>　　男孩的目光與梅林對個正著。</p><p>　　微弱的金芒在少年眼中竄動。鐵鍊連接在他脖子上的鐵環，鐵環下的肌膚浮泛著紫紅。他的雙手被縛在身後，破舊敞開的衣襟可以清楚看到身上的奴隸紋身。</p><p>　　梅林皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　「他們是……他們是沿海地區有名的流氓兼人口販子……據說他們和薩克遜人有來……來往。」老闆娘一改方才開朗的語氣，驚懼地在亞瑟身後悄聲說道。</p><p>　　「弗吉娜？你以為那個看起來像嬖童的金髮小子能擋得了你的龐大的身軀嗎？快出來準備食物！我們肚子餓了！」皮膚黝黑，禿頭，頭頂還有個十字傷疤的人口販子粗魯地說著，一邊上下打量亞瑟，臉上的盡是輕蔑的表情。</p><p>　　亞瑟眯起眼睛。</p><p>　　「喂，住手。」梅林冷冷地出聲，「停止這一切，解開那男孩的鐵鍊，否則你們會後悔的。」</p><p>　　「哦？我還以為你是根木頭呢。心疼這個小鬼嗎？二十個金幣就給你。」另一個約莫二百斤、好像全身都是油脂構成的肥胖傢伙，鬍子留了滿腮，滿嘴爛牙，外翻的鼻孔吃力地噴氣，發出令人作嘔的聲音。他再次甩動手中的鐵鍊，有著奴隸紋身的少年便隨著拋力撞向梅林。</p><p>　　「噢──」梅林輕喊一聲，再次對上了男孩空洞、眼眶深陷、若有所思的臉。男孩的臉上完全沒有恐懼，好像這一切折磨痛苦都與他無關──僅管他早就遍體鱗傷，眉心還有剛剛撞上屏風的刮痕。</p><p>　　「你沒事吧？」梅林低聲問，而少年只是搖搖頭，不發一語，把頭轉向了肥胖惡徒的脖子。</p><p>　　梅林順著他的目光看去，發現那個把少年當玩物任意丟摔的肥胖惡徒脖子上掛著一枚戒指項練。戒指上的古教刻紋正隱隱發光。他立刻理解這名少年淪落到成為奴隸的原因。他雖然擁有魔力但不夠強大，必須靠著外物集中收束，可能這兩個惡徒也知道這點，並企圖用戒指控制他。</p><p>　　這時亞瑟開口了：「我不認為有哪一個的領主會同意兩位的暴行，放開這個男孩，請你們離開。我們不會通報王城侍衛。留你們一條生路。」</p><p>　　兩位暴徒誇張又令人嫌惡地笑了起來，只是重複叫著店主夫婦的名字。亞瑟示意店主夫婦躲到凹室的長桌下。</p><p>　　「金髮小子，你膽子很大嘛……」高壯的惡徒看著無視他命令的店主夫妻，揩了揩笑出的眼淚，語氣輕佻地說：「怎麼──以為自己是濟世的天使嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒錯，今天正好是你的審判日。準備好墓地了嗎？」亞瑟抬起下巴，仍有些潮潤的金髮在燭光下形成深暗的蜂蜜色，雙眼則閃動著銳利的藍光，淡淡的嘲諷語調瞬間點燃四周空氣。</p><p>　　惡徒突然面露猙獰，手臂筋肉像小蛇遊出。</p><p>　　肥胖大鬍子一手抓起地上的酒醰就往兩人砸去。</p><p>　　肉膊戰一觸及發。</p><p>　　但沒有持續很久。</p><p>　　亞瑟雖然在體格與身高上比不上為首的高壯惡徒，但敏捷度和動體視能都比對方優秀許多；常年在戰場累積的經驗再加上沒有盔甲的重量，肌肉橫生的歹徒根本沒辦法抓到他的衣角，更不要說從一開始就被他踢到背貼石柱的肥胖大鬍子。</p><p>　　對方的攻擊模式亂無章法，王子花了一些時間找出敵人的習慣，並趁對方出拳回收不及的同時，一個完美的側身抓住惡徒胳膊，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往地上摔。</p><p>　　「噢────」</p><p>　　骨頭移位的聲音以及淒厲的悲鳴清晰地在客廳迴響，宣告著亞瑟的勝利；而肥胖大鬍子則在轉身撲上梅林前被接二連三飛來的陶瓶擊中腦門而倒地不起。</p><p>　　金髮王子朝黑髮青年揚起眉毛。</p><p>　　「沒什麼。」第一時間把少年拉到自己身邊的梅林聳聳肩。亞瑟嘴裡低低說著厚臉皮作弊等等單字，隨即在下個片刻俯身，單膝抵住為首歹徒的脖頸，無視對方的告饒，稍微拉扯對方脫臼的右手，便讓惡徒痛到昏厥過去。</p><p>　　他搜出對方藏在腰間的羊皮卷，拋給梅林。梅林則把肥胖大鬍子脖子上的項練拔下來，連同那份羊皮契約交給了少年。</p><p>　　「給你，你自由了。」</p><p>　　少年看著梅林手中的物品，眼中透露出欣喜的光芒，但抬頭看著梅林時又充滿了不確定：「你不要任何報酬嗎？你……你不把我當作奴隸？」</p><p>　　「沒有人應該被當作奴隸。」亞瑟走到梅林身邊對少年說。「你就拿走吧。你有地方去嗎？」</p><p>　　少年搖搖頭，隨即又點點頭，頓了一會才說，「我知道我要去哪裡。」他接過了羊皮卷和戒指，接著用最快的速度把戒指戴上，並施法把羊皮卷燒掉。他身上的奴隸紋身也在羊皮卷燒掉的同時消失無蹤。亞瑟和梅林對看一眼，而少年則露出心滿意足的微笑。</p><p>　　「謝謝你們。」少年看向梅林和亞瑟，態度謹慎地自我介紹：「我是吉利。」</p><p>　　「不用客氣，我是梅林，他是亞瑟，我們是──啊──」被亞瑟狠狠一瞪後，梅林才驀然驚覺自己沒照說好的偽裝而直接介紹本名，隨即結結巴巴地說，「呃，嗯，這個……我是江湖醫生，他是……遊俠？嗯，我們不是什麼大人物，只是來……」又卡住。</p><p>　　亞瑟翻了翻白眼。「來參加卡列城的五朔節祭典。」</p><p>　　「哦對對對。」梅林得救似地又開始討好地傻笑。</p><p>　　吉利仿佛對兩人的來歷毫不在意，只是好奇地看向亞瑟。</p><p>　　「亞瑟……<strong>熊</strong>？」</p><p>　　「什麼？」亞瑟滿臉問號。</p><p>　　「塞爾特語。」吉利眨眨眼說，「你的名字在我們的語言是熊的意思。你是<strong>亞瑟‧不可征服者</strong>……」</p><p>　　梅林回過神來，有些驚奇地說：「你是傳說中住在威爾士山間已經消聲匿跡的、少數高山原住民？你……你被帶到這裡？」</p><p>　　「你聽說過我們塞爾特人。」吉利眼中閃過昂揚的神采，顯然很高興自己的民族被人知悉，點頭說：「我想你一定就是<strong>山神梅汀</strong>的化身了，難怪你身上有這麼強大又古老的魔法。而且很香，有精氣和食物的味道。」他再次轉頭對梅林說，眼神中的羡慕讓黑髮青年想起了拉黛爾。</p><p>　　梅林搔搔頭，有些汗顏。他自以為這陣子對魔法已經控制自如了，但還是在緊張的時候不自覺施放過多的魔力，才會讓吉利又聞到所謂的「香氣」。</p><p>　　幾乎每個魔法人士和他第一次見面時都是這種崇拜的眼神──如果他們知道這些都是基哈拉授與他的，那些羡慕的神色裡會不會摻雜陰暗的妒恨呢？梅林不由得在心底揣想。雖然基哈拉說這些魔法本來都是他的，但他始終不認為這是一種「幸運」，也從不覺得自己「偉大」。</p><p>　　強大魔力的背後實際上是最沉重的負擔，而偉大的傳說底下多的是堆迭犧牲的屍骨。可以的話他實在不想擁有。</p><p>　　擁有魔法的好處是──對現在的他而言，最重要的一點──確保他能保護亞瑟。對他有用。</p><p>　　「是因為熊都住在山裡的關係嗎？所以你認為我是山神梅汀的化身？」梅林打趣地問，旁邊的亞瑟發出了不滿的低吟。</p><p>　　他們腦海裡都閃過兩年前獵殺的一隻大棕熊。長相兇惡，不斷滴著口水。掌肉渾厚。</p><p>　　「我們的詩歌裡總是提到你們，背負著熊靈的人類王者，以及山神梅汀，你們一起打了好多場勝仗，並且保佑我們。」</p><p>　　「噢。」兩個人同時應聲，不過一個是拚命忍笑的表情，一個是拚命維持禮貌不吼出聲。</p><p>　　「……嗯，我不會因為你不喜歡我這麼說就道歉。」感受到亞瑟的不快，吉利朝梅林站近了一點，轉動著手裡的戒指，一臉警戒地看著金髮王子，「我知道你們這些不會魔法的平地人認為我們高山族迷信，瞧不起我們可是又怕我們。」</p><p>　　「哦，你弄錯了……我不是瞧不起你們迷信，」亞瑟舉起手來，歎口氣，他其實只是覺得梅林的笑容很可惡罷了。「我只是……我以為，以我的姓氏來說，應該是背負龍的靈魂。我獵過熊，那個……毛茸茸的，我覺得背負著他的靈魂會很熱……嗯，當我沒說。對不起。」</p><p>　　亞瑟現在只能努力忽視笑到開始喘氣的梅林和自己臉頰上的溫度，一臉正經地向吉利道歉。</p><p>　　旅店夫妻從凹室長桌下顫顫爬出，甫定驚魂後，取而代之是深沉的憤怒。他們將兩個歹徒為非作歹的惡劣行跡簡要和亞瑟梅林說明，接著便將倒地不起的惡棍五花大綁拖到了廚房後面。一直以來飽受威脅的兩人似乎決定要永遠消除心中的恐懼，而金髮王子與黑髮青年無意干涉他們。</p><p>　　王子與魔法師給了堅持要離開的吉利一些金幣，這個剛逃過劫難的少年臨走前意味深長地看了兩人一會兒，並深深鞠了個躬。</p><p>　　他們得到的感激和崇拜可不止吉利一人。不得不承認的是，甘美洛以外的地方，對於魔法都有相當大的包容力，在偏遠鄉里魔法師幾乎等同於神祈。在知道梅林是會使用魔法後，旅店夫妻態度由親切轉為恭敬，奉上更加豐盛的潮蟹大餐、各式各樣精緻的甜糕，以及比薑蜜酒更香醇的大碗杜松莓果酒。旅店主人甚至拿起塵封已久的豎琴為他倆高歌一曲。</p><p>　　晚餐結束時這對夫妻還提供兩大桶熱水讓亞瑟與梅林痛快地梳洗，並鋪好如老闆娘所說，方便又十分舒適的床壂。</p><p>　　他們在最簡陋的小屋裡度過最享受的一晚。</p><p> </p><p>　　兩人旁敲側擊詢問出幾條能繞過坎列城直達幽斯克森林的路徑後，隔天便動身離開靠海的白石小屋。</p><p>　　不過原本打算環城而行的計劃卻因為五朔節即將來臨，坎列四周同樣都是人群的緣故，王子和法師決定直接穿過坎列城，如此一來不但可以縮短路途，在人潮裡也比較不引人注目。</p><p>　　然而他們萬萬沒料到住旅店會比借住農舍或在野外露宿耽誤的時間更久。一旦離開戈德溫來到無人知曉身份的異邦，兩個年輕人總忍不住追逐彼此熾烈的體溫，就算每次都找附兩張單人床的房間，往往會有一張形同虛設，被單整齊如新。</p><p>　　這全是亞瑟的錯。梅林心想。</p><p>　　即使是來自封閉的艾爾多小村落，梅林也不是個全然不懂情事的青年，十幾歲的他也曾有過和隔壁村姑娘相約穀倉歡好的經驗，只是當那紮了兩條麻花辮的可愛少女（瑪麗，他還記得）嘟嘴吻他時，他一方面體驗著身為年輕男孩的正常興奮，一方面卻明確感到自己的魔力正迅速消失；而在少女終於嬌羞地解開胸前雙扣，把她白晰粉嫩的胸脯迎上他的瞬間──少年魔法師冷汗直流、全身僵直，以遜到不能再遜的姿勢，頭一仰就昏了過去。</p><p>　　他還記得威爾整個秋天都拿這件事來嘲笑他，而瑪麗至今沒再和他說過一句話。</p><p>　　此後他與女人完全沒有親密接觸，即使和受咒術所苦的弗萊亞短暫相戀也僅是撫慰般的輕吻。</p><p>　　就算沒有被明確告知，但梅林已經察覺自己要保有法力就不能近女色的體質；他慢慢養成了止於欣賞而不動心的習慣。不是說他刻意為了魔法守貞，只是生理欲望在過去十幾年來從不曾困擾梅林，也完全不是他在意的重點，因此為了魔法，他認為無法在床上獲得歡愉這樣的妥協無可厚非。畢竟不可否認的，魔法雖然讓梅林受人側目，卻也是保護他的強大力量。</p><p>　　反正，從來沒有任何人可以讓他心動到非要不可的程度。</p><p>　　直到亞瑟出現。</p><p>　　梅林無法分辨自己比較喜歡埋入亞瑟身體時的征服感，還是喜歡被他深深嵌進體內直鑿歡快源泉時的歸屬感多一些。無論如何，就算這兩種方式都會讓梅林隔天下不了床，他仍然無法拒絕亞瑟每一次的邀請。</p><p>　　只要和金髮王子在一起，梅林的魔力便會翻然湧現，囂騷狂亂，在體內鳴響並發出懇求的回聲；好像亞瑟就是他所有魔力的養分，而他則是亞瑟賴以維生的精魄。</p><p>　　亞瑟甚至不是擅長探尋他身上敏感的部份──而是凡他所觸及的肌膚皆無一倖免；感官在他唇舌手指下瞬間點燃，而欲望的煙火便從腳趾一路到頭頂燦爛炸開。</p><p>　　他沒有任何選擇，只能和這個金色的愛欲天使在無垠涯的情海中沉淪。</p><p>　　進而要得更多。</p><p>　　這讓梅林意識到他有多愛這個男人，有多願意為他獻身。各方面的意義上。</p><p>　　（這就是「未來的他」、那個現在已經不存在的「他」，不惜一切代價也要冒險重頭活過的結果？）</p><p>　　（……<strong>為了和亞瑟相愛？</strong>）</p><p>　　梅林的腦海裡浮現重重問號。</p><p>　　也許不論身在哪個時空，能讓「梅林」豪賭至此的，都只有這個過去與未來之王吧。</p><p>　　那麼果然全是亞瑟的錯。</p><p>　　但他並不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>　　「嗚噢噢噢──」</p><p>　　「梅林，我教過你──」狂馳中亞瑟的責難聲音幾近淒厲。</p><p>　　好不容易離開坎列城後，王子與魔法師一路向北奔馳，往<strong>「不確定方位的幽斯克森林」</strong>前進。中南部的國家對於幽思克森林的位置都說不確定，不過他們從旅店夫婦那裡拿到的地圖裡卻明確標出坎列北方直接連結幽斯克森林的古道。他們快速通過古道後，迎接他們的是從橡樹林斜切出的一道濕滑下坡。</p><p>　　黑馬與奶油色閹馬的蹄聲頓時失去節奏變得紊亂，坡地上塵泥濺飛。</p><p>　　亞瑟騎在前頭，梅林尾隨在側，年輕的魔法師在他們穿過一小處荊棘叢時發出細碎的呻吟。</p><p>　　金髮王子的臉頓時皺成一團，看起來既擔心又很不耐煩。</p><p>　　他側身對臉上已經被刮出幾道紅痕的梅林低喊──「鼻子貼著馬後頸，梅林！」</p><p>　　「哦……！」梅林有些懊惱地應聲。臉上的擦傷沒什麼大問題，不過等會兒下馬時他肯定會被亞瑟狠狠諷刺一番的。</p><p>　　下坡盡頭是一處平坦空曠、青草覆蓋的岸口。馬兒像是感應到什麼，在岸口前幾地便止住不願行走。兩人只得下馬往前探視。</p><p>　　一道激湍奔流在他們坡地下窪。流速之快仿佛整條河都被煮沸一般，滾動著白色泡沫。河床上應該遍佈尖石，以至於浪沫竟可以激濺到他們的腳尖。激流對面是一片水霧色、識別不清的密林。</p><p>　　神秘且難以解釋的氛圍在空氣中流竄。兩人都能感覺到，但環顧四周卻什麼都沒發現。</p><p>　　夕陽掛在他們左側，月亮則在另一邊等待著交替。天際是一片橘紫相互交染成的霞霓。</p><p>　　「我真的不知道你這三年是怎麼跟我出來打獵而沒死掉的。」觀察了好一會兒沒有動靜，兩人放鬆呼吸，由亞瑟打破靜謐。</p><p>　　「這點小傷舔舔就好了。」梅林不顧刺痛抹抹臉，沒好氣地回應。他仍能感受到魔力在他們四周流動，分不清是敵是友，這讓他有些擔心。</p><p>　　「哦？」亞瑟在他身後，似乎被這想法逗樂，「<strong>你舔得到</strong>？」</p><p>　　「我又沒說要自己舔……」梅林隨意地回答，目光直眼著遠方密林，他覺得不知名的魔力就藏在模糊不清的對岸……</p><p>　　「哦，你早說。」</p><p>　　「噢噢噢亞───」就在亞瑟一把將梅林拽到懷裡揉他頭髮延著額頭亂親的同時，激湍裂岸開始劇烈震動。腳下土地裂開了細小的紋路，水花濺得更高，棲息在附近樹枝的鳥兒驚叫著紛紛飛離，一時之間都是揮動翅膀的聲音。</p><p>　　王子與魔法師止住打鬧掙扎，緊依著彼此互相支撐重量。</p><p>　　「哇噢───」</p><p>　　一座憑空出現的巨石橋像長矛般從他們站的前方陡然升起，穩穩拋向激湍的另一端。石砌罅縫中茂盛的羊齒植物透露罕無人跡的徵象，石上的裂紋與水痕訴說著久遠的年份。</p><p>　　橋上站著一個侏儒，紅銅色皮膚，前排牙齒有的缺漏有的暴突，眼睛出奇的大，炯炯有神地盯著兩人。他身穿綠色短衫與棕色皮背心，作樵夫裝束，頭上則戴著稍嫌破舊的尖帽，好整以暇地搭著石橋扶手。</p><p>　　梅林與亞瑟快速交換眼神，各自站定，把目光拋向神秘人物。</p><p>　　「等你們好久了，我是魔幻時刻引路人。」他的嘴角拉開莫測高深的弧度。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 第二十三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我不顧宮廷反對將亞瑟的軀體從火葬場帶到泰廷閣西南沿岸，阿瓦隆就在沼澤與霧氣另一頭。霧中什麼都有，卻也什麼都不真實，我仿佛可以看到莫嘉娜和莫歌絲的身影，但她們不可能在此處，不可能會帶亞瑟回阿瓦隆。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我只是靜靜在霧裡等著，任憑濕潤的水氣舔著皮膚。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>直到夕陽西沉，月亮探頭，一個矮小的身影從月光裡搖搖晃晃地走出來。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>這大概是我這輩子第一次也是最後一次遇見引路人。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong><br/>Chapter 23</strong>
</p><p>　　「咳，你說你是……？」亞瑟清嗓開口。</p><p>　　「魔幻時刻引路人。或者你們可以稱呼我格萊特（Grettier），不過這名字很難記住。」矮小的男人很快接上話，「在白晝與黑夜交接，太陽與月亮同在，天空染上整片霞光的魔幻時刻，人們才能見得著我；我將指引命定之人，乘著勝利女神的翅膀，成為百世王祖。」他用吟游詩人般戲劇性的語調，腳步像初春的野鴨那樣氣定神閑，分別和他們握手。</p><p>　　「你們就是第一個見到我的人。」格萊特咧嘴，一排隨性分佈的牙齒展露無遺。</p><p>　　「你的意思是、在我們之前的挑戰者，從來都沒見過你？」梅林忍不住打量眼前自稱魔幻時刻引路人的男子，謹慎地問。在他身上，青年魔法師感覺不出任何惡意，只覺得有股奇妙的虛無感，仿佛這個矮人不過是一道幻像或殘影。</p><p>　　格萊特聳聳肩：「迷霧之森有他的脾氣，不是人人能走這條路。」接著指了指石橋後方，「而那些沒見過我的人，他們的盾牌都掛在上頭。」</p><p>　　亞瑟和梅林朝他指引的方向看去，說也奇怪，在他手指揮去的瞬間，厚紗似的濃霧便自動散開，迷蒙的景象立刻清晰起來：石橋對岸的幽思克森林到處古木參天，長春藤、忍冬、荊棘與壯碩的橡樹穿插其中；一棵古老又巨大的蘋果樹就佇立在橋旁，沉褐的厚皮與鏽綠的青苔交結成銅綠色，枝椏上滿是代表各王國的盾牌，將原本的鮮紅果實取而代之。</p><p>　　而更令人驚奇的是，蘋果樹旁不遠的草地上，垂直插立著一塊上好烏鐵打造的黑色巨盾，大小約是樹上盾牌的三、四倍，盾牌的右方還擺著一根木柄鐵錘。</p><p>　　「看到那些了嗎？樹上都是挑戰失敗的騎士們所留下的盾牌，也是紫貂盔甲騎士──你們稱為鬼傑騎士──的勳章。他可是個厲害的傢伙呢。」格萊特笑了起來，「過橋之後，用鐵錘敲打黑色盾牌表示宣戰，你們的對手自然會出現。」</p><p>　　鬼傑騎士。絲縷的涼意從背脊攀爬而上，年輕的魔法師不由得一陣觳觫，耳朵微微顫動。石橋後方那股神秘力量正隱隱與他的魔力對話，既像牽引又像是挑釁，情況敵我難分。</p><p>　　「我們一過去就得和他對戰？」梅林凝視著格萊特的眼睛，卻解讀不出任何訊息。</p><p>　　「哦，當然不是。迷霧之森的時間是停止的，你們應該聽說過。進到森林後，你所歷經都是同一天，你永遠只能看到上弦月，風也只往東南方向吹。只要你不使用鐵錘，鬼傑騎士便不會出現，也無法偷襲，因為他察覺不到你的存在……總之不需要擔心。過去後你們大可以休息一會兒，等到天亮再開戰。」</p><p>　　「為什麼你這麼瞭解幽思克森林和鬼傑騎士？我們怎麼知道這不是你和他串通好的陷阱？」亞瑟快速抽出腰間的石中劍指向他。</p><p>　　「嘿，放輕鬆！我剛剛說過，我不過是個等待許久的引路人罷了……」格萊特的手指夾住劍刃，原本從容微笑的表情霎時變得嚴肅又驚訝，他盯著亞瑟的劍呢喃，「哦，這石中劍……」</p><p>　　「石中劍怎麼了？」梅林追問。</p><p>　　「……」格萊特看著梅林好一會兒，似乎要說些什麼，但最後只以諱莫如深的笑容替代。他放開石中劍，後退一步，朝金髮王子俯身致意。</p><p>　　「亞瑟‧潘達剛，你果然是個勇氣十足的騎士。你絕對是命定之人，<strong>請不要害怕勝利</strong>。」他側身留出空間，並做了個請上橋的姿勢。</p><p>　　亞瑟一臉狐疑，和梅林面面相覷，不作移動。</p><p>　　「那將會是最愚蠢的事──如果你們始終不肯相信我的話。坎列可不是每天都有這樣的好天氣，我也不是你們等待就可以遇見的。勝利女神隨時會飛走。」格萊特仿佛看穿了兩人心中的猶豫，又補充說。</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟心中仍有疑竇，但眼下除了過橋之外似乎沒有其他選擇。也許正如格萊特所說，他們是命定之人，選擇了最正確的路徑，即將一路通往勝利。</p><p>　　金髮的前甘美洛王儲，朝眼神隱含憂慮的未來法師點點頭，安撫性地邁著穩健步伐走上石橋。</p><p>　　一陣不尋常的大風吹過，亞瑟舉手擋覆前額，企圖在風中睜開眼睛。遠方的夕陽一路從山腰滾落，即將沒入地平線。紫金色的霞霓在王子精緻的臉龐上染出一片奇異光影。</p><p>　　梅林看亞瑟在橋中央停駐不動，胸中一陣忐忑，匆匆忙忙地就要趕上去，卻在踏上橋墩時被格萊特猛地抓住手腕。</p><p>　　「偉大的魔法師，你依舊沒弄清楚自己的重要性。」矮人睜大圓突的眼睛瞪著他，聲音充滿韻律，並語帶警告地說。</p><p>　　「──什麼？」梅林轉身，滿臉寫著疑惑。</p><p>　　「梅林，快上來，橋在動──」後方傳來亞瑟催促的聲音。</p><p>　　「你是亞瑟王唯一的<strong>劍鞘</strong>。」</p><p>　　「劍鞘？」梅林第一時間注意到格萊特已經稱呼亞瑟為王，心頭暗自喜悅。但當他聽到「劍鞘」的譬喻時，一下子皺緊了眉頭。</p><p>　　<strong>劍鞘，而且還是唯一的。</strong>這簡直是比基哈拉「一枚硬幣的兩面」更加玄妙──說難聽點就是更加扯淡──的說法。</p><p>　　巨龍也好、矮人也好，為什麼那麼衷情於文字遊戲？梅林不禁腹誹──難道看他絞盡腦汁猜謎很好玩？難道把諭示說得清楚一點就會要了他們的命？</p><p>　　「格萊特，我實在不懂你想表達什麼，你可不可以──」</p><p>　　「梅林，快點上來，石橋在下降……梅林！」</p><p>　　「梅林‧艾米雷斯，你是一切的源頭。你必須為你每個決定負責。」</p><p>　　「什……」</p><p>　　格萊特留下這句不清不楚的交代後便將梅林推向亞瑟，陡然消失於景物之中，而黑髮青年也順勢被金髮王子一把攬過，連走帶跑通過石橋。</p><p>　　隨著強烈的震盪巨響，石橋碰撞成碎塊紛紛跌入河底，隨著水流沖刷到下游處。</p><p>　　一切恢復到他們剛來此處的模樣。</p><p>　　水聲、風聲、心跳聲。</p><p>　　兩匹馬兒猶在遠處甩動尾巴。</p><p>　　不同的是他們來到了激流的另一端。來到掛滿盾牌的蘋果樹下，黑色巨盾旁邊。</p><p>　　兩人互相看了對方一眼，很有默契地開始分工撿柴火、找空地簡單紮營。</p><p>　　相互調侃，聊些言不及義的話題，大置安頓後，他們坐在較為乾躁的泥地上，看著生起的篝火，好半晌沒有對話。</p><p>　　呼吸同步，意念在空氣中自然流轉，似乎也不需要說話。</p><p>
  <strong>　　（鬼傑騎士。魔幻時刻引路人。石橋。石中劍。劍鞘。幽思克森林。培裡諾爾王的挑戰書。）</strong>
</p><p>　　黑毿毿的樹林裡到處流竄既濕潤又野性的魔力，梅林的焦慮亞瑟感受得一清二楚；而掛在蘋果樹上的眾多盾牌所散發的怨懟之氣與黑色巨盾所傳達的戰意也不斷刺激亞瑟，梅林不用碰觸也知道金髮王子此刻的肌肉線條有多緊繃。</p><p>　　夕照完全隱遁之時，遠處傳來夜梟捕抓小動物的鳴叫與嗚咽。上弦月高懸半空，銀白的月光溫柔撫慰著王子與法師。一顆顆星子清晰明亮仿佛觸手可得。密佈的星圖成了一種隱喻。</p><p>　　幽思克森林就在他們腳下，天明之時即將成為戰場。</p><p>　</p><p>　　甘美洛的月亮不知道從什麼時候開始變成石榴一樣的顏色。石榴的形狀就像人類的心臟，而顏色則如鮮血一樣殷紅。</p><p>　　莫德雷德佇立城牆邊，五月暖風徐徐吹動他的柔亮黑髮。</p><p>　　月光滴淌，浸染了樹梢與城堡，持續在少年蒼白的肌理上變幻炫目圖騰，引動記憶的潮水洶湧擊拍。</p><p>　　魔法師和月光的關係總是如此密不可分，他想。充滿陰柔的、懷舊的、隱密的、情緒性的意味。</p><p>　　如果沒有當初掉進時間空隙的意外，兩年前，年僅十歲的莫德雷德早該死在那片屠殺的樹林中。當時他的法力雖然可以撂倒一、兩個騎士，但卻無法同時應付一伍以上的士兵與十字弓。</p><p>　　跌入時間空隙的暈眩與孤獨感像是燒紅的鐵塊，深深烙印在他的感官。他後腦的發漩處至今仍不住疼痛。他可以感知人們，可以觸摸實體，但卻沒人能察覺到他，聆聽他的呼喊；他陷入了前所有未有的恐慌。</p><p>　　直到他找到了那個人。</p><p>　　<strong>梅林。</strong>年紀很大很大的梅林，他的四肢猶如枯木乾瘦但卻蒼白，長長的鬍鬚和白髮垂到腰間，身上有一股麥芽糖和乾酪的氣味，棗紅色的長袍因為經年累月的淘洗色澤變得很淡。梅林看得見他，偶爾會和他說話，也會用藥草和漿果做點心給他吃。</p><p>　　於是他默默跟在梅林身邊好一陣子。包括他會見亞瑟最後一面的時候。</p><p>　　梅林小心翼翼地闔起躺在床上中年人的眼睛，像在拂拭珍愛之物。肩膀顫抖。</p><p>　　他低低喊著亞瑟吾王，道歉，無聲地哭泣。</p><p>　　過了一會兒，梅林從袖子裡拿出龍蛋，口中喃喃古老語言，隨即一條全身閃動火花的小龍破殼而出，舒展四肢的模樣看來十分可愛。他有種想觸摸它的衝動，但才伸出手小火龍就開始噴火，他立刻退後幾步。</p><p>　　梅林接著雙手一揮，變出一把奇特的透明劍，劍身像玻璃又像水晶，他握起劍柄往空座一劃，頓時整個房間變成了微型的宇宙，星星就他們腳下，在亞瑟王的床下，在他們四周流動起舞。</p><p>　　在他尚未理解眼前的狀況時，白髮老人回過頭來與他對視，一把將他抱近身邊。</p><p>　　梅林在他耳旁低語，低沉溫和的音調不知為何竟讓他想起了在清晨森林、枼面露珠上躍動的鳥鳴聲。</p><p>　　老人用灰藍色的水潤的，帶點哀傷的，平靜溫和的雙眼懇求他，讓他不由得點頭答應。</p><p>　　老人朝他點頭，給他一個滿意的目光。一股沒來由的熱度在他心中沸騰。他喜歡這種感覺。被肯定，被認同，被……需要。</p><p>　　梅林傾身親吻他的額頭，他閉上眼睛，感受那吻延伸至他的眼皮，鼻頭，最終滑落唇邊。</p><p>　　他永遠不會忘記白髮老者那本該感到乾澀卻無比飽滿潮濕的雙唇觸感。</p><p>　　情況驟變。</p><p>　　霎時他的頭頂到腳趾如火燒般暴烈升溫，全身的骨頭發出喀喀聲響，四肢好像要被拆卸開來般地脆碎搖晃；他陡然睜開雙眼，原先酣甜的感覺已被前所未有的劇痛取代，他害怕地想推開老人，卻被對方瘦長嶙峋的手指緊緊掐進肩膀不得動彈；他覺得自己不斷被切割、重組後再拉長，眼前一陣漆黑，嗡嗡聲震耳欲聾，而無數條咒語、每一項知識以及不屬於他的記憶，隨著鳴響從他的七竅鑽入，強行擺置於腦袋，讓他瀕臨窒息──</p><p>　　他再一次掙扎，試著用力推拒老人時，老人輕而易舉地被他推撞回椅背上，一如年久失修的古董家俱。</p><p>　　原本與老人平視的角度成了俯瞰。</p><p>　　他成了十七歲，頎長高瘦的少年。精緻、優秀、聰明、魔力強大。</p><p>　　老人抬眼看他，滿意又無比疲倦地笑了起來。</p><p>　　這令他感到不可思議──這個臉上佈滿皺紋的老人竟顯得如此魅力無邊。</p><p>　　他的身體不受控制地興奮起來。外來的魔法歡欣鼓舞地在少年年輕的身軀裡嬉遊，當然也不會放過他的腿間。他困惑氣憤，想抓起老人問清楚時卻突然一個踉蹌，整個人跌跪在對方身上，腿間的硬物直接抵向老者的前臂。</p><p>　　少年的臉漲得通紅，不合時宜的囂騷情欲讓他覺得尷尬困窘。</p><p>　　然而老人只是順勢穩靜地握住他的興奮，引領他經歷生平第一次高潮。</p><p>　　哭喊、喘息，少年無助地將指甲陷入老者的上臂，劃出長長的血痕。 但卻無法拒絕。</p><p>　　噴灑在老人棗紅袍上的白濁液體如同簽署，宣稱著他從今以後將專屬於完成老者願望的存在。</p><p>　　「梅林……」莫德雷德陶瓷般的俊美臉龐牽起了似笑非笑的表情。</p><p>　　不惜一切代價也要為亞瑟改寫歷史的梅林，不惜犧牲他人自由意志也要完成亞瑟遺願的梅林，是如此單純執著乃至於殘忍。如此令人著迷。</p><p>　　（我把故事變得如此驚險有趣，你還滿意嗎？）</p><p>　　黑髮少年在心裡丟出不會有人回答的疑問。</p><p>　　「我以為你都叫他艾米雷斯的。」輕飄飄的聲音穿透夜晚闃靜的氣氛，一道披著墨藍色鬥蓬的身影悠悠來到莫德雷德身邊。一手還拖著個偌大的黑色布袋。</p><p>　　「我說的是不再存在於這個時空的人。」莫德雷德側身睨著這個將鬥蓬遮罩住整個臉蛋的男孩，語氣裡帶著些興味：「你見到他們了，嗯？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「沒有起疑心？」</p><p>　　「完全沒有，艾米雷斯甚至連戒指上的古教花紋都沒看清楚。他們要不是太過天真善良，就是對自己太有自信。」如果他仔細看過，就會知道古教上花紋代表的意義即德魯依首領，也就是莫德雷德的飾物。男孩自忖。</p><p>　　「你對兩人印象如何？」莫德雷德雙手環胸，手指輕敲肘關節。</p><p>　　鬥蓬男孩拉下了連帽，一雙凹陷的眼珠像灘止水，沒有任何波動：「亞瑟王子果然是光明之子，不可征服者，一如字面上的輝煌和強大……倒是比傳聞中親和。」他頓了頓，「但我們都知道他信仰的神祈帶來的不是和平，是劍。這從羅馬來的聖光顯然有些霸道，容不下我們這些古老宗教。可以的話我並不想與他為敵。」</p><p>　　「哼。」莫德雷德嗤笑了一聲，露出嘲諷神色。</p><p>　　「拜託，明明你也知道新教的神威幾乎焚燼一切。」男孩淡淡說著，年輕的身軀散發著世故蒼老的氣息：「至於梅林──你稱為艾米雷斯的那個──就如你所說般據有精盛的魔力。雖然他極力控制，但只要稍稍一引逗，還是會散發好吃的味道，非常好吃的味道。」</p><p>　　「………」莫德雷德點頭。所有他熟悉並迷戀的一切皆來自於彼。這絕對是白髮老者身上好聞氣味的原型。一開始將艾米雷斯囚禁在水晶洞窟時，就是那樣強烈的香氣讓他驚訝不已。他不禁想像白髮老者如果處在魔力最強的狀態，想必一定會比現在這個不成氣候的青年魔法師更加香甜鮮美吧。</p><p>　　在他心中一直有一個想望──他想把自己全身沾滿那樣的氣味。能夠達到那種程度的，一是吃掉這個年輕的魔法師，一是狠狠嵌入他的身體，在他體內標注自己的印記。而他兩者都想做。他想望著用小釘子將梅林釘在牆上，仿佛新教基督那樣的受難姿勢，如此一來既不會浪費他的血液，又能逼迫他湧現魔力；而青年摯愛的王子──新教的主宰──則被迫在一旁觀看著這一幕：親眼看他如何用手指粗魯地鑿開艾米雷斯的感官，看著他如何以身下的硬物闖入他瘦長的身軀，用即使靈魂也會被搗碎的力度，來來回回地確立自己與古教的勝利。他要讓背叛德魯依族、投奔新教的黑髮青年屈辱又羞愧地享受原始歡愉，讓他熾熱的魔力倒泄而盡，最後整個崩毀……</p><p>　　並且在金髮王子面前，把年輕的法師拆吃入腹。</p><p>　　（如果我這麼做，你會生氣嗎？）</p><p>　　莫德雷德眯起眼睛，在腦中刻劃不被允許的畫面。</p><p>　　「我不曉得他為什麼要站在亞瑟王子那邊，如果我們擁有他，說不定可以和基督二分整個世界……莫德雷德，你有在聽我說話嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒有。」莫德雷德說得肆無忌憚，因為他知道對方根本不會生氣。男孩原生的古老種族，似乎已被濃厚的歷史經驗壓抑得毫無喜怒。「所以任務失敗了？」</p><p>　　「不，算是成功吧。」男孩的聲音更加輕揚，「雖然他們之間設下了強烈羈絆，不能在兩人身上動手腳，不過我還是找到機會把石中劍的眼睛給遮住了。」</p><p>　　「遮住……眼睛？」</p><p>　　「別忘了，塞爾特人是阿爾比恩最早用鐵冶劍的民族，沒人比我們更懂劍。」唯有提到自己的族人，男孩失去情感起伏的臉龐才閃過一絲得意的神色。</p><p>　　「再鋒利的兵器，遮住眼睛，也不過是塊廢石；再鈍的刀刃，如果能找到它們的眼睛，就能使之截物如紙。」</p><p>　　「哦，真不愧是塞爾特人。」莫德雷德的眼角裂出兩條淺短的笑紋，「那麼培裡諾爾還真的能贏亞瑟？」</p><p>　　男子偏過頭，仿佛洞悉一切的模樣：「你根本對培裡諾爾不抱持期待吧？……即使你精心佈局了一切，製造出一個神話般的紫貂盔甲騎士。你明明知道亞瑟是不會輸的。老實說我覺得你甚至在幫亞瑟取得艾斯卡利班 （Excalibur），莫德雷德。」</p><p>　　「噢，我該說你真知灼見嗎，吉利？於是聰明的你打算和莫嘉娜一樣改變主意，不想幫我了？」</p><p>　　「我好像沒有選擇權吧。」吉利──稍早之前才和亞瑟梅林分道揚鑣的男孩，指了指左手食指上刻著古教花紋的戒指，提醒莫德雷德。早在一開始為了防止背叛，莫德雷德就為他們設下主從關係的「羈絆」。就像他對莫嘉娜做的一樣。</p><p>　　吉利平淡的語調沒有任何嘲諷語氣，也沒有因為莫德雷德的語氣感到威脅，眼神依舊空洞，好像隨時都在出神的狀態。</p><p>　　「的確。」莫德雷德滿意地點頭。</p><p>　　男孩沒再說什麼，只是逕自俐落地把手邊的黑袋子解開。</p><p>　　杏仁與蜂蜜的濃郁香氣從袋內蔓延開來。一名失去意識的黑髮少女被布條遮罩眼睛，嘴裡塞住布團，呼吸微弱，毫無掙扎，手腕和腳踝被粗麻繩往身後反綁在一起，衣裙則因拉扯殘破而無法遮蔽，小巧的乳房便就著拗折的姿勢挺出。</p><p>　　「之前你不是在找這個女孩嗎？我順便把她帶回來了，這比遮住石中劍眼睛還費功夫。她身邊的男人相當難纏。」</p><p>　　「……啊，這個。」莫德雷德在少女旁邊蹲下身來，雙眼散發著妖冶的金光，「你比我想像得還要有用。太令我驚訝了。」</p><p>　　「的確是拉黛爾。」他掐住那少女的下巴，用力地左右甩動，檢查是否為本人。</p><p>　　「你說她能看見異象，應該有些幫助吧。」</p><p>　　「……異象？那是我最不需要的東西。」莫德雷德不以為然地嗤笑著：「我只是高興。莫嘉娜需要新的寵物來轉移注意力。」</p><p>　　（只完成你的願望就結束不是很無聊嘛。來點餘興節目吧，我親愛的梅林。）</p><p>　　莫德雷德再度站起身，背對男孩，沐浴在紅月的澤光中。 狹長的黑影如同惡魔的翅膀，從他靴底延伸，直撲吉利腳尖。</p><p>　　邪惡。吉利心底冒出了這兩個字。對於莫德雷德這個人的評價。</p><p>　　純粹的邪惡。</p><p> </p><p>　　擁有一個魔法情人的好處之一，就是他們永不用擔心野外求生的問題。亞瑟靜靜地看著懸浮的木枝井然有序列隊而行，填補前方燃材殆盡的篝火。運用魔力於無形之中，自然物質皆為他所使，即便是在熟睡中也不中斷……這就是現在的梅林。</p><p>　　金髮王子背椅蘋果樹幹，雙手環搭屈膝的左腳，石中劍擺置其側，而平放的右腳則任由梅林打橫枕著。基於往日的訓練，亞瑟對戰鬥氣息的感應比常人都要敏銳，這使得他無法在幽思克森林裡維持長久的睡眠狀態，只是靜坐小憩。</p><p>　　木枝燒得嗶剝價響，木炭的氣味竄入他鼻息，同時也帶來溫暖。</p><p>　　腿上的頭顱不安地動了一下，卻因為太過疲倦而無法醒來。</p><p>　　亞瑟瞧了瞧蜷縮身軀的黑髮青年，棱骨分明的側臉呈現著成熟優雅的線條。不說話的時候，年輕的魔法師自有其恬靜風神，近來更添幾分不知名的神秘憂傷。那是一張他永遠也沒辦法抗拒的側臉。</p><p>　　和甘美洛一樣重要。</p><p>　　比甘美洛更重要。</p><p>　　如此強大，如此美好，如此……被他深愛。值得他竭盡畢生之力來守護。</p><p>　　拉黛爾的話言猶在爾，明指著他正是青年魔法師的「負累」。這是亞瑟最不願承認的；除了這不單是保護與被保護角色轉換的自尊問題，另一方面他已然從眾多魔法人士的口中逐漸認清這項事實：自己不但是梅林的負累，還會是他最大的「戕害」。</p><p>　　關於宗教，他其實沒太多想法，一出生就受洗、從小就接受新教的世界觀，加上父王大力抵制魔法的緣故，導致他對「術士就是敵人」的觀念完全沒懷疑。他怎麼能預料到自己其實根本是魔法的產物（姊姊還是貨真價實的女巫），又怎麼能預料他會愛上笨手笨腳的男僕，而那男僕剛好是個魔法師、同樣擁有為了自己即使犧牲一切也在所不惜的忠誠，與愛意？</p><p>　　於是甘美洛淪陷前，身為王子的他因為不懂事，單純覺得有趣好玩而欺負梅林；拔取石中劍後，為了代表新教邁向統一阿爾比恩之路，他不得不讓梅林與其魔法族類站在對立的位置，消滅充滿敵意的魔法事物。</p><p>　　亞瑟意識到，無論他再怎麼一改以往傲慢性格、變得溫柔體貼，只要他們倆個人在一起，梅林就會是受到「戕害」較多的那個，不管是生理上還是心理上。梅林總會服膺命運的安排無條件幫助他，不計得失，一次又一次冒險犯難，甚至……攻擊和他一樣有魔法的族類。他曾經捫心自問，倘若梅林因為跟著他而必須永遠背負魔法界背叛者的名聲活下去，他是不是願意還他自由，讓他隨心所欲地生活。</p><p>　　但最後他還是不能這麼做，也從不和梅林討論這件事。</p><p>　　雖然梅林不相信，但亞瑟知道自己其實是多麼自私。</p><p>　　他沒辦法想像梅林不在的生活。</p><p>　　因此他下定決心要把自己的身心都鍛煉得無比強悍，強悍到足以和梅林的魔法平起平坐，強悍到足以抹去黑髮青年臉上的憂慮，強悍到可以實質地守護他，不讓這個笨蛋隨時隨地準備赴死就義，以命換命。</p><p>　　強悍到值得梅林從開始到現在的犧牲。</p><p>　　強悍到值得他的愛。</p><p>　　他要證明自己絕對能夠做到。</p><p>　　夜色褪去，晨曦乍現。陽光從天際複生的雲鱗掙扎透出，穿透老邁的蘋果樹，投下錢幣似的光影，點點灑在兩人身上，逐漸把四周曬亮。樹木、草地、泥土分別穿起自己的色彩，空氣裡飽含松香與葉尖露水的乾淨氣味。</p><p>　　亞瑟用力吸了一口氣。無意識地垂下手臂，撥弄梅林的頭髮。眼神凝視著斜前方的巨大黑色盾牌。</p><p>　　敲響那塊盾牌之後，傳說的鬼傑──紫貂盔甲騎士，會是怎樣的敵人呢？</p><p>　　手心滲出薄汗。</p><p>　　殺氣遁隱在幽思克森林中，等待和百昌萬物一同甦醒。</p><p>　　他並不害怕。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 第二十四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>如今我明白這一切都是有所安排，由我的神所安排。我只是衪微不足道的僕人，替衪完成在世間的任務。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>所有的選擇、成就、失敗，包括近年來我被妮姆薇吸引，心甘情願任她奪取我所有法力，也都是因為神要讓我知道，沒有任何決定是徒勞無功──</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>同時，正如我之前所說──凡事皆有其代價。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 24</p>
<p>　　晨光增溫，熱氣氤氳，亞瑟和梅林的額間滲出點滴汗珠。</p>
<p>　　「你確定準備好了？」梅林傾身向前，在亞瑟耳邊小聲詢問。四周蠢蠢欲動的力量使他胃部發涼，來歷不明的惡意令他緊張。</p>
<p>　　「你已經問第四次了，梅林。」亞瑟瞪了黑髮青年一眼。他知道梅林只要牽扯到和他相關的事情就冷靜不下來，像小動物般豎起耳朵的警覺模樣讓他忍不住伸手摸了摸他脖子。</p>
<p>　　「嘿，你就算不相信我的劍術，也要相信你自己的魔法，不是嗎？」亞瑟試著打趣地說，「當然我比較相信劍術就是了。」</p>
<p>　　「……」梅林聽出其中調侃和鼓勵的意味，想放輕鬆卻笑不出來，只是聳聳肩。</p>
<p>　　金髮王子歎口氣後，又深深吸氣，接著轉過身，照著引路人的指示舉起地上鐵錘，用力敲擊黑色巨盾。巨盾發出低濁如痰的聲響，延著地表傳達至森林深處。</p>
<p>　　聲響挾帶著狂風回向，與整片林木共鳴，落葉瞬間浮離地面又飄下，滿是娑沙聲。雲朵短暫遮蔽旭日隨即分散，陽光愈發毒辣起來，曬得他們渾身刺痛，眼睛眯成一線。</p>
<p>　　任何描述此一時期的詩歌典籍中，亞瑟總是最偉大的英雄；他們使用華麗辭藻與典雅韻腳來形容這個英俊挺拔的青年，往往不費吹灰之力就收服所有敵人。在故事裡，有時他憑藉一己之力逼退九百六十人大軍，有時則是率領騎士向巨人族、薩克遜人宣戰，最終大獲全勝……</p>
<p>　　「亞瑟！小心！」</p>
<p>　　梅林出聲警告的瞬間，一道亮晃的白光朝亞瑟腦門襲來，金髮王子直覺舉起石中劍格檔。</p>
<p>　　只可惜那些詩篇、史書的記載，沒有一項貼近事實。</p>
<p>　　事實是，亞瑟經歷的每場戰鬥都與那些「浪漫壯闊」的場景無關，甚至完全相反。</p>
<p>　　而戰爭當中，沒有任何一方是真正的贏家。</p>
<p>　　「唔！」</p>
<p>　　哐當一聲，白光從亞瑟太陽穴下方劃過，飛向他身後的蘋果樹。他顴骨旁的肌膚綻出鮮紅血痕，幾根金髮被削落在地上。</p>
<p>　　十人合抱的蘋果樹不住抖動，葉片如雨絲細密墜落，大部份掛在樹上的盾牌也跟著滾跌到地面，響起巨大的金屬撞擊聲。</p>
<p>　　陣陣燒焦氣味伴隨著紫色濃霧，迅速纏繞兩人的雙腳。</p>
<p>　　蘋果樹幹中央多出一枚焦黑的大洞，洞口周圍同樣繚繞紫色的煙塵。</p>
<p>　　一柄劍身長達兩呎的大劍穿過樹身，直直插入濕軟的草地裡。</p>
<p>　　猶如颶風掃過巷弄時的空洞嘶吼，從遠處傳來並朝他們逐步逼近。</p>
<p>　　喀咚，喀咚，喀咚。鈍重的腳步聲。</p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　鬼傑騎士。</p>
<p>　　眼前的景象令兩人瞠目結舌。空氣中緊繃的氣氛陡然加遽。亞瑟下意識擋在梅林前方，另一隻手同時向對方舉劍。</p>
<p>　　他們看見的既不是巨人族，也不是九百六十人的大軍，而是有著人臉，但將之稱為「人」卻實在有點勉強的生物。</p>
<p>　　鬼傑騎士雙手長過膝蓋，左手拿著另一柄兩呎大劍在地上拖著，與地面擦出細小火花；他的眼睛佈滿血絲，眼週一圈墨黑斑紋，兩頰肌膚皴裂，暗紅嘴唇大張，露出門牙兩側尖長的犬齒，表情看來既痛苦又充滿憤怒；鎖子甲沒遮蓋到的皮膚和毛髮皆呈現紫黑色，四肢則佈滿白色斑點，在陽光下映射出一脈金屬光澤，仿佛是朵含有劇毒的巨大蕈菇。</p>
<p>　　所謂的「紫雕盔甲」只是過度文飾的說法。</p>
<p>　　那貼緊肉身的盔甲簡直是從鬼傑騎士身上直接生成出來的「殼」。</p>
<p>　　然而真正令他們吃驚的是，儘管如何扭曲變形，亞瑟和梅林仍認出那張猙獰的臉。</p>
<p>　　……培裡諾爾王。</p>
<p>　　「我沒有手套，那些繁文縟節就不用了吧。」培王鼻孔噴氣，如同野獸般咧嘴，亞瑟根本分辨不出來那是不是笑容。他粗礫的語調像在烙鐵上澆淋冷水所發出的嘶嘶聲，和之前在王城遇見時的優雅口音大相徑庭。</p>
<p>　　「既然您剛剛已做出有辱騎士榮譽的偷襲舉動，就不值得我以禮相待。」亞瑟乾乾地回答，還在適應對方的改變。</p>
<p>　　至今他也見過不少魔法生物，但不論是獅鷲、滴水獸還是巨龍，都沒能讓他像現在這般吃驚。</p>
<p>　　他從沒見過正常的人變成……怪物。</p>
<p>　　貨真價實的怪物。</p>
<p>　　「榮譽？」培裡諾爾發出嘶啞的低喊：「這大概是流亡的潘達剛王子最珍貴的陪葬品吧。」</p>
<p>　　「培王，為什麼你──」</p>
<p>　　亞瑟的句子嘎然而止。</p>
<p>　　紫霧從亞瑟的腳底纏繞至腰間，最終彙聚到他的手腕內側，分別往上臂及虎口處蔓延；紫氣帶來一陣難以忍受的刺痛和搔癢，讓他下意識握緊劍柄。石中劍發出咈咈聲響。</p>
<p>　　「這……不！」意識到發生什麼事後，亞瑟兩手握住石中劍，目光驚愕地看向梅林。</p>
<p>　　後者恍然大悟，同時又滿臉懊惱地低喊：「這就是拉黛爾說的小心紫色！」他兩手扶著額頭，「但是──」</p>
<p>　　現在小心已經太遲了！</p>
<p>　　「可惡！」亞瑟不由得咒駡了一聲，「這不可能發生！」</p>
<p>　　年輕的王子盯著手中緊握的劍柄和截斷的殘劍，難以置信地搖頭。</p>
<p>　　石中劍，斷了。</p>
<p>　　曾經擁有斷鋼截鐵稱謂的石中劍，和他一起度過難關的最佳戰友，這次居然在尚未正式對上敵人前，僅只是格擋對方武器就被截成兩段。</p>
<p>　　這場仗，要怎麼打？</p>
<p>　<strong>　「一起下地獄吧────！」</strong></p>
<p>　　全身長滿紫色硬殼的怪物──培裡諾爾王──正揮舞著大劍全力沖向他們。</p>
<p>　　「嗚喔喔喔喔喔喔喔───────」</p>
<p>　　培王的怒吼並未讓亞瑟膽怯，反而讓他安定下來，決心用半截殘劍放手一搏。金髮王子在狩獵中</p>
<p>　　時有和野獸纏鬥的經驗，他喜歡他的獵物呈現暴怒狂躁的狀態。這樣剛好，他想，因為它們往往會在狂怒裡失去攻擊准心，最終被一舉擒下。</p>
<p>　　他相信眼前的培王也是如此。他說不定有勝算。</p>
<p>　　正當亞瑟緊盯眼前長著紫殼的怪物，判斷攻守路線，準備作出致命一擊時，後方的梅林突然緊緊篏住他手腕，迫使他側身轉頭。</p>
<p>　　「梅林，你在做……」</p>
<p>　　一陣強大又熟悉的烤甜香味幾乎淩駕了亞瑟所有感官，他頓時失去嘴邊話語，只能呆楞看著黑髮青年雙眼狂飆金魄。</p>
<p>　　「亞瑟，我來──」</p>
<p>　　「不！梅林──」</p>
<p>　　梅林聽不進任何聲音。他本來想使用最原生也最有效的魔法來阻擋培王攻擊，但下一刻他就發現自己根本無法停止<strong>已經停止的時間</strong>。整座幽思克森林瞬間變成巨大陷阱，時間在其外流動，而他最拿手的法術起不了作用。</p>
<p>　　我必須救亞瑟。這個念頭在石中劍斷掉的瞬間植入他腦海，只有我能救他。</p>
<p>　　梅林明白亞瑟比他更擅長戰略、戰術和戰鬥方式，金髮王子是天生的勇士，即使眼前是實力未知的怪物，他也不會喪志怯戰──但梅林不可能眼睜睜看著亞瑟拿命去賭這一局。</p>
<p>　　<strong>咒語。咒語。咒語。還有什麼咒語？</strong></p>
<p>　　亞瑟一定要活著！</p>
<p>　　他很快想到了一個方法。</p>
<p>　　梅林趁亞瑟來不及反應時推開他，由喉頭發出古老顫音，直沖到培王面前──幾乎是整個人跳到他身上──十指牢牢嵌入對方的紫色皮膚。數十道蜂蜜色金芒順著梅林的指尖竄入培王的身體。</p>
<p>　　只有咒語能解除咒語。只有使用魔法燒淨那些嵌入變形怪體內的詛咒，才有可能杜絕它們復原再生。梅林很清楚一定要做到這種地步，因為他就是這樣親手燒毀弗萊亞的。</p>
<p>　　不同的是，當年的弗萊亞是奄奄一息、身不由己的可憐少女；眼前的培王則是最可怕又危險的變形獸人。</p>
<p>　　幸運的是，火一直以來都是他最能運用自如的元素。</p>
<p>　　只需要專注，摒除雜念，用盡全力。</p>
<p>　　「啊啊啊啊────────────────」</p>
<p>　　「梅林！」</p>
<p>　　亞瑟分不清是誰的叫喊，只見梅林成功阻擋培王狂奔的走勢，後者則因金芒和電光四處串流而顫抖不已，焦味再度從兩人身上漫溢出來。黑髮青年掐入對方皮膚的手指處不斷冒著濃黑煙霧，兩人表情都痛苦萬分。</p>
<p>　　梅林的魔法撼動了整座森林。四周景色像是被人用力擰扯變形，樹木紛紛蜷曲成墨緣色的渦漩；早晨陽光變成橘金暮色，輪廓融化為波浪，雲朵吸納其中，整個天空的顏色仿佛過濃郁的奶油，地面紊裂、左右移動……</p>
<p>　　「你──下──地獄───────────────」</p>
<p>　　培王身上的紫殼變形成具有鋒刃的水晶，像刺蝟一般陡然大張，胸前的一排立刻穿刺入梅林的身體。</p>
<p>　　「噢────────────！」梅林痛得大叫，弓起背，但雙手扔死命抓住對方不放。燒焦的味道從他指腹傳散出來，愈發濃烈嗆鼻。</p>
<p>　　燒光。燒光。燒光。梅林貫徹心中念頭。金芒持續閃動。</p>
<p>　　亞瑟必須活著。</p>
<p>　　「梅林─────────────」</p>
<p>　　梅林的意念同時鑽入亞瑟腦中，使他用力閉上眼睛，眉頭緊皺。</p>
<p>　　像是活活挑斷筋骨的疼痛襲卷亞瑟全身，他痛得跪倒在地。</p>
<p>　　接下來是無盡的懊恨。</p>
<p>　　沒辦法忍受。沒辦法忍受梅林想要和培王同歸於盡。</p>
<p>　　永遠都是這樣，梅林心中永遠都只想要犧牲自己。</p>
<p>　　梅林永遠沒辦法明白自己有多重要。</p>
<p>　　而他永遠沒辦法讓梅林明白這一點。</p>
<p>　　沒辦法忍受。他永遠是梅林甘心送命的原因。</p>
<p>　　他絕望、不受控制地低吼，勉力站起身，將重心往右邊微微傾斜，沖上前去，順利繞到培王身後，舉起半截的劍，狠狠戳進變形怪物的後腦。紫氣傾刻間倒峽而出，將他整個淹沒。</p>
<p>　　「嗚噢噢噢────」</p>
<p>　　這都是發生在一瞬間的事。</p>
<p>　　霎時金芒穿透三人身體向四周迸射開來。霎時他們聽見遠方有東西碎裂的聲音。那是從來沒有聽過的聲響，比貓嚶更細，比鳥鳴更脆，又仿佛什麼都沒有，只是空氣玩弄耳朵的把戲。</p>
<p>　　光線很快包覆整座森林，所有的景物都融蝕在純金的光海中。</p>
<p>　　他們失去意識。</p>
<p>　　然後見識地獄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　莫甘娜撩起墨藍色的裙襬，一步步踏上回旋階梯，來到西塔頂樓。石階在她鞋跟下發出的咄咄聲響回蕩於濕冷的空氣中，像是某種絕命的呼求。守尉士兵的肌膚和她臉色同樣慘白，像一尊尊來不及上色的塑像。</p>
<p>　　原本囚禁烏瑟的地下監獄被莫德雷德拿來豢養未知的魔法生物，於是烏瑟便被吊上西塔頂端的房間。</p>
<p>　　是的，<strong>吊著</strong>。莫德雷德不願浪費過多人力搬動烏瑟，更不願浪費他的魔法，於是派人用粗繩將烏瑟全身綁緊，讓士兵從西塔頂端的窗口將他拉上去。莫德雷德邀請她和莫歌絲在旁觀看整個過程。</p>
<p>　　她還記得烏瑟一被拉離地面時，粗長麻繩陷進他軟爛肌膚中的模樣──前所未有的不堪，極致的屈辱和折磨。</p>
<p>　　莫德雷德的拿手好戲。</p>
<p>　　她看著前甘美洛國王張著嘴喊不出聲，眼眶周圍的細紋頻頻顫動，做他能做的唯一掙扎；看著各式各樣的液體從他身上排出──眼淚，汗水，口津，血液，屎尿……看著莫德雷德興味盎然的表情。</p>
<p>　　整個場面充滿惡臭，既混亂又骯髒。那股惡臭似乎至今都還存留於她的感官中，變成一道秘符，讓她幾乎無法進食和睡眠。她的劫難。不到生命終結的那天不會休止。</p>
<p>　　就在那天，她決定讓蓋尤斯離開甘美洛。</p>
<p>　　推開西塔頂樓房門，死亡的氣息迎面撲來，她知道烏瑟快撐不下去了。她走進床沿，準備將蓋尤斯留下的藥水滴入烏瑟嘴裡。</p>
<p>　　「嗚……嗚……」烏瑟看見莫嘉娜後，喉頭不停發出嘶啞嗚咽，十根潰爛的指頭微微彎屈顫抖。</p>
<p>　　「你連棉被都無法抓緊，還想要作任何抵抗嗎？」莫嘉娜冷眼看著烏瑟的徒勞無功。</p>
<p>　　「………」烏瑟的目光飄向莫嘉娜手中的藥瓶，露出極端恐懼的眼神，嘶聲更加激烈。</p>
<p>　　「……這麼不願意？這麼想死？」她諷刺地說。想笑，但是嘴角卻怎麼也抬不起來。</p>
<p>　　她這一輩子都在和烏瑟的理念對抗，沒想到反抗到最後，居然會在死的念頭上想法一致。</p>
<p>　　果然是有其父必有其女吧。她自嘲地想。</p>
<p>　　莫嘉娜在床邊坐了下來，藥瓶隨手放在床上。她怔怔地觀察自已乾枯皺褶的雙手。</p>
<p>　　莫德雷德利用她的仇惡，消耗她的魔力，讓她只能靠吸處女之血維持青春；接著又逼她交換「契約」，徹底篏制她的思想，不許她有任何以死明志，尋求解脫的念頭，否則他就會懲罰她－－譬如不讓她吸食血液，然後在她房間四處擺滿鏡子之類。</p>
<p>　　莫德雷德甚至要脅她，如果沒有依照指示和他一起吃了梅林，那麼她就必須吃掉姐姐的孩子，不然她的魔力將消失殆盡，而甘美洛也會隨之城崩瓦解。</p>
<p>　　吃了梅林，或者吃了莫歌絲的孩子，或者死。</p>
<p>　　（噓，）她還記得莫歌絲抱著她，輕輕撩著她的頭髮，輕輕哼著歌安撫她。</p>
<p>　　（不要想死這件事。不要思考，不要讓他發現。我們有夢，只有夢的語言他無法碰觸，無法參詳。我們還有新世界。我在<em>孕育新世界</em>哦。）</p>
<p>　　她察覺莫歌絲的神智似乎在某個神奇的夜晚走向岔路，從原本冷漠的態度到期待肚裡新生兒的來臨，並口口聲聲說那將會為她們迎來新世界。她無力解決莫歌絲的異常，畢竟，她連她自己的異常都解決不了；然而她貪戀著莫歌絲對她流露出的親愛和溫暖，那是她這段日子裡唯一的光。</p>
<p>　　（不要想死這件事。）</p>
<p>　　她沒有死的選項，莫德雷德會在她解決自己之前發現，然後用各種方法折磨她。</p>
<p>　　而她不可能背叛莫歌絲。</p>
<p>　　莫歌絲和她肚裡的孩子。都要活下去。她不會吃她的小孩。她是她在甘美洛的最大安慰。</p>
<p>　　所以只剩下和莫德雷德一起吃掉梅林。只有如此莫德雷德才會滿意。</p>
<p>　　他想要所有人和他一起痛苦。</p>
<p>　　不。</p>
<p>　　她不會讓莫德雷德趁心如意。</p>
<p>　　她要用她自己的方式，做最後反擊。</p>
<p>　　「那麼，就如你所願吧。」她看著那個自己曾經叫了無數遍父王的老人，緩緩將藥水瓶推落地上。那是蓋尤斯奉她之命製作出來，能夠讓烏瑟維持基本生命的藥水。最後一瓶。瓶身應聲碎裂，綠色液體在地面淌成一灘小水窪，反射妖異光芒。莫嘉娜稍稍挪動身體，看向那灘水窪裡的自己。</p>
<p>　　她發現自己在笑。終於笑出來了。</p>
<p>　　烏瑟雖然呼吸逐漸平靜，手指和眼皮也不再顫抖，但他仍滿眼恐懼懷疑，仿佛害怕這不過是莫嘉娜的遊戲。</p>
<p>　　「真的沒有了，父親。你可以放心死去，我保證。」莫嘉娜看了他一眼，語氣依舊嘲諷，但眼中憤恨不再，甚至流露些許羡慕的神色。「真希望下一個是我。」</p>
<p>　　接著她挺直腰，背向烏瑟離開。步伐穩定俐落，沒有女子的妖嬈媚態。她不再回頭。</p>
<p>　　「那麼，再見了。」</p>
<p>　　潘達剛家走路的一貫方式。</p>
<p>　　烏瑟的視線聚焦在她瘦削的身影，眼淚不覺得眼角滑出，流到耳朵下方，流進頹白的髮根。</p>
<p>　　涕泗佈滿整張臉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　山澗綴飾晨曦，閃動粼粼波光，沖刷石堆時激起水花四濺，形成岸邊如茵綠草上的小亮點。草地上濡濕熱氣，是太陽緩緩爬升的前奏。不遠處的兩匹馬兒低頭吃著薊草，尾巴輕搖，斜長的影子相互攏聚成拱門的形狀。一切是如此和平寧靜，仿佛什麼事也沒發生過。</p>
<p>　　如果不是躺在地上的黑髮青年已經停止呼吸心跳，蓋尤斯也許會說服自己相信眼前風景。</p>
<p>　　躺在地上的是，殘破的梅林。</p>
<p>　　十根指頭指腹焦黑，指甲碎裂。衣領從胸口裂至肋骨下方，露出被鑿穿好幾個小小窟窿的胸膛。右邊的褲子尾端已成碎布，靴子不見蹤影，赤裸的腳板彎曲成詭異的弧度。</p>
<p>　　離他不遠的地方有一團卷揉起來的紫色袍子。還有好幾個看起來像碳塊的東西散落在四周。</p>
<p>　　「不……」</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯幾乎耗盡所有力氣，將動也不動的梅林小心翼翼、半拖半拉地移到樹蔭下。他費力地跪坐在梅林身旁，用顫抖的雙手輕輕抹去男孩臉頰邊乾凝的血污，撥開叢聚在他額前的頭髮。</p>
<p>　　男孩清俊的面容頓時明朗起來，那的確是陪伴他好些年御醫時光的莽撞少年，只是失去昔日笑容，失去健康膚色。</p>
<p>　　老醫生重複做盡所有急救措施，甚至試著用魔法去修復那些皮開肉綻的傷口，但梅林依舊面目慘白，身軀冰冷。</p>
<p>　　不。</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯胸口一陣劇烈疼痛。心慌，不舍，憤怒。雖然他看過許多死亡，早已司空見慣，但他從來不認為自己有生之年會看到男孩的死亡。梅林總是有辦法逃過一劫，而他總是能及時提供梅林解決方法，他們總是配合得那麼好……</p>
<p>　　不該是這樣。<strong>不該是梅林。</strong>他想。</p>
<p>　　這不該是他來到幽思克森林後得到的結果。他的任務應該是告訴亞瑟王者之劍的所在，盡可能幫助他們，而不是，而不是……</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯沉痛地閉上雙眼。</p>
<p>　　到底發生了什麼事？為什麼梅林會變成這樣子？為什麼亞瑟不在梅林身邊？亞瑟到哪裡去了？他們不是一起來找鬼傑騎士挑戰的嗎？</p>
<p>　　就在蓋尤斯的思緒陷入疑問與自責深淵的同時，一陣暖風朝他吹拂而來。四周響起了鈴當的聲音。</p>
<p>　　老醫生張開眼睛，發現周遭飛來好幾隻藍翅黑斑、閃耀螢光的蝴蝶，紛紛停在梅林的身體上，其中一隻停在梅林唇邊，一隻停在他的睫毛交迭處，翅膀不住拍動，抖落螢光粉末。直到粉末盡數灑落梅林周身，蝴蝶才翩翩飛離。</p>
<p>　　蝶群離開的剎那，男孩突然睜大眼睛。</p>
<p>　　「梅林……！」</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯高興得說不出其它話語，只能輕輕搖晃梅林，反復叫著他的名字；然而黑髮青年恍若未聞，自顧自地掙扎，雙手在地上亂抓，想要撐起自己。蓋尤斯趕緊攙扶他坐起身，讓他的背靠在樹幹上。</p>
<p>　　梅林仍然連看都沒有看他一眼，目光直勾勾盯著遠方。</p>
<p>　　黑髮青年像是處於自身的夢境當中，夢裡沒有蓋尤斯的存在。蓋尤斯只是不小心闖入他夢境裡的影子。</p>
<p>　　老醫生順著梅林的目光看向幾呎外的山澗。</p>
<p>　　他看到了傳說中的那把劍。</p>
<p>　　透明劍身，雋刻金字，和莫嘉娜描述的王者之劍一模一樣。只是拿著王者之劍的不是亞瑟，而是留至腰際的黑色波浪卷髮、美得不可方物的澗溪女神。</p>
<p>　　「現在，輪到你了。」</p>
<p>　　女神清亮的聲音在林中迴響，話聲停落時再度響起蓋尤斯方才聽見的鈴當聲。她朝他們緩緩走來。蓋尤斯心下納悶，覺得這位澗溪女神看著梅林的表情，仿佛他倆曾經是舊識一般，隱隱帶著理解和憂鬱。</p>
<p>　　「是。」梅林痛苦喘息，聲音小到幾乎聽不見。</p>
<p>　　<em>……所以，你決定要做亞瑟的劍鞘？</em></p>
<p>　　「是，」黑髮青年抬頭，眼神堅定：「我本來就是亞瑟的劍鞘。」</p>
<p>
  <em>　　即使你的魔法會消失且可能永不復原，你也願意？你甚至願意為了亞瑟犧牲自己的天賦？</em>
</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯暗自為澗溪女神的話所震懾。雖然天生擁有魔法這件事讓梅林非常苦惱，但蓋尤斯知道梅林其實十分仰賴並感謝它。這份天賦既是他陰影，同時也是他的自信來源。是他的一部份。他從沒忘記當梅林成功使用魔法被稱讚時有多麼高興……</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯無法想像梅林失去魔法後該怎麼生活。</p>
<p>　　「我已經發誓要永遠守護他。」梅林點頭。現在的他連點頭動作都嫌吃力。</p>
<p>　　<em>即使亞瑟無法成為萬王之王？</em></p>
<p>　　「是。」</p>
<p>　　<em>即使你們的命運，就要<strong>一分為二</strong>？</em></p>
<p>　　「……我不會違背他的意願。」</p>
<p>　　<em>你沒有聽懂我的意思，梅林。你……總是認為以命換命來保護亞瑟就是你的全部責任，你以為替亞瑟慷慨赴死就是生命終途，你總想著……犧牲。這樣的情操固然令人感動，但這世上還有比死更艱難的事，你瞭解嗎？你真的瞭解自己的使命嗎？</em></p>
<p>　　「關於使命，我現在再瞭解不過。」面對澗溪女神的質問，梅林目光炯然成金，語氣呈現前所未有的篤實：「就算犧牲所有，我也一定要，完成亞瑟的期望。」</p>
<p>　　<em>那麼，你自己呢？</em></p>
<p>　　「………」梅林楞了楞，沒料到澗溪女神會這樣問，停頓一會兒才回答。</p>
<p>　　「沒有亞瑟，就沒有我自己。」</p>
<p>　　「……」湖中女神輕輕歎口氣，眼神流露溫柔憐憫。</p>
<p>　　<em>你總是選擇這麼做。不管是哪一段時光的你，哪一個年紀的你，總是如此。</em></p>
<p>　　她高舉王者之劍，將劍尖對準梅林的胸膛：<em>那麼，就讓我見證你的決心吧。</em></p>
<p>　　吐息之間，王者之劍朝下刺入梅林心臟。持續推進。</p>
<p>　　「────────────────────────！」</p>
<p>　　劍身並未從他肩胛骨穿透而出，相反地全都埋進梅林體內。推進的速度極為緩慢。</p>
<p>　　沒入梅林身體中的王者之劍霎時間化作巨大磁石，而聲音則是它全力吸附的對象。風吹葉落、星星位移、憤怒嘶吼、悲愴慟哭、輕噥軟語、酣暢大笑、野獸咆哮……自然鳴響和人聲鳴響追撞砸碎於</p>
<p>　　一瞬，頃刻間從四面八方奔湧而入，層層逼近，愈近愈飽實，直到全全沾黏於透明的劍身鋒面，一同侵入梅林左胸上劃破的極小切口。所有聲音進入梅林。天地的聲音。宇宙的聲音。</p>
<p>　　「 」</p>
<p>　　然後是一段空白的安靜。完全無法忍受的安靜。</p>
<p>　　虛妄的安靜。</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯摀住耳朵。</p>
<p>　　他原本撇過頭去，不忍心看之後的畫面，但下一刻又逼自己睜開眼睛；他逼著自己重新轉向梅林，逼自己目睹黑髮青年近乎瘋狂的表情，看他無意識地狂抓湖中女神手腕，像是在推拒她，又像是催促她快點完成……</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯知道自己有必要見證這一切。即使過程多麼不堪入目，多麼……令人心疼。</p>
<p>　　總要有人知道，總該有人記得，總該有人確實地看見梅林為亞瑟所做的一切。</p>
<p>　　從梅林左胸蒼白的肌理上被刺入的點開始，逐漸向四方攀浮出暗紅色的長十字疤痕，形狀像兩簇橫豎交錯、賁張跳蕩的火焰。</p>
<p>　　王者之劍成為梅林胸前永不抹滅的火焰十字。他全部的魔法包覆在劍身之外，把王者之劍縫進自己的身體裡，用肉身作劍鞘。</p>
<p>　　只要王者之劍不出鞘，亞瑟就不必面臨命定的死亡。即使亞瑟無法再當萬王之王，儘管梅林無法使用魔法，儘管他們的命運將一分為二。這就是梅林守護亞瑟的方式。</p>
<p>　　梅林背抵著樹幹勉強站了起來。他渾身發抖，歪曲的右腳腳板根本無法支撐自己，蓋尤斯在一旁扶住搖搖欲墜的他。</p>
<p>　　梅林瞳孔裡金芒跳蕩竄動，仿佛還在掙扎些什麼，過了好一陣子才回到原本水潤的灰藍色。</p>
<p>　　澗溪女神同情地看了梅林一眼，俯下身，緩慢揉搓他變形的右腳趾骨。蓋尤斯第一次見識女神的治療方式：她用手指滑過梅林的腳踝，腳踝周遭的皮膚便隨之裂開，她伸進那鮮紅色的血肉裡，輕輕撥開腳筋，調整骨頭位置，將腳板輕輕扳回正常形狀，並掏出一些碎裂的骨屑；她的指尖突然冒出方才在梅林身上飛舞的螢光蝴蝶，蝴蝶撒粉的同時，腳上的裂口逐漸癒合修復。</p>
<p>　　蓋尤斯想像那種皮開肉綻、剝骨抽筋的疼痛，不由得眯起眼睛，但梅林似乎沒有任何知覺，只是任由澗溪女神碰觸，直到他的腳漸漸恢復原狀為止。</p>
<p>　　<em>我只能幫你到這裡，梅林。剩下的必須由你，和你的亞瑟，兩人各自選擇。保重。</em>說完，澗溪女神便化為一縷紫羅蘭色的煙塵，消失在他們眼前。不再留下任何信息。</p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　不知過了多久，梅林終於把頭轉向蓋尤斯，視線和他交會。黑髮青年雙眼佈滿疲倦的血絲，微微喘氣。老醫生這才發現梅林滿頭大汗。</p>
<p>　　「蓋尤斯。」</p>
<p>　　他張口喊他，聲音劃破令人躁鬱的安靜。</p>
<p>　　「幫我，蓋尤斯，拜託，」</p>
<p>　　那是梅林原本的聲音，沉沉的音質但感覺得出來很年輕，帶一點鄉下腔。他懷念不已的聲音。</p>
<p>　　「我要用盡一切方法……<strong>活下去。</strong>」</p>
<p>　　黑髮青年在暈倒前，心滿意足地笑開，臉頰犁出一道深深凹陷的酒窩。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 第二十五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>妮姆薇為了獲取我最後的力量，欣然同意立下誓約。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>只要「我」在那個世界永不存在。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>見獵心喜的她依我指示把誓言烙在意識底層，這麼一來，即使扭轉時間的咒語啟動、記憶全盤刷洗，她也照樣能履行承諾，代替我使用魔法，讓亞瑟出生。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>妮姆薇說這是對我的<em>最後施恩</em>。但我知道她自己也需要亞瑟，她需要一個王者。她知道有光的地方才能生成影子。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>她的笑容仍如初見時那樣美麗，令人怦然心動。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>不過，我卻再也不是當年的梅林了。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>能夠實現亞瑟最後的心願，真是我的榮幸。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我會跟你一起出生的，亞瑟。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p>　　「公主，天色已經全黑，您該用餐了。」</p><p>　　修女們走近歌妮薇，恭敬地扶她起身。歌妮薇嘴角咬出一點點笑容，勉強站直身軀，等膝蓋不再</p><p>　　酸疼後，便遣退修女，自己走到修院住所。</p><p>　　她完全不想進食。可以的話，她希望能長跪在十字架之下，跪得愈久愈好，只要能讓心裡的罪惡</p><p>　　感多消卻一點。</p><p>　　自從哥哥伊利安經伊蓮娜首肯，動身尋找與鬼傑騎士一戰後消失無蹤的亞瑟時，她就自請來到戈</p><p>　　德溫郊區的修道院，為騎士們祈福。</p><p>　　她無時無刻不為亞瑟和蘭斯洛祈禱。為自己犯的錯祈求原諒。</p><p>　　她不是故意的，她真的太生氣了。</p><p>　　在對梅林說出「事情絕不會讓你稱心如意」的剎那，嫉妒心和憤怒完全吞噬了她。她無法接受那些喜歡過她的男人全都變了心，而她最終什麼也沒有得到。</p><p>　　她只希望有個依歸，從沒妄想要成為騎士的新娘，更別說是王后──她甚至做好了守護莫嘉娜，與她一起陪嫁到遠方的準備。她原本真的是個守本份的人……守本份的女人。女人最大的願望，不就是找個對象好好付出，互相扶持一輩子嗎？至少她是如此平凡地嚮往著。然而，在她一下子得到那麼多不屬�自己的好運時，卻連最平凡的願望都無法實現……</p><p>　　她真的不甘心。</p><p>　　幾個月前的宴會上，一個古怪的吟游詩人悄悄靠近她，向她探問亞瑟出發的路線，以及拉黛爾與蘭斯洛的去處；她不知道為什麼，自然而然就把本該保密的行蹤和盤托出。也許是酒精的催化，也許是那戴著戒指綴飾的男孩問話技巧實在精道，總之她對他的詢問毫無保留。</p><p>　　歌妮薇當下的念頭，就是不想讓那些拋棄她、或者奪去她幸福的人們好過。</p><p>　　她就是不想讓梅林稱心如意。</p><p>　　但隔天一早醒來時，她立刻後悔了。</p><p>　　梅林，蘭斯洛，亞瑟……都是她曾經喜歡過的人。她卻置他們於險地。</p><p>　　而拉黛爾是蘭斯洛的救命恩人，她竟恩將仇報。</p><p>　　一切只因為嫉妒。</p><p>　　那位吟游詩人絕不單純，她很確信──如果只是普通的遊藝人士，怎麼可能會知道拉黛爾是誰呢？</p><p>　　況且她還看到了狩獵的眼神。那笑起來人畜無害的少年，在知道蘭斯洛與亞瑟的消息後，瞳孔霎時閃耀金光，讓歌妮薇揉揉眼睛，懷疑是自己喝醉眼花。</p><p>　　但她知道不是。</p><p>　　那個男孩是敵人。她的直覺這麼告訴她。</p><p>　　而她卻做了這輩子最愚蠢的事。</p><p>　　如今亞瑟與梅林行蹤不明，蘭斯洛也為了找尋被人擄走的拉黛爾，在五大國間四處奔走，隨時有性命危險……而這一切都源自於她的自私舉動。</p><p>　　「親愛的天父啊，請赦免我的罪。不叫我們遇見試探。救我們脫離兇惡……」她在胸口劃下十字，</p><p>　　淚水忍不住滑下。</p><p>　　亞瑟，原諒我；蘭斯洛，原諒我；梅林，原諒我；拉黛爾──</p><p>　　對不起，原諒我。</p><p>　　她願意一生一世在修道院，終身不嫁。她真的願意。</p><p>　　如果這樣就能彌補所犯的一切罪孽。</p><p>　　＊＊＊</p><p>　　「梅林……」</p><p>　　濃郁無垠的黑暗仿佛擁有意識般地包圍亞瑟，緊緊捋住他的軀幹，一圈一圈向內擠壓，讓他肌肉緊崩，呼吸困難。流動的泥沙聲在他耳邊摩挲，後實的密度像是要堵掩整個耳膜。</p><p>　　他勉強叫喊梅林的名字，一遍又一遍，聲音窒悶，被阻擋在流沙聲外。</p><p>　　沒有任何回應。</p><p>　　他不知道自己身在何處。不知道梅林是否安全。</p><p>　　沮喪。暴躁 。心痛。無助。四肢不聽使喚，舉步維艱，胃部翻攪，亟欲作嘔。在幽思克森林裡的最後印象是被一大片刺眼光芒穿透，接著便失去意識；而現在亞瑟並不確定自己是否真正活著，是否真正醒著，抑或是陷落於那永無止盡的夢魘中。</p><p>　　「梅林在外面的時間。」一道清涼的聲音從亞瑟後方傳來，尾音捎著輕盈的風鈴聲，打斷他焦慮的思緒。他猛然回頭。</p><p>　　「他在等你的選擇。」一位雙手捧劍、白衣白裙，全身散發暖銀光芒的女子站在他面前，靜定地注視著他。</p><p>　　「……你是誰？」亞瑟皺起眉頭，小心翼翼地察看。女子的語氣聽來似乎早就認識梅林，但他對她一點印象也沒有。女子說著他無法理解的話語──<strong>外面的時間？選擇？那是什麼？</strong></p><p>　　「我在哪裡？」但最終他只再問了這句。</p><p>　　「我是弗萊亞，是環繞著幽思克森林的澗溪女神，宇宙的掌紋，也是整個故事的見證。而你……則處在時間的縫隙裡。」</p><p>　　「……時間的縫隙？」</p><p>　　「梅林為了燒盡鬼傑騎士身上的咒語，釋出大量魔法，連帶讓時間出現扭曲斷裂，而你則被拋擲到停止與周流兩端時間的夾層中，也就是時間的縫隙。以前曾有人和你一樣，錯踏時間的縫隙而墜入另一時空，但梅林的魔法抓住了你，讓你停留在此處，不至走散逸失。」</p><p>　　「……」梅林，總是梅林。想起那個奮不顧身沖向培裡諾爾的背影，亞瑟緊抿雙唇。</p><p>　　「那麼，身為澗溪女神的你，為什麼會出現在這裡？……你的目的是什麼？」</p><p>　　「我說過，為了聆聽與見證你們的選擇；」面對亞瑟帶著敵意的質問，弗萊亞清麗的臉龐仍維持一貫溫和淡漠：「看你們是選擇<strong>重複過去的未來，還是走向明天的現在</strong>。」</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟失去耐性：「我真的不懂你在說什麼──我只想趕快離開這裡，<strong>趕快找到梅林</strong>。這就是我的選擇，你能明白嗎？」</p><p>　　「這得端看你如何取捨，亞瑟‧潘達剛。」澗溪女神把手中的劍捧到他面前：「這把遺失劍鞘的王者之劍，是把<em>欲立必破</em>之劍，只屬於<strong>過去與未來之王──萬王之王</strong>所有；<strong>它給予創造，同時也帶來崩解</strong>，它的勝利必伴隨死亡。」</p><p>　　亞瑟朝弗萊亞手中那把劍速迅瞥了一眼：劍柄上鑲嵌的珠寶稀有珍貴，透明劍身前所未見，鋒刃精良無比，鐫刻的金字色澤飽滿，光一眼就看得出它與眾不同。亞瑟赫然想起格萊傑對他說的話。</p><p>　　（<em>你絕對是命定之人，請不要害怕勝利。</em>）</p><p>　　「我生來就接受成為王者的訓練，如果萬王之王是我的命運，即使任重道遠，我也欣然接受；況且有一位侏儒──他稱自己為魔幻時刻引路人──曾告訴過我，要我不必害怕勝利。」</p><p>　　「你應該要害怕。我剛剛說過，它的勝利必伴隨死亡。成為萬王之王的你將死於宿敵之手。」</p><p>　　「我不是怕死之人。」亞瑟一個字一個字充滿力道地說。準備取劍。</p><p>　　「但梅林是永生的。」</p><p>　　弗萊亞簡短的一句話，讓金髮王子伸出的右手瞬間停駐在半空中。他收緊下顎。</p><p>　　「你死了之後，梅林必須一個人活下去。而他至今的所作所為，那些犧牲和賭注──全都沒有意義。過去的未來沒有改變，他無法完成你的願望。他將是永恆的失敗者，同時也是魔法世界的罪人。」</p><p>　　亞瑟手指曲起，緊握成拳。</p><p>　　他對弗萊亞的話語仍然一知半解──他甚至不知道自己那見鬼的願望究竟指的是什麼──但他完全可以想像梅林孤單生活的模樣：佝僂老者，面容陰鬱。那畫面鮮明得簡直不是臆想，而是一小段<strong>記憶</strong>。深入骨髓的記憶。</p><p>　　他知道梅林會一直等他。等他從永劫回歸，或者嘗試各種方法讓他復生，直到承受不住失望而發狂。</p><p>　　「不行，」亞瑟深吸一口氣，搖搖頭，收回手。「我不能這麼做。」</p><p>　　「然而，如果你放棄王者之劍，你的名字將掩藏於歷史與時間之下，你將失去萬王之王的頭銜。」</p><p>　　「我不在乎。」亞瑟語氣變得硬冷，內心充滿不服：難道澗溪女神不能看穿凡人的心意？難道她覺得他會為了虛空的頭銜而拋下梅林？</p><p>　　當然他不會放棄收復甘美洛──畢竟甘美洛始終是他的責任和使命。無論有沒有那些美名或實質</p><p>　　王位，他都會回去，試著喚醒莫嘉娜的良心，盡全力拯救甘美洛的百姓。</p><p>　　可是他不能再讓梅林為他犧牲。</p><p>　　他欠他夠多了。</p><p>　　「……那麼，亞瑟‧潘達剛，」不知道是不是亞瑟的錯覺，他仿佛看見弗萊亞臉上閃過一絲欣喜神情，雖然她隨即回復到原本淡然自持的模樣。</p><p>　　「你已然做出選擇：你將使用梅林的力量，安然活於明天的現在。眾神祝福你的選擇。」</p><p>　　「……等等，」亞瑟皺起眉頭：「你說使用梅林的力量──你的意思是指……魔法？」</p><p>　　「是的。」</p><p>　　「不！」這簡直是掠奪和作弊，亞瑟心裡補充，「你剛剛沒有說……不，我絕不會使用魔法。我不能！」況且認同梅林是一回事，使用魔法又是另一回事。他可以接受梅林使用法術方便行事，但如果換做是他自己……</p><p>　　「亞瑟，你對魔法仍有偏見，你還不瞭解魔法的本質；」弗萊亞平靜地敘述：「你父王想要消滅的邪惡魔法，和他真正剷除的完全不一樣。那些被殺害的術士或巫女使用的並不是法術，而是巫藝。所謂巫藝，只是一種謀生的技能，就像工匠和漁夫那樣。在還沒大清算前，他們用巫藝解決牛羊的瘟疫，稍微改變風向讓船隻利於出航，在慶典節日裡為村民祈福，給不識字的農夫講故事唱歌。他們稍微改善百姓的生活，藉此交換貨物、獲得尊敬和領取微薄的謝金，如此而已。」</p><p>　　「但是我遇過的巫師總是使用魔法作惡，除了梅林。我的父王並不是全錯！」</p><p>　　「在那之前，先想想看你父親是怎麼對待那些巫師的同胞吧。今天不論是否有魔法，任何族類受到打壓欺侮，看見自己的親人被活活燒死，哪一個不會挾怨報復？」</p><p>　　「…………」</p><p>　　「只有透過交易獲致魔力的人，才具有真正的威脅性，亞瑟。那些人少之又少。」</p><p>　　「但魔法是屬於梅林的……」</p><p>　　「亞瑟，請記住──其實每個人都擁有魔法。古人稱之為天賦。魔法就像是身體裡的礦藏，只是礦藏的成份、多寡不盡相同，礦藏的裸露程度也不同。有些人礦藏量極少，又埋沒在身體深處，因此終其一生都沒有發現，甚至拒絕挖掘；有些人，比如你的王姐莫嘉娜，則是顯露了一部份，但卻用太過暴力的方式開鑿，最終使自己無力承受。」</p><p>　　弗萊亞將劍舉直，劍身淡淡的銀光與她身上的光芒互相輝映，更顯聖潔。</p><p>　　「而梅林，他的魔法是液態和汽態的，無須挖掘。魔法就是他的眼淚，他的汗水，他的血液，他的呼吸，是他整個靈魂；沒人能禁止或消滅他，因他生成於夢境與黑暗。」</p><p>　　「所以我更不能使用……」</p><p>　　「他需要你做他的光。唯有你能讓他的魔法有所依存，有所節制，最重要的是，有前進的方向。</p><p>　　而他做為你的影子，才能使你的力量永續延長。」</p><p>　　「………」亞瑟找不出話語反駁，只得訥訥地說：「那麼，如果我使用梅林的魔法，梅林會怎麼樣？他還能使用魔法嗎？」</p><p>　　「他有他必須要做的選擇，而你永遠不必擔心他與魔法的連系。這與你無關。」</p><p>　　「我──」</p><p>　　「你只要明白一件事：能夠使用魔法的你，不需要梅林也可以完成收復甘美洛的心願。你們的命運從此將一分為二，重新開始。走向明天的現在。」</p><p>　　「──你說什麼？」</p><p>　　亞瑟突然背脊一涼，冷汗直冒。</p><p>　　難道他又再次踏進陷阱？</p><p>　　再一次被欺騙？</p><p>　　「全新的未來在等你。外面的時間在等你。亞瑟，請你睜開眼睛吧。」弗萊亞沒有回應他心中的疑問，只是溫柔地指示他。</p><p>　　「我一直都睜著眼睛！我在看著你！你剛剛說的是什麼意思？什麼叫做命運一分為二……」亞瑟揮動雙手的瞬間碰到自己的臉，然後發現自己的眼睛確實是緊閉的。</p><p>　　「怎、怎麼會……？」</p><p>　　「睜開你的眼睛，亞瑟。」</p><p>　　像是淺眠的人在欲醒之時所經歷的意識剝離感，弗萊亞的影像在亞瑟面前驟然消失，只剩下不斷迴響於腦海的鈴當聲；所有畫面旋扭成一股墨黑的重量，積聚堆迭在亞瑟睫毛上方。</p><p>　　他本能地想張開雙眼，卻發現眼皮灼熱刺辣，眼眶四周還分泌了一層乳狀粘液，讓他怎麼也無法睜開。</p><p>　　可惡！他失去耐心地低吼，用力敲打自己眼皮，試圖撥開目眥，但這一連串的舉動只徒使雙眼更加燒燙疼痛，還重心不穩跌坐在地上。</p><p>　　狼狽。他想，即使是國破家亡，也沒有像現在這麼狼狽過。身體痛得不得了，四肢腫脹；體溫忽冷忽熱，不停出汗；眼睛仿佛被烙鐵灼傷，無法睜開；然後……</p><p>　　和梅林的命運一分為二。沒有羈絆，不再互相需要。</p><p>　　迎向他自己的全新未來。</p><p>　　因為亞瑟相信弗萊亞。因為亞瑟相信她說的一切都是真的──唯有放棄王者之劍和萬王之王的頭銜，唯有他活著，梅林做的一切才有意義。</p><p>
  <em>　　（梅林在等你的選擇。）</em>
</p><p>　　結果他選擇了讓他們命運一分為二的那個。</p><p>　　（眾神祝福你的選擇，亞瑟。）</p><p>　　被眾神祝福的選擇，就是使用魔法。使用梅林的魔法……</p><p>　　「什麼鬼祝福！」他咬牙切齒，連續捶擊地面，仿佛想要徒手鑿碎地上散落的石瑰，直到憤怒隨著淡淡的甜腥味逸散而出才停止。</p><p>　　拚命喘氣。肩膀微顫。</p><p>　　難道命運將他們牽連在一起，就是為了要讓他們再次分開？</p><p>　　他不想讓梅林為他犧牲，他想要梅林好好活下去──而這只有一分為二的命運才能做到？</p><p>　　這就是他的願望？</p><p>　　他感到雙眼熱辣潮濕，而那份熱辣潮濕正往兩頰延伸。淚水由嘴唇延著他形狀完美的下巴滴落在手背和指關節捶出的傷口上，傳遞鹹鹹痛楚。他伸手想抹去臉上過燙的溫度。</p><p>　　「別揉。」</p><p>　　亞瑟全身僵直，沒注意身旁原來還有別人。在來不及反應的狀態下，一道清涼柔軟的觸感覆蓋在亞瑟的眼皮上。他楞了一下才意識到那是塊拿來濕敷的巾布，帶有金盞花的香氣。</p><p>　　「你的手都破皮了，這一定很疼。」亞瑟的手被輕輕握住，汗水沾濕的瀏海也被仔細撥開。那種熟悉的腔調和溫溫乾乾的膚觸，以及衣領間一股極淡的稻香，讓亞瑟放下戒心，忍不住開口。</p><p>　　「……梅林？」他剛講出名字就想咬自己舌頭。</p><p>　　他明知道這是女人的聲音。他氣自己為什麼還懷抱著無謂的希望……</p><p>　　「梅林現在不在這裡，我是他母親，胡妮絲。也許您還有印象？」聲音的主人溫和地說：「讓我們先帶您回家，好嗎？殿下？」</p><p>　<strong>　……胡妮絲？</strong></p><p>　　所以他現在……已經回到外面的時間了？</p><p>　　<strong>回家？……我們？</strong></p><p>　　「唉，不得不說，我真的開始相信有命中註定這回事了。」另一道低沉的聲音從他右前方傳來，語調一派輕鬆自在，充滿揶揄口吻。</p><p>　　這次亞瑟確定自己不會再聽錯。他只希望這傢伙才剛到，沒有看見自己方才的窘境。</p><p>　　「歡迎來得艾爾多自治區啊，小公主。」話聲剛落，金髮王子就被對方扶住手臂，順勢拉起身。</p><p>　　男子動作俐落，但力道卻沒拿捏好，使亞瑟才剛起身又因為眩暈而跪跌在地。</p><p>　　一股酸意瞬間從腹部湧入喉頭，到了嘴裡嘗起來卻如苦堿。亞瑟再也忍不住地嘔吐了起來。</p><p>　　「哦，不……」</p><p>　　「高文騎士！」</p><p>　　恍惚間，他聽到胡妮絲的喝斥。</p><p>　　恍惚間，聽到高文的道歉。</p><p> </p><p>　　雲層堆迭厚積，天空猶如塗滿白釉的巨碗覆罩大地，年邁的老者與身心皆處於修復階段的青年，正緩步踏上離開幽思克森林的旅途。</p><p>　　這趟旅途遠比蓋尤斯想像得艱難，因為他們無法使用最快速的方式離開；當時梅林的狀況完全不能騎馬，所以他們只能先牽著原先的座騎，繞到反方向的驛站，用馬匹和行經商旅交換兩頭眼珠顏色明亮、四肢健壯的驢子，順便換了半個月的乾糧才繼續前行。僅管驢子的腳程比馬慢得多，但能負重物，走起路來也較少顛簸，剛好適合他們一老一傷代步。</p><p>　　幽思克森林的方位似乎隨時在變，等到完全離開森林腹地時，蓋尤斯才發現他們竟來到了威爾士邊境的小鎮上，從遙遠的洛特北方抵達西南部。</p><p>　　白髮老者在鎮上遇到以前的學徒波登，他的身形仍和多年前一樣精瘦，只是髮色由淡黃染成褐黑，耳鬢至下巴處也畜起鬍子來，看上去穩重不少。他說話的口吻和處世態度比從前圓滑許多，衣著也較鎮上人稍微華貴一點，好像頗吃得開的樣子。</p><p>　　蓋尤斯本來不想求助波登，因為當年的波登喜歡在藥草上動手腳，自行增減藥量好讓病患成為常客，居心已有不良；再加上他對龍族異常狂熱，好幾次試圖連系德魯伊族人尋找龍蛋下落，以身試法，</p><p>　　讓蓋尤斯最後不得不將他掃地出門。</p><p>　　他本以為波登會伺機報復，但對方看到蓋尤斯和梅林時卻露出十分高興的模樣，不但幫他們找地方安頓，甚至替他們在鎮上市集租了個攤位，讓他們可以兜售藥材、替人治病。這樣的幫助對於來到一個人生地不熟的所在、又必須兼顧梅林的蓋尤斯來說，實在是受用不盡，因此他沒有猶豫太久，就接受了波登的好意。</p><p>　　即使在這陌生的小鎮上生活得比預期順利，但蓋尤斯仍覺得這段日子是他人生中少數幾個相當黑暗的年歲。尤其是眼睜睜地看著梅林像一個失去靈魂的空殼，幾乎每天不吃不睡，毫無目標、極速消瘦的樣子。</p><p>　　儘管梅林在幽思克森林裡曾笑著允諾要努力活下去，但失去原生魔法對黑髮青年而言，絕不是嘴巴說說就能輕鬆適應的事情。</p><p>　　剛到鎮上落腳時，梅林總是把自己裹在毯子裡，白天盯著桌上的食物發呆，晚上則坐在屋外的草地盯著天上星星，面無表情，意識渙散。蓋尤斯必須強迫他喝下安眠藥水才能讓他閉目休息。</p><p>　　偶爾他也有神智清明的時候，會和蓋尤斯聊上幾句，自我解嘲一番；但更多時間是不發一語，或者開始默默流淚，而自己都沒有發現。</p><p>　　失去魔法的梅林像個行走在水上的人，充滿不確定和虛浮感。再精到的醫術也無法根治心靈的創傷，這讓蓋尤斯一度非常難過也非常無奈，不知如何是好。</p><p>　　直到某天，一隻翅膀受傷的小貓頭鷹倒在梅林鋪滿稻草的地面上，情況才為之一變。</p><p>　　稻草上沾染的血漬、純白色小貓頭鷹瞬也不瞬瞪著他的圓眼珠，仿佛在那天帶給梅林一股神奇的震撼。他小心翼翼地將那只只有一個巴掌大小的貓頭鷹用雙手捧著，撫順它的翅翼，仔細照料它。</p><p>　　「哈囉，阿基米德……」隔天梅林就替貓頭鷹取了一個奇特的名字，嘴邊揚起到小鎮上後第一個真誠的笑容。</p><p>　　「我是梅林。」</p><p>　　從此，梅林開始非常認真生活。非常非常認真。</p><p>　　沒有了自出生以來就一直仰仗的力量，梅林現在不管粗工細活都得靠自己，因此在恢復食欲後，勞動使他的身體變得愈來愈結實，氣色也比以前紅潤健康。</p><p>　　失去魔法的梅林從前雖美其名為蓋尤斯的助手，但其實對於學習醫術方面並不十分用心，大部份的時間他都陪伴在亞瑟身邊，蓋尤斯這裡只是做做跑腿；但是現在，他比以往任何時期都更勤勞地做筆記，埋首鑽研藥學藥理，除了認識更多植物、製作藥水、隨蓋尤斯四處看診之外，他甚至開始學習解剖方面的知識。蓋尤斯也竭盡所能地教導他。</p><p>　　如今梅林已和三個月前失魂落魄的他判若兩人，不論是在形貌還是精神氣質方面。更為緊實的肌理包覆添加在瘦長骨架之外，使他擺脫了從前因為太過病瘦而顯得頭重腳輕、四肢不協調的模樣；醫術的精進則讓他的雙眼重新回復自信神采。</p><p>　　現在的梅林看上去既強健又優雅，既沉穩又靈動，笑容恢復到昔日的溫和明亮，更減去幾分魯莽幼稚。鎮上已經有許多姑娘開始偷偷討論起他來，小男孩們也紛紛以他為偶像，把他當作是古老山神梅汀的化身，時常纏著他說故事，求他讓阿基米德飛到他們肩膀上玩。</p><p>　　看著梅林坐在餐桌前搗藥的背影，蓋尤斯忍不住走近，搭在他日益寬闊、可靠的肩背上。</p><p>　　阿基米德從窗外飛進來，停靠在梅林肩膀的另一頭。它朝蓋尤斯瞥了一眼，隨即斂起純白翅翼，</p><p>　　將頭縮向黑髮青年的耳窩，輕輕啄他發根。</p><p>　　「嘿，小傢伙，輕點──」梅林不由得歪頭躲開，笑了出來，隨即抬頭看向蓋尤斯。</p><p>　　簡直像兩隻熬過瀕死折磨，羽翼漸豐的鳥。隨時隨地都能展翅高飛，飛到更高更遠處，把世界看盡。白髮老者心裡閃過這樣的念頭。</p><p>　　「梅林，你──」</p><p>　　「哦！我想起來了，再等一下就好，蓋尤斯，」梅林搔搔臉，抱歉地笑笑：「我搗完這碗藥粉再收衣服……」</p><p>　　「噢不，梅林，我不是要和你講這個。」</p><p>　　「……那是？」</p><p>　　「我只是想告訴你，以前你雖然擁有強大的魔法，但那卻是一股野生的、難以駕馭的力量；即使你本意良善，只為了要利用它來幫助亞瑟，但使用的同時，卻也被它牢牢束縛……」</p><p>　　提到亞瑟時，梅林的肩膀明顯瑟縮了一下，讓蓋尤斯停頓一會兒才繼續說。</p><p>　　「現在沒有了這份天賦，反而可以更看清楚你自己的特質……」白髮老者露出贊許的微笑：「你知道嗎？梅林，其實你記憶力一向很好，從來不會配錯我指定的藥材；你在包紮技巧上面特別出色，分辨藥草的嗅覺也很靈敏，學習語言更快──我們來這裡才幾個星期，你已經聽得懂大半的威爾士語──這可不是任何人都能辦得到的。」</p><p>　　「哦，蓋尤斯，你今天怎麼了？一直誇我……我其實沒那麼優秀，你知道的，關於威爾士語，大概……大概因為我是禦龍族的關係？嗯，基本上，會說龍語之後，威爾士語也不是什麼大問題……他們的發音很簡單，只要再模擬一下嘴型就可以了，我想。這不是我的功勞……」</p><p>　　面對突如其來的稱讚，梅林睜大雙眼，顯得有些語無倫次。臉上不知所措的神情，仿佛回到他們師徒倆第一次相遇的樣子，仿佛梅林還是當初那個未知世事的男孩，對這偌大的世界感到既膽怯又興奮。</p><p>　　黑髮青年停下搗藥的動作，習慣性搔搔臉，抓抓手，摸摸後頸，讓阿基米德不滿他肩膀動來動去，乾脆飛到他頭上，然後又被他抓下來抱著懷裡。</p><p>　　「梅林，你其實一直都不知道自己有多聰明。我不曉得魔法消失對你來說到底是不是一件好事，</p><p>　　但我很確定，沒有魔法之後，你成長得更多，更好，更……<strong>梅林</strong>了。」</p><p>　　「哦，蓋尤斯──」</p><p>　　「也許失去魔法可能會讓你無法偉大，無法在歷史上留名，但你也不會是平凡的。你的存在對大部分的人都獨具意義。明白嗎？」</p><p>　　「我……」</p><p>　　「不論有沒有魔法，你都還是你。你是無可取代的。」</p><p>　　梅林凝視著蓋尤斯，與他誠摯溫暖的目光交迭。黑髮青年胸中澎湃的情感股股吹脹，一時之間無法彙聚成語言，只能站起身來，緊緊抱住年逾七旬的老者。阿基米德在梅林站立時嘶叫了一聲，隨即飛到靠近房門的支架上。</p><p>　　「飛得最遠的鷹啊！命運在你翅上，歷歷星河在你膽邊，你將為世界鳴響浩浩天籟……」話語到了嘴邊自然編綴成詩句，那是蓋尤斯童年時期耳熟能詳的歌謠，他覺得這幾句非常適合形容梅林。</p><p>　　他曾一度懷疑梅林是否能熬過失去魔法的打擊，但事實證明梅林比任何人都還要堅強，始終不曾讓他失望。</p><p>　　梅林忍不住笑出聲，打趣地說：「噢蓋尤斯，我在你身邊待了這麼久，竟然不知道你也喜歡吟詩？」</p><p>　　「嘿，別嘲笑長輩的心意，小子，我只是想讓你明白自己有多重要。那麼多人在乎你，需要你，期待你好好活下去，你應該要學會珍愛你自己……」蓋尤斯拍拍他，又加了一句：「我相信亞瑟也一定是這麼想。」</p><p>　　「……我知道。」梅林鬆開對蓋尤斯的懷抱，重新站好，表情一臉認真：「我知道。所以我等一下拿藥給希法（Sefa）時會順便再去找波登，交換更多的情報。」</p><p>　　蓋尤斯皺了皺眉頭。</p><p>　　希法與她的父親路德（Ruadan）同樣是藉由波登來到鎮上安頓的新住民，父女倆因為是德魯伊族的關係，受到波登的重視與交好；不過據他所知，路德和莫德雷德一樣，乃是傾向以暴治暴的主戰派，</p><p>　　對古老生物沒什麼研究興趣，一心只想為魔法人士發動革命。而令蓋尤斯擔心是，除了波登之外，梅林最近也與希法往來密切，如果被希法父親發現他的真實身份，恐怕會帶來相當大的危險。</p><p>　　「梅林，雖然波登曾經是我徒弟，我還是得警告你：他這個人非常狡猾，喜歡耍小聰明，就算目前為止的確熱心地幫了不少忙，但最好還是不要完全相信他。另外，希法這個小姑娘，我看她好像對</p><p>　　你有點意思……你們最近似乎很親密？」</p><p>　　梅林聳聳肩，不以為意地笑笑：「我和希法？蓋尤斯，你真的想太多了……她只是很感謝我治療路德的腳傷而已，這沒什麼。至於波登，我會特別留意，你不用擔心。」</p><p>　　「……我覺得是你想太少，梅林。」</p><p>　　「是嗎？可是希法似乎挺瞭解甘美洛的內部現況，我只是想問她……」梅林眯起眼喃喃自語。</p><p>　　「甘美洛？」</p><p>　　「……是的。」像是發現自己說漏了嘴，梅林頓了頓，垂下目光。</p><p>　　「噢，所以，你還是想和亞瑟一起回甘美洛，是嗎？」蓋尤斯的目光瞬間柔和了幾分。</p><p>　　梅林果然是梅林。</p><p>　　「…………」</p><p>　　梅林深呼吸後，重新看向蓋尤斯，鄭重地點頭。</p><p>　　「我……無法自己一個人輕鬆地待在這裡，展開沒有亞瑟的人生。」</p><p>　　我們骨子裡都一樣頑固。梅林在心裡跟自己說。</p><p>　　弗萊亞讓他在死亡深淵裡看見了那一幕：亞瑟放棄王者之劍、放棄萬王之王的盛名，就為了不讓他有機會再輕易犧牲自己；而之後他為了亞瑟放棄魔法，用身體作劍鞘，確保沒有任何人能奪取王子的性命。</p><p>　　他們選擇了<strong>一分為二的命運</strong>──只因為他們無論如何都想守護彼此。</p><p>　　簡直是天底下最笨的兩個白癡。</p><p>　　他們根本不可能分開。</p><p>　　（那你自己呢？）</p><p>　　（……沒有亞瑟，就沒有我自己。）</p><p>　　梅林想起幾個月前弗萊亞克拋給他的疑問。當時他是這麼回答的。</p><p>　　他現在已經完全明白，那正是他心底最真實的聲音。</p><p>　　「我需要亞瑟。」梅林對蓋尤斯說，「我需要待在他身邊。」</p><p>　　不是亞瑟需要他，而是他需要亞瑟。</p><p>　　他願意犧牲一切來完成亞瑟的願望。</p><p>　　而他自己的期望，就是<strong>亞瑟</strong>。</p><p>　　只有亞瑟而已。</p><p>　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 第二十六回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>擁有魔法的亞瑟，與學習劍術的梅林，終於再次相聚。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這回分隔兩地的亞瑟梅林交錯描寫，希望有達到平行蒙太奇的畫面轉換效果。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>「恩利斯，你賭注的代價太大了。」引路人的指責至今仍言猶在耳──</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「魔法將會因為你一個人的愚忠遭到驅逐、掩抑，被你新造的歷史掃到角落，成為世界的暗影，再也不被愛護尊崇。而你，只有你一個人自以為這是神諭。」</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
</p><p>　　走過暮春溽暑，此時金風送爽，時令來到赫密斯的月份。寒氣漸至，葉子從油綠轉變為深淺不一的紅色，黃色，在清晨的陽光下浮泛柔潤金澤。位於邊境、目前脫離王國管轄的艾爾多，就像一座隱匿的蜂巢，在濃霧與密林中自成微型世界，仿佛外在的殺伐全然驚動不到此處。</p><p>　　三個月晃眼而過。</p><p>　　亞瑟此刻正在胡妮絲的磚屋外彎下腰，拔起地上青草搓出汁液，將手肘沾到的泥土擦去，再用手背抹掉眉骨上的汗珠。與魔法斡旋多時的他臉頰消瘦不少，原本的年輕俊美添了幾份滄桑，身形則仍精實偉岸；即使穿著一般農民的工作衣著，還是無法掩藏舉手投足之間與生俱來的貴氣。</p><p>　　一股前所未有的神奇經驗襲近亞瑟，龐沛的力量端坐於體內不再取鬧，令他感覺自己的思緒像鋒刃一般銳利清晰，甚至切著眉心隱隱作痛。</p><p>　　「別太勉強自己，你已經做得夠好了。」胡妮絲的聲音從身後傳來，亞瑟隨即轉身，像是惡作劇被抓到的孩子，有些不好意思也有些懊惱。</p><p>　　「但我想早點能拿劍，想早點……」</p><p>　　胡妮絲走向前去，遞給他一碗薑糖水，打斷他的話：「我知道你急著想離開這裡找到梅林，不過欲速則不達這道理，你應該比我更清楚吧？」</p><p>　　「……我知道。」亞瑟接過碗，慢慢啜飲，感覺喉頭、胸腹頓時暖熱舒暢起來。「謝謝。」他補上一句。</p><p>　　「你一定能找到梅林，亞瑟。我也相信我的孩子，他絕對不會留你獨自對付敵人的。」</p><p>　　「……我希望我的親人也能對我這麼有信心。」亞瑟苦澀地笑了笑，由衷地說：「梅林真的很幸運有妳這樣的母親，不但對他呵護備至，還可以教導他如何正確使用魔法。」</p><p>　　亞瑟打從心裡感謝和尊敬胡妮絲。如果沒有她的照顧和指導，金髮王子不可能那麼快就適應魔法，從一開始不停嘔吐發燒、瞳孔持續泛金、舌頭吐出火苗、手指放電的狀況，到現在終於能夠稍稍掌握使用的方式。</p><p>　　如果沒有胡妮絲（以及高文，但他實在不怎麼想承認）的陪伴，或許他會就此陷入絕望自棄的深淵，任由命運擺佈作弄。</p><p>　　胡妮絲搖搖頭，笑容裡帶著懷念，嘆口氣：「不，其實一開始我並不知道這些事情，是梅林自己不停地摸索，然後再把經驗和成果當成故事一樣跟我分享。」</p><p>　　「梅林自己摸索出來的……？」</p><p>　　胡妮絲望向遠方，眼睛裡染上哀傷的神色：「嗯，梅林是個聰明勇敢的孩子──當然，有時勇敢得近乎莽撞──但他就是這點可愛，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「胡妮絲……」亞瑟心裡泛起一陣內疚。他知道，如果不是因為他，今天站在這裡的就會是梅林。是她的兒子……</p><p>　　如果不是因為那該死的命運。</p><p>　　「哦，亞瑟……」胡妮絲目光移回亞瑟身上，溫柔地拍拍青年肩膀，像是看穿了他的心思：「王子殿下，你對我來說也同樣重要；我曾和梅林說過，你們是一枚硬幣的兩面，至今我仍這麼認為……你們若少了對方就不完整，你們注定要共同為這塊土地做些大事。」</p><p>　　「……是。」亞瑟滿心感動，慎重點頭。</p><p>　　「胡妮絲，我發誓，一定會將梅林完好地帶到妳面前。<strong>一定。</strong>」</p><p>　　「嗯，那麼，我相信你。」</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　「拜託，爭氣點。」梅林輕聲地對自己反覆叨念。「你可以的，再試一次，你絕對辦得到……」</p><p>　　經過半天努力，梅林終於戰勝肌肉鬆弛的藥劑，重新睜開眼睛，轉動頸部，微微抬起手臂，感受身下馬車經過礫石道路的顛簸，以及肩頭上傳遞而來的體溫與重量。他看了看在靠在他身旁昏睡的希法，她的雙手被綁在身後，右眼下還有被燭台砸到的淤青，原本梳理整齊的褐髮隨意垂散，瀏海遮住了泰半張臉。</p><p>　　梅林接著環顧長型車箱四周，心理思忖著逃亡的可能。除了一堆貨櫃雜物外，他的對面還坐著一對男女：一個形容枯槁，面黃肌瘦的男子，環抱著坐在他腿上一個身材嬌小、穿著紫色連身裙，全身破舊髒汙的女孩。男子著迷地聞著女孩的頭髮，嘴裡喃喃念著「拉米雅」，可能是女孩的名字；女孩現下只是漫不經心地撥弄頭髮，邊撫摸著嘴唇。</p><p>　　車窗全用黑布罩著，看不到窗外風景。</p><p>　　再次提醒他被波登賣給人口販子這個事實。</p><p>　　對不起了，梅林，你是個好人，但你很礙事。</p><p>　　雖然蓋尤斯再三警告梅林小心波登，他也聽從老者的吩咐不吃波登給的食物和飲料，但梅林心裡一直不覺得波登具有威脅性。誠然，他確實看過波登充滿野心的目光，可是梅林自認自己沒什麼好敲詐的，況且精明的人往往膽小，他怎麼也沒料到波登會使出這種手段。</p><p>　　那天梅林本來打算將藥草包送給希法後，再去找波登探問各王國的現況，但他才剛踏進希法家門，就看見波登在裡頭和希法討論藥材。希法覺得梅林上周調的最後一劑藥粉顏色和以往不同，梅林不疑有他，撮了些粉末在掌心，並輕輕嚐了一口。</p><p>　　僅僅是一口。</p><p>　　箭毒木的汁液可是非常棘手的藥材，它可以阻斷痛覺，也可以讓你失去呼吸的能力。梅林，你該慶幸用藥的是我，而我不想殺你。</p><p>　　向後仰倒在地的梅林感到所有知覺正迅速離他而去：他半垂著眼皮，眼睜睜看著波登將他攔腰扛起卻無力反抗；看著希法察覺有異抓住波登卻被他用燭台打傷也無法阻止；任憑波登把他丟到不知何時停在希法家後院的馬車車廂裡，然後過一會兒又把昏迷的希法抓到車上。</p><p>　　波……</p><p>　　梅林微微張嘴，隨即發現自己連重新合上嘴巴的力氣都沒有，更遑論回話。</p><p>　　<em>你不在，蓋尤斯仰賴的也只有我了，告訴他你被德魯伊人帶走，要求以龍蛋作為交換，我想他會透露的，不是嗎？</em></p><p>　　梅林憶起蓋尤斯提過波登對龍族和龍蛋的執著。──原來這就是波登的目的！</p><p>　　<em>哦，對了，希法……其實我滿喜歡這個女孩的，但……我不知道她這麼護著你。</em></p><p>　　波登有點可惜地拍了拍希法的臉蛋，然後看向梅林。此時他已不再掩飾貪婪的目光。</p><p>　　<em>我希望魯亞德會和蓋尤斯一樣，為了同樣的理由，透露相關消息。雖然他看起來一臉不善，不過就我所知他還是很疼女兒的。你不覺得這個計謀很棒嗎？</em></p><p>　　才不！梅林想這麼反駁，但他能做的只是拚命呼吸，任由波登將希法綑綁起來。</p><p>　　<em>你的話就用不著我費事了……藥效大概會持續很久。我和克洛夫交代過了。噢對，克洛夫，你們的車伕，還有艾倫，他們絕對會幫你們找到體面的賣家的。</em></p><p>　　波登你這混帳……梅林的目光逐漸渙散。</p><p>　　<strong><em>對不起囉，梅林。</em></strong></p><p>　　那是波登對他說的最後一句話，梅林對自己發誓日後絕不輕饒他。只要他的身體完全恢復……</p><p>　　當梅林幾乎用盡全身力氣，終於可以完全舉起右手的瞬間，車子突然停了下來，接著車廂外面傳來一陣嘈雜聲，希法也跟著醒了。</p><p>　　「……這裡是……」希法抬頭，還來不及為自己的傷勢疼痛，看見梅林眉角的汗珠，便驚慌地問：「梅林？你……你還好嗎？」</p><p>　　梅林搖搖頭，示意她不要出聲，一邊轉身替希法解開繩子；初時他的動作緩慢、笨拙、不停發抖，但不一會兒便愈發流利順暢。</p><p>　　梅林不禁得意地抬起嘴角。看來波登錯估了他的體質。</p><p>　　「這裡是我們的地盤你不知道嗎？」</p><p>　　「嘿，我已經給了過路費了，這是要給王侯肯雷克大人的東西，肯雷克大人沒有準時收到的話……」</p><p>　　「肯雷克那個變態老色鬼的貨？那麼我們更要看看裡面是什麼了！這麼大的車廂用黑布罩著，裡頭的東西肯定既高級又見不得人……」</p><p>　　「不，等等，只是一些僮僕──」</p><p>　　「做我們的僮僕比做那個變態王侯的僮僕快活多了，哈！」</p><p>　　嘈雜聲愈來愈大，梅林在解開希法繩子之後，使勁將她推到自己身後。「到我後面！」梅林小聲在希法耳邊說。希法順從地躲到梅林身後，整張臉紅通通的，手搭在梅林腰間。當然黑髮青年完全沒意識到這件事。</p><p>　　對坐的紫衣少女忽然嗤嗤地笑了起來。</p><p>　　然後砰的一聲，車廂的門被鋒利的巨斧劃入。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　傍晚時分，遠方橘燦的夕照穿過石屋罅縫，透進艾爾多一間新建的小酒館內，彷彿預示著慶典的開始。不一會兒，酒館內四角的樑柱上便掛起烈烈燃燒的火把，忙了整個夏季的村民齊聚一堂，恣意喝酒吃肉，暢談歡鬧，慶祝今年豐收。</p><p>　　酒足飯飽後，酒館裡有的人便開始聚集起來賭骰子，有的則對坐比腕力，一時吆喝聲不斷。</p><p>　　以慶祝為由，高文拉著亞瑟離開胡妮絲的磚屋，來到酒館與他們的新朋友會合；亞瑟一進門就挑了火光幾乎照不到的角落坐下，點了杯杜松子酒兀自喝著，若有所思。其間陸續有村人發現他，先是交頭接耳一陣，爾後才帶著猶疑的神色和他敬酒。</p><p>　　亞瑟舉杯點頭致意，有些尷尬地笑笑。</p><p>　　與培里諾爾一戰之後，原本能俐落使劍的右手，如今連拿起酒杯、半舉過肩都會隱隱作痛，讓他在乾杯時不禁扶肩皺眉。</p><p>　　「該死的……」</p><p>　　「哦，小公主，拜託，開心點！你的眉毛都快打結了。」每桌都喝過一輪的高文提著一罈蜂蜜酒來到亞瑟對面的空位，一屁股坐下，滿身酒氣地對亞瑟笑道。</p><p>　　「來，喝酒或唱豐年謠，你選哪個？如果我是你，絕對會把這罈乾了！」他敲敲桌子，邊說著就直接提起酒罈對口牛飲，罈子放下時裡面的液體瞬間少了一半。</p><p>　　「再說，」高文朝亞瑟眨眼：「你該不會對自己的歌聲很有自信吧？」</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟睨他一眼，挑眉：「如果我也醉了，誰來扛我們回胡妮絲那裡？」</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾啊！」高文指向站在一旁看人比腕力的高大青年，他們剛剛在門口會合的新朋友。帕西瓦爾同樣來自於森瑞德的領地，因不甘受高壓統治而投奔已成為自治區的艾爾多。他渾身上下都是結實肌肉，天生的戰士體格，但性格溫厚，一點也不好戰；彈得一手好魯特琴這件事，在艾爾多村落裡可是無人不知。</p><p>　　「……說真的，我不知道該高興什麼。」亞瑟嘆口氣，把酒罈接了過來，倒入自己手裡的空杯，搖搖頭說：「魔法成功完全是運氣。今天早上我還以為已經能完全控制它了，沒想到下午又突然……加上我右手現在……」</p><p>　　亞瑟伸手在空中模糊地比劃，說到一半咬住嘴唇，後半句根本舉不起劍始終無法說出口。到現在他還不習慣在人前示弱，老實承認自己的擔憂和焦慮。</p><p>　　除了一個人例外。</p><p>　　一想起那個名字的擁有者，腦袋裡彷彿長滿一層思念的霉。柔軟的黑髮，灰藍的總是顯得神祕的眼珠，大大的不時發紅的耳朵，豐潤的嘴唇、凹陷的酒窩、頑皮的笑聲，修長且骨節分明的四肢……全都揮之不去。亞瑟忍不住又深深嘆息。</p><p>　　梅林。這個名字讓他肌膚底下的魔法緩緩搖盪，似乎在對原本的主人發出渴望鳴響。</p><p>　　這個人為了他犧牲一切，現在下落不明，生死未卜；而他卻擁有他的魔法，擁有他母親的關懷，甚至運用他的魔法，抵禦了即將來襲的暴風雨，使得艾爾多自治區的麥粒長得比一般麥子都還要大兩倍。</p><p>　　這個人什麼都不剩了，而他亞瑟 ‧ 潘達剛卻莫名其妙成為艾爾多的英雄。</p><p>　　雖然是個令人側目的英雄。</p><p>　　「別像個老頭兒似的嘆氣──不，老頭都比你樂觀多了！」高文不知何處拾來一根麥桿咬在嘴裡，打斷亞瑟的思慮，聳聳肩說：「沒辦法，有些人就是天生的英雄命。你就老老實實地承受眾人仰望吧！你是無法掩藏自身光芒的，即使躲到再陰暗的角落。」</p><p>　　他的語氣揶揄，不過看向亞瑟的目光卻十分真誠。</p><p>　　亞瑟睜大雙眼，為高文拐彎抹角的稱讚感到不可思議，隨即報以苦笑：「哦，得了吧，高文，仰望？你是酒喝太多，看不清楚他們的眼神嗎？他們是怕我。」</p><p>　　英雄命？如此窩囊的英雄命？</p><p>　　如今他完全可以體會梅林的心情。為什麼想隱藏自己，為什麼常有怨氣，為什麼有時話語夾帶那麼多不明所以的委屈。</p><p>　　當王子容易；當英雄可不容易。</p><p>　　和上一次他與梅林在沿海小屋的境遇不同，亞瑟偶然使用魔法救了整個艾爾多的村民後，他得到的不是崇拜和親近，而是人們狐疑的眼神，乾脆回避不看的臉，半畏懼半討好的笑容。</p><p>　　那時莫嘉娜運用黑魔法佔領甘美洛，以及她後續的暴虐行徑還沒傳得那麼快。沿海小屋距離甘美洛也比艾爾多更遠。</p><p>　　現在即使他做的事情都是善事，人們還是會顧忌他的力量，擔心他喜怒無常，可能一個不高興又會催毀他們的收成。他們面對他時總是小心翼翼，好像回到他還是王子的時候。</p><p>　　但那小心翼翼的感覺很不好受。那是被當成異類看待的感覺。</p><p>　　噓！別靠他太近，也別得罪他，他和我們可不一樣……</p><p>　　他知道村民是這麼想的。</p><p>　　「哦，那是因為你一臉嚴肅，還兩眼發直地盯著他們看哪！小公主！」</p><p>　　「別叫我公主！」亞瑟把喝完的酒杯丟向高文。知道他即使喝醉也接得住所以沒在客氣。</p><p>　　「嘿！」</p><p>　　「抱歉，手滑。」亞瑟看著高文喃喃念著太浪費了吧一邊把濺到臉上的酒珠抹到唇邊舔盡，亞瑟不禁感到好笑，原本緊繃的肩膀也逐漸放鬆下來。</p><p>　　「……我知道你擔心你的右手，擔心你的魔法，擔心你的梅林；」氣氛和緩的一瞬，高文突然前傾，靠近對面的亞瑟，食指指向他的鼻尖，低聲說道：「可是世界的命運就這樣掉到你身上了，你不得不扛。那是你的使命。」</p><p>　　高文總是這樣，一會兒打趣一會兒正經，很難看出真心；如果不是打酒嗝的話，他現在的語氣充滿了前所未有的說服力。</p><p>　　「什麼時候你也開始提使命了？」亞瑟揮掉他的手。提到梅林的名字時，他還是忍不住心頭一熱，魔法蠢蠢欲動。</p><p>　　高文戲劇化地搖搖頭：「我知道現在和你說這話實在很諷刺，不過在遇到你們之前，我真的一點也不相信命運這狗屁玩意兒；「但你和梅林讓我明白，原來真的有命中注定這件事。而且，即使在命運的有限之中，我還是可以去創造無限可能。你們兩個讓我相信，命運不是束縛，而是擺脫束縛。」</p><p>　　「……」亞瑟眨眨眼，不相信這會是從高文口中說出的話。</p><p>　　「以前的我不願意承認自己有極限，也不肯努力；我假裝瀟灑隨便，但我其實並不滿意這樣的自己。」</p><p>　　「……你的隨便可不像是裝出來的。」亞瑟忍不住回嘴，讓高文仰頭大笑。</p><p>　　好像終於覺得自己說了太多不像自己的正經話，高文把罈子的酒一飲而盡。喝完抹抹嘴巴。</p><p>　　「現在我知道，人皆生而背負使命。我們必須找到屬於自己的使命，賭上性命完成它，這樣活著才有意思。」</p><p>　　即使已經半醉，說這話時的高文眼神卻堅定無比。他全心全意相信這件事，彷彿這就是屬於他的使命。</p><p>　　「至於你，亞瑟 ‧ 潘達剛，你的使命就是和梅林一起收復甘美洛，阻止莫嘉娜，統一阿爾比恩。」</p><p>　　之前在戈德溫，他親眼看見梅林與亞瑟兩人的深厚羈絆；和亞瑟相處這幾個月來，他也愈來愈了解金髮王子的為人和他這段期間的變化。他知道如果是在太平盛世，如果甘美洛還是以前的甘美洛，他和亞瑟永遠不會是朋友，和梅林也可能只是擦肩而過；然而時勢如此，命運把他們所有人牽繫在一起，那麼他就要依照自己的心意，為這個混亂紛淆的時代、為他的朋友們貢獻一己之力。</p><p>　　「一分為二的命運又怎麼樣？切斷了羈絆，難道不能再重新連結一次？」亞瑟曾無意間向他透露湖中女神所說的話，而高文對命運一分為二這件事十分不以為然。</p><p>　　「高文……」</p><p>　　高文聳聳肩，手伸出去搭在亞瑟肩膀，迎上金髮王子濕亮的目光，深吸口氣。</p><p>　　「──況且，還有我在呢。不要怕，騎士會拯救公主的。」眨眼。</p><p>　　得到亞瑟一個完整的白眼後，高文再次大笑出聲。</p><p>　　就在亞瑟也跟著笑開的同時，帕西瓦爾突然面色凝重地朝他倆走來。</p><p>　　「亞瑟，有人闖進德魯伊祭壇了。」</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　破門而入的是一群高壯的山賊。他們進入車廂，把梅林一行人拖了出來，裡頭的貨櫃也一併搬出。馬車旁一個背後插著箭的男子趴在地上動也不動。<strong>是克洛夫</strong>，梅林心想。</p><p>　　幾個莽漢在看見希法和紫衣少女的時候開始不停吹口哨，發出淫靡的笑聲。梅林注意到剛剛那個枯瘦的男子沒有出現，他記得他的穿著打扮和死掉的車伕非常相似。難道那是──波登口中的艾倫嗎？</p><p>　　他的眼角餘光瞥向紫衣少女，一股不祥的預感湧上心頭。雖然他已經不能使用魔法，可是對魔力的直覺卻未消失。</p><p>　　「哦，那兩個女孩歸你們，我喜歡這個男孩──」在他暗暗思忖的當下，其中一個特別高大的山賊，一把抓起梅林的衣襟直接拉向自己，然後掐住他的脖子。山賊的肌肉堅如巨石，梅林整個撞上他胸膛時不由得吃痛出聲。</p><p>　　「噢！放手────」梅林試圖掰開那只幾乎和他大腿一樣粗壯的前臂，腳不停踢山賊的脛骨，但對方猶不動如山。四周傳來一陣訕笑。</p><p>　　「哦，我喜歡你的叫聲……」山賊另一隻手捏住梅林的下巴，「等一下記得多叫幾聲，嗯？」</p><p>　　「梅林！」被其他山賊從背後抱住的希法突然大叫起來，眼睛直盯著車廂方向。</p><p>　　車廂裡滑出一團半透明的、皺巴巴的東西，遠遠看去像蛻去的巨大蛇皮。</p><p>　　「他媽的那是什麼東西？」幾個山賊湊上前去。</p><p>　　梅林知道那是什麼東西。</p><p>　　──那就是艾倫，剛剛環抱拉米雅的男子。</p><p>　　就在那瞬間，拉米雅再度笑了起來，只是這次她並非輕聲嗤嗤地笑，而是笑到整張嘴裂至下顎，約莫一尺長、前端分岔的舌頭來回舔著自己牙齒。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊───────！」原本抱住她的山賊嚇得雙腿發軟，跌坐在地上全身顫抖，用手拄著地面往後退。</p><p>　　她的身體不停變化，眼神和皮膚發出藍色的螢光，不一會兒便完全變成多頭巨蛇的模樣，瞬間那個還在地上爬的山賊便被捲入「牠」的口中。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊───────快逃啊──────！」</p><p>　　在其他嘍囉吶喊的同時，梅林終於掙脫了抓著他的高壯大漢，衝過去抓了希法的手開始狂奔；而那個反應不過來的山賊，下一刻便成了巨蛇裹腹的對象。</p><p>　　「救────救命！啊啊啊不要啊───────饒了我、饒了我──啊啊啊啊啊啊………」一時之間整條山路都是人類的哀鳴。</p><p>　　奇怪的是，整個狩獵過程中，拉米雅一次也沒攻擊過希法；而牠其中一顆蛇頭曾經在即將碰到梅林的背後時嘎然而止，像是感覺到疑惑似地飛快收了回去，又轉向別的山賊。</p><p>　　直到現在──幾乎所有山賊都被牠吞吃入腹後，牠才重新注意到了梅林，開始專心朝他攻擊。</p><p>　　「可惡，牠……呼、牠、牠為什麼還沒飽！」</p><p>　　梅林因為才剛剛從藥效中恢復，身體還不夠靈活，在一個陡坡中被地上的枯枝絆倒。這次拉米雅沒有猶豫，一只蛇尾很快圈起梅林的腳踝。</p><p>　　「梅林！」</p><p>　　「希法，不要管我！妳趕快朝反方向跑！快！」梅林大叫，一邊在地上摸索，心裡想著如果能摸到銳角的石塊，說不定能夠劃斷拉米雅其中一條尾巴。事實上梅林不太擔心希法，因為藉由剛剛的逃亡，他判斷拉米雅對女孩子一點興趣也沒有；但為了保險起見，他還是要希法遠離拉米雅的狩獵範圍。</p><p>　　「梅林，不──」</p><p>　　「找到了！」梅林眼睛一亮，但他的身體已被拋到半空中──「啊────」</p><p>　　就在梅林要被拉米雅大口吞下的剎那，一道身影飛快衝至梅林身邊，將被拋起的他抓了下來，隨即手腕一轉，用令人炫目的俐落劍技把圈住梅林的蛇身截成兩半。拉米雅發出恐怖的低吼，沒被砍斷的部份收回本體，而梅林和那道身影被蛇尾收回時的勁道推落到坡道更下方處。</p><p>　<strong>　「梅林─────────！」</strong></p><p>　　希法的聲音離他越來越遠，他知道以這種速度摔下坡道必定粉身碎骨，慌亂間突然福至心靈，握著剛剛的石塊往土地裡狠狠插進，增加磨擦力。雖然仍在下滑，但速度已經減緩許多，他立刻朝擋在他下方那道身影大喊：「抓著我！」</p><p>　　那道身影反應也很快，一手抓著梅林小腿，一手順勢攀住他的腰。</p><p>　　最後他們被巨大的榕樹樹根再次攔住墜跌的趨勢，終於安全地滑到下方潮濕的岩地。巨大的瀑布距離他們幾呎之外，成為天然屏障；水聲交蓋過兩人止不住的心跳和喘息。</p><p>　　「沒事吧？」那道身影率先站好，接著將梅林拉起身。對上那雙憂鬱溫柔的眼神一瞬，梅林已經認出來者何人。</p><p>　　他朝對方露出燦爛的笑容。</p><p>　　伊利安倚著一口古老的石井邊屈膝而坐，長劍擱在胸前。井口不大但深不見底，凹凸的井身遍佈苔蘚。</p><p>　　夜晚星光微弱，石南植物與野草鋪蓋來時路徑，四周充溢著難以忍耐的安靜。以古井為圓心五呎左右的十幾株老櫟樹上，間隔掛著紅白雙色的旗幟。</p><p>　　沒有小動物的低鳴。連風都沒有。伊利安只聽得見自己的心跳。</p><p>　　雖然隱約覺得哪裡不對勁，但途中遇上森林大霧以致馬匹走失，不得已只好日夜徒步趕路的伊利安早已疲憊不堪、又累又渴；好不容易找到水源所在，他自然無暇顧及周圍的詭譎氣氛，決定在此停駐小憩。</p><p>　　由於妹妹的關係從鐵匠晉升為騎士，老實說伊利安心裡並不覺得光采，於是在亞瑟和梅林失蹤的消息傳出不久後，他便主動向伊蓮娜提出尋找兩人的任務，希望有所建樹；沒想到原本不緊不慢的路程，卻因為戈德溫傳來艾蓮娜、雷其王國公主米希安兩人出遊狩獵卻遭人擄走的事件而變得刻不容緩。兩國國王都懷疑</p><p>　　是甘美洛女王派出的人馬所為，因為地上遺落幾把印著甘美洛王室徽章的匕首。</p><p>　　欲速則不達，這是伊利安此趟行程得到最慘痛的教訓；他想抄小徑趕路到有「金色天使守護」的艾爾多自治區，不料卻被困在濃霧四起的森林裡不得動彈。</p><p>　　「沒辦法……現在也只有等天亮了。」他喃喃地說。眼皮漸沉。那股難以忍耐的安靜與連日積累的壓力似乎磨光他的意志。</p><p>　　「蘭斯洛！」梅林的表情掩藏不住驚喜：「為什麼你會出現在這裡？」</p><p>　　「為了拉黛爾。她被一個叫吉利的巫師抓到甘美洛去了，我必須去救她。跟著傭兵一起比較不會被人察覺，只是沒想到這群傭兵還兼當山賊……」</p><p>　　「吉利！？」</p><p>　　「沒錯。怎麼了？」即使頭髮削短、留起短鬚也不減其高雅氣質的蘭斯洛輕笑了一下。</p><p>　　「沒有……」</p><p>　　「那你呢？你和亞瑟一去幽思克森林怎麼就音訊全無了？他為什麼沒有和你在一起？還有……剛剛被圈住腳踝的時候，你明明可以……你為什麼不使用魔法阻止那隻怪物呢？」他有些猶豫地說出最後一句。</p><p>　　「一言難盡。總之我把魔法全都拿來<em>埋劍</em>了。」梅林指著胸口，看著蘭斯洛意料中的疑惑神情而聳肩苦笑。接著突然像是意識到什麼：「啊，蘭斯洛，你沒有使用敬語──你恢復記憶了？」</p><p>　　「是的。」</p><p>　　「那麼你已經想起來，你和歌妮薇……」</p><p>　　「我全想起來了，但是歌妮薇她……」蘭斯洛嘆了口氣，無奈的表情全寫在臉上。「就是她讓拉黛爾被抓走的，所以我不能……不可能再和她在一起。」</p><p>　　梅林張嘴想要說些什麼，但一時找不到正確的詞彙，只好拍拍蘭斯洛的臂膀：「我很抱歉。」</p><p>　　蘭斯洛搖搖頭。</p><p>　　「也許該抱歉的是我。」蘭斯洛的手輕放在梅林的手肘上，誠摯地說：「如果我不曾失去記憶，拉黛爾就不會因為與我牽連而出事……如果我在最初的時候就坦承對歌妮薇的心意，如果我再積極一點，而不是過份在意自己的身份地位，一味的自卑……或許你和亞瑟的生活會更輕鬆些。」</p><p>　　「什、什麼……？」聽出蘭斯洛的意有所指，梅林睜大雙眼，突然結巴起來，耳根子開始發熱。他完全沒料到蘭斯洛竟把話題轉到他和亞瑟身上。</p><p>　　儘管梅林也承認自己是一個話匣子一開就停不了的人，但對於和亞瑟之間的關係，不知為何，他就是說不清道不明，也不想和別人討論。那太過私密，太過親暱，有時甚至像一道深深的傷口，禁不起誰來撩撥。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛的個性一向善體人意，當下明白了梅林的想法，也不再說下去，只是拍了拍他的背。他這輩子總是在關鍵時刻失去保護愛人的機會，歌妮薇如此，拉黛爾亦然；而這一次，他暗暗發誓，至少要成功守護自己最重要的朋友。</p><p>　　梅林隨後投給他一個感激的微笑。</p><p>　　兩人凝視瀑布，各自沉默了一會兒，直到一些碎石從上方滾落，打破那份舒適的寧靜。</p><p>　　接著，巨型的蛇尾唰地一聲，再度從天而降。</p><p>　　「快逃───────」</p><p>　　說時遲，那時快，梅林立刻抓住蘭斯洛手腕，兩人一同跳入激起雪白浪沫的湍流。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　匆匆離開酒館，一路飛奔至德魯伊祭壇後，看見伊利安斜靠在祭壇之井緊閉雙眼，亞瑟不禁捏緊拳頭，感覺體內的魔法又要滿盈到胸口。</p><p>　　德魯伊祭壇的作用是安撫枉死的魂魄，而此處的德魯伊祭壇，雖然離艾爾多很近，但卻算是甘美洛的領土。</p><p>　　亞瑟和最早跟著他的騎士──萊昂，對此地知之甚詳，那是他父王烏瑟唯一一次破例默許德魯伊設置的祭壇，而一切只因為保護他。</p><p>　　第一次帶領騎士團的金髮小王子，極欲證明自己有足夠的領導能力，於是聽從其中一位騎士的建議，殺掉當地較激進的魔法人士不留活口；雖然之後馬上再下令放過小孩和女人，不過不是每個騎士都願意聽從一個十四歲男孩的命令，因此造成了許多冤死的亡魂。</p><p>　　艾爾多及臨近城鎮只知道這裡是不可隨意侵入、否則將遭受詛咒的古教祭壇，但沒人知道背後的真正故事。</p><p>　　不知道這裡埋藏著亞瑟最大的遺憾和愧疚。</p><p>　　而他不能讓伊利安因為自己的過錯而遭遇不測。</p><p>　　「伊利安！」亞瑟將手搭在掛著紅旗的櫟樹上，一邊叫著伊利安，一邊向高文和帕西瓦爾作手勢，示意他們後退。</p><p>　　「……亞瑟？」聽到叫喚的伊利安瞬間睜眼，猛然抬頭。</p><p>　　「亞瑟王子！」他隨後睜大雙眼，驚喜地站起身：「真的是你！」</p><p>　　「我也很高興見到你但請你──」亞瑟朝膚色黝黑的騎士方方跨進一步：「請你現在立刻遠離那口井！儘快！」</p><p>　　「──什麼？」伊利安眉頭一皺，下意識回頭看向古井。</p><p>　　「伊──────」</p><p>　　但這聲警告卻慢了一步。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊────────！」</p><p>　　一股龐大的拉力伴隨水流從井底竄升，將站在井邊還來不及反應的伊利安往下拖；伊利安本能地掙扎，但不一會兒還是被強力的渦漩捲進井裡，手中劍掉落地面，四周濺起巨大水花。</p><p>　　「伊利安─────────！」亞瑟第一時間衝了過去，高文和帕西瓦爾愣了一下也緊跟於後；只見金髮王子一手扶著井邊，一手伸向井口，企圖想抓住伊利安的腳，但卻讓自己的手也同樣被水流捲進，隨即整個上半身都被拉至井中。</p><p>　　「亞瑟───────」</p><p>　　「你們別過來！」高文和帕西瓦想向前扶住他，卻被一半在井中的亞瑟嚴厲喝斥。</p><p>　　「亞瑟──」高文大叫，猶想邁步，但被帕西瓦爾攔住。</p><p>　　「高文，亞瑟有他的打算！」</p><p>　　「帕西，你讓開！」高文不耐煩地想揮開擋在胸前的手。</p><p>　　「高文，冷靜──」</p><p>　　──就在那一瞬間，石井的罅隙中充塞金芒。</p><p>　　井水呈渦漩狀再度噴薄而出，水花強勁的力道使得高文和帕西不由得俯身彎腰、舉手格擋。金芒迸射像是數十萬顆星星攏聚閃耀，瞬間亮如白晝，兩人立刻摀住雙眼，往後各退一步。</p><p>　　<strong>咚，咚，咚、─────────</strong></p><p>　　緊接著是三道重物落地的聲響。</p><p>　　水流聲。</p><p>　　風聲。</p><p>　　葉子被井水潑賤的騷動。</p><p>　　沙沙瑟瑟。沙沙瑟瑟。</p><p>　　遠方的狼嚎。</p><p>　　鳥鳴。</p><p>　　一道類似嬰孩的放聲哭泣。</p><p>　　瞬間又恢復平靜。</p><p>　　結束。</p><p>　　再度睜開眼睛時，高文忍不住咒罵出口。旁邊的帕西瓦爾則是張著嘴巴，根本說不出話來。</p><p>　　「去他的………」</p><p>　　他長那麼大，流浪過無數個城市，遇到過各形各色的人，但從沒見過這樣的事情。說給三歲小孩聽大概都會被認為是騙局吧。</p><p>　　他以為初遇梅林與亞瑟時，那兩個易容騎士就夠奇異的了。</p><p>　　事實證明，是他的想法太過天真。</p><p>　　那三道巨響的來源，其中之一是剛剛被整個人拖進井裡的伊利安騎士，歌妮薇的兄長。他蜷曲在井邊無意識地低吟。</p><p>　　另一個則是高文曾有數面之緣的獨臂劍客蘭斯洛──顯然現在已經無法搭上這個稱謂，因為他的雙手此時都牢牢地接在臂膀上──半跪在地面，渾身濕透，不住喘氣。</p><p>　　最後是仰躺在草地上、同樣渾身濕漉的亞瑟。瀏海全貼在他額間，睫毛上都是水珠。</p><p>　　以及跌在他身上，手腕仍被亞瑟緊緊抓著，濕漉漉且不停咳嗽的黑髮青年。金色的光暈從亞瑟體內流洩，將兩人層層包圍，形成黑暗中的唯一光源。</p><p>　　「亞……亞瑟？」</p><p>　　微微發顫的聲音。彷彿從身體深處傳來的低鳴，既熟悉又陌生。</p><p>　　──是梅林。</p><p>　　高文一臉不可置信。</p><p>　　怔忡地盯著彼此、眼睛瞬也不瞬一下的那兩人也是同樣表情。</p><p>　　竟然是梅林。</p><p>　　亞瑟的梅林。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 第二十七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>亞瑟停止呼吸之後，我仍在他的耳邊反覆呢喃。我和他說不要擔心，祈求他的靈魂記得我的聲音。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「我會去找你，我總是找得到你，小瓦。我答應你，一定會完成你的願望。請你等我。」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>而我正在這麼做。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
</p><p>　　叩叩叩──</p><p>　　胡妮絲在睡夢中被一陣急促的敲門聲吵醒。她吃力地揉揉眼睛，翻開被褥，心頭訝異這麼晚了究竟會是誰來造訪。夜晚乾冷的空氣悄悄沁入肌膚，她趕緊穿上草鞋，拾起擱在矮桌旁的流蘇披肩隨意披上，便起身往門口走去。</p><p>　　「胡妮絲，是我。」</p><p>　　「……亞瑟，怎麼是你？你不是說要和高文在酒館待到天……噢！」</p><p>　　胡妮絲本來只是把門栓推開一些，露出一條小縫，看到是亞瑟後才放心地取下整條門栓，讓金髮王子可以順利進門。她猜想亞瑟大概是要醉了，才提早從酒館回來小憩，卻沒想到亞瑟居然給了她一份這麼大的驚喜。</p><p>　　他真的帶回了梅林。</p><p>　　<strong>「梅……梅林！」</strong>流蘇披肩頓時掉落地面。</p><p>　　「媽媽！」</p><p>　　胡妮絲睜大雙眼，眼眶瞬間泛淚，兩手摀住嘴唇，不敢相信眼前看到的景象；直到梅林上前張開雙臂，露出她再熟悉不過的笑容，胡妮絲才緊緊抱住闊別已久的兒子。</p><p>　　「梅林，你這些日子都到哪裡去了？連封信都沒有，我簡直快擔心死了……」</p><p>　　「抱歉，這段時間發生太多事情了，妳不定會相信，而我一時也難以解釋……妳呢？妳好嗎？艾爾多怎麼樣？」</p><p>　　「我這裡一切都好，就是你不在……」胡妮絲忘情地抱了梅林好一會兒，才忽然意識到亞瑟已從門邊悄悄來到餐桌旁，若有所思地看著他們母子兩人。她稍稍鬆開懷抱，轉頭對亞瑟說：「噢！亞瑟，你真的帶回了梅林！」</p><p>　　「……應該的。」亞瑟像是猛地回過神來，對胡妮絲淡淡一笑。視線飄向梅林。</p><p>　　梅林順著母親的視線看過去，恰恰迎向兩道掩藏不住的熱切目光。</p><p>　　「謝謝你。」胡妮絲接著又向亞瑟道謝，但金髮王子的視線已經無法從梅林臉上移開。</p><p>　　金芒在亞瑟愈顯深邃的眸中不停閃動，彷彿群星在夜晚的海洋上搖映；與梅林對視時則瞬間撩撥成整片星火。他下意識眨了眨眼睛，抿了抿嘴，想要捻熄湧動而出的熱情；雙臂交握於胸前，身體倚向餐桌旁的梁柱，腳不自覺地點著地面，顯得躁動不安。</p><p>　　「亞瑟？」胡妮絲看著亞瑟燦耀如星的眼睛，有些好奇也有些擔心。</p><p>　　「別擔心我，梅林還有話和妳說呢。」亞瑟下巴朝梅林抬了</p><p>　　抬，而梅林也很有默契地配合金髮王子，轉了一圈讓胡妮絲仔細端詳，捏著他的臉又親了幾下，嚷嚷著要替他換件乾爽的衣服，注意力不再放到亞瑟身上。</p><p>　　亞瑟輕輕嘆了口氣，趁兩人說話的時候別過頭去，退到距離梅林更遠的地方；彷彿再不這麼做的話，眼底馨馨烈烈的金芒遲早會蔓延周身，最後把他整個人都燒個精光。</p><p>　　沒有辦法。他體內的魔法想念原先的主人，怎麼按捺都沒用。</p><p>　　而他自己熱愛梅林。</p><p>　　<strong>非常非常愛。</strong></p><p>　　德魯伊祭壇那裡，當梅林緩緩從他身上移開、兩人分別起身之後，亞瑟曾試圖保持冷靜：他不像高文那樣坦率地表達故舊重逢的興奮與驚訝，立刻上前擁抱梅林（但金髮王子差一點要衝去把兩人分開），只是等高文鬆手，轉身和蘭斯洛攀談時，才象徵性地過去拍了拍梅林手臂，揉揉他的頭髮，一切點到為止。甚至連笑容也顯得敷衍了事。</p><p>　　但梅林不愧是梅林。</p><p>　　「亞瑟，等一下──」與其他人分道揚鑣後，梅林握住走在前方的亞瑟手腕，讓他不得不回頭與黑髮青年四目交接。稍早的冷靜自持頓時化為無形。</p><p>　　「不，梅林，你才要等一下……」</p><p>　　梅林眸光水潤，盛載盈盈月色，看來澄澈而堅定；梅林渾身濕透、衣服緊緊黏在身上，比從前更加精實的身形，不斷向他招搖吸引；梅林喊他名字的音調，說話呼出白氣的樣子，讓亞瑟無比懷念、無比想吻。</p><p>　　梅林。梅林。梅林。</p><p>　　儘管外表不動聲色，但亞瑟內心早已掀起滔天情感，翻江倒海的話語到了嘴邊反而像是遁入地底成為伏流，怎麼也說不出口。他嘆口氣，反扣回梅林手指，以指腹、掌心互相傳遞的熾熱溫度代替語言，希望梅林能懂。</p><p>　　兩人靜靜對視了一會兒，梅林才像是突然領悟一般，朝他點點頭，然後便任亞瑟牽著，一前一後地回到了胡妮絲的住處。</p><p>　　他們的家。</p><p>　　如今忍耐已到極限。</p><p>　　胡妮絲不僅感受到亞瑟的壓抑，也發現自己兒子焦急的眼神；他們之間似乎瀰漫著不容打擾的氛圍，讓她決定先把時間留給兩人，之後再好好盤問。</p><p>　　「我想你們兩個都累壞了，對吧？我讓你們自己先聊聊，早點休息，有什麼事我們明天再說。」</p><p>　　「好。」</p><p>　　「謝謝。」他們兩人同時回答，語氣顯得迫不及待。</p><p>　　「那我拿稻草把房間地板鋪一下吧？夜晚霜氣重，可能會冷……」</p><p>　　「我來就好。」</p><p>　　「媽媽，我來就可以了。」他們又同時說。亞瑟迅速勾勾手</p><p>　　指，放在地上的一綑稻草便飛入他懷中。</p><p>　　梅林吃驚地看了亞瑟一眼。居然把他的魔法使用得如此順手……</p><p>　　胡妮絲也愣了一下。</p><p>　　「呃，那麼，你們晚上不要聊太久，早點………」</p><p>　　話沒說話，亞瑟已經推著梅林進入房間。</p><p>　　<strong>「不要再離開我。」</strong></p><p>　　關上門後，梅林記得亞瑟在他耳邊的第一句話是這麼說的。</p><p>　　不容拒絕的語氣，甚至有點生氣，卻又帶點無以名狀的深情款款，讓他心臟劇烈起伏。接著他們兩人便激烈地互相親吻對方，彷彿彼此的唇齒是廣袤未知的領域，必須無止盡的探索才能滿足。就這樣從門口親吻到雙雙跌落在床上。</p><p>　　「噢──亞瑟，等等，我的衣服還是濕的……」拉扯。</p><p>　　「我會弄乾你……」蹭蹬，撫摸。吸吮。更多更多的親吻。</p><p>　　「你要怎麼弄乾……」</p><p>　　「用你的魔法，到時候你再教我……」</p><p>　　梅林突然掙脫亞瑟湊過來的唇。捧著他的臉。周圍氣氛仍然熾烈，但已無先前那股躁動急切。</p><p>　　「辛苦嗎？」黑髮青年喘著氣，開口問。「擁有魔法？」</p><p>　　「……嗯，」亞瑟有點心不甘情不願地點頭：「一開始我幾乎無法控制自己的魔法，燒死了好幾頭村落的羊。我猜是因為不會咒語的關係。如果沒有言語來引導，魔法往往難以掌控……我說的對嗎？」</p><p>　　「好厲害，居然猜對了。大概是這樣沒錯。我要到遇見蓋尤斯才知道有咒語這件事……」梅林由衷讚美，眼神不禁在亞瑟臉上來回逡巡，像欣賞一件藝術品。對他而言，幾個月的分離簡直像一生那麼長。怎麼看都不夠。「那你怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　「當時我很害怕又生氣，害怕一個不小心就把胡妮絲燒死了，生氣自己居然偷了你的魔法還不會用……別笑，我是真的這樣想，況且直到現在我還無法拿劍。不會使用魔法又不能用劍，我豈不成了廢物了嗎？所以之後好幾個星期我都跑到森林過夜，像逃家的小孩，讓胡妮絲和高文四處找我。」</p><p>　　「我猜高文一定不會放過嘲笑你的機會，對吧？」</p><p>　　「你才知道。」</p><p>　　「那麼後來呢？」</p><p>　　「……我知道這樣自暴自棄下去永遠也回不了甘美洛，而且也沒辦法去找你，所以開始試著自行訓練。我全力集中精神，和體內的力量說話，把那股魔力想像成是你，一遍又一遍，每天持續不斷，最後才終於見效。儘管如此，我也只是勉強馴服住那股力量為我所用，但更多時候……尤其在我憤怒的時候，或者是現在……你自己看，它根本不受控制。」亞瑟輕輕頂了頂身下的梅林，證明自己所言不虛。</p><p>　　噢。梅林覺得自己的耳朵開始燒熱起來。</p><p>　　「喂，等等，把魔法想像成是我？所以你剛剛用魔法鋪平稻草的時候，也是想像著使喚我的畫面嗎？嘖嘖……你就是一直想把我當成男僕對吧……」</p><p>　　「梅林，一旦我開始想像你的時候，我會想像你幫我做些更有趣的事情。<em>你現在要我立刻示範給你看嗎？</em>」</p><p>　　「……對不起，你繼續說。」</p><p>　　「總之，最近我好不容易能夠和魔法和平相處，也誤打誤撞地用魔法做些好事。胡妮絲幫了我不少忙，那些小技巧……她跟我說這全是你自己摸索出來的，是嗎？」</p><p>　　梅林點了點頭。</p><p>　　「我終於真正理解……魔法其實只是一股巨大的中性力量，既不邪惡，也不善良，端看持有者的心術和使用方式。擁有魔法，並不是一件多令人高興的事，也不見得是一件輕鬆的事。」亞瑟俯身，頭枕著梅林的肩膀，在他頸側濕潤地呼吸。炙熱的體溫替梅林袪走衣服帶來的寒涼觸感。梅林感到無比親密舒適，雙手自然地圈至亞瑟頸後，雙腳扣在對方腰側。亞瑟順勢再向前傾，讓彼此胸腹和下身滾燙的部位緊緊貼合。他像是一條不繫的舟楫，欲在梅林這片海洋裡下錨，腰部前後摩娑，定位探索，吐息瞬間變得渾濁。</p><p>　　「我原本以為如果沒有禁令，如果可以選擇，每個人肯定都想要學習怎麼使用魔法，畢竟魔法可以讓事情變得輕鬆許多；比如像剛剛鋪稻草那樣，快速處理雜務。」</p><p>　　亞瑟懶懶地舉起手，隨意划向床腳處的小鍋爐，鍋爐裡原本熄滅的碳火立刻又跳蕩零星火舌。就像以前在皇宮裡梅林背著他用魔法偷偷添加壁爐柴薪一樣。</p><p>　　「我就覺得奇怪，為什麼一開始不論交代你多少雜務，你總是能在期限內完成；那時我一直以為是你運氣好，要不然就是偷偷找人幫忙。現在我終於知道為什麼了──不，應該說，我早就知道你是用魔法，但現在終於知道你是怎麼用魔法作弊的了。讓東西移動的法術還真是既簡單又好用啊。」</p><p>　　「……」黑髮青年的臉不禁微微泛紅。</p><p>　　亞瑟回到原來的話題繼續說道：「但我錯了。魔法是可以讓人偶爾偷懶沒錯，但對於擁有真正強大魔法的人而言，不小心說出口的話，或一個揮舞的手勢，就可能對這世界造成無法逆轉的影響；根本一點也不輕鬆。必須永遠小心翼翼地活著這件事，不就和當國王一樣嗎？光是用想的就覺得沉重。」</p><p>　　「亞瑟……」</p><p>　　「那份沉重、孤獨和沒人訴說的寂寞我是再清楚不過了。你知道的，梅林。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「不過當個國王至少還可以正大光明的掌握權力，會被後人稱頌。而擁有魔法……不論多麼厲害，總是會招來異樣眼光。所以，我才說我終於理解你的孤獨和寂寞，還有你的恐懼。以及那些謊言。」</p><p>　　梅林將亞瑟再度推移開他的肩膀，讓他與自己對視。金髮王子誠摯、不帶嘲諷的目光炯炯望著他，彷彿撓開了他那些結痂的傷口，帶來一陣細密徹骨的、撕裂的痛癢。</p><p>　　是的，那正是他二十年來的人生寫照。</p><p>　　「那麼……你後悔嗎？你會想要埋在我胸口裡的王者之劍嗎？」</p><p>　　「……噢，對，那把劍現在在你的……」亞瑟頓了頓，眼睛睜得大大的，像是想起了什麼。而行動快思考一步，亞瑟在知道自己的意圖前便已探入梅林的衣襬下往上揉撫，感受對方結實的肌理，最後停留在梅林右胸那道十字形狀的蒺藜。</p><p>　　他幫梅林脫去濕淋淋的衣服，讓指腹的疑問獲得解答──在梅林蒼白的胸膛上，毛髮蜷曲的裡處，一道風箏骨架般的十字型疤痕座落其中。他近乎著迷地凝視著。</p><p>　　「這一切真是荒謬，但又非常合理……我們是硬幣的兩面，我們是自己也是對方的一部份……你擁有我的王者之劍，而我有你的魔法……」</p><p>　　「如果你改變主意，不要魔法，而想要擁有王者之劍的話──」</p><p>　　「你也一定不會給我的，對吧？」亞瑟不等他說完，逕自接話：「永遠不要還給我，梅林。不要自以為成全我……因為我只想要你。你的魔法，還有你，我通通都要，一個也不會還給你……」</p><p>　　「……貪心的傢伙。」梅林忽地坐起身體，趁亞瑟促不及防的時候翻身，將金髮王子壓在身下，捧著他的臉毫無章法地親吻。於是誰先取得主導權這件事，變成兩人親暱的前戲。</p><p>　　然而他們都知道，有沒有主導權都是一樣的。</p><p>　　最後，梅林還是沒來得及教亞瑟怎麼弄乾他的衣服。</p><p>　　因為直到天亮，亞瑟都沒讓梅林再有機會穿起那件濕透的上衣。</p><p>　　那個夜晚，他們互相佔有對方，愛得世界傾斜，宇宙失序。</p><p>　　一次又一次。</p><p>　　萊昂知道自己終究在劫難逃。</p><p>　　被莫嘉娜與邪惡術士莫德雷德關進主堡下方重新修建的地窖，代表即將面臨比死刑更恐怖的遭遇。雖然早在一開始拒絕成為莫嘉娜的騎士時，他便已經做好覺悟，但他不明白為什麼莫嘉娜不像對待其他騎士那樣操控他的意志，而是選擇讓他神智清明地目睹一切後，再以殘酷無情的折磨來殺雞儆猴。他永遠搞不懂</p><p>　　女人，也永遠搞不懂那個奇怪的莫德雷德。或許公主突然良心發現，試著想說服他而不是逼迫他屈服；又或者只是莫德雷德想讓不肯投降的刁民心生懼怕；又或者，是他們兩個想利用他來威脅亞瑟……？</p><p>　　噢，亞瑟。只有想起威風凜凜的王子，萊昂心中的絕望感才稍稍驅逐。他想著亞瑟剛來甘美洛的時候，給人第一印象就是女孩般標緻的容貌：小小的臉蛋，金髮藍眼，睫毛又捲又翹，奶油色的肌膚甚至比莫嘉娜還要白晳光滑。直到第一次上戰場時，他如游隼般輕盈迅捷的步伐，清晰銳利的雙眼，攻擊時舉劍的手穩定俐落如同雕塑家，勒馬揚鞭、迴旋刺擊的動作又是如此華麗耀眼……那搶在其他騎士飛奔至第一線的背影，從此讓萊昂對這位空降王子心服口服。</p><p>　　比起武功高強的劍客，亞瑟更像個優雅的舞者──而那時他才僅僅十四歲。</p><p>　　亞瑟是甘美洛唯一的希望。</p><p>　　而他寧可犧牲自己也不能拖累亞瑟。</p><p>　　就在思忖的當下，萊昂忽然聽到一陣不緊不慢的叮噹聲，遂抬頭看向地窖階梯連接唯一出口的地方。他的雙手被反綁在木椅上無法掙脫，只能試著連著椅子用力往反方向挪。</p><p>　　面色如橡樹樹皮般毫無表情的矮小少年從出口走了下來，歪著頭盯著萊昂一會兒後，才轉身走到地窖另一邊，在同樣坐在椅子上，雙手被反綁的少女面前蹲下。</p><p>　　「抱歉了，拉黛爾。」少年背對萊昂，兀自將少女左腳的鞋子脫去。「妳已非處女之身，無法提供莫嘉娜鮮血，所以只好讓妳成為城蟻的養分了。」</p><p>　　「喂，男孩……你和莫德雷德是一夥的嗎？」萊昂問。除了守著地窖的士兵外，這個少年他還是頭一次見著。</p><p>　　「……很快就不是了。」少年轉頭瞥了萊昂一眼，語氣平淡地說著，隨即又轉向昏迷的拉黛爾。他抽起腰間的小刀，削去拉黛爾腳拇趾的指甲後邊說：「我自己都錯看了莫德雷德，原來他說的都是真的。他真的是在完成梅林的心願，而且真的在幫助亞瑟。不過，誰想得到呢？……哦，對了，我的名字叫吉利。」</p><p>　　鮮血從拉黛爾腳上汩汩流出，一塊彎月形的紅肉綻露出來。名喚吉利的少年繼續說：「我自己不喜歡這樣的做法，這不符合我們高山族的自然法則。不過莫德雷德是這麼說的──用破碎來修復破碎。」他用食指和拇指捻起一顆黑曜岩般閃閃發光的橢圓形石塊，將它按進拉黛爾的那塊肉隙中，石塊迅速陷了進去。</p><p>　　「你……」</p><p>　　「這是古代埃及流傳下來的飼養方法，不過那裡的神似乎偏好餵養甲蟲。莫德雷德交給我的這幾枚卵叫做城蟻，這類蟻族在幼蟲時期會把動物臟器當作養份，等到成蟲之後便會咬破動物身體，改以牆土為食。牠們會把毀壞的甘美洛城整個吃掉，只留下古老的基石。」</p><p>　　「所以你把卵……放進那位少女的腳裡？」</p><p>　　「嗯，等到血液凝固之後，我會幫你們穿上鐵鞋，之後就不會再綁著你們了，你們可以隨意在甘美洛走動，血液循環的加速更有助於城蟻生長。」</p><p>　　萊昂瞪大了眼睛。他沒漏聽少年那一口一句的你們。</p><p>　　「鐵鞋就像這樣。」吉利撩起自己的長袍，露出左腳灰亮的鐵鞋。萊昂赫然明白方才那陣清脆的叮噹聲來源何處。原來吉利自己竟也成了蟻族的食物。</p><p>　　處理完拉黛爾後，少年慢慢走到萊昂面前，和剛剛一樣蹲了下來。</p><p>　　「輪到你了，萊昂騎士。」</p><p>　　「──」</p><p>　　不一會兒，整間地窖迴盪著甘美洛騎士淒厲的叫喊，如同困獸受刑時的絕望嘶吼。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　不管是訓練有素的騎士，還是饒富冒險經驗的魔法師，在經歷過昨晚那樣離奇的遭遇後，無論肉體還是心靈都受到巨大的衝擊──這使得梅林一群人要到隔日正午、接近傍晚以後才能真正會合。</p><p>　　騎士的倦憊暫且不論，亞瑟與梅林由於久別重逢的情動一發不可收拾，整晚繾綣纏綿直到翌日晨光醒透；精疲力竭的兩人相擁而眠，因徹底歡愛而鬆懈的意識瞬間掉入舒懶無垠的深淵。</p><p>　　端著早餐的胡妮絲怎麼敲門也無法喚醒他們，只好逕自推門而入，然後就這麼將兩具年輕裸裎的身體盡收眼底。</p><p>　　「噢……」</p><p>　　胡妮絲多多少少能理解亞瑟與梅林間擁有不可思議的羈絆，畢竟她自己也曾說過他們是一枚硬幣的兩面。她明白兩人是無法分割的存在，如同光明與黑暗，相生相成，缺一不可。</p><p>　　儘管待在像艾爾多這樣保守的邊境村落，這些年來也因為梅林長年待在甘美洛的緣故，關於各國國王與男僕、騎士間的逸聞也打聽不少，所以當她撞見房內春色無邊的景象時，心裡其實並不十分驚訝。反而是梅林和亞瑟顯得倉惶失措，在被胡妮絲的輕呼驚醒後，尷尬得滿臉通紅，說話支支吾吾、語焉不詳，讓她忍俊不禁。後來他們彷彿做錯事的孩子般頭壓得低低的、並肩走出房門外時，胡妮絲快步走過去，分別給了兩人寵溺的微笑和擁抱，其餘什麼也沒問，只是要求他們和她一起醃製用來過冬的鯡魚。</p><p>　　約莫正午時分，帕西瓦爾和伊利安率先來到胡妮絲的家。伊利安為了尋人而來，身上只帶著幾塊乾糧，於是便把伊蓮娜公主賜給他的上好絲絹手帕轉送給胡妮絲；帕西瓦爾雙手各提著一袋核桃，幾罐蜂蜜以及一桶芥子油，懷裡還夾了把魯特琴。</p><p>　　他們在居室中央堆起柴火煮食後，梅林招呼帕西瓦爾與伊利安兩人到屋外小園子乘涼休憩。園子前方有塊空地，空地上栽植了幾棵果樹，上頭長滿黑莓和一些不知名的莓果。胡妮絲拉著亞瑟的手走過去，左右指著，亞瑟便隨她指去的方向摘果子，不久便收集了滿滿一袋。從前的她當然不敢這樣使喚王子，不過自從前陣子照顧亞瑟以來，她已經漸漸視亞瑟為她第二個兒子，而亞瑟也十分敬重胡妮絲，把她當作自己的長輩看待，因此才有這麼自然的互動。胡妮絲半開玩笑地拿起莓果要餵亞瑟試吃，亞瑟雖然漲紅了臉，尷尬地瞥了梅林一眼，最後還是順從（但略顯彆扭）地照做。</p><p>　　「熟透了吧？」</p><p>　　「……嗯，味道還不錯。」</p><p>　　「我打算拿這些莓果做成果醬，春天的時候可以帶到鎮上的市集做一些小買賣。到時候你和梅林一起幫我吧？」</p><p>　　「……呃，好？」</p><p>　　午後高文和蘭斯洛造訪，帶來風乾的水果和一大塊麥糕；高文的麥糕硬得像塊泥碳，撕都撕不開，於是便和胡妮絲討來兩大碗杜松子酒泡軟了當點心吃。</p><p>　　胡妮絲的兒子和新騎士來到艾爾多的消息很快傳了開來，陸續有姑娘藉故為胡妮絲送來羊奶、小圓麵包，為的就是偷偷打量騎士和梅林；村裡的男孩們比較直接，帶著幾條剛抓的新鮮鱒魚便跑來央求蘭斯洛露幾招給他們看。</p><p>　　也許因為彼此都是莊稼人的緣故，帕西瓦爾和梅林聊得特別投機；談到蘑菇種類時，高大偉岸的男子甚至雙眼發亮，止不住打開的話匣子──</p><p>　　「哦！梅林！你比專門聞松露的豬還要厲害！」</p><p>　　「哇噢，這可算是最好的恭維了。」梅林挑眉笑了起來。</p><p>　　「我說真的，你真的能聞得出牛肝菌的肉汁味，和棕頂蘑菇乾燥的土味嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯……」</p><p>　　梅林頭才點到一半，帕西瓦爾便開始條列起他最喜歡菇類：褐色的酒杯蘑菇、帶著杏子香的雞油菌、牛肝菌、大紅菇……接著如數家珍說著各種蘑菇的生長與繁衍地帶。</p><p>　　因為帕西瓦爾實在聊得太過起勁，甚至可以說是到了纏著梅林不放的地步，讓亞瑟忍不住打斷他們的談話，把梅林拉到一旁，說他非現在學咒語不可，然後硬是要黑髮青年跟他去森林撿柴火。帕西瓦爾當然一臉茫然，伊利安則是聳聳肩不知所以，只有高文和蘭斯洛露出會心一笑。</p><p>　　平和閒適的氣氛一路延續到日幕西垂。夜間霜降，路旁羊齒植物的葉緣彷彿結起顆顆鑽石，空氣清淨一如水晶。傍晚他們在園子裡燃起篝火，帕西瓦爾撥動魯特琴弦，悠悠地唱起歌來：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　鳥兒在破曉時分歌唱，</p>
  <p>　　蒲公英在風中搖曳綻放；</p>
  <p>　　盡情聆聽吧！</p>
  <p>　　別為逝去的過往憂思難忘，</p>
  <p>　　或為無人知曉的將來估量；</p>
  <p>　　戰火必將再次點燃，</p>
  <p>　　和平鐘聲隨之敲響。</p>
  <p>　　大聲祈禱吧！</p>
  <p>　　凡我生命皆有裂隙，</p>
  <p>　　如此，才有光線透進。</p>
</blockquote><p>　　這是不列顛北方王國流傳已久的勸世歌謠，曾在北國待過好一陣子的蘭斯洛隨著帕西瓦爾的聲音自然唱和，為悠揚的樂聲添增了幾分憂愁的底蘊，高文則在一旁打起節拍。</p><p>　　遠處響起隱隱雷聲，像是某種溫柔的喻示。片刻便下起細細的雨。</p><p>　　一隻白色的貓頭鷹忽地在眾人頭上飛旋，咕嚕咕嚕的鳴叫彷彿正應和帕西瓦爾的琴音。</p><p>　　「……阿基米德！」</p><p>　　梅林高興地站了起來，往空中伸直手臂，指頭打了一個響，阿基米德便停降在他臂上。眾人睜大了雙眼。</p><p>　　「哇噢……」</p><p>　　「梅林。」月光為一道老邁的聲音帶來長長的影子，影子的主人正是黑髮青年經年累月相處的熟稔面孔。</p><p>　　「蓋尤斯！」這次是亞瑟先驚喜地大喊。他跟著站了起來，而梅林則小跑步向前，與年邁的御醫緊緊相擁。</p><p>　　    白色貓頭鷹一路追隨梅林，在他左肩上下飛翔。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 第二十八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我剜出自己的心和腸子平放在地，流下的血液被大地吸收，成了最鮮美的養份。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>夜晚我把自己吊在無花果樹前，月光和晨曦輪流照出我的斜影，覆蔭在臟器上方保持它們涼爽。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>風吹來我緩慢搖晃，我是我自己的祭品。等到烏鴉啄去我凸出的舌頭和眼珠，整個儀式就算完成。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>過去的未來已不是現在的現在。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>而未來的昨日則是全新的傳說。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 28</strong>
</p><p>　　莫嘉娜皺著眉，目光朝倒在地上的兩位公主游移。又是兩個無辜的女人……這次還是貴族，他也太費工夫了。她心裡暗忖。兩位年華正甜的少女，不幸淪為像她這種怪物賴以維持青春的養分，而這一切只是因為莫德雷德需要她的魔力來控制甘美洛。莫嘉娜曾經試圖抗拒，但莫德雷德隨即用羈絆使她屈服──於是等她意識恢復清醒的時候，兩位公主的腕間已出現屬於她的斑駁齒痕，白晳肌膚皮開肉綻，血跡斑斑。她們的犧牲不過就是換來鏡裡的她重現短暫年輕。</p><p>　　出於一種詭異的逃避心態，莫嘉娜將兩人用魔法推進烏瑟床底下。這是她唯一能做的反抗，即使這樣的反抗根本徒勞無功；但至少她不必連在不用吸食血液的時候，都還要時時與少女們對視，讓少女年驚懼又幽怨的眼眸提醒她是如何殺害無辜。</p><p>　　這絕不是出自於可笑的良心，她知道。她已經沒有那種東西了。她其實是害怕看到她將來命運的縮影。</p><p>　　至於烏瑟，這個晚年受盡苦難的前甘美洛君王，昨晚在西塔的囚房裡嚥下最後一口氣。他始終沒有等到亞瑟，見他兒子最後一面，不過也如願以償，從此遠離一切折磨。莫嘉娜心裡竟然替他感到欣慰。</p><p>　　不過莫德雷德似乎還沒有消除對烏瑟的恨意。他不願意將烏瑟的屍體進行火葬，說那是只有國王才有權享用高疊柴火大葬，而烏瑟早已不是一國之主，他的屍體只配隨地腐朽。莫德雷德還嘲諷似地說笑烏瑟的腐肉即使是烏鴉也不願吃食。烏鴉可是德魯伊教的聖鳥，只吃聖人的屍體。</p><p>　　相較於對待潘達剛家族的殘酷，莫德雷德對莫歌絲則是異常友善。莫嘉娜不只一次懷疑這其實是莫德雷德另一個折磨人的招術，但卻意外得知少年對莫歌絲的態度，是真正的全然無謂。</p><p>　　「我和她不算認識，她也沒有對不起我。另外，我最近才知道……原來也有這樣改寫歷史的方式。了不起。真了不起。非常有趣，我完全沒有想到。以後的世界也許真的會完全不一樣呢。」他說這話時的笑容，看起來像就是個真正的少年，而不是披著少年的人皮，內裡卻是千瘡百孔的惡魔。</p><p>　　「……你是說她肚裡的替代品嗎？」</p><p>　　莫德雷德微微抬起嘴角表示同意：「現在，我更願意稱之為<strong>新世界</strong>。」</p><p>　　「那麼，我哪裡對不起你了，莫德雷德？我究竟哪裡對不起你了？」</p><p>　　莫德雷德靜靜看著她，忽然若有所思。</p><p>　　「不，妳有沒對不起我，莫嘉娜。」這是第一次，他陰鷙的雙眼流露出陌生的同情。</p><p>　　「妳只是……<strong>對不起梅林</strong>。」</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　「是阿基米德帶我找到你的。」老者兩手伸進左右袖口裡，一貫優雅的作揖姿勢，緩緩向正在幫他鋪床的黑髮青年說。蓋尤斯口中的阿基米德此時正佇立在外頭屋頂上，冷眼旁觀高文的嬉弄。</p><p>　　「波登沒有騙倒你？」</p><p>　　「怎麼可能？他一說你和希法在偷偷去甘美洛的路上被路特士兵抓走時，我就知道其中必有蹊蹺。他本來想藉此打探龍族消息，不過後來希法的爸爸了結了他。」蓋尤斯不慍不火地說，一點也聽不出他對從前的徒弟有任何同情。</p><p>　　「……這麼說希法應該平安回到魯亞德身邊了。不然他不可能會知道波登的陰謀。」</p><p>　　「沒錯。」</p><p>　　聊著幾個月前威爾士的日常，兩人不禁都有恍若隔世之感；覺得不過才一陣子不見，彼此都改變了不少：蓋尤斯認為梅林愈發成熟，說話和動作都不再有少年息氣，幾個微笑的瞬間甚至讓他立刻想起了巴利諾。他有點欣慰卻也有點擔心，一道灰白的陰影總在他看向梅林的時候閃過，彷彿某種隱喻。而梅林則覺得蓋尤斯愈發蒼老了，說話的口氣與句子都跟基哈拉愈來愈像，不是語帶沉重的託付，就是猛打啞謎。</p><p>　　但他們都沒有時間細想，命運之輪在眾人遇合之時，便又開始疾速轉動，與時間擦撞出激越花火。</p><p>　　亞瑟知道烏瑟仍一息尚存的消息後欣喜若狂，加上得知伊利安、蘭斯洛要找的對象也都在甘美洛，於是金髮王子立刻決定要盡速抄水路抵達甘美洛城。眾人披著胡妮絲連夜趕製的斗蓬，在隔天晚上月正當空時刻出發。</p><p>　　馬蹄聲踏在秋末冬初的路面上，發出特別響亮的聲音，襯著眾人激烈的心跳。他們終於要朝甘美洛邁進了。亞瑟和梅林心中同時想著這個念頭。脆枝的斷裂聲與樹葉的嘎扎聲驚醒了睡夢中的鳥兒，使得森林中一陣窸窣，樹幹撲撲作響，幾聲鳥鳴伴隨狼嚎。</p><p>　　他們接連趕了兩天的路，路上沒有見到任何人。破曉時亞瑟一行人決定在樺木林邊駐足一會兒，沒想到竟意外地聽見山腳道路與河流交會處有敲擊金屬的聲音。這樣的時間點居然會有尚未歇息的打鐵舖，讓眾人感到十分驚奇。</p><p>　　打鐵舖向來是各國消息的集散地，而鐵舖的主人似乎已探聽到亞瑟的身份與前來的路徑，早早和學徒在那裡等著替亞瑟的馬換上新蹄鐵，甚至送給騎士們一人一把打好的利劍，還塞了些烤肉排、蒸的馬鈴薯加洋蔥作食糧，讓他們在路上充饑。</p><p>　　「請不要懷疑，我們都聽任您使喚。不頂顛的未來都掌握在您的手中，請您一定要成功收復甘美洛。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　眾騎士們面面相覷，只有梅林了然於胸。亞瑟比他自己想像得還要得人心。他不無驕傲地想。他天生就是領導者。不只是王公貴族，不僅僅是騎士，在不列顛島上生根的百姓們，也同樣用自己方式支持亞瑟，幫助他復辟。他們為他的事蹟歌頌，為他提供軍備，也心甘心情願為他搏命。亞瑟所開創的局面將不同以</p><p>　　往，即使他不再是萬王之王……</p><p>　　來到目的地內運河附近時，天已大亮。</p><p>　　他們乘坐小舟，不雇用任何擺渡人，只讓帕西瓦爾與高文操槳備用，由亞瑟的魔法操持方向。大片霧靄覆蓋住整條河道，微曦從迷濛的視線中篩下，像是汙水裡灑了金箔，恰好隱藏了眾人的行蹤。秋冬的風朝他們撲面吹來，河面上一波一波反向的波紋彷彿水獸蜷伏，在暗藍的河水中推阻著他們，使小舟不停在河流</p><p>　　上原地打轉。蓋尤斯禁不起這樣的吹拂，拉緊身上的毛皮斗篷，梅林見狀立刻從隨身背袋裡拿出手套遞給老者。</p><p>　　風勢漸大，很快便使海面波濤洶湧，此時梅林立刻教身旁的亞瑟施咒，在他的掌中寫字，嘴裡念念有詞。亞瑟照做後，霧靄往兩旁排空，風向為之一變──他們又能再度航行。</p><p>　　「欸，你應該早點叫梅林教你的嘛。」高文低聲說。亞瑟則重捶了他一拳。</p><p>　　近日以來眾人已經相當習慣梅林和亞瑟這樣的舉動；開始時伊利安還會做出避邪的手勢，不久後就視為理所當然。帕西瓦爾本來就不排斥魔法，因此總對梅林和亞瑟露出驚歎的表情，而高文和蘭斯洛則是見怪不怪。</p><p>　　上岸的時候雖仍寒風陣陣，但霧靄散盡，太陽再度露出臉來。亞瑟一行人身後的古城廢墟遂沐浴在神聖的金芒裡，彷彿重新披上昔日輝煌的榮光，奪目耀眼。</p><p>　　跟據蓋尤斯的建議，亞瑟計劃穿越古城廢墟，繞到甘美洛北側，從那裡的暗門潛入城中。</p><p>　　廢墟內部的牆壁大部份破敗倒塌，尚存的則多被鳥糞染白；空氣中充滿蕈類的腐酸味，讓梅林不禁憶起之前帕西瓦爾的蘑菇理論。腳下起起伏伏的路面十分難走，石階歪歪倒倒，長滿了青苔又濕又滑；走在前方的伊利安一個不小心踩空，結果亞瑟、梅林和其他騎士們也跟著滑了下去，只有蓋尤斯安穩無恙地從旁邊的下坡來到滑倒的眾人面前。</p><p>　　「噢噢噢──」</p><p>　　這一滑便遇到了一座尚稱完整的廟宇。廟的屋頂和外牆都還算堅實，只有裡部祭台的石基被老鼠與野狗刨得亂七八糟，各種祭器的碎片紛陣其中。廟裡陰暗潮濕，看上去汙穢而絕望，大概連神都不願意駐足。廟中什麼物品也沒有，只有一張大大的圓桌，上頭有燃燼的蠟堆，下方則由木架支撐；圓桌外的椅子不多不少，正是亞瑟一行人的數目。</p><p>　　圓桌看似普通，但卻非一般使用石頭拼成的圓形；它的桌面未經雕飾打磨，桌緣卻平滑毫不粗礫，彷彿是某位不知名的神祈精心設計，按照一枚銅幣的外型，直接從山壁完整取下似的。簡單卻圓融神聖。</p><p>　　亞瑟凝視著圓桌，深深吸了口氣。他先請蓋尤斯入座，然後朝正在四處勘察地勢的騎士們說：「蘭斯洛，高文，伊利安與帕西瓦爾，過來這裡與我一起坐吧。」</p><p>　　眾騎士紛紛入座後，亞瑟才把一副事不關己的梅林拉到自己旁邊的位置。</p><p>　　「我嗎？」梅林指了指自己。「坐這裡？」</p><p>　　「……我想不出還有誰更適合。」亞瑟淡淡地說，隨即舉起拳頭把臉就著虎口處輕咳一聲，像要掩飾臉紅。</p><p>　　「噢，好。」</p><p>　　梅林坐下時，立刻迎來高文揶揄的挑眉。</p><p>　　「幹嘛突然要我們坐下？」高文問。</p><p>　　亞瑟停頓了一會兒才開口。在梅林聽來，那些話語不過是王子落魄時的肺腑之言；然而後世的人們，卻將這番話演繹成了一場動人心魄的演說，並且百世流傳……</p><p>　　「我們……正處在一個創造歷史的時刻。圓桌使得大家平起平坐，不分貴賤，而我希望……這張圓桌今後就象徵著我們的關係。這些日子以來，我發現諸位都是不畏險阻，能夠持強扶弱，懲奸除惡的英雄，沒有你們各位，就不會有我在這裡。</p><p>　　明天，我將要踏上收復甘美洛的征途，全力營救我父親；我不願行使君王的權力，命令諸位隨我同行；我只想以平等的身份問各位：有沒有人願意成為我的騎士，助我一臂之力？」</p><p>　　沒過多久，蘭斯洛便率先站起來：「從前你使我懂得了騎士的價值，以及人生應該如何度過的准則，為正義、自由以及一切良善去光榮戰鬥……我相信你一定能收復甘美洛，我期待你帶來的新世界。」</p><p>　　「雖然我只是一介微不足道的平民，靠著妹妹的身份成為騎士……但你從來都沒輕視過我，在戈德溫時就一視同仁。亞瑟，光是這點，我就決定幫助你。」伊利安跟著站起來說。</p><p>　　「唱歌我還可以，說漂亮話就不太行了；總之，你的敵人就是我的敵人，亞瑟。」帕西瓦爾。</p><p>　　蓋尤斯也站了起來，與亞瑟相視而笑：「如果你不嫌棄一個老人的話……」</p><p>　　接著，亞瑟的目光轉向仍坐在位置上的高文。</p><p>　　「老實說，我覺得我們沒有勝算。」高文語帶保留地說：「不過先告訴我，如果成為你的騎士，需要吻你的手嗎？」</p><p>　　「……不用。」亞瑟忍不住翻了個白眼。</p><p>　　「那務必算我一份。」高文起身，很不客氣地笑開。</p><p>　　最後是他身旁的梅林。他的另一半。他的全部。</p><p>　　「梅林？」</p><p>　　「我對當騎士可沒什麼興趣。」</p><p>　　亞瑟瞇起眼睛睨他。眼神像是在說：管你想當什麼，反正給我起來！</p><p>　　「好吧。」梅林眨了眨眼睛，眸中閃過慧黠的光輝，笑著起身。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛一踢馬腹，大灰馬立刻載著他狂奔。當空飛過一隻烏鴉，拋下一聲令人人心神不寧的喊叫，像要為他捎來不詳的訊息。從水路來的灰馬，蹄鐵奔馳時彷彿踩踏出濕潤的霧氣，而馬腹便浸潤在那些似是而非的霧裡，彷彿涉水前行。榛樹樹葉間的水滴不斷滴落在他額上，有些則斜飛進蘭斯洛的眼睛裡。他抹去</p><p>　　一臉冰冷，又用力踢一踢了馬腹，身下的大灰馬便有如弓箭離手，斷弦脫柱，比剛剛更加瘋狂急馳。</p><p>　　你真的聽得見拉黛爾的聲音嗎？他的耳邊猶響起梅林的問句。</p><p>　　梅林失去了魔法，沒辦法接受拉黛爾的心音，而擁有魔法的亞瑟，因為不是德魯伊族的緣故，同樣感應不到拉黛爾的下落。</p><p>　　因此，面對蘭斯洛說出想要先去地下城探路，好順利搭救拉黛爾的建議時，一開始大家都是不同意的。後來蘭斯洛臨機一動，說自己與拉黛爾已有夫妻之實，算是半個德魯伊人，突然可以聽見拉黛爾的求救，堅持無論如何都一定要獨自前往；眾人自然不信，仍舊反對他的要求，直到梅林看不下去開口幫他說話，才勉強說服亞瑟一干人等答應。他很感激梅林的體貼，臨走前決定據實以告。</p><p>　　不，其實……一切只是直覺，只是一個荒謬的、揮之不去的念頭。我聽不到她，但我知道，我就是知道……我非這麼做不可。</p><p>　　後世史書上形容蘭斯洛是如一頭豹子又如羔羊的騎士；具有洞悉一切、豹子般的眼神，但內心深處卻也有個角落，為了女人柔軟，溫順，彷彿等待獻祭的羔羊。</p><p>　　憂鬱而俊美的騎士，這一生都將為了女人而戰。</p><p>　　途經棧道。他勒馬急停，改為徒步。棧道愈來愈窄，兩旁枝葉密密交錯，隔著道路友好交握。他不得不頻頻撥開擋在前方的樹枝，才能順利通過棧道。</p><p>　　棧道之後，蘭斯洛涉水跨過幾個淺灘，在低低山脊行走一陣，才來到鮮為人知道的山凹處。此時灰雲遮住陽光，讓天色一下子暗了下來，但它卻替自己繡上了金邊似的，周圍閃動著光霓。微弱的光線罩住遠方的山坡，山影朦朧一片。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛的斗篷被風吹得噼啪作響，進入山凹後又不時被突出的古岩鈎破；他索性脫了下來，丟在路邊，充當回程識路的標誌。</p><p>　　後來蘭斯洛終於在山凹內部的小徑上，找到梅林所指引的那塊灰板岩。他立刻走到灰板炭旁，取出小刀割斷那些纏繞其上的植物；灰板岩下壓著的荊棘在搬動時彈跳起來，根莖又粗又硬，尖刺閃動銀光，劃破他的靴子、手背，以及十指上厚厚的繭。但他不避不閃，看到露出的地道便毫不猶豫往裡頭鑽。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛沒料到自己的直覺竟然準確無比。但他沒有半點欣喜，因為看到拉黛爾的那一瞬間，他只希望自己不過是個胡亂預言的莽夫。</p><p>　　在拉黛爾之前，蘭斯洛首先見到是一位棕髮騎士。他本來立刻舉劍防禦，但那人根本對他視而不見。蘭斯洛湊近男子，男子也不避讓，任蘭斯洛仔細端詳，而蘭斯洛花了很久的時間才認出他是萊昂──亞瑟最信任的甘美洛騎士。萊昂在地道內惶然行走，像一縷無主的幽魂；左腳套著奇怪的鐵鞋，走起路來叮噹作</p><p>　　響，右邊則打著赤腳，腳底板被磨破了好幾道口子，抬起時許多碎石礫沙塵便黏在赭紅色的傷口裡面。而他彷彿全然不知痛楚。</p><p>　　「請問……」</p><p>　　萊昂置若罔聞，只是兀自轉身，進入地道另一端。蘭斯洛沒有辦法，只好跟著他走。</p><p>　　與剛剛的棧道不同，地道愈走愈寬敞，等到快到達主堡地窖前，已經呈現大片梯形台地。小小隻、看起來既像螞蟻又像小蠍子的昆蟲不斷從他腳邊經過，隨即又迅速埋入沙石裡。地面微微震動。</p><p>　　──然後是拉黛爾。</p><p>　　蘭斯洛歷經過無數場有形無形的戰爭：那些切切實實的殺戮、友人背叛、貴族歧視、失憶的無助、愛情的不圓滿……但他這輩子從沒感受過如此強烈的恐懼。他看過活生生的人在戰場上變成肉醬，看過一堆骨頭、內臟，看過橫屍遍野的場景；戰場上的恐懼有時令他噁心，但也會激起他的憤怒，讓他奮力一搏，然</p><p>　　而眼前的畫面卻令他衰弱。</p><p>　　他的內臟像是全盤融化一般，精神如同一塊破布躺在身體角落。他動也不動地站在那裡，因為良好的訓練才沒有立即攤軟下來。但他的膝蓋正不停發抖。</p><p>　　拉黛爾──他的愛人──右眼被不知名的小蟲蝕穿，而剛剛經過他腳旁的那群小蟲，正不斷從她那空洞的眼眶裡爬出來。</p><p>　　她也穿著鐵鞋。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 第二十九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>「如果有來生，我願尊貴、榮耀、權柄以及國度，全都歸予他人，來換取一個真正的朋友。一個不離不棄的朋友。」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「……這就是你的願望嗎，亞瑟？」</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>「是的，我最後的願望。梅林，我想要和你一起出生。」</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 29</strong>
</p><p>　　亞瑟聽從蘭斯洛與梅林的建議兵分四路，讓伊利安先回戈德溫請討援軍，自己前往西塔，蘭斯洛潛入主堡地窖，梅林與高文、帕西瓦爾去從主廳直搗黃龍──但他在奔向西塔的途中就後悔了。說什麼我都應該和梅林先去找莫德雷德的……他懊惱地想。儘管有高文和帕西瓦爾兩位劍術高手隨行，但沒有魔法的三人，到時該如何對付莫德雷德？</p><p>　　更不要說敵軍人多勢眾，他們究竟能不能攻破主堡前廳都還是個問題……不行，我必須更快……</p><p>　　憂心忡忡之間，亞瑟加快腳步，轉眼已至西塔頂樓。銅門上方的偌大蛛網因他的到來而劇烈震動，一隻巴掌大的蜘蛛迅速移向火炬照耀不到的地方，不一會兒便完全隱匿身形。充滿刻痕的石牆傳來透膚的濕霉氣味，其間混雜一抹難以分辨的沉香，從他鼻尖悄悄溜過。</p><p>　　不好的預感自亞瑟背脊竄生，直達後頸，令他腦袋發麻，但他知道眼下情勢刻不容緩，由不得他半點遲疑，於是只好咬咬嘴唇，硬著頭皮將門推開。</p><p>　　嘎唧──隨著鏽蝕銅門開啟時的刺耳噪音，屋內塵埃翻飛，蒼蠅嗡嗡起舞。</p><p>　　惡氣沖天。腐爛酸朽的味道鋪天蓋地而來，彷彿塵埃中生出千萬隻手，爭在亞瑟動作之前堵住他的口鼻，令他幾欲作嘔；他趕緊退回門外，飽吸口氣，再衝回屋裡，用剛剛隨地拾起的矛戈劈開屋內封死的窗戶。</p><p>　　清晨薄膜般的光線與冷冽朔風一同穿了進來，亞瑟把頭伸出窗外用力吸吐幾回，還因為太過使力而不停咳嗽。等到他終於能正常呼吸後，才回頭看向中央那張簡陋擺設的床上。首先映入他眼簾的是床頭熟悉的王冠。</p><p>　　「不……」</p><p>　　而王冠之下，是只能靠衣飾花紋來分辨的甘美洛前任國王。</p><p>　　<strong>烏瑟‧ 潘達剛。</strong></p><p>　　他終究來晚一步。</p><p>　　「父親────！」亞瑟顧不得躺在那裡的人就是房間惡臭的來源，他快步走近，跪在床邊，渾身顫動不已，滾燙的淚水從臉頰頻頻滑落。</p><p>　　烏瑟面額焦爛，露出衣物之外的皮膚沒有一塊完好，處處斑駁增生疤痕與攣縮的皺褶，像一塊塊乾掉的灰蠟；腳踝附近則充血腫脹，遠看猶如犀皮。身體下方的床單已浸染一灘屍水。</p><p>　　「父親……！」</p><p>　　亞瑟心慌意亂之下，竟用梅林教他的咒語，試著想救活自己的父親；但魔法的導入只造成烏瑟遺體短暫的痙攣，其餘什麼也沒發生。</p><p>　　「不……我不接受……您不可以就這樣死去……父親，我還沒有……」亞瑟俯身在床沿，挨著父親，也不管自己會不會感染屍毒，只是緊緊抓著髒汙的床單，握住烏瑟早已沒有熱度的僵硬手指。雖然來甘美洛前蓋尤斯已經明示暗示過他，要他做好心理準備，但直到親眼目睹烏瑟慘死的模樣，倚著他冰冷朽壞的軀</p><p>　　體，喪親之痛才切切實實地襲捲全身，哀痛逾恆。</p><p>　　「……」過了好一會兒，亞瑟勉強振作，慢慢起身。他抹去滿臉的淚水，眼神仍在烏瑟焦爛的臉上停留一陣之後才撇過頭去，逼自己不再留戀。</p><p>　　亞瑟環顧四周，試圖找出莫嘉娜的蹤影，心想莫嘉娜肯定在某個角落嘲笑他的沮喪無助，想她肯定從很久以前撞見他為自己的座騎哀悼時，就看穿了他是個軟弱的人。身為王儲，一個未來國家的統治者，卻軟弱地不能接受身邊摯愛離他而去。<strong>太多的愛就是亞瑟的致命傷</strong>。即使這麼多年來他一直拚命掩藏──但他又怎麼奢望能瞞過莫嘉娜呢？</p><p>　　正在房間來回走動的一刻，他忽然發現床罩下露出了一截不自然的鮮黃色衣襬。反摺的袖口縫線處繡著刮鬆的狐狸皮毛，正是戈德溫王族的服飾特色。</p><p>　　「………伊蓮娜？」亞瑟倒抽了一口氣，立刻蹲下身去，頭貼至地面，接著便和伊蓮娜毫無血色的面容相對。</p><p>　　「喔，老天……伊蓮娜！醒醒！」亞瑟趕緊伸出手拍拍她的臉。</p><p>　　「唔……」伊蓮娜動了動身體。</p><p>　　「哦！謝天謝地！」亞瑟吐了口大氣，隨即將伊蓮娜從床底半拖半抱出來，連帶也發現蜷縮在床底下的另一位褐髮公主米希安。</p><p>　　「……亞瑟……你怎麼會在這裡……？」</p><p>　　「伊蓮娜，我才想問妳……」亞瑟瞥見伊蓮娜手腕處一道像是被野獸撕咬的痕跡，皮開肉綻，腕部四周還殘留乾濘的血漬。</p><p>　　他注意到另一位仍處於昏迷狀態的公主手上也有同樣傷痕。</p><p>　　「我和米希安原本只是相約狩獵，後來……噢，我想起來了！我們遇到一個……一個……」伊蓮娜掙扎地坐起身，失焦視線慢慢攏聚，但表情仍一臉迷茫。</p><p>　　「一個女人，是莫嘉娜嗎？」亞瑟接話。</p><p>　　「不，不是女人，是一個青年……叫做莫德……雷德……他說我們是食物……還逼我們……逼那位老婦人……噢，她竟然是莫嘉娜嗎？……這一切真的是太可怕了……還有，還有你的父親……」</p><p>　　「伊蓮娜，妳別急著說話，等順利逃離這裡之後再說不遲。能站起來嗎？來，我扶妳……」　　</p><p>　　「亞瑟，你的父親！噢，我很抱歉……我父王的援軍……他肯定會來的！米希安也……我答應你，我會……」。</p><p>　　「伊蓮娜，我知道妳絕不會食言，不過妳先讓我扶妳，還有這位公主……」亞瑟打斷伊蓮娜的語無倫次，讓她搭上他的雙手站起身，接著又將米希安扶起來。米希安公主顯然更為虛弱，扶起她時竟一個踉蹌跌進亞瑟懷裡。</p><p>　　等米希安完全恢復意識，能夠自己站直後，亞瑟才分別輕輕握住她們手腕，開始念治療的咒語。</p><p>　　直到沙啞低沉的聲音劃破空氣。</p><p>　　「你太慢了，亞瑟。」</p><p>　　亞瑟注意到伊蓮娜的視線越過自己，神情狐疑又驚恐地看著他身後那人，呼吸愈發急促起來，手指反扣住亞瑟手腕，像溺水之人抓著浮木。他當然知道那個讓伊蓮娜如此害怕的人是誰──</p><p>　　除了那個永遠知道怎麼精準傷害他、與他共同生活了大半光陰卻仍不信任他的王姐，不會再有別人了。</p><p>　　他緩緩轉頭。</p><p>　　眼前是一名半駝著背、髮色花白，前額禿了大半，滿臉皺紋的老婦。然而即使長相難以識別，亞瑟不會認錯那雙冶鐵般竄燒高溫的藍眼睛。</p><p>　　「……好久不見，莫嘉娜。」金髮王子覺得自己喉頭乾澀。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　一進到安靜得不可思議的城堡前廳，梅林便隱約察覺他們中計了。帕西瓦爾拿出收藏的夜光石當照明，發現赭紅色滾金邊的地毯滿是骨骸，王座兩邊的階梯上，許多顱骨按照德魯伊族特有符印擺放著，每塊都被大斧砍去下半部；顱骨上頭凹陷的孔竅彷彿帶著責備意味似地，幽幽盯著他們三個不速之客。</p><p>　　梅林不禁打了個寒噤──這麼多具骸骨讓他想起之前莫嘉娜召喚骷髏士兵的把戲。另外兩人雖不明就理，但長年戰爭的經驗讓他們自動壓低重心，以劍作盾，作防衛之姿。兩人環顧四周，確認暫時沒有動靜後，帕西瓦爾朝陷入沉思的梅林投來詢問眼神。</p><p>　　黑髮青年安撫似地搖搖頭，表示沒事，隨即模仿他們壓低身軀、舉劍防衛的姿勢。三人謹慎避過地上成堆白骨，來到王座前，座椅上有一本以當時而言裝幀方式十分罕見的白皮書。梅林一眼就認出那是什麼。</p><p>　　「這是什麼？」</p><p>　　「喂，高文，東西不要亂拿──」</p><p>　　「等等，高文，那是莫德雷德……總之先交給我！」</p><p>　　就在高文好奇地拿起白皮書的瞬間，四周發出震天聲響，打破原先詭謐的寧靜。</p><p>　　下一刻，四方浪潮般湧進一伍一伍士兵。</p><p>　　「啐！」高文吐了一口唾沫，把白皮書拋給伸手欲接的梅林──「可惡，我就知道沒那麼好的事！為什麼不痛快一點來，搞什麼陷阱！」他採取化守為攻的策略，主動迎向包圍的士兵。他的劍術簡潔俐落，力道粗暴卻又精確無比，每次出擊都讓包圍的陣營空出愈來愈深的缺口。敵人鮮血四濺，而高文柔亮的髮絲飄</p><p>　　揚，血腥殺戮在一連串行雲流水的動作中頓時成了高超武藝展演。若不是生死悠關，一旁的帕西瓦爾還真想拍手替他喝采，把他的事蹟編寫成英雄詩篇。不過帕西瓦爾當時自然沒有這種吟風弄月的餘裕，只能暗暗嘆口氣，趕緊加入戰局。</p><p>　　梅林一手拿著白皮書，一手揮劍格擋，也無片刻稍停。</p><p>　　甘美洛士兵身上的紫色胸甲閃耀著奇異光輝，槍尖也發出微弱光芒。他們有的拿著長矛，有的舉起巨斧，有的拔出鞘內的短劍，但卻沒有人穿護具與執盾牌。他們看來雙目空洞，絲毫沒有戰鬥的慾望，卻也毫不懼怕死亡，即使己方倒在地上的屍體愈來愈多，他們仍毫不畏縮地上前，無意識地執行殺戮指令──最駭</p><p>　　人的，是這群士兵就算不小心砍殺到自己人也渾不在意，依然故我地踏著戰友的屍體，朝梅林三人攻擊。</p><p>　　「這到底是怎麼回事！？他們不知道自己殺的是誰嗎？他們殺的是自己人啊！」</p><p>　　「──莫德雷德！」面對高文的質問，梅林只能用這個名字當作答案。</p><p>　　「去他的莫德雷德！混帳！」</p><p>　　四周充滿了混亂的聲音：軍靴的蹬地聲、刀劍相撞的刺耳聲音、金屬劃入人肉的奇異聲響、胸甲相撞的哐噹聲，但卻完全沒有戰爭中該充斥的咒罵慘叫。甘美洛的士兵就像一具具夢遊之人──或者說是活的死人──恍然中屠殺，恍然中死去，一切安靜得無比恐怖。</p><p>　　當高文好不容易將突破的防線擴展成一條通道，讓梅林和帕西瓦爾可以跟著他躲到兩側廊下時，高大的帕西瓦爾瞄到數名甘美洛士兵已在階梯上層拉起滿弓，立即出聲提醒。</p><p>　　「危險──！」</p><p>　　說時遲那時快，第一波箭雨和他的警告同時射下。</p><p>　<strong>　「帕西瓦爾──────」</strong>梅林與高文大喊。</p><p>　　「噢！」</p><p>　　弓箭手突然發動攻勢，不論前廳裡是敵是友，一律亂箭齊發，全無顧忌；為了讓梅林與高文逃過攻擊，殿後的帕西瓦爾背上、肩上和小腿肚各中了一箭，劇痛讓他大吼出聲，但他仍奮力截斷最後朝他揮劍的士兵手臂，並用死去的甘美洛士兵肉身為盾，抵擋漫天箭雨；接著帕西瓦爾迅速丟掉手邊長劍，改抓起地上的大斧，往階梯上用力一揮，正在備箭的弓箭手隨即身首異處。攻勢稍緩。</p><p>　　「太好了！」高文振臂疾呼，但勝利的愉悅沒能維持多久，就在他們都以為能稍稍鬆口氣的時候，階梯上的顱骨與地毯上的骸骨竟然紛紛浮起，以令三人瞠目結舌的方式拼出一具具完整人骨，手裡握著削尖的骨頭作武器。它們集中朝帕西瓦爾攻擊。</p><p>　　「──去你的！」一向和善的帕西瓦爾終於也因為眼前恐怖的景象罵出髒話來。居然操弄人民到這種地步──連骨頭都不放過！盛大怒氣凌駕身體的痛楚，帕西瓦爾一手一個抓住骷髏士兵空蕩的肋骨，像演奏風琴般猛烈地一開一合，一下子撞碎了七八個骷髏士兵。飛射的碎骨劃破他的掌心與指頭，有些則陷入他手</p><p>　　臂的肌里，讓後來撞碎的白色枯骨染上鮮明的紅色。</p><p>　　儘管痛楚逐漸加劇，帕西瓦爾不為所動，持續將敵方一一擊碎；然而愈來愈多具骷髏士兵補上他撕出來的空洞，不讓他有任何機會歇息；就在他動作稍慢的片刻，一具骷髏踩著其他具骸骨躍到他上空，將手裡削尖的骨頭插進帕西瓦爾的鎖骨。</p><p>　　「唔────！」</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾！」梅林和高文同時大叫。</p><p>　　「……不要管我──你們快點從拱門上樓！」</p><p>　　「不可以──」</p><p>　　「不可能！」</p><p>　　誰也沒料到，最先風馳電掣飛奔出去的是梅林。</p><p>　　「梅林！」高文嘖了一聲──那個傻瓜！</p><p>　　然後是第二波箭網由二樓射下。</p><p>　　只見梅林用力拔起一個士兵的紫色胸甲，拿在空中不住甩動，一邊踏著鋪滿屍體的大廳往中央奔去，身形輕巧敏捷，像極了高文在東羅馬帝國森林裡遇見過的羚羊。密集的箭勢籠罩在梅林上空，像是一張巨網，快速戳入的箭身帶著破空聲響，但卻神奇地沒有半隻射中他，全被他不停甩動的胸甲擋了下來──</p><p>　　「梅林，你……」高文瞪大雙眼。他沒想過梅林可以訓練到這樣的程度，神來一筆地想到這種方式來躲過第二波飛箭。簡直就像重新獲得了魔法一樣。脫胎換骨，所向無敵。</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾！靠著我！」來到帕西瓦爾身旁的梅林把胸甲往骷髏士兵身上丟，幾具骸骨應聲碎裂。他趕緊鑽到高大男子的脇下，為他支撐重量；高文也趁著敵方備箭的空檔飛快衝向兩人，從另一邊攬住帕西瓦爾，齊力將帕西瓦爾扶到通往二樓的拱門附近。餘下沒被擊碎的骨骸瞬又聚成人形，朝他們層層逼進。</p><p>　　「梅林，這句話我跟你說了多少遍了？你這個瘋子！帕西瓦爾你也是──你們兩個都是笨蛋！」</p><p>　　「我不可能見死不救──」</p><p>　　「我說了不要管我……」</p><p>　　「冷靜一點！我們的目標是莫德雷德，要對付他，我們一個戰力都不能少！我們不能在這裡就陣亡！」高文吼回去。想不到平日最衝動的自己竟然也有叫人冷靜的一天。有那麼一瞬，他甚至開始認同烏瑟屠殺魔法人士的想法。</p><p>　　──這大概是他人生中最荒謬的一件事了吧。</p><p>　　「還沒有完……那些骷髏……它們正在朝我們……等等，讓我……喘口氣……」帕西瓦爾上氣不接下氣地說。</p><p>　　「……帕西你還好嗎……喂！」　　　</p><p>　　帕西瓦爾故意示弱，讓梅林和高文鬆開攙扶，帶他靠著拱門邊的獅隼雕柱；趁兩人不注意的當下，他用盡最後的力氣將梅林與高文往拱門裡邊推倒，自己則站在獅隼雕柱旁，扭轉獅隼左眼。</p><p>　　<strong>「───帕西瓦爾！」</strong></p><p>　　帕西瓦爾不僅是騎士，魯特琴手，吟遊詩人，他曾經還是個出色的建築師。他對五大王國裡的城堡機關設計知之甚詳，年紀輕輕時便以改良城池建設聞名，因此遭到同行嫉妒，誣告他行淫屋主妻女，使其遭受流刑之苦，後來才輾轉至艾爾多。他的真實身份其實是某個貴族與農婦的私生子，但從小享受不到地位的尊榮，反而受了許多折磨。然而他對萬事總是充滿感激，從不抱怨。</p><p>　　他為此刻的犧牲感到榮耀，因為他終於遇見了能為其奉獻一生的英雄，遇見了他能真心對待的知己。夫復何求？</p><p>　　當然，如果在闔眼之前，能夠再彈一次魯特琴的話，帕西瓦爾就能很滿意地對自己說：人生已經沒有任何遺憾了。</p><p>　　不過世事並非都能盡如人意，不是嗎？</p><p>　　刷刷刷數聲，四面拱門上方內嵌的鐵製柵欄盡數墜降，將帕西瓦爾與骷髏士兵和另外兩人隔開。</p><p>　　「梅林，祝你好運，」帕西瓦爾瞇起圓圓的眼睛，朝梅林微笑，又朝高文點點頭：「還有，很高興認識你，高文。現在，你們必須趕快離開。」</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾──」</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾你這混帳！你該讓我和你一起──」高文用力拍打鐵製柵欄，試圖踹斷它，但柵欄仍聞風不動。</p><p>　　帕西瓦爾忍住疼痛，抬起嘴角，轉身拔掉穿過鎖骨的尖刺。那不知道是人類身上何處的骨頭，如此脆硬鋒利，是天然的矛戟。更多鮮血從他身上噴灑出來，但高大的騎士沒有再叫過一聲，只是吃力地抹去額上滲出的汗珠。</p><p>　　「帕西瓦爾──」</p><p>　　他挺直身軀，一拐一拐地迎向骷髏士兵。迎向第三波橫飛的箭雨。</p><p>　　在西塔視線短暫交會的兩人，保持著山雨欲來前的寧靜。</p><p>　　曾經風華絕代，連他都不禁怦然心動的王姐，現在竟成了佈滿皺紋、鮐斑的老婦，讓亞瑟實在心有不忍；但一想起她對烏瑟、對甘美洛人民、對他與梅林的種種作為，胸口升起的溫情又瞬間消失殆盡。再多的情感都變得無話可說。他兀自轉過頭去，繼續幫伊蓮娜和米希安癒合傷口。他感覺得出來莫嘉娜還有話對他說，不會立刻從背後襲擊。這是他們僅存的默契。</p><p>　　果然莫嘉娜先開口。</p><p>　　「所以你也有魔法了。」她看著亞瑟手中溫和的鵝黃光芒問道：「梅林的，是嗎？我知道的是他的。」</p><p>　　「……先讓伊蓮娜她們走，這不關她們的事。」見公主們的傷口逐漸瘉合，只剩下淡淡的粉色，亞瑟這才停下動作，轉身擋在兩位公主前方。</p><p>　　「你這點還是和以前一樣……大概是受了艾克托公爵的影響吧？總之不會是我們的父王。如果你當初也對我有這樣的騎士精神，我們今天不會是這種結果。」</p><p>　　「莫嘉娜……」亞瑟咬著嘴唇。</p><p>　　「我再也用不著妳們了。走吧。」莫嘉娜不等亞瑟說完，直接和公主們對話。兩位公主像是聽到了解除束縛的咒語，小心翼翼地移動，深怕莫嘉娜改變主意。離開房門口時伊蓮娜回望了亞瑟一眼，神情充滿歉疚，同時也帶著許諾。</p><p>　　目送她們順利離開後，亞瑟才再度與莫嘉娜四目交接。</p><p>　　「……謝謝妳。」</p><p>　　莫嘉娜瞇起眼。</p><p>　　「不用道謝，這不是因為你。」</p><p>　　「但妳沒有拿她們來威脅我，所以還是謝謝妳。」</p><p>　　「……」莫嘉娜哼了一聲，「所以你什麼都知道了？你知道梅林他曾經企圖毒死我嗎？你甚至知道他放了龍？」</p><p>　　亞瑟知道這樣的質問終究會來。「梅林後來都和我說了。」</p><p>　　他深吸口氣後說。</p><p>　　「哇噢，那你還這麼輕易就原諒他，相信他，願意和他並肩作戰？你也為他著迷了，是不是？像<em>莫德雷德</em>一樣？你瞎了嗎？你看不到他一直都在騙你嗎？」</p><p>　　「我……」</p><p>　　「還是你認為我被毒死也無所謂？」</p><p>　　「不是！」</p><p>　　「為什我和梅林都擁有魔法，卻只有他可以得到大家的原諒？為什麼我和你擁有相同的血緣，得到寵愛的始終只有你？」</p><p>　　「不，父王他——」</p><p>　　「為什麼都是你們得到好處——」</p><p>　　「莫嘉娜，盲目的是妳！妳的仇恨和嫉妒讓妳看不見有多少人是真心誠意愛妳，包括父王、包括我！是你狠心殺了我們的父親，把整個國家交給莫德雷德，不是梅林！」</p><p>　　「你竟敢說烏瑟愛我？亞瑟，你說<strong>你愛我</strong>？你們的愛就是對我置之不理嗎？你們的愛就是殘殺我的族類嗎？在我最痛苦迷惘的時候，你們在哪裡？當我被莫德雷德控制的時候，你們又做了什麼？」</p><p>　　「妳曾經有任何一刻、打算告訴過我嗎？」亞瑟沉痛地說：「妳和梅林之前一樣，都覺得我是金髮白痴，永遠不會理解，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「你如果真的愛我，就會自己發現！每一次、這麼明顯，你明明是視而不見！」</p><p>　　「好，錯都算我！即使這樣，妳也沒有資格虐待你的父親、苛待妳的百姓！妳這麼做和妳痛恨的父王又有什麼差別？百姓又怎麼會心甘情願讓魔法回歸？」</p><p>　　「但是沒有人阻止我。」看到亞瑟激動的模樣，莫嘉娜眼中激烈的火光反而冷卻下來，只剩化為灰燼的零星悲憤。</p><p>　　「莫──」</p><p>　　「錯都算你，亞瑟。」她撐著拄杖，努力站定身軀。目光重新回到亞瑟身上時，表情已恢復先前的高傲。「你永遠都得到最好的，而我什麼都沒有。我只能靠自己。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「我身邊沒有忠心耿耿的梅林。」</p><p>　　「我很抱歉，莫嘉娜。我很抱歉除了抱歉之外，我沒有辦法再多說什麼。但……我還是不想和妳走到這一步。難道我們除了互相殘殺之外，沒有別的選擇嗎？我們一定要讓潘達剛這個姓氏從此滅絕嗎？」</p><p>　　「我親愛的弟弟，現在才提<strong>我們</strong>，不覺得太遲了些？」她臉龐上的皺紋一條條提了起來，看起來像是在笑但又像是抽搐，令亞瑟微微垂眼，不忍直視。</p><p>　　「不過，既然你提到了……那麼，我現在的確不想殺你，而你有我想要得到的東西。至於我們之間，當然有別的選擇，只是選擇權始終在你。證明你說的話吧！亞瑟‧ 潘達剛，如果你真的不想要我們互相殘殺的話，就跟我來。」</p><p>　　莫嘉娜走向房內擺放刑具的那面牆，使力一推，牆壁便向後傾斜，形成一個窄長方形切口。莫嘉娜看了亞瑟一眼，便頭也不回地側身從切口進去，亞瑟隨後跟上。</p><p>　　「……」與關住烏瑟的閣間不同，眼前是佈滿淡粉色帳幔的寢室，裝飾素雅卻毫不馬虎。房中央的一張大床上，一名孕婦躺臥其中，意識不清地呻吟。另一名長髮披肩的男子雙手擺在身後，動也不動地注視著她，瞳孔迸發出奇異的琥珀光芒，光芒中的瞳仁細狹一線，像是蜥蜴而不像人類的眼睛。</p><p>　　男子對他與莫嘉娜的進入不聞不問，只是專心盯著女人隆起的腹部。</p><p>　　「她是……」亞瑟看向那位金髮女子，不由得眨了眨眼睛。再眨了眨眼睛。好一陣子才認出她是誰。</p><p>　　<strong>莫歌絲。</strong></p><p>　　那唯一以劍術打敗他的女人，那召喚她母親魂魄的女人。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　骷髏士兵還是追趕上來。它們先是散成一堆骨頭，等通過柵欄空隙後，再攏聚成人形，一波一波朝高文與梅林的方向前進。</p><p>　　兩人不停爬樓梯、鑽小道，沒命似地跑，跑到一根即將燃燒殆盡的火炬旁才停下腳步，暫時擺脫沒完沒了的攻擊。</p><p>　　一停下來，帕西瓦爾壯烈成仁的事實便盤踞他們腦海，沉重的回憶壓在彼此肩頭，誰也無法開口安慰，只有逐漸調勻的吐息伴隨長廊裡潮濕的水霉味。</p><p>　　「喂，梅林。」</p><p>　　過了一會兒，兩人擂鼓似的心跳趨於平靜後，高文朝梅林伸出手。</p><p>　　梅林看了他一眼，也伸出手來，本以為高文要和他雙臂相貼交握，像騎士一樣祝對方好運，但下一秒高文卻扣住他手肘，順勢欺身向前。</p><p>　　──在梅林嘴角親了一下。</p><p>　　「你剛剛表現真好，簡直比騎士還有騎士精神。」貼近的呼吸讓高文聞到自己嘴裡的酒氣，看梅林的表情似乎聞到同樣氣息──也嚇呆了。</p><p>　　「───……」太過突然的舉動讓梅林不知如何反應，只是睜大眼睛，張著嘴，愣愣瞪著高文。</p><p>　　記憶中的各國佳釀忽地從高文腦海裡湧現出來，杜松子酒，蜂蜜酒，蘋果……他的身體頓時起了熱意，彷彿曾經狂飲過的沉酣又紛紛回到口中，刺激他的舌腔，讓他再醉一回。</p><p>　　過癮。</p><p>　　「我不希望以壯烈犧牲的稱號名揚後世，總要有人知道我的風流倜儻，你說是吧？」高文被梅林吃驚的模樣逗樂了，露出大大笑容，就像最初見面時瀟灑不羈的男子。剛剛的吻彷彿沒發生過。</p><p>　　「你在說什麼鬼話──」</p><p>　　「甘美洛王宮是你再熟悉不過的地方，你知道每一條小徑、每一個樓梯的目的地，你不可能迷路的……但你剛剛卻在好幾條走廊上遲疑不前，最後往不同方向走。」</p><p>　　「那是因為要躲骷髏士兵……」</p><p>　　「那是因為你怕我會跟帕西瓦爾一樣犧牲自己。你在拖延時間，一邊繞路一邊想辦法，想著如何才能把我帶到一個安全的地方，然後獨自去找莫德雷德。噢，我猜你大概已經知道莫德雷德在哪裡了，對嗎？我雖然不以聰明自詡，但你這小把戲還騙不了我。更何況，我們都被帕西瓦爾騙過一次了。」</p><p>　　「高文……」梅林臉上閃過一絲被拆穿的困窘，但立刻皺緊眉頭：「你該不會想──」</p><p>　　高文將梅林推離自己。</p><p>　　「快走吧！它們馬上要追來了。」</p><p>　　「──高文──」</p><p>　　「你知道我會這麼做的，梅林。這才是你認識的高文啊！」</p><p>　　「高文──你不是說過……你說過一個戰力都不能──」梅林開始痛恨當初天真的想法──他不該以為莫德雷德只會針對他；不該以為莫德雷德如果知道他已經沒有魔法，就不會大費周章派遺軍隊；他千不該、萬不該低估莫德雷德的殘忍……</p><p>　　「梅林，聽著，你一定要打敗莫德雷德，和小公主好好活下去，為甘美洛、為整個不列顛帶來和平……這樣帕西瓦爾和我的犧牲才有意義；不需要為我們愧疚，知道嗎？那反而是在羞辱我們的選擇。亞瑟一定懂。」他的語氣如同討論天氣般輕鬆，眼神卻在昏暗閃爍的火光中顯得無比熾烈。</p><p>　　　「不！高文，我們一起走！」梅林用力搖頭，上前抓住高文手臂。</p><p>　　「……再見，梅林。」高文反握住梅林的手腕，另外一隻手按在他肩頭，象徵性地壓了壓後才放開。黑髮騎士退後幾步，故意誇張地向梅林低頭行禮，接著拔出腰間長劍，凝視劍身就像看著心愛的女人般，露出深情的微笑。他又朝梅林眨了眨眼，才背向他，往傳出窸窣聲的黑暗裡衝去。</p><p>　　「高文──」梅林知道自己是不可能留住他的。亞瑟的騎士，沒有一個貪生怕死。這本該是光榮的犧牲，他應該為高文感到驕傲──但梅林卻覺得自己的人生正被這樣的生離死別撕裂，到處充滿裂縫。原先只是細小的裂痕，但隨著身旁的人一個個死去，縫隙便愈來愈大，最後輕輕一碰便細碎成灰。他救不了任何人。</p><p>　　他救不了任何人！</p><p>　　「活著！拜託你！」最後梅林只能這麼低喊。沉痛而絕望。</p><p>　　高文朝半空中揮了揮手，並未回頭。那是和帕西瓦爾一樣決絕的背影。他知道接下來就屬於自己的故事了，他將為自己深信的使命而戰。</p><p>　　另一邊，梅林緊閉上雙眼，深深吐息後才睜開。</p><p>　　他轉往與高文相反的方向。那個方才他一直逃避的地方。</p><p>　　亞瑟的房間。莫德雷德的所在位置。</p><p>　　這次他腳步堅定，沒有半點猶豫，筆直走向風暴中心。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　亞瑟坐在龍脊上，依照巨龍指示，剝開牠背上的一塊龍鱗，再把懷中的龍蛋置入。</p><p>　　金髮王子試著弄清楚剛剛到現在所發生的一切：<strong>多年前從地下城逃出的那一頭惡龍，如今是阿爾比恩僅存的龍族，自稱基哈拉──現在正載著他從西塔飛往主堡。</strong></p><p>　　似幻似真的經歷。</p><p>　　原本他以為會與莫嘉娜進行一場不可避免的惡鬥，卻沒料到她只是帶領他進入另一間不為人知的密室，要求他為莫歌絲<em>接生</em>。</p><p>　　曾貴為一國王子的亞瑟自然不知如何協助女子分娩，他只是一句一句模彷莫嘉娜的咬字，讓魔法在口齒間成形。</p><p>　　一開始什麼徵兆也沒有，平靜到亞瑟一度以為自己念錯了咒語；直到他聽從莫嘉娜的指示，伸手按在莫歌絲的肚子上，他的十根指頭才開始漫出那股先前進門時聞到的淡淡沉香。接著一陣溫暖的金光顫動，他的指頭便陷進莫歌絲腹內，穿過莫歌絲濕滑的臟器，從裡頭取出一顆藍色的蛋。</p><p>　　整個接生的過程絕對算不上痛苦，甚至可以算是安產；亞瑟幾乎沒使上力，而莫歌絲的表情也一派安祥；但將那顆蛋取出時，莫歌絲彷彿所有的精氣與骨血也跟著被拖拉出去，臉色一片死白，整個身體像是放置過久的鬆糕，因為失去水分而變得乾塌，好像一碰就會凹陷粉碎。</p><p>　　原本像尊雕像般佇立的森瑞德，此刻臉上終於露出歡欣神采；他先朝亞瑟點頭，露出讚許的神色，接著低身下去，伸手抵在莫歌絲的額頭上。</p><p>　　「很好。」</p><p>　　莫歌絲只是滿臉疲倦地笑笑。她動了動手指頭，莫嘉娜立刻過去握住她。</p><p>　　「你承諾過的<strong>新世界</strong>，對嗎？」</p><p>　　「是的。」</p><p>　　「那麼，最後的最後，可不可以告訴我，你究竟是誰？」莫歌絲使力撐起眼皮，目光殷切興奮。</p><p>　　她早就知道這副森瑞德皮囊下藏著的是另一個更高階的生物。至少在死前可以知道對方的真面目，知道<em>新世界</em>的父親………一切便都值得。莫歌絲想。</p><p>　　「………」森瑞德沉思了一會兒後才再度開口。</p><p>　<strong>　「基哈拉。」</strong></p><p>　　「噢……」</p><p>　　莫歌絲先是露出吃驚的眼神，之後才會心一笑，滿意地閉上眼睛。莫嘉娜在莫歌絲闔上眼後，蹣跚地爬上床沿，躺在莫歌絲的身旁。她臉上的皺紋慢慢消失，頭髮也逐漸濃密烏黑，不久便恢復了昔日的美貌。</p><p>　　「這到底是……」</p><p>　　「那麼，小王子，拿穩那顆龍蛋，我們去找梅林罷。」</p><p>　　亞瑟還來不及反應過來，森瑞德──現在叫基哈拉的這個男人，突然轉過頭來對他說。</p><p>　　「……什麼？」</p><p>　　森瑞德一個箭步伸出手──此時他手上佈滿綠色鱗片，手指指只剩三根，指甲驟長，如同鐮刀般鋒利──用掌肉箝住亞瑟的手腕，將他甩出窗外。</p><p>　　「哇噢噢噢───────」　　　</p><p>　　在亞瑟呈拋物線墜落的剎那，森瑞德化成一條巨龍破窗而出，飛到亞瑟下方接住了他。倚窗的整面牆壁因他大得出奇的力量直接傾倒。塵煙漫天。</p><p>　　「坐穩，拿好龍蛋！」森瑞德──基哈拉──這麼吩咐。聲音像是被雲朵包覆的悶雷，又像是即將燃燒殆盡的焰火。和剛剛的沉穩男低音全然不同。</p><p>　　巨龍轉身，鼻翼歙動吐息，一陣暖熱的氣流側身擦過亞瑟，帶來刺鼻的硫磺味。他的衣襬輕微燒焦。巨龍高舉的尾巴劃過當空日照，在雲腹上颳起一道光溝，鱗甲鏗鏘有聲，如同敲擊玻璃。</p><p>　　西塔在他們身後垂直倒塌，轟聲震天。</p><p>　　百姓彷彿大夢初醒，四處傳來逃亡的尖叫。</p><p>　　不久，他們空降至甘美洛的主城上。</p><p>　　*</p><p>　　梅林推開寢室的門。</p><p>　　這個他不知進出了多少次的房間，現在仍是昔日熟悉的擺設：窗明几淨，沒有動過分毫，甚至連薰香都如此雷同，像是刻意保持般完善──一個充滿莫德雷德風格的惡作劇。過去在這裡和亞瑟發生的種種，不管是親暱對話、衝突辯論，那些眼神的流轉、或正經或詼諧的交談，在安靜的空氣中不停交響著。往事歷歷在目。</p><p>　　而莫德雷德正站在亞瑟書桌前方等著他。</p><p>　　「等你很久了。恩利斯。」他無機質的音調讓梅林身體一僵。</p><p>　　「你怕我嗎？」他冷冷一笑，莫名的壓迫感令梅林咬住嘴唇，硬是忍住轉身逃跑的衝動，主動走向前。兩人距離僅剩數吋。</p><p>　　「我不怕你。」</p><p>　　「哇噢。你確定嗎？」莫德雷德抬起嘴角，忽地欺近梅林。</p><p>　　「不───」他捧起黑髮青年的臉往自己靠進，而梅林後退</p><p>　　不及，兩人額頭相觸──</p><p>　　泛著紫光的藍眼眸對上震驚的灰藍眼眸。</p><p>　　畫面在梅林眼前飛快閃動，恐怖而逼真：</p><p>　　帕西瓦爾被亂箭射死……高文被圍上來的骷髏大軍擊斃……蘭斯洛抱著被蟻族啃蝕、左眼深陷出窟窿的拉黛爾，蜷曲在即將倒塌的地窖……萊昂走出地窖的同時，埋入身體裡的蟻族亦將他的五臟六腑全數啃盡，從左眼穿出，大把大把地在地面上亂竄……</p><p>　　沒、有、一、個、活、下、來……</p><p>　　「住手──────」梅林緊抓住莫德雷德擱在他太陽穴上輸入影像的雙手，使勁分開，讓那些怵目驚心的畫面不再傳遞至腦中，接著飛快地將莫德雷德壓制在書桌上。</p><p>　　「到此為止，莫德雷德！不管那個不存在之未來的我到底讓你受了多大的痛苦，都不該牽扯到別人身上。那些無辜枉死的人們，他們和我們有什麼關係？為什麼你要這樣做？這沒有意義！」</p><p>　　「噢，別說的好像你真正在乎那些人似的，你誰都不在乎，你只在乎亞瑟。為了他，你什麼謊都能說，什麼事都願意做，不惜血染自己的手，甚至還弄髒別人的……」</p><p>　　「……事到如今你還不滿意的話，只要報復我一個人就夠了。我就在這裡，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「你算什麼東西，恩利斯？回到德魯伊的話，也許還能有個祭司的地位，但你在甘美洛根本什麼也不是，不過是個卑賤的男僕，國王的嬖童，沒有人會感激你的奉獻；他們只會害怕你，輕視你，嘲笑你……你讓你的族類因你蒙羞！」</p><p>　　「你閉嘴！」梅林掐住莫德雷德的喉嚨。</p><p>　　「你只知道把你自己交給亞瑟，為他害死了那麼多人……<strong>你救不了任何人！</strong>但你對那些現世的王者來說根本無足輕重，不過是枚棋子，一道影子，只是湖上的霧──他終究會背叛你的……」</p><p>　　你救不了任何人──</p><p>　　莫德雷德話戳中了梅林的痛處，他忍不住加重了力道。</p><p>　　「我不需要你告訴我────」</p><p>　　梅林另一隻手也壓住莫德雷德的頸脈，並伸直了手臂。莫德雷德的臉隨即從蒼白變得漲紅，再逐漸泛成紫色，他的掙扎愈來愈無力，雙眼逐漸失焦。</p><p>　　日漸精進的醫術已讓梅林能準確拿捏下手力道，但他卻不願鬆手；此時此刻他只有一個念頭，就是讓莫德雷德再也無法呼吸。</p><p>　　但就在他打定主意了結莫德雷德的那刻，莫德雷德臉上閃過的那抹似笑非笑的神情，彷彿一道閃電擊中了梅林。</p><p>　　不對，這不對。莫德雷德居然沒使用魔法。他希望我現在就殺死他，這一定是陰謀──</p><p>　　於是梅林鬆了手。</p><p>　　而他失算了。</p><p>　　下一秒，他被莫德雷德的法術震飛到書桌斜後方的衣櫥上。砰──的一聲，頭部狠狠撞擊櫥壁。</p><p>　　「唔……」</p><p>　　「………」莫德雷德摸著自己的脖子，勉強坐起身，一邊咳嗽。</p><p>　　　</p><p>　　「真可惜。你為什麼要停下來？」他緩過氣後，走向跌在地上、捂著頭部的梅林。莫德雷德蹲在他身旁，揪起他頭髮。</p><p>　　情勢驟變。</p><p>　　「那麼如你所願……」莫德雷德伸手探向梅林右胸。</p><p>　　紫金色的氣旋包覆莫德雷德的手掌，很快形成圓形光球。隨著他侵入的手勢，刨鑿般穿過梅林的衣物；紫氣再次燒灼十字疤痕上的傷痂，傷痂立即化為黑色軟爛的黏屑。</p><p>　　「─────────────────」</p><p>　　梅林張著嘴，卻一聲也喊叫不出；睜著眼，視線卻一片黑暗。如同當初王者之劍侵入他身體時的經驗，他的感官全被遮罩，陷入一片寂靜世界。</p><p>　　然而這次還有無法形容的絕望感。</p><p>　　劇痛。空洞。綻裂，與全盤瓦解。</p><p>　　莫德雷德從那結痂的傷口裡，抽出王者之劍。劍柄上的珠飾如此富美華麗，半透明的劍身如此晶亮閃耀，握著它的時候，彷彿整座宇宙就在自己手中，時間空間全全掌握。令人愛不釋手，令人瘋狂垂涎，令人……</p><p>　<strong>　「我就只傷害你吧。」</strong></p><p>　　想要為它毀滅一切，獻上鮮血。想要狠狠傷害。傷害。傷害。</p><p>　　封印的魔法與劍一併被莫德雷德奪去，梅林頓時像個充滿裂縫的空殼，倒地不起。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 第三十章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>從今以後，我將存在於永不存在。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chapter 30</strong>
</p><p>　　<strong>「從今以後，我將存在於永不存在。」</strong>莫德雷德撿起方才被梅林帶來又擱在一旁的白皮書，翻開最後一頁，念出上面浮現的文字。</p><p>　　他撫摸著已然定形的墨跡，表情喜怒不定。</p><p>　　他猜想梅林剛剛忙著戰鬥，肯定沒有時間閱讀書裡的內容。</p><p>　　至此，梅林再也看不到自己寫下的結局。</p><p>　　那個不存在之未來的他──那穿著棗紅袍子的老者，梅林‧安布勞希──用顫巍巍的手握住羽毛筆所寫下的結局。</p><p>　　莫德雷德低頭瞥了一眼躺在地上動也不動的梅林，跟著走至雕花櫥櫃旁，拆下裝飾在牆上的波斯手織地毯，露出底邊的大理石壁。壁上釘著一座巨型十字架，仍由產量稀少的聖地橄欖木製成。</p><p>　　他彷彿像在對待一件易碎物品，小心翼翼地抱起失去意識的梅林，將梅林兩手掌心分別攤開貼緊十字架的橫木，再將藏在袖口已久的鐵釘使勁鑽入他的手掌。</p><p>　　鮮血緩緩溢了出來。腥甜撲鼻。</p><p>　　雖然知道梅林此時是毫無知覺的，但莫德雷德仍安撫似地，俯身輕吻青年微微顫動的指尖。</p><p>　　在那個晚上，那個已經不存在的故事裡，他親眼見到老者梅林是怎麼對待自己的：為了亞瑟，他毫不猶豫地剜出自己的心和腸子，任由自己的血液滋養著土地，讓那棵吊著他的無花果樹日益茁壯茂盛。</p><p>　　梅林不讓他幫忙，但特別准許他觀看，看梅林對自己施刑，看梅林痛苦又緩慢地死去，日漸腐爛發臭但不生蛆。而他心底無比羨慕那群可以叼走梅林眼睛的烏鴉。</p><p>　　如今，他終於，親手把梅林釘在十字架上了。</p><p>　　儘管之前也曾對德魯伊族人實施釘刑，但面對梅林，他的動作是如此細膩謹慎，按部就班，深怕出錯。不知情的人遠遠看去，可能會以為莫德雷德正執行著某種聖禮，虔心侍奉，專注敬拜他的神。</p><p>　　莫德雷德褪去梅林破碎的上衣，讓十字傷痕整個暴露出來，隨即把乳香、沉香、苦膽與芥菜等植物調製的精油塗在駭人的疤痕上，使流出的血液如同油畫般凝固在他胸腹各處。</p><p>　　「再一下就好了，再一下就結束了，恩利斯。<strong>這就是完成願望的代價。</strong>凡事必有其代價，對嗎？而這是你一直想要的。那個已經不存在的你一直想要的。」</p><p>　　莫德雷德凝視著梅林，輕輕笑開。他的手指停在黑髮青年皮開肉綻的胸膛，靠近他，將頭靠在那被迫伸展的肩臂。只有在這種時候，年輕的梅林──他始終喊他恩利斯的男人──才不會激烈抗拒他。</p><p>　　他順勢將頭埋入梅林頸間，在他捲雲似的髮尾裡輕輕吐息；接著用點水般的輕吻探測他幾不可識的微弱脈搏。梅林的毫無反抗讓莫德雷德由頸部繼續往上來到他下顎，淺淺的吻在遇到青年沒有血色的嘴唇時突然變得熱烈起來：體內莫名的焦慮與飢餓感讓莫德雷德伸出舌頭，撬開梅林原先緊閉的唇瓣，探進梅林的唇齒裡。最終在梅林牙齦內側如願以償地吸吮到令他心蕩神弛的魔法香氣。</p><p>　　他一直想要那樣的味道。想要佔有。永遠無法滿足。想要乾脆全部都吃掉。想把當初和梅林定下的契約拋諸腦後。</p><p>　　他忘情地想要再深入品嚐，但一陣急促的腳步聲卻打斷了他。</p><p>　　<strong>「梅林──」</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟‧ 潘達剛。</p><p>　　和他喜歡同樣東西的亞瑟‧ 潘達剛。</p><p>　　擁有恩賜的金髮，俊美的臉蛋，身上還有來自梅林的魔法。無一不讓他感到既憎恨又渴慕，既嫉妒又盼望。</p><p>　　他悄悄移開一步，讓亞瑟清楚看到梅林釘在十字架上的樣子。一如預期，他看到對方著火似的雙眼。</p><p>　　「莫德雷德……你這混帳！離開梅林！」</p><p>　　他看到金髮王子舉起手來向他施法，不知怎地居然十分興奮。</p><p>　　因為那是<strong>梅林的魔法</strong>。</p><p>　　金色的電光化成雀鷹的形狀，高舉風嘶。他猜想這一定是恩利斯教他的。不論是不存在之未來的梅林，還是現在的恩利斯，對於翼族總是情有獨衷。</p><p>　　「你贏不了我的，亞瑟。」莫德雷德拾起王者之劍，瞬間就將朝他撲擊的雀鷹劈成兩半。</p><p>　　亞瑟。那是東南倫敦地區帶著水氣的重音，只有王室之人才能說出的完美腔調。</p><p>　　亞瑟的聲音從遠遠的地方拋擲過來，突破了阻隔知覺的黑色障蔽，將梅林喚醒。　　</p><p>　　<strong>我居然沒死。</strong>這麼想著的梅林，睜開眼睛的那刻，四肢百骸立刻傳來切膚痛楚，疼痛直達眉心，讓他整張臉都皺了起來。實實在在地確認了自己仍然活著。</p><p>　　「……」待呼吸稍微調勻後，梅林的第一個念頭即是剛剛呼喚他的亞瑟。然而肩頸的劇烈抽搐使他無法順利抬起頭來。</p><p>　　儘管無法抬頭，目光只能直視地板，他還是憑著聲音的遠近知道莫德雷德正站在自己身前數吋，而亞瑟則在更遠的地方，兩人之間的緊張氣氛一觸及發。</p><p>　　隨著亞瑟的吶喊，和施行魔法時慣起的風陣，片刻電光石火，一團光球滾落到梅林腳跟前。</p><p>　　那是被劈成兩半的金色雀鷹。</p><p>　　「你身上的魔法是從恩利斯那邊借來的，而且還只是一部分。我的法力遠遠大過於你。」</p><p>　　「就算這樣我也不怕你！你放了他！」</p><p>　　「……是嗎？你和恩利斯倒是一樣有自信。」莫德雷德頓了頓，「但你等一下就會怕了。我保證。」</p><p>　　梅林聽出莫德雷德話語中的怒氣，不顧頸間傳來陣陣撕烈般的燒痛，再度吃力抬頭。</p><p>　　「你到底對梅林做了什──」</p><p>　　只見莫德雷德背對著他，雙手合掌一拍，千百條銀色的鈎鍊便從他指尖飛向對面的亞瑟，勾住金髮王子全身的肌理。</p><p>　　「莫德雷德──」亞瑟閃避不及，因為鈎鍊的關係身體緊繃如石，動彈不得。</p><p>　　「跪下。」</p><p>　　隨著莫德雷德的手勢和命令，亞瑟雙腿往下直跪，膝蓋撞擊地面時發出重重聲響。</p><p>　　「噢！」</p><p>　　亞瑟……梅林著急地張口，但卻發現自己仍然喊不出任何聲音。</p><p>　　「好好跪著，像條狗一樣！」莫德雷德右手拿著王者之劍，左手隨意一指，亞瑟便往前彎身，雙手平貼地板，頭跟著向下伏低，低到嘴巴也緊貼地面。</p><p>　　「現在爬過來。」亞瑟爬了過去。</p><p>　　「停下。」</p><p>　　「頭抬起來。看我。」</p><p>　　亞瑟拚了命想抵抗，渾身顫抖不已。</p><p>　　「看我！」</p><p>　　但莫德雷德的銀色鈎鍊已侵入他體內，控制他周身肌肉，讓亞瑟最後只能照著莫德雷德的話做。</p><p>　　「現在，你怕我嗎？」</p><p>　　莫德雷德低身下來，拍拍亞瑟的臉頰，再問一次。換來亞瑟的怒瞪。</p><p>　　「不怕。」亞瑟恨恨地回應。</p><p>　　莫德雷德立刻賞了他一巴掌。</p><p>　　他知道亞瑟不會那麼容易屈服，於是再伸出手，將手指頭抵在金髮王子的額間，指甲縫迸出更加細小的銀鈎，將亞瑟的意志鈎起。這些都是亞瑟看不見的魔法，屬於德魯伊族女祭司的魔法；這魔法本來不該為男性的莫德雷德所使用，但他不惜以違法自然的方式，硬是向隱居已久的三位德魯伊女祭司挪借而來，代價是從此消失在宇宙之中，永不存在於任何時空，人們轉頭就會遺忘他的事蹟，不論好事壞事，再也不會有吟遊詩人誦唱他的故事。</p><p>　　和梅林‧ 安布勞希一樣的命運。</p><p>　　「你怕我嗎？」　</p><p>　　「不……」</p><p>　　雖然不知道莫德雷德究竟施了什麼法術，但亞瑟知道現在的自己已形同傀儡：不但隨著莫德雷德手指與言語移動身軀，甚至連僅剩的內在情緒也被某種法術奪去，任由莫德雷德擺佈。此刻他無法展露任何表情，連皺個眉頭也不能隨心所欲。</p><p>　　他的視線無法對焦，意識彷彿糾纏成一團銀黑交錯的線球，就連這個操控他的人究竟叫什麼名字也突然模糊不清。</p><p>　　「你應該要怕的。」</p><p>　　莫德雷德說完後站起身，無預警地猛踹亞瑟的臉，讓亞瑟側跌在地上，面部鮮血直流。亞瑟雖感到劇痛，卻不能抵擋或還手，只能任由莫德雷德對他施暴。</p><p>　　莫德雷德聽到身後倒吸一口氣的聲音，轉頭便朝聲音的主人微笑。他笑得是那樣人畜無害，好像剛剛只是隨手摘了一片葉子，或者餵馬匹飲水那樣閒適自然。</p><p>　　「現在，像狗一樣爬到梅林前面去。」然後在命令亞瑟時，莫德雷德的聲音又恢復原先的冷峻無情。</p><p>　　莫德雷德的命令在亞瑟耳裡逐漸變成一連串無法識別的噪音，他聽不懂句子，只識得幾個單字。他知道其中一個詞彙代表是某人的名字，名字裡有金芒閃過；但那名字最終連接的影像彷彿被人刻意抹去，只在亞瑟腦海形成黑糊糊的一束，帶著蜂蜜甜香的印象。他來不及回想，意識已逐漸潰散，決堤般流向莫德雷</p><p>德左手所指之處。他隨他的手勢重新跪起來，一步一步爬到莫德雷德要他去的地方。亞瑟渾然不知那邊有什麼東西，他已經聽不懂言語，可是他仍然感覺得到，那裡有一件重要的物事……是他的……是他的……</p><p>　　「給我快一點！」</p><p>　　在金髮王子繞過莫德雷德的時候，他又狠狠朝亞瑟腹部踹了幾下。金髮王子痛得蜷曲了一會兒，隨即又按照莫德雷德的指令，踉蹌地來到梅林腳前。</p><p>　　「你知道新教的真神如何為他們子民犧牲嗎？就像這樣。抬頭看清楚！這就是你日後會信奉的宗教，只是你的梅林和神差了一點，他無法再復生了。怎樣？你喜歡嗎？嗯？喜歡嗎？」每問一次他就狠狠踢亞瑟一次。</p><p>　　「……不……喜……歡……」</p><p>　　亞瑟回答，但他其實不知道自己說了什麼，嘴巴自動張開，應照莫德雷德的要求。側腹傳來燒熱感，他猜自己的內臟大概已經出血了。</p><p>　　「不喜歡也沒有辦法，沒有犧牲與獻祭，哪來願望的完成？凡事皆有其代價，你知道的吧？沒有人能例外，哪怕是你也不行！而我……在我被救起的那一刻，我的存在就是為了梅林的期望；我是他的工具，負責見證他的受苦，並且讓他受苦，這樣他才能實踐自己的期望。你知道他的期望是什麼嗎？亞瑟‧ 潘達</p><p>剛？」</p><p>　　「不、不知道……」亞瑟艱難地吐出幾個字。</p><p>　　「就是完成你的心願──一切都是為了你！」莫德雷德說到最後，已是毫無節奏地瘋狂踢著亞瑟的腹部，四肢，頭顱和臉；被魔法操控的亞瑟只能任由莫德雷德施展暴行，被踢倒了又順從地爬起來，隨即又被踢倒──</p><p>　　「莫德──莫德雷德……住手！」梅林淚流不止，他用盡全身的力氣，才勉強瘖啞地出聲。他的憤怒已經到了極限，指甲末端都在發抖，掙扎地想從十字架上下來，立刻撲上前阻止莫德雷德。大口喘氣。狼狽不堪。</p><p>　　「閉上你的嘴，恩利斯！再一下下，別浪費你的力氣。」莫德雷德停下攻擊，看向梅林，眼睛裡金芒與紫芒交織，令人捉摸不定意圖：「亞瑟還有選擇，你要讓他<em>選擇</em>。」</p><p>　　「……你……」</p><p>　　「不要說話，給我好好看著。」</p><p>　　莫德雷德的目光回到亞瑟身上，停頓了一會兒，恢復冷靜之後，說道：「起來。」</p><p>　　亞瑟按著脇下肋骨，緩緩起身。</p><p>　　「把手伸出來。」亞瑟雖不知其意，但身體自行照做。</p><p>　　「你還有最後一次機會，選擇成為萬王之王。」莫德雷德將手中的王者之劍遞給亞瑟。</p><p>　　「……<strong>萬王之王。</strong>」亞瑟接過劍，跟著覆述。一道光沒入亞瑟眉心，他忽然聽懂了這個詞。莫德雷德的法術仍然沒有回收，但那把劍卻讓亞瑟重新知覺。</p><p>　　「<strong>艾斯卡利班</strong>，亞瑟，記住它的名字。女神稱它為王者之劍，卻不說出它的真名，因為這把劍只屬於你。其實你原本就是萬王之王，根本不用選擇，是她和恩利斯意圖要你放棄。」</p><p>　　像是要呼應莫德雷德說法似地，王者之劍在亞瑟手中發出渴望的鳴響。它想要亞瑟呼喚他，想要殺戮，想要鮮血，想要汲取憤怒與悲劇，想要眼淚來浸潤它的晶瑩；它讓亞瑟憶起莫德雷德對他的國家、對他的親人、以及剛剛對他做的一切……</p><p>　　「用這把劍<em>殺了我</em>，你就可以成為萬王之王，統一阿爾比恩。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「人總免不了一死──你為什麼要苟且偷生，逃避原本就屬於你的光榮、權柄與勝利？」</p><p>　　「我不逃避……」</p><p>　　「你不逃避？難道我剛剛對你做的都不算什麼嗎？舉起艾斯卡利班，亞瑟。舉起它。動手！」</p><p>　　「我……」亞瑟舉起了劍。</p><p>　　「殺了我。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「亞瑟‧ 潘達剛，殺了我！」</p><p>　　亞瑟將劍尖對準莫德雷德心臟。</p><p>　　「對，就是這樣，殺了我！你還在猶豫什麼？」</p><p>　　「………」</p><p>　　「把那把劍刺入我的心臟！你不想嗎？亞瑟‧ 潘達剛！」</p><p>　　「……我……不……」</p><p>　　「殺了我，亞瑟‧ 潘達剛……」</p><p>　　「我不想──！」</p><p>　　亞瑟終於回答，接著將王者之劍奮力丟回莫德雷德腳邊。</p><p>　　莫德雷德的話術雖然誘人，王者之劍雖然強大，但就在他抬眼越過莫德雷德，和梅林四目交接的一瞬，他赫然想起了自己的誓言與承諾。</p><p>　<strong>　「我……只想要梅林。」</strong></p><p>　　「…………」</p><p>　　早在湖中女神面前，在他和梅林被迫分開的時候，亞瑟就做了選擇。而這個選擇，永遠都不會變。</p><p>　　「再說一次。」</p><p>　　「我只要梅林。」金髮王子更加堅定。</p><p>　　結束了。這是莫德雷德最不想聽的答案，但也是他早就知道的答案。</p><p>　　「……哈。」莫德雷德停了一會兒後，開始輕笑出聲，接著笑得不可遏抑，到後來甚至笑得上氣不接下氣，眼角都泛出淚花。</p><p>　　亞瑟這會兒終於能夠皺緊眉頭瞪他，面露狐疑。但莫德雷德再也沒有看亞瑟一眼。</p><p>　　他背對亞瑟，朝著梅林，發出最後心音：</p><p>　<strong><em>　我完成你的期望了，梅林。</em></strong></p><p>　　這次，莫德雷德叫了黑髮青年的名字，不再稱呼他恩利斯。</p><p>　　對他而言，不論是梅林‧ 恩利斯，還是梅林‧ 安布勞希，現在都已經沒有差別了。</p><p>　　<strong>我將存在於永不存在。</strong></p><p>　　莫德雷德俯身撿起王者之劍。亞瑟以為他要攻擊梅林，趕忙上前一步；但就在下一秒，莫德雷德以迅雷不及掩耳之勢，舉起用王者之劍，用力穿過自己的胸膛，接著單膝跪在梅林腳前，彷彿一個虔誠而瘋狂的殉道者。</p><p>　　死去。</p><p>　　滾燙的血液噴濺在梅林和亞瑟的身上。</p><p>　　「莫──」</p><p>　　甘美洛城頓失所有魔法障蔽，天搖地動。</p><p>　　亞瑟揹著奄奄一息的梅林，腳步沒有片刻停下，持續朝著城郊狂奔。沙塵飛揚的道路瀰漫著燃燒的皮革氣味，零星火花四射，空氣無比熱燙。城堡在他背後瓦毀牆傾。</p><p>　　金髮王子的鮮血從額頭流入眼角，混合著汗水、淚水一路滑至唇間，又苦又辣又鹹；他拚命眨著眼皮，努力辨識前方路況，全身骨骼肌肉又痛又痠，彷彿都在抗議主人這般勞瘁的使用；亞瑟大口喘氣，幾乎再也跑不動了，但這時的他對待身體就像個暴君，反而變本加厲地用更快速度奔跑，把肉體逼迫至極限。他不</p><p>讓自己有任何一點閒餘思考累這個字眼。</p><p>　　「撐下去啊！混帳！撐下去！」他對自己大吼，一遍又一遍，直到體內魔法開始慢慢回應他，讓他逐漸恢愎了力氣。</p><p>　　忽然，背上的梅林開始喃喃自語。初時聲音極其細微，但他不停不停重覆，最後簡直是使出所有力氣吶喊，而那種未知的語言竟讓亞瑟動彈不得，雙膝再度跪地。</p><p>　<strong>　「基哈拉───────」</strong>梅林以龍語召喚。</p><p>　　遠方的地平線傳來搠破空氣的嘶嘶聲，一團巨大得幾乎要遮蔽整片天空的灰霾朝他們一點一點逼近，愈變愈大，直到將他們全全籠罩。熟悉的硫磺味再度襲來，亞瑟立刻認出陰影的本體。</p><p>　　那條不久前才打過照面的巨龍。基哈拉。</p><p>　　「噢，小法師。你真讓我驚訝，我不知道你還能召喚我。」</p><p>基哈拉降落地面的時候這麼說。銀綠色的鱗片從尾端逐漸褪去光芒，變成鐵灰色，看起來好幾塊石頭疊加一樣。</p><p>　　「基哈拉，帶我們……帶我們到阿瓦隆。」</p><p>　　不知為何，亞瑟發現他居然聽得懂梅林所說的古老語言。他看向基哈拉，只見巨龍將翅翼順從地垂了下來，似乎對梅林言聽計從。亞瑟雖然知道梅林是御龍族，但唯有親眼見識他召換巨龍，才能夠真正相信這股力量的存在。</p><p>　　他蹲低身體，讓梅林從他背上下來。等梅林重新站穩後，再慢慢扶著他從基哈拉的翅膀走到龍脊上。</p><p>　　「坐穩了。」基哈拉說。琥珀色的圓眼半垂半閉。</p><p>　　亞瑟將梅林放在龍脊上，脫去自己的衣服罩在黑髮青年赤裸的上身，盡可能幫他調整到最舒適的位置後，跟著坐在梅林身後，緊緊摟著他。</p><p>　　一段不可思議的記憶神奇地略過他腦海：彷彿在一個不存在的時間、一個可能發生的結局裡，他們同樣坐在龍背上，但卻是梅林抱著他，而他呈現瀕死狀態……</p><p>　　如此逼真的畫面緊緊糾住他的心臟──他甚至能聞到腦海裡的梅林身上故土的香氣，感覺他的淚水滴在他臉上的熱燙，他手指撫摸他臉的溫涼……以及梅林心頭無盡的哀痛悔恨。</p><p>　　<strong>不，已經結束了。</strong>亞瑟心裡想著，嘴上也念了出來。將梅林更圈向自己。</p><p>　　他已經放棄王者之劍。他並不怕死，也不怕掌握權柄，但他想為梅林活著。直到最後一刻。</p><p>　　<strong>他只要梅林。</strong></p><p>　　感受懷中人微弱但趨於穩定的吐息，亞瑟緊繃的身軀頓時放鬆下來。身上的魔法開始周流，由他的傷口溢出，再匯聚到原本的主人身上，治療梅林的傷口。</p><p>　　前方一塊剝落的鱗片凹槽處，還安放著先前從莫歌絲身上取來的龍蛋。龍蛋在梅林與亞瑟坐定的瞬間，像是有意識般朝兩人方向滾落。亞瑟順手將他捧起，合抱在梅林的胸前。一股安心的疲倦籠罩著他，令他不禁閉上雙眼。</p><p>　　安蘇薩。亞瑟的腦海裡突然閃過這個名字，接著是一道小小的藍影，似乎很焦急地四處竄動。他驀地睜大雙眼。</p><p>　　「安蘇薩。」他發現原來梅林也正念著這個名字。古老的咬字就像在召喚基哈拉一樣。</p><p>　　「梅林……？」</p><p>　　梅林沒有回應，似乎仍處於昏厥狀態；唯獨亞瑟手裡的龍蛋產色動靜，寶藍色的厚殼開始紊出淡褐色的裂痕。</p><p>　　隨著一聲微弱的嘶叫，一條全身雪白的小龍破殼而出。</p><p>　　「……嗯？」</p><p>　　就在不久前，亞瑟幾乎失去所有。</p><p>　　尊貴，榮耀，權柄，國度，至親，忠誠的騎士，百姓……</p><p>　　他的人生不值一提。</p><p>　　但他救回了梅林。</p><p>　　──也許還救了一條龍？</p><p>　　灰霾漸漸散去，天氣稍稍轉霽，太陽從雲朵交隙處中投下光芒。基哈拉身上尚未石化的龍鱗被曬得閃閃發亮，像是披上黃金戰甲。</p><p>　　龍翼下的阿爾比恩呈現冬季來臨的景色，高處的枝葉光禿禿的，低地則仍有幾抹灰綠散佈四野。空氣凜冽但新鮮。東方森林地形起伏，戈德溫的援軍正在山脊間行進，鮮黃色的旗幟高舉。</p><p>　　亞瑟的目光最後停留在已是殘垣斷壁的甘美洛城。陽光並未遺忘它，仍在它身上灑落金粉。</p><p>　　<strong>凡我生命皆有裂隙。</strong></p><p>　　<strong>如此，才有光線透進。</strong></p><p>　　他想起帕西瓦爾那晚唱的歌謠。想起梅林胸口上的十字疤痕，想起父王，莫嘉娜，甚至是莫德雷德。那些存在的，曾經存在的，與永恆落失的、不完滿的部份。</p><p>　　想起了自己。</p><p>　　不完美，拯救不了任何人。儘管如此，也沒有關係。</p><p>　　<strong>「全都結束了。梅林。」</strong></p><p>　　亞瑟摩娑梅林的頸間，親吻他的耳垂。</p><p>　　一切，將重新開始。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 終曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>終曲</strong>
</p><p>　　西元331 年，亞瑟收復甘美洛，將王位權責暫交戈德溫王代理，期間與梅林一同制定巫師與一般人共存的法律。</p><p>　　西元340 年，甘美洛城塔樓全數修建完畢，亞瑟與梅林將西塔改建成魔法學院。</p><p>　　西元345 年，甘美洛被視為異教國家，讓歐洲王國組織聯軍跨海進攻，但多次未果。</p><p>　　西元346 年，南威爾士國王主動向甘美洛稱臣納貢。</p><p>　　西元348 年，北方洛特王發動政變失敗，收歸甘美洛所有。</p><p>　　西元349 年，祭司蓋尤斯逝世，葬禮結束後，梅林與亞瑟不知所蹤。</p><p>　　西元350 年，半龍半人的安蘇薩王儲行成年禮，戈德溫依約退位。安蘇薩在其成年後的第一個五朔節舉行靈屬儀式，選擇了自己的性別後，遵照亞瑟與梅林離去前的囑咐，成為不列顛群島上第一個統一阿爾比恩的女王。</p><p>　　西元385 年，安蘇薩幻化為龍，朝西方之西飛去，未留下任何子嗣，亦未留隻字片語。不列顛群島再次陷入分裂，從此進入歐洲史上的黑暗時代。</p><p>　　後世史學家提及安蘇薩治理的甘美洛王國，莫不稱頌它是黑暗來臨前的<strong>「新世界」</strong>。<br/><br/></p><p>　　全篇完。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2015年的作品，正篇共30回，加上前詩歌，後記共32篇。當初因為太生氣第三季的亞瑟被寫得很智障又不近人情，個性reset又reset，決定自己寫一個中意的亞梅版本。</p><p>後來出本，完售後五年的今天，決定一一放出，謝謝最近有些讀者回鍋梅林，還給我文章下留言，感恩啊！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>